


One Shots

by Blackbird7755



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 124,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird7755/pseuds/Blackbird7755
Summary: One shots of Bobby and Athena’s relationship
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 668
Kudos: 214





	1. Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don’t own any characters. All rights belong to 911
> 
> This is my first time writing Fan Fiction. I’m sorry for any mistakes- if you spot any let me know I’ll try to fix them.

Athena is in the kitchen getting her morning coffee ready. She is so focused on the task at hand she doesn’t even hear him come up behind her. 

Bobby loves seeing her so relaxed at home with him. He never thought he’d get another opportunity to love someone so completely. He smiles as he approaches her, remembering that the kids are with Michael.

Bobby pulls her flush up against him. He kisses her kneck. “You smell amazing”. She turns around in his arms making him smile. 

“Well good morning to you too” She barely has a chance to say as his mouth comes crashing down on hers. He expertly unties her silk robe to reveal her black lace nightie.

“Bobby” she laughs, but he swiftly claims her mouth. One arm snakes behind her back pulling her to him- the other is gently sliding up her leg, lifting her nightie along with his hand.

She feels the heat pool into her stomach as he gently caresses her folds and she can barely keep her wits about her. Her body betrays her as her leg lifts to wrap around him for better access. She let’s out a muffled yelp as he picks her up unexpectedly and places her on the edge of the table.

“Bobby-“ she tries to pant out but he has already placed two fingers inside her and he is expertly pumping them in and out of her. She feels the tension in her body build. Her head falls slightly back and Bobby loves seeing her like this, lost in their ecstasy.

He slips the nightie off her shoulder and releases one of her breasts. He quickly pops it into his mouth. His tongue expertly swirls around her pert nipple.

“Cum for me baby” he whispers as she is moaning and bucking her hips against his hand.

“Bobby please” she cries out. “Oh God” and he can feel her as she tumbles down the peak. He swiftly goes down as he wants to taste her sweet juices. “Athena” he moans-before he even lets her get her bearings he swiftly picks her up and enters her.

He moves slowly first to allow her body time to adjust to his massive shaft. She has her arms wrapped around his neck and she eagerly thrusts against him. “Oh God this feels so good, please don’t stop” she moans.

He continues to thrust inside her but now his pace has quickened. He picks her up as he walks her to the couch, he wants to be fully over her. He gently lays her down and kisses her softly before he continues to thrust inside her.

“Yes, faster” she begs and he can feel her reaching the edge again. “ATHENA” he cries out as he releases his restraint and they tumble over the edge together.

They lay there for minutes unmoving. Finally she breaks the silence. “I love you Bobby” “I love you too baby” he responds as he hugs her near him.


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Athena’s birthday and she doesn’t want to be alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pre-dating fic

Athena decided to go to a new bar tonight. She was tired of the ones she usually visits as it is either so empty it reminds her she is alone or her colleagues and friends are there. How are you supposed to meet people in a bar if you’re worried about what people are going to think of you? She thinks somewhat bitterly.

She looks around the place. She hasn’t been to a bar like this since college. There are people crammed together and the music is loud. Athena could almost smell the desperation rolling off the singles. For a second she contemplated leaving- but she was already here and she wanted a drink so she made her way to the bar.

She finally sidles up to the bar. “Martini- straight” she yells over the din. The bartender nods at her. As she waits she decides to surveil the place. It’s not bad she thinks. People are dancing to the music that makes it slightly hard to hear each other but that may be the point. People seize you up immediately and decide to try and spend time with you or move on. Athena wasn’t sure if she had made the right choice tonight- if she was being honest with herself she just didn’t want to spend her birthday alone.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees someone approaching her. She decides she will give it a chance, after all why not take a chance?

—————————————-——————————

Bobby had a shit day. He knew he shouldn’t be in this bar but he also knew the likelihood of running into anyone he knew was slim to none. He thought about the 18 crew- Hen was happily married and the rest of the 118 went to the karaoke bar. He was safe.

He pushed his way to the bar. You shouldn’t be doing this he thought, you don’t want to throw your sobriety down the drain. And yet here he was, the smell of booze rolling off the people in the bar and they didn’t seem to have a care in the world. “What’ll it be” the bar tender shouted. Bobby just wanted to forget- and that was his intention as he opened his mouth to order. But in that instant God must have been looking down on him because he heard the most beautiful laugh- he knew that laugh and his gut tightened at just the thought of her. He whipped around and his eyes scanned the bar and landed on her- Athena.

She looked radiant tonight, and when didn’t she? Bobby thought. Her makeup softly highlighted her natural beauty. She had a simple outfit on- jeans that seemed to melt onto her curves in all the right way. An elegant black top that shimmered when the lights hit it just right. GOD- and her eyes, the chocolate pools that you could sink right into as they looked at you as though they were looking at your very soul. Bobby forgot all about his order as he drank her in. There was a man next to her, whispering something in her ear that made her mouth turn up. Although- as Bobby watched- her smile didn’t reach her eyes. 

Bobby watched as she made her way to the restrooms and he couldn’t help himself as he started to follow suit.

————————————————————————

“Anyone who says Disneyland is the happiest place on earth has clearly never stood by you” as Athena processes they words she can’t help her laugh. She turns around and next to her is a good looking man. He is slightly taller then her and appears to be near her age. She arched her brow “oh really” she smiled, “go on” . He smiled “Adam” he says, “Athena” she acknowledges.

As Athena listened to Adam she realizes she didn’t really want to be here. There was nothing wrong with Adam, she just suddenly felt more alone then before he came over. She realized she didn’t want to spend her birthday in a bar with strangers but she also didn’t want to spend it alone. She sighed “look Adam” she started “you seem like a nice guy and I don’t want to waste your time. I think I’m just going to head out-I’m just feeling a bit out of it tonight”

Athena made her way to the restroom before she headed out. She just wanted a quick moment of peace. She realized too late that the restroom was not going to provide that as she entered. She decided to just wash her hands and leave. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn’t help but laugh at herself. You thought this would be better then being at home- Happy Birthday alright” she rolls her eyes at herself.

As she exits the restroom someone pushes by her and it makes her lose her balance. As she is stumbling backwards she then feels a hand encircle her arm. All of her training kicks in. She utilizes the momentum to grab the unknown person, and pushes them against the wall. She vaguely hears her name while this is happening. As her eyes travel up she ends up locking eyes with familiar coffee colored yes. “Shit Bobby” she sighs.

————————————————————————

As Bobby had watched Athena she started to fall and his instinct to protect hit him full force. Without thinking he reached out to try and stabilize her and next thing he knew he found himself pinned against a wall (Not that he minded he thought to himself). He barely had a chance to say her name. Really he should have known better as Athena’s training kicked in swiftly.

“Shit Bobby” she sighs and he sees her relax. “I’m sorry Athena,” he grins sheepishly, “I didn’t think, I just reacted”

Athena lets him go and is slightly mortified. “I’m sorry Bobby” if it had been anyone else she would have to explain but she could already see understanding in his eyes.

“No-“ she hears him say. “That is entirely my fault” he laughs a bit “remind me not to get on your bad side” she nods with a small smile as he moves to stand next to her instead of between her and the wall. 

Pity she thinks, followed swiftly by what the fuck Athena. “So what are you doing here?” Athena arches her brow at him as she asks. He nods knowingly “I had a shit day and hit a low point” he lowers his eyes and she can see the shame dance through them. “Hey-“ she reaches out and touches his arm. She feels electricity shoot up her arms as she tries to ignore it. “We all have bad days, what matters most are the choices we make” he looks into her eyes with a thoughtful expression. “Can you live with the choices you’ve made today?” She questions gently. “I didn’t drink” he responds “so yes” she smiles up at him brilliantly “well then there you go” she says.

Bobby tilts his head slightly. “What are you doing here tonight Athena?” He asks. Now it’s her turn to cast her eyes down. She shifts uncomfortably until she is leaning against the wall. Bobby stays silent as Athena continues her internal struggle. She looks back into his eyes and she could just get lost in them but it appears her mind has been made up. “I didn’t want to spend my birthday alone” she mutters. “Usually the kids and I celebrate but with everything going on we seemed to have forgotten and the kids went with Michael” she explains as quickly as possible as she doesn’t want to appear desperate in his eyes. “It’s stupid really- and I realized that as soon as I got here and decided to leave!”

“It’s your birthday?!” Bobby is astounded. “Why didn’t you say anything- the 118 would have pulled out all the stops for you and it would have made my day much better” she flutters her hands around- he loves how she talks with her hands, especially when she’s nervous- “it’s not a big deal and I didn’t want to trouble anyone besides-“ she glances at her watch 11:58 PM “ in two minutes it won’t be my birthday anymore so it doesn’t matter”

Bobby is unusually quiet so Athena glances up and takes a sharp intake of breath. Bobby has come closer to her during her explanation. So much so that she has to tilt her head up to look into his eyes. She doesn’t understand the butterflies that have suddenly swarmed her stomach and she can’t believe her guard was down that she allowed herself to be in such a vulnerable position. It’s not like anything is going to happen she thinks oh but you want it to- no you don’t...yes! God this is stupid. As she battles her internal war Bobby seems to make up his mind.

He takes one more step into her space, he gently cups her face, tilts it up to his and before either one of them can overthink he leans down and presses his lips gently against hers.

The kiss starts off chaste, Bobby intends it to be friendly, not to scare her. But it opens up a thirst inside him he didn’t think he could control. He gently licks her lower lip, seeking for permission and he nearly dances for joy when he hears her sigh and grant him access.

From there their kiss becomes fierce. She wraps one arm around his waist and one around his neck pressing him closer to her body. He lets out an animalistic growl as he manages to get one arm around her back that is pressed against the wall. Fuck he thinks. He never imagined something could pull him under so quickly. His hand is splayed across her lower back and is pressing her body flush against him and he can feel his manhood grow with arousal. God he could get lost in her without even trying.

She can barely breathe. She’s wanted this longer than she is willing to admit and damn it feels good. She presses herself against him and she can feel his desire for her. A moan slips out that he captures with his skilled mouth as he gently tugs her lower lip between his teeth. Almost involuntarily she grinds against him. “Fuck” he mumbles but he slows down. He slowly ends their kiss, and although they are still wrapped in each other’s arms, he leans his forehead against hers. They are both panting slightly. Athena starts to pull her body away from his. “What was that?” She asks, her voice betraying how affected she was by that kiss.

Bobby looks down at his watch “11:59 PM” he states. She arches a brow at him. “It still counts he says,” as he looks at her- “Happy Birthday Athena”.

He takes a step back to give them space. Bobby suddenly looks worried as if he may have done something wrong but before she can say anything he abruptly tells her good night and walks off.

Athena looks after Bobby thoughtfully. She can feel the dampness and the ache between her legs and she is unsure if it will be a goodnight as she knows her dreams will be filled with visions of Bobby Nash making her feel things that are anything but friendly. There is one thing she knows- a Happy Birthday indeed, she smirks to herself.


	3. Christmas Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Traditions in the Grant/Nash home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays 😊

“May do you remember where we put our cookie cutters?” Athena asks her daughter as they are prepping their cookie batches. Athena is going through the checklist of everything they need. “Found them Mom” May says in a sing song voice. 

Holiday baking was a tradition in their household and she loved that May didn’t consider herself too old for it. They already had one batch in the oven and were getting ready to make a second batch. “Do you think we should make the icing now for the boys?” Athena asked. May crinkled her nose “I guess” she replied. Athena arches a brow “If we make it now then they’ll try and rope us in to decorating with them too- then we’ll do all the work” huffed May. Athena laughed but didn’t respond because she knew it was true. They would say things like “it tastes better when you do it” and then look at her and May with big puppy dog eyes.

Bobby and Harry came barreling through the front door. “Mom we’re back” Harry yelled. “I can hear that” Athena replied. “Oh no you don’t” Athena quickly stated “where does your winter stuff go?” “Sorry Mom” Harry rushed back, picked up his coat, scarf and shoes. He hung his coat and scarf up and put his shoes by the door. He and Bobby entered the kitchen together.

Bobby looked around. “So what did you two get into while we were gone?” “We started our Christmas tradition” May beamed. Bobby looked at Harry with a conspiratorial grin. “Are you sure you’re doing it right?” He questioned while winking at Harry.

Athena gave him a bewildered look “of course we are Bobby- this isn’t our first rodeo” Bobby went over to where the prepped flour was and scooped up a small amount into his hand “well you know with baking you have to be precise, even the smallest fraction and the whole thing will be off”

Athena and May shared a confused look. “Bobby, May and I have been doing this since she was little, we know what we’re-“ Athena let out a screech instead of finishing her sentence when Bobby threw the flour in his hand at her. Harry was in a fit of giggles and Bobby was walking over to the eggs- “Robert Nash so help me” Athena started as Bobby picked up an egg. They next thing they all knew baking supplies were getting thrown everywhere. Bobby and Harry were covered in frosting as May had avenged her mother. Athena looked like a ghost and eggs and batter were everywhere in the kitchen.

The four of them were in a heap on the floor laughing until tears were coming out of their eyes. As they were catching their breath May and Harry stated- “I think we may have found a new family tradition” both looking at each other and laughing.


	4. Kissing Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I am planning on posting once a week. However, the holiday spirit has a hold on me. I hope you all enjoy some fluff!

“Shh” Athena whispered to Bobby as he tripped over one of the gifts under the tree. Bobby hadn’t gotten to do this in a long time and it made him feel giddy inside. Bobby had even dressed up in the whole getup, a red suit, black gloves and hat. The hat is what was currently impeding his ability to see as the tip of the hat kept falling in front of his eyes.

Athena had her robe tied tightly and her slippers on. She was just bringing over the plate of cookies and a small glass of milk. As Bobby watched her he felt his heart swell with love. She always managed to take his breath away. Bobby reached out wrapped his arms around her waist. “Bobby” she murmured “we have to get this done before the kids wake up” “and we will” he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver “but we are currently under mistletoe and it’s bad luck to not kiss when beneath it” Bobby could feel the hitch in her breath “Come on my love” he nibbles on her ear and it’s enough to get her to turn in his arms. 

She wraps her arms around his neck with a smirk. “So tell me, what now Santa?” Bobby slides his hand down her back and cups her ass. Athena hums her appreciation. “ although this is nice, this is not what one does under a mistletoe” Bobby grins at her, “if you insist” and Bobby lowers his head to meet her mouth. He wants to deepen the kiss but she breaks away. “We have to finish mister!” He swats at her playfully “ho ho ho” he says but he lets her exit his embrace. Neither notice the young boy slink back to his room.

——————————————————————————

“It’s Christmas” Bobby was woken up by May’s loud voice. “Bobby- Mom” get up” Athena opened her eyes, “what time is it?” She mumbled. Bobby rolled over- 7 AM.

Well at least neither one of them had to work today and it was much later then either one of them expected. They rolled out of bed and slowly got ready together. They both wrapped up in their robes and padded out to the living room. Athena went and made a fresh pot of coffee. She joined the rest of her family. She handed Bobby a hot piping cup of coffee.

“Harry aren’t you excited for Christmas?” Athena asked. Her youngest was unusually quite this morning. “Yea I guess” he mumbled. “Look at all the gifts” Athena tried, and after we open all the gifts we’ll have our usual breakfast- I’ll even put chocolate chips in the pancakes just how you like” she says as she brushes her hand through his hair.

Harry looks between his mom and Bobby. “are you and Bobby going to get a divorce?” Harry asks sadly. “What?!” Athena looks at Harry while Bobby chokes on his coffee. “Why would you say the bud?” Bobby comes over. May looks very confused “Harry, you know mom and Bobby love each other”

“Because mom kissed Santa last night-“ Harry responded sadly. “You’re not supposed to kiss other people when you’re married” Bobby and Athena shared a knowing look.

“Harry,” Athena started. “Bobby and I love each other very much. We are not getting a divorce” Athena says firmly. Harry looks at his mom with hopeful eyes “really?” He asks hopefully. “Really” she confirms. “Well, then why were you kissing Santa last night?” Athena glanced at Bobby.

Bobby jumped in “it was me” Bobby stated. Harry crinkled his nose “you’re Santa?” Bobby smiled. “No bud, I’m not Santa Claus, but I was in the Christmas spirit last night so I dressed up as Santa to surprise your mom. That’s why she kissed me” he explained “we tried to stay up for him but we couldn’t make it” Bobby explained. 

“Harry, Santa is real, and he visited after Bobby and I went to bed. I’m sorry you got confused. I love Bobby and he loves me. We plan to be together as long as possible ok?” Explains Athena. Harry gives them a bright smile, “Good, because I don’t think Mrs. Claus would appreciate you kissing her man” Harry says which makes all of them laugh.

Harry’s mood is lifted and he dives into his toys. Bobby sits down on the couch and Athena curls into him. “Merry Christmas” he whispers as he kisses her on the head.


	5. Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 2

Athena peered at the clock. A bright red 3:05 AM stared back at her and she groaned in frustration. She couldn’t keep doing this. Her birthday kiss had been three nights ago and still he haunted her dreams leaving her restless and unfulfilled.

She rolled over in a huff thinking to herself. It’s not like it meant anything. In the past two days they had been nothing but professional with one another. There was the usual friendly banter but nothing to indicate a shift in their relationship and yet her world felt rocky, hoping that every call she goes on she would have a chance to see him.

She hated the fact that she remembered everything about that kiss. It had awakened parts of her that she thought were long dead. She can still remember the way he smiled that night. She could make out the scent of smoke lingering on his body and pine. How he smelled so woodsy when they were in the middle of a bustling city she would never know.

The feel of his hand on her cheek. He had been so gentle, as if she was the most fragile thing in the would and yet his other hand splayed across her lower back pressing her into him. She could still feel that hand as if it had been seared into her very body.

When his lips touched hers her entire mind had gone blank. She couldn’t remember the last time she had lost all coherent thought. She blushed at her reaction. It was as if her body was on autopilot when she had wrapped her arms around him trying to bring him impossibly closer. And her mouth opened almost involuntarily. She could still feel his tongue laying claim to her mouth. 

Just thinking about it put Athena’s body on edge again. She remembers feeling his arousal and aching desperately. She hadn’t felt that in lord knows how long. She cringes thinking about how she ground herself against him. And then he just left. The bastard- like nothing had been ignited between the two of them.

She groaned again as her body was reacting to the memory of him. Fuck it- she thought- it’s not like anyone will know.

Athena threw the covers off her body as she let her hand trail downwards. She closed her eyes picturing his face, his darkened eyes after that kiss. She imagines it right above her.

Athena could hear his rough voice, in her imagination “tell me what you want” her fingers dance around her most intimate body part. “I want you here” she whispers. She can feel the ghost kisses he trails down her body until he stops. She can picture the smirk on his face as he says “here?” while between her legs.

She groans as she shift impatiently and can hear him chuckle. “Calm down Sargeant” she can picture his strong muscular arms. One hand against her hip the other trailing up her body. Athena massages one of her breasts while her other hand opens her slit.

That tongue. The skill it had in her mouth, and now she is picturing it at work on her clit. Her fingers are pressing massaging herself as she nears her peak. She can hear him whisper her name as she plunges a finger inside herself and starts to pump in and out. She can remember the feeling of him towering over her and her succumbing to his every whim. She pumps faster and uses her other hand to flick at her clit allowing her what she needs to push herself over the edge. She arches her back “Bobby” she whispers and she can sees his darkened lust covered eyes as she comes down from her high.

Athena pulls out of herself and she can finally feel her body relax. She drags herself to the bathroom to clean herself up and she is looking forward to a restful night at last. She wonders if she will ever get to experience the real thing but figured if not, this was enough. She crawls back into bed, eyelids heavy, sleep ready to claim her at last.


	6. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final continuation of Chapter 2

Athena went over to Bobby’s for their weekly meal. She had enjoyed that in their friendship they had started to meet once a week. Over dinner they would talk about their week, frustrations or wins. They hadn’t done it recently- probably since he kissed her now that she thought about it. She sighed, even though she knew Bobby didn’t feel the same way it didn’t mean that she was over him. She was still working on it. There were still nights that she would think of him as she met her needs. Athena shook her head to clear it and knocked on his door.

Bobby opened the door eagerly. He had missed spending this time with Athena and it seemed the last several weeks had not been kind to them. He smiled when he saw her, “I brought Chinese” she said with a smile. “Come on in” he opened the door wider to allow her to pass. As she walked by him he inhaled her scent. He never thought that would get old. He felt his cock twitch and he forced himself to focus. 

“You seemed off today” Bobby mentioned as they settled down at his table to eat. “Any particular reason why?” Athena looked at him and rolled her eyes. “Athena come on-“ he started, “you came over for lunch at the station and then you barely talked to me. To be honest I wasn’t even sure you were going to show tonight”

“Well Bobby” Athena huffed as she got up to go to the kitchen. She could feel herself flush and she didn’t want him to see her. Water, she could get a glass of water while she explained. Of course the glasses had to be impossible to reach- so she hopped up on the counter to grab a glass from the second shelf.

Bobby watched Athena carefully. He could tell she was uncomfortable but for the life of him couldn’t figure out why. He watched her raise herself on the counter and he found his mind wandering on what other things he would like to see her agile body on. He desperately needed to stay seated or else he would be in an embarrassing situation.

“Sally what’s her face seemed really interested in talking to you and I didn’t want to interrupt-“ Bobby furrowed his brow “Sally?” He asked. “Yes,” Athena continued “She made it pretty clear her intentions towards you and you didn’t seem to mind the attention so I left it be” Athena was on a roll now as Bobby just gaped at her. “Athena-“ Bobby tried to interrupt but it was like the floodgates had opened and Athena couldn’t stop.

“Look I get it, she seemed pretty enough. I can see why you’d want to be with someone like her. And our kiss was just a pity kiss it didn’t mean anything to you- that’s fine. I know I was affected by it but you don’t have to worry I take care of it when I need to so no harm no foul- I’ll get over it” as Athena looked over at Bobby she noticed how his eyes had darkened significantly. Athena’s words hit him like a freight train- she thought he wasn’t affected by the kiss they shared?! God it kept him up most nights until he had to take matters into his own hands. And by the sounds of it- so had Athena. Thinking of her, laying in bed, pleasuring herself while thinking of him- he was surprised he was still able to think clearly.

Bobby got up in a controlled manner and walked over to where Athena still sat on the counter. “Athena, did you just tell me what I think you just did?” He questioned. Athena raised a hand to her mouth- she had never intended on telling him that. Before she could say a word Bobby had placed his hands around her waist and was mere inches from her.

Bobby pulled Athena forward to his body. “Athena-“ his voice came out raspy, as he was struggling to maintain control. “Our kiss was NOT a pity kiss. I wanted to take you right against that wall—There is no one else I think about only you” Athena let out a squeal as he picked her up, walked over to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. “Bobby” she said breathlessly.

“You are all I think about every day. When I get to see you again is on the front of my mind and my body is always ready for you” as if to prove his point Bobby ground himself against her core and Athena let out a whimper. Athena was letting his words sink in- he did feel the same way- she could feel the hope returning to her. Bobby was still talking and she was struggling to focus on his words as she could still feel him against her core, and it felt so good. Athena pressed herself against him while her hands remained on his shoulders. Bobby had stopped talking, he now looked at her and simply nodded as his hands tightened around her waist.

Athena rocked her body against him and she felt the familiar need for him grow inside her. She could feel him grow under her and she ground herself against him again. His hands stayed on her hips helping her find the right angle and speed. She could feel his fingers ghost her lower back and it just made her rock against him harder. He felt so good, even this, with all their clothes on, Athena felt her entire body was on fire. She picked up her speed. Bobby peppered kisses along her jaw and he grazed his teeth along her neck. Occasionally he would dart his tongue out which only made her moans louder. He nibbled on her earlobe and she could hear how breathless he was. “My Godess” Athena heard Bobby mutter and if that didn’t do it she didn’t know what would but she came, and she came hard. She squeezed his shoulders as she slowed down. “Fuck Bobby” he pressed her against his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes. 

Athena broke the silence. “Bobby, I need to clean up” Bobby smiled and let her go. She got up and went to his restroom. Athena took off her panties. They were drenched and she decided to just chuck them in the bin. She cleaned up quickly and checked herself in the mirror. She could still feel her heart hammering in her chest. She was nervous for the conversation to follow.

Athena walked out and saw Bobby still on the couch with a smile on his face. He started to get up when he saw her. “I have to get cleaned up too” he said a bit sheepishly. She looked down and could see the proof of his excitement. She couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face as she was very proud she was able to affect him as much as he affects her.

Bobby went to his room and changed his boxers and pants. He hoped that after tonight he and Athena would be on the same page with each other. As he exited his room he saw that Athena had reheated their dinner. He smiled appreciately and sat down with her.

After a few minutes Bobby asked “Athena, where would you like this to go?” Athena was still a bit scared so she brought the question back to him. Bobby nodded “I don’t want to scare you but I want you Athena. I want all of you- I want the ups and the downs, I want you to be the first person I turn to when I need my person because you are my person, I want to be in a relationship with you and I want to see where this goes” 

Athena had a tender smile on her face and she could feel the moisture collecting in her eyes. She started blinking quickly trying to clear her vision. Bobby looked stricken “Athena I’m sorry” he tried to say hurriedly but Athena waived him off. “No-“ she managed to say “I’m fine. To hear you say that means the world to me. You are already the person I want to go to- good or bad, I was just too afraid to tell you “

She composed herself. “I do think we should wait to tell anyone just so we have some time to ourselves to figure this out together.” He smiled, “Agreed”

“And Athena-“ Bobby said- Athena looked at him. “Just to be clear, Sally is just a PR person for the firehouse. I have zero interest in her or any other woman. I am exclusively yours and have been for some time” Athena tried to hide her smile but she said the words that had been on her heart for awhile now- “and I’m yours- only yours” she responded.


	7. Pleasure Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Bobby was dealing with after kissing Athena on her Birthday

Bobby was out on a call with his crew. There was a minor pileup on the highway. Bobby knew that sooner or later a squad car would appear on scene. This was the first time in, well, ever if he was being honest that he was praying Athena didn’t respond. He wasn’t ready to see her and he didn’t know what to say if he did. He just felt enormous guilt in the pit of his stomach, and fear.

Well shit, he saw the flashing lights and peeked up to see her stepping down from her vehicle while surveilling the damage. His stomach tightened as he fought the urge to run over to her. Seriously, what was he going to say, he thought. “I’m sorry I’m such a heathen that I shoved you against a wall and assaulted you- hope we can still be friends?” A million worries evaded his brain, what if she didn’t want to be friends anymore he thought suddenly. Bobby was struggling to get air to his lungs, he couldn’t think of Athena not being in his life. Best to avoid her, he thought, if they didn’t run into each other then he wouldn’t be forced to confront his fear. No that wouldn’t work- he thought suddenly- that would mean she wasn’t in his life.

“Are you ok?” Her words shattered through his fear and acted as a soothing balm to his anxiety. “Yea” Bobby nodded curtly, best to act like nothing happened he thought. He would rather have her in his life then lose her forever. Bobby looked over at Athena and she looked like she was going to say something but changed her mind. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this” he joked with her, hoping to put them back on familiar ground. He saw her mouth twitch- and for a second his mind wandered to the things he would love to see her mouth do. 

He cleared his throat to try and clear his mind of all the different ways he envisioned Athena. “Well you did a great job at keeping everyone calm and treated until we were able to arrive” she says with a smile on her face “I’m always glad to see you and your team on a call” Bobby smiles, “ditto” he says. As she walks by him a gust of wind hits them and suddenly he is surrounded in her scent. She smells sweet like honey, like something you could drown yourself in because it tastes so good. She appeared to stumble a bit with the unexpected gust and he reached out to steady her, and he feels the familiar shock up his arm that he always get when they touch. “Steady there Sargent- people will start saying that you are swooning over me” he says with a wink. At first he is terrified that he just said that but she lets out her tinkling laughter and says “as if, only in your dreams” as she walks away. If she only knew how right she was.

Bobby felt like the day would never end but finally he walked through the door of his apartment. He kicked the door shut and all he could think about was taking a hot shower and going to bed. He quickly stripped of his clothes and stepped into the shower. The water splashed down his back and help ease the tension of the day. When he was done, he grabbed a towel, dried off and laid down on his bed. He waited for sleep to claim him.

Instead visions of Athena filled his mind. He thought about the sparks he felt every time he felt her smooth skin, how he had butterflies every time she laughed, and how her eyes seemed to see straight through him. He remembered kissing her the night of her birthday. God she was so radiant he couldn’t help himself, and when she responded to his mouth- he could feel his cock harden at just the thought of her. This is unprofessional- he thought- he needed to stop. But was it unprofessional if no one knew? Bobby knew his mind was made up.

Bobby pictured his Goddess before him. He pictures her in her pale pink wrap around shirt that she ties to the side and a simple black skirt. “God Athena” he whispers “you’re so fucking beautiful” she smiles at him as she slowly unties her shirt and lets it fall open to reveal her milk chocolate skin. Bobby licks his lips and he can feel his manhood lengthen between his legs. He lightly brushes his hand down the length of his shaft. He pictures her slowly taking off her satin bra and letting it fall to the ground. She takes a few steps towards him and then she shimmy’s out of her underwear. 

Bobby’s throat goes dry as he pictures her slinking up his body until she is straddling him. “Oh Athena” he whispers as he grazes his hands against his balls. He imagines her gently grazing them with her nails. He watched her stick a finger in her mouth, an action that he copies, and then slowly rub against the base of his penis, on one of his sensitive spots. Bobby groans. He imagines Athena positioning herself over him as he takes his shaft into his hand and squeezes hard. His hand pumping from base to tip while he imagines her riding on top of him. He squeezes with determination as he imagines her with her head tilted back in ecstasy. He remembers what she feels like pressed against him, grinding her core to him. “Fuck Athena” he is on the verge and then he can picture her eyes looking at him as if she can see everything and her panting after that kiss and Bobby explodes. “Fu-ck” he gasps out as he feels his cum spurting out of his tip. Bobby slowly stops massaging his manhood as he catches his breath. That’s probably as close as he’s ever going to get to her, he thinks. There is no reason someone like her, would ever think twice about someone like him. Bobby groans as he gets up to take another shower- a cold one this time, ice cold, he thinks.


	8. Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena gets jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy 😊

Athena was excited to join the 118 for lunch today. She feels like ever since she and Bobby told everyone about their relationship things are even sweeter when she gets the opportunity to dine with them.

Athena’s good mood instantly sours once she has climbed the steps to get to the landing. Bobby is in the kitchen prepping lunch and Sally what’s her face in PR is practically draped across his back, whispering in his ear. Athena takes a deep breath in, it’s not a big deal, she thinks to herself. He’s not asking for this attention, she thinks. She nods in Bobby’s direction but heads over to Hen instead.

“So what kind of PR work is she doing now?” Athena asks. “Well hi to you too” Hen says, her words dripping with sarcasm. “I’m sorry Hen” Athena rubs the back of her neck. “I haven’t been the greatest friend recently, that shouldn’t have been the first thing I said to you” Athena pauses “how are you my friend?”

“It’s ok” Hen says. Athena shakes her head “No Hen, you deserve better”. “Athena girl, let it go, I was just giving you shit, we’re even ok?” Athena nods with a smile. “But seriously,” Athena questions, “how’s your day going?” “It’s been...” Hen pauses while her eyes flicker over to the kitchen “annoying to say the least”. Athena barks out a laugh. “Go on” she says. “I have no idea why she is here and she won’t take no for an answer”. Athena looks at her quizzically “that could also be called harassment” she says with a raised brow. “Ooo are you gonna arrest her Thena? Can I watch?” Hen giggles as her friend rolls her eyes. “Don’t tempt me” Athena mutters as Bobby yells, “Lunch is ready.”

Athena goes to sit to the left of Bobby, where she has sat since they publicly came out. Her blood runs cold as she pulls the chair out and she hears Sally’s higher than usual voice “oh sorry Honey, that’s where I sit (hahaha)” Athena turns to look at Bobby. “Sally, that’s actually-“ Athena interrupts as she sees Sally’s hand on Bobby’s forearm- again- and watches as he makes no attempt to move it. “No it’s quite alright, honey” Athena says icily. “Buck why don’t you sit next to Sally and I’ll sit next to you” Buck opens his mouth to protest and stops when he sees the look on Athena’s face. “Great plan” he says quickly as he sits down.

The team all settle in around the table and it’s oddly quite. Bobby is watching Athena and he knows he is in trouble. He is frustrated as he feels he has to play nice with Sally for the sake of the firehouse but he also feels the guilt every time he looks at Athena. Sally’s voice cuts through his thoughts “seriously Captain, when are you going to let me take you out into the City?” She laughs her annoying high pitched laugh. He hears Athena’s sharp intake of breath. “I’ve told you before I’m seeing someone” Bobby rushes to say. “But it’s not the one, because you haven’t gone out with me yet” and there it is again, her hyena laugh.

“727-L-30” Athena hears her radio go off. “Go for 727-L-30” Athena answers as she rises from her chair. “I know you’re on lunch but is there anyway you can respond to a disturbance? It’s only a block from where you are and all of our other units are tied up” “show 727-L-30 end lunch and en route to said disturbance”. Athena doesn’t even look back because she doesn’t know what she will do if she does “catch you later” she waves behind her as she grabs some toast from the table and heads to her patrol vehicle. Bobby come jogging behind her- before he can say anything she stops him with her hand halted in front of her “I don’t want to hear it” she says. Her voiced is laced with disappointment and something else Bobby can’t quite pinpoint just yet. “Be safe” he says as he hands her a to go container with all the fixings he made for lunch.

As Bobby watches Athena’s patrol car leave the station he suddenly feels like he was punched in the gut. Hurt, that’s what was shining in Athena’s eyes and in her voice and he realizes how bad everything inside looked from the moment his girlfriend walked into the station to the moment she decided she had had enough. He knows he needs to make this right but isn’t sure if Athena will give him the time of day. He shoots her a text, “please come back after your call if you can. I’m sorry” Bobby heads back inside hoping that Athena will give him a second chance.

Athena’s a bit sore from the disturbance. A wife had found out her husband was having an affair and things got escalated mighty fast. Athena underestimated how strong the woman was but she was able to deescalate her. She did have to charge her with assault on a peace officer but Athena was pretty sure the woman would be let off with community service. After she booked her, she climbed back into her patrol car and looked at her phone. Bobby’s text felt like it was taunting her. At the same time, she hadn’t felt this way about someone in a long time and she really wanted to give him a chance to explain. She hated that she was jealous of this tall brunette who was touching Bobby every chance she got. Athena growled angrily- she didn’t want that woman’s hands anywhere on Bobby. She sighed as she decided to go back at the end of her shift- she texted Bobby so he would be aware.

Athena returns to the firestation after a long day. She had time to change into her street clothes so she was more comfortable but she is annoyed to find Sally still with the 118. Sally looks over at Athena’s arrival “did you forget something officer?” Sally asks, clearly irritated that Athena is back. Well the feeling is mutual Athena thought. Before she could say a word Athena hears Bobby’s voice “my love” he says as he walks right up to her encircles her waist pulling her to him and kisses her soundly for all the 118 to see. The kiss is so intense that some of the 118 start to wolf whistle at the pair. When Bobby lets Athena up for air she is smiling up at him and she has all forgotten about Sally until she hears her clearing her throat. Bobby pivotes his body with Athena still in his arms “Sally- this is my girlfriend that I continue to tell you about. She is the only woman I have eyes for, she is fiercely loyal, smart, brave, gorgeous and she has my whole heart. I don’t care if you disrespect me, but please stop disrespecting her by continuing to flirt with me after I’ve told you a thousand times that I am unavailable. Please start being professional when you are in this Firehouse or so help me I will report you to HR”

Sally turned pale and was no longer smiling. “Of course I am so sorry” “it’s not me you need to be apologizing to” Bobby interrupted. “Right hey of course,” she stated flustered, she then turned towards Athena “Officer” “it’s Sargent” Athena quickly corrects her. “ oh right....I mean Sargent ma’am, I’m so sorry please forgive me” Athena just nods in her direction. Bobby squeezes her side causing her to look up at him. “Come with me?” He whispers, she nods and follows him.

Bobby leads Athena to his office. He rarely uses this space as he prefers to be with his team as much as possible. However, there are times he has to get paperwork done or he would utilize the small bed in his office if he didn’t want to go to his empty home. This office even had a private bathroom and a private shower. Since he’s been with Athena his life is much more balanced and he hasn’t utilized this space much.

Athena walks into the room and looks around. Bobby closes the door and turns the lock. Athena hears an alarm but it’s not one indicating a call. She looks at Bobby, “end of shift” he states to which she nods her understanding. “Why did you bring me in here Bobby?” She asks as she sits on his desk. Bobby runs a hand through his hair. “I hurt you today and I am so sorry” he begins. She nods, she’s not going to waste both of their time by denying it. “Why did it take you so long to tell her about us?” She asks. “I told her I was in a relationship but not with who. At first I felt like I was protecting the firehouse. Her job is to essentially generate good will towards our station, help us find funding- all of that stuff. But when I saw you driving away and realized what I had done I knew I had to make it right. I am so sorry Athena” Bobby is in front of her both hands planted on either side of the desk. As she is trying to figure out a respectable response her senses are overwhelmed by him. Her eyes flicker from his to his lips and back. “Show me how sorry you are” she whispers. “With pleasure” Bobby smiles as he closes the gap.

Athena is quick to respond to his kiss. She leans into him and she wraps her arms around his neck. Bobby tugs her shirt out of her waistband and slips his hands under it quickly. One hand brushes up against her smooth back and the other takes purchase on her breast. Athena can feel her core light on fire like only Bobby can do to her, “fuck” she mumbled as she pushes him away and slides off the desk. She turns away and starts to tuck her shirt back in. “We are at your place of employment, I hardly think this is the place or time” She murmurs.

Bobby holds her waist against him, he groans as he feels her arse against his manhood. He whispers in her ear “we don’t have to take our clothes off then”. He can feel her tremble in his arms as he starts to slide one of his hands down the front of her pants. “Bobby” her breath hitches. His hand pauses “do you want me to stop?” He never wants to disregard her feelings or push her to do something she is uncomfortable with. She tries to gather her thoughts “no” she says quietly as she presses back into him.

Bobby smiles as his hand continues its downward path. He kisses down Athena’s neck, she turns her head slightly to grant him more access and he takes the opportunity to nibble across her shoulder. There is a spot near the base of her neck that he hears her take a sharp intake of breath he returns to and suckles on. He thinks vaguely about how he may leave a mark and although initially worried it brings him satisfaction thinking about how people will know she is taken.

Bobby slides his hand into Athena’s panties and is pleased to feel how ready she is for him. “Athe-“ “please Bobby” she interrupts with a moan. With that he slips his finger inside her. Athena can hear Bobby’s groan of appreciation from behind her. “You’re so tight for me” he whispers. She is doing all she can to stay quite. Who would of thought this could be just as hot as clothes off, hot and needy sex she thinks. 

As Bobby is pumping in and out of her body she feels him slip another finger inside her and then brush against her clit. She lets out a surprised “oh” and then feels Bobby anchor her to his body as she can’t control her shifting with the pleasure he is causing. She has one hand tightly clinging to the arm he has braced against her and the other pressed against her mouth when she feels herself come she moans into her arm. 

Bobby holds her until she is able to stand on her own. He slips out of her and as she turns around; the words she is about to say die on her lips as she watches Bobby, who- while staring directly into her eyes, stick the fingers that were just inside her into his mouth. He releases his fingers with a pop “mmmh delicious” he says. Athena grabs the front of his shirt, pulls him down to her and crashes her lips against him. Seeing him wantonly wanting her gets her aroused all over again. “Can we finish this at your place?” She asks. “You better believe it” he responds as he grabs his keys and they head out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple jealousy stories from both perspectives I will be posting the next couple of days. I am just so excited for these that I am posting more then my usual schedule.


	9. Captain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby gets jealous

Community fair days are so interesting Bobby thinks. He knows it’s a great way to teach everyone about home and fire safety but sometimes he wishes his team could skip it and be out in the field. It just felt long, being out side all day in uniform with the sun baring down on them. Bobby was grateful it wasn’t just their team though. Station 9 had also drawn the short end if the stick.

They had booths set up with resources on how to make sure your house is fire safe, information about Carbon monoxide, as well as ways to make sure families are prepared if they ever were in an emergency situation. His favorite thing they had was the Fire Safety Trailer. The trailer is an interactive and highly realistic fire prevention training tool. They would brief individuals about safety, then discuss the situation they had to get through while utilizing what they had just learned. Then the group would pile into the trailer, and practice a fire drill. Although completely safe, the scenarios and technology made it feel scarily real. So far the public loved it.

Athena knew Bobby got stuck working the community fair day. She also knew he would much rather be in the field then standing outside so she has planned a special surprise as it was her day off and she knew the kids wanted to go to the fair so it ended up being perfect. As they parked the kids were eager to go check out the fair. “And where do you think you guys are going?” She asked them. “Exploring” Harry said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Come on mom,” May pleaded, “just give us 15 minutes and then we will come back and help”. “Fine” she said with a smile. “See you in 15 minutes” she shouts after them.

“Hi there” Athena hears. She looks up and sees a man in black slacks and a t-shirt with a fire captain logo on his shirt. She’s a bit confused as to if Bobby knew she was coming and had sent someone to meet her. “Hello Captain?” she responds. He raised his brow in surprise. “Logo,” she starts to explain, “and I’m a Sargent with the the LAPD, Athena Grant” she extends her hand. “Liam McMurphy Captain at Station 9” he responds.

“Nice to meet you” Athena says as she gathers up her bags to start to head towards Bobby’s location. “Here, let me help with that” he rushes over, as she takes a step back he reached out to steady her. She shrugs his hand off her shoulder but accepts the help. She had several paper bags that are full and now she won’t have to bother the kids to help her. “I’m headed this way” she points with her head. “Thanks for the help”.

Liam can’t help but think Athena is stunning in every way. She looks so beautiful in her white blouse and she looked sexy as hell in her capri’s. He quickly scanned over her and saw there was no ring. He was hoping that something good would come out of having to be here all day.

“So how’s your day going?” Athena asks as they stroll together with their hands full. She is carry several paper bags and he is carrying quite a large cooler. As he can’t find a reason or way to touch her Liam decides to walk as closely to her as possible, and he claims he is just having a hard time hearing when she gives him a strange look. 

This is what Bobby sees when he spots Athena walking towards them. He can’t explain the rage that sweeps over him as he watches Captain McMurphy stare at Athena and sees how close together they are walking. “Hey Cap you okay?” Buck asks as he sees Booby fist clench and demolish the empty water bottle in his hand. “Fine” Bobby nods curtly, his eyes never leaving Athena. He watches as she laughs at something the idiot says and it takes every bit of strength he has to not march over there and deck the moran who has this stupid grin on his face. Buck follows Bobby’s gaze and his eyes widen as he realizes what is going on. He decides it is best to steer clear so he looks for his teammates to warn them of the incoming storm.

Athena looks up and sees Bobby, she starts to smile but then frowns when she sees the look on his face. He looks pissed and she can’t fathom why. “So” Liam says, he is building up the courage to ask her out- “I’m sorry, one second Liam” Athena says as she puts down the bags she is carrying and walks up to Bobby. “Bobby are you ok?” worry laces her voice. Bobby doesn’t answer initially as he looks at Liam to Athena and back to Liam again. Realization is dawning on Liam’s face and he starts to feel a bit embarrassed. He had thought he and Athena had a connection but it seemed she was just being nice and her heart belonged to someone else.

“Bobby?” Athena reached out and touches his forearm. That jolted Bobby enough to look into Athena’s eyes. He could sense her confusion and instead of answering her he chose to lean down and kiss her. A kiss that she readily returned and he could feel her lips turn up into a smile. Liam shifted uncomfortably as the couple share their kiss. He decided to put down the cooler he helped carry and he was about to find his team, when Athena’s voice stopped him.

“How’d you know I was coming babe?” She asked Bobby. “What do you mean?” He replied with a frown. “Didn’t you send Liam here to help me?” He frowned further hearing the other Captain’s name out of her mouth as she gestures over to him. “Help you with what?”

“Oh” Athena looks excited! “I made everyone lunch- surprise!” She says with a laugh on her lips. “I didn’t know how many to cook for but I figured double your team and made a few extras just in case” Athena said as she starts pulling out home made burritos from her paper bags. “I knew there would be two fire crews today and I didn’t want to leave anyone out, and there’s drinks in the cooler”. Bobby’s heart swells with pride. How he was able to capture the heart of this most generous creature before him he would never know but would be eternally grateful. “Thank you so much my love” he breathes out.

Athena turns to look at Liam, “thanks for your help Captain” she says graciously. “Of course,” he replies “anyone important to Captain Nash is important to me” Bobby lets out a noise and Liam realizes how badly that came out “I didn’t mean it like that” he says hurriedly “I just meant it was nice to meet you and thank you for your generosity to me and my team”. Liam looks horrified, he nods apologetically to Bobby and he hurries away.

“Lunchtime” Bobby bellows to the fire crews. “What was that about” Athena asks puzzledly while looking at Liam’s back. “Come here,” Bobby says as he takes her hand and leads her away from their station and behind a fire truck. Bobby looks around to make sure no one can see them and then turns back towards Athena who is resting against the fire truck. “I didn’t know you were coming here Athena” Bobby states. “But then how-“ she starts but Bobby interrupts, as he starts walking closer to her “I didn’t send him to help you, he saw what I see, a strong beautiful, independent woman, he was flirting with you Athena” Bobby’s voice has gotten low as he sees understanding flash through her eyes. “I didn’t realize-“ she starts but her mouth goes dry as she glances up and sees the intensity in her lovers eyes. “Bob-“ she starts to say before he leans over her and his lips come crashing down on hers. She can barely breathe through the passion of this kiss.

She goes weak in the knees and slides down the truck a bit. Bobby wraps his arm around her and anchors her to his body she readily wraps her arms around his neck. She becomes less aware of their surroundings as he has one leg between hers and he drags her body up against his leg causing her to let out a throaty moan. “Mine” he whispers against her lips causing her to smile. “Captain” he hears someone say and he can hear the footsteps approaching them. He hurriedly sets Athena on her feet again and blocks her body from view, as he turns around “ what is it?” His voice is much gruffer than he intends and he has his hands clasped and in front of him. He is hoping he looks presentable and is successfully hiding the unmistakable bulge in his pants.

“I-um-oh” Chimney looks embarrassed as he can picture what he just interrupted. “You know, it can wait” he says as he turns around and hightails it back to the food. Athena chuckles as Bobby takes a deep breath to calm himself. He wants Athena in a way he can’t have her right now. He groans and he hears Athena chuckle again. “And what do you find so funny?” He asks with a tilt of his head, “Nothing,” she laughs “I think I need to make you jealous more often, although this was unintentional, I do like the outcome” she smiles up at him and kisses him quickly on the lips. She then starts to saunter away. Bobby watches as he appreciates how her hips sway. She pauses and turns halfway back to him, “ to be clear, you’re the only captain that matters to me, Captain” she says with a wink and then she’s gone.


	10. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuance from Captain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A lot of smut

The one thing Bobby was grateful for about working the fair was that they got to go home at the end of the day. He was eager to see Athena again, to finish what they had started when she brought them lunch at the fair.

He knocked on Athena’s front door. “Come in” he heard her yell. He opened the door and closed it and locked it quickly behind him. He made his way through her home, he was becoming quite familiar with the layout. He found her in the kitchen cleaning from all the food she made. “Don’t you think it’s unwise to keep your front door unlocked?” He asked. “I knew it was you, and besides, I can defend myself if needed” she says with a smile. “How did the kids like the fair? He questions. “They like it, May ended up catching up with a friend. She said she would text me her plans. Harry saw Michael’s booth and wanted to stay with him to help. So I headed home to clean this up”. Athena walks over to the fridge to put something in it. Bobby feels familiar stirrings in his pants watching her bend over.

Bobby walks over to her and brushes his hands against her ass. Athena chuckles as she stands up. She closes the fridge door and turns around. “What do you think you’re doing” she says while looking up at him. “Finishing what we started this afternoon” he groans as he watches her bite her lower lip. He slides his hands down her arms to her sides and land on her hips. She arches her brow at him, “oh, you mean when you were raging inside with jealousy?” she teases. She lets out a gasp as he pulls her forward sliding his leg between her legs again. “I figured we could skip that part and get to the good stuff” he says lowly, “unless I’m wrong and you don’t want me as badly as I want you” he says as he again grinds her against his leg. “Oh God” she moans as she clutches his shirt “Bobby”.

“Say my name again” Bobby growls. As he pushes her back up against the fridge. Athena doesn’t know what came over Bobby but she likes this side of him. He is usually so gentle but today he has been rough with her almost animalistic. She can feel her desire for him soak her panties and start to drip down her thighs, she attempts to rub her legs together hoping but failing to ease the ache that is growing inside her. Her breath is coming out ragged and he’s barely touched her. “Say my name” he whispers. His breath tickles her ear and she lets out another moan. “Or what?” Athena responds, her eyes have darkened as she looks back at him.

Bobby hands are at her hips again. Hearing her push back against him made him want her even more. He knew they had started a dangerous game, a game he was willing to play even if it meant ignoring his hardening member in his pants. He grabs the hem of her white blouse and he rips it straight up the middle, exposing the expanse of her ebony skin and discarding it from her body like a rag. “Bobby” she gasps, he leans down and whispers in her ear, “that’s what I thought you said” “I liked that blouse” she mourns the loss briefly. Bobby chuckles, “I’ll buy you a new one my love, if you start to listen to me” She furrows her brow, and then her face shows surprise as he nibbles on her ear and then assuredly licks from below her ear down to her collar bone. She chokes back a moan.

“Tell me my love” he whispers as his fingers make a trail down her breast bone, ghost over her abs and dance along the waist band of her capri’s. He can see the goosebumps forming along the path his hand took and sees her biting her lip to hold back a moan. “How bad do you want me?” He questions her. She knows it’s futile, and still she tries to resist him even though he will learn the truth. Part of her is excited to see what happens when he does learn the truth. 

“How bad do you want me?” She questions back as she reaches to press her hand against his engorged member. Although he desperately wants his release he’s not ready to end this game yet. He grabs her wrists and pulls them above her head. She is so thin he is able to pin them above her with one hand. The other travels south- “that is indeed the question” his voice is deeper then she’s ever heard. He slowly presses his palm against her crotch and she whimpers despite herself. He can feel her wetness for him through the fabric of her capri’s. “Gods Athena” now it’s his turn to let out a deep moan. He slowly unbuttons her pants, “Bobby, please” she doesn’t think she can wait any longer.

Bobby makes her wait though. At this point he doesn’t know who he’s punishing her or himself. He pushes his hand firmly against her rib cage and up to her bra. He sneaks his hand underneath her bra and palms her breast. Her nipple is hard and erect for him. He feels her thrust her hips and make contact and he groans. He pulls away “not yet my love” but he does capture her lips into a searing kiss as he flicks at her nipple. She is shifting around and the noises coming from her are driving him crazy. “Fuck” Bobby moans.

Suddenly Athena finds her arms free. Bobby has kneeled in front of her swiftly and pulled down her capris and panties all in one go. She places her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she nearly stumbles when he pulls the garments from her body. Her stumble has granted him access to her core “fuck Athena, you’re a river for me.” He licks up her thighs and feels her tremble. He picks up one of her legs and throws it over his shoulder. “Tell me what you want” he orders her, and she can’t deny him anymore. 

“I want you to fuck me with your tongue” she begs and she can feel him grin. “Are you sure?” “Bobby please” her hand finds purchase in his hair. “Fuck me” she begs. “That mouth” he says jokingly “it’s not my mouth that is the problem” she groans as she tries to grind herself against him. Bobby finally gives in and he slowly licks her “oh shit” she moans “Bobby, Bobby” She taste so fucking good, as he licks her thoroughly. Suddenly he inserts his tongue inside her. “Fuck Bobby” she lets out a screech as he is causing the pressure to build in her. “Bobby, I-I-I” she can’t think clearly as his tongue continues pumping in her. Suddenly she is seeing spots behind her eyes as she is yelling, she doesn’t even know what the words coming out of her mouth are. Bobby is shocked as Athena squirts into his mouth, she’s never done that before and he moans in appreciation as he feels himself cum. “Oh Athena” he groans as he licks up everything she has made for him.

Athena is still trembling and she leans against the fridge. Bobby places her leg back on the ground but her legs can’t hold her up and she slowly slides to the floor. “Fuck Bobby” she whispers. Bobby pulls her body against his, “well that was new” she blushed “I’m sorry” she says. “Why?” He looks at her startled. “Babe, have you squirted before?” “Bobby” he can tell she is embarrassed. “You don’t have to tell me-“ she interrupts him, “it was once early in my marriage. I usually had to finish myself, that’s what I was doing when it happened and he was really grossed out so I’ve held myself back ever since” Bobby feels anger that she was made to feel shame for her own sexiness, “Athena- that was one of the sexiest things I’ve experienced. You never have to hold yourself back when you’re with me. If this happens again great, if it doesn’t that’s fine too. I love everything about you and you never need to be embarrassed about anything with me” he says and he kisses her gently.

Athena climbs atop of him. “What are you doing?” He asks her. “Finishing what you started”, she repeats his words back to him- “unless I’m wrong and you don’t want me as badly as I want you” she says as she grinds herself against him. He groans and his hand find purchase on her hips again. “I feel you are much too overdressed” she says as she glances at her own body. Bobby chuckles as his hand snakes up her back and unhooks her bra, “that’s better” he smiles up at her as he frees her from the last remnants of her clothes. He slides his hands down to her backside and slaps her cheeks lightly. Athena pulls Bobby up to a sitting position. She pulls his shirt up over his head and then she swiftly pushes him back down. She grinds against him again causing him to whimper. She slowly kisses down his neck and his Adam’s apple. She makes her way down his abs and can feel his breath tremble at her touch. Athena undoes his belt buckle, unsnaps his pants and pulls them off of him- “we will definitely have to clean those” she jokes as she bites her lower lip.

“I can clean myself off” he says, “you made me so excited I couldn’t hold back” he doesn’t want her to be uncomfortable and he tries to get up. “Where do you think you’re going?” Athena asks sultry , “I can clean you up” as she says this she lowers her head. Bobby watches as his Goddess runs her tongue along the length of him. He takes a sharp intake of breath. She then takes this whole length into her mouth- “fuck Athena” she lightly drags her teeth against his dick. “Oh yes” he groans. Although she is making him feel like he is in heaven, he wants to be inside her. “Athena” he pants urgently, she looks up at him, “baby I need you” he moans. She nods as she releases him and raises herself above him. She slowly lowers herself onto him and he basks in the glory that is his woman. “Yes Athena, fuck yes” he is getting lost in the feelings she is creating in him. He knows he can’t hold on much longer and he wants her to come with him. As she continues to slide up and down his shaft, he reaches between their bodies and presses against her clit causing her to gasp in surprise. She starts to rock erratically and watching her come undone on top of him- he can no longer hold back, “I’m- FUCK” he yells as he spills inside her. Athena clenches tightly around him “YES” she screams out as she too reaches her peak. She slowly stops rocking against him as she comes down from her high. When she has the energy she lifts her body and Bobby slips out of her, she then proceeds to lay against his chest.

Bobby and Athena lay on her kitchen floor a tangle of body limbs. “Well I definitely have more cleaning to do” she chuckles. “If this is what comes out of you being jealous, I may have to make you jealous more often” she laughs. “I meant what I said earlier today” he says gruffly, “you are your own person, I respect you and I will stand by you always” Athena looks confused “and-“ he continues, “you are mine. You are my love, I would move Heaven and Earth for you, and I will always claim you- I want the world to know we are together- no one better try and get in my way as I will never give you up” he says fiercely and with all the love he can muster. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who gets jealous” she replies, “and I love you too- you’re just as much mine as I am yours” she says with a satisfied smile on her face. “Where are you going?” Bobby asks her, “our room, I don’t want to chance the kids coming home to ripped clothes and us naked on the kitchen floor” she smirks. Bobby nods, he somehow finds the energy to get up and follow her to their room, smiling as he thinks about how it is now considered theirs and not solely hers.


	11. The visit

Bobby texted Athena as soon as his plane landed. “Just landed, headed home. Love you.” It was late and he wasn’t expecting her to respond but his phone vibrated shortly after. “Miss you, come over, use the hidden key?”. Bobby smiled, he loved that even though it was late, and she was already in bed sleeping, she still wanted to be with him. “Be there in an hour”.

Bobby arrived at Athena’s around one in the morning. He parked in her driveway and slowly and quietly made it to the front door. He tiptoed to her room as he was unsure if the kids were home and he locked her bedroom door behind him. He quickly discarded his clothes and climbed in next to her. She immediately rolled over and snuggled into him.

“Hi babe” she murmurs as she wraps her arms around him and kisses his neck. He smiles at her sleepy voice. “I missed you” she says. Bobby can’t help but kiss her gently on her lips, to which she eagerly responds. “I missed you too babe” he says quietly. It seems his kiss has awoken Athena, as she starts peppering kisses along his neck and shoulders. “Athena, it’s late I didn’t mean to wake you”. “I was awake” she lies while batting her lashes at him.

He chuckles at her blatant lie but he also missed her so damn much he didn’t care. He gently rolls on top of her as he slowly kisses her. He sets the pace and Athena seems to understand what he needs. She slowly traces his bicep muscles as she presses herself against him. Bobby pushes her pajama shorts off her. Athena lightly scapes her nails down his back and then cups his backside. “Athena” he whispers. “Tell me what you need” she whispers. “Just you, my love” he responds as he enters her. She wraps her legs around his waist and meets him thrust for thrust. She feels like coming home and he as he is gazing into her eyes he knows he’s on the edge. “I love you” Athena whispers while looking at him and he falls over the precipice.

As they lay together, Athena breaks the silence “Bobby?” Athena asks. “Yes, my love”. “Are you ready to tell me why you had to go back home to Michigan?” Bobby takes a moment. He turns to lay on his back. Athena is grazing her nails against his arm and that helps center him. “I went home to visit my family” he finally says. “Your brother?” She questions as that’s the only family she can think of. “No” he whispers. 

Bobby takes a deep breath and then he rolls over to look at her. “I love you so much” he starts, “and I love our kids. I love the family we are making together” Bobby runs his hand over her engagement ring while Athena nods but remains silent. She knows he needs to say his piece in his own time and own way, the best way she can support him is by just being here and listening.

“I went to visit Marcy, Bobby Jr., and Brooke. I went to where they are buried” he whispers. Athena continues to graze her nails against his skin to which he is grateful. He centers in that feeling while he tells her. “I just felt like I was so happy, but I needed a sign from them that it was alright. You know?” He asks her suddenly, “that it was alright for me to move on”. He falls silent. “Did you find what you were looking for?” She asks him quietly, part of her was afraid of the answer. 

Bobby wraps her into his arms and pulls her tight up against him. “Yea” he whispers. “When I was at the gravesite and telling them about you, May and Harry, I felt such a peace settle over me. And then when I looked to the sky, I saw a shooting star. It felt like a sign that they were telling me to go forward in my life, that they forgave me” his voice is shaking as he is fighting back tears.

Athena kisses him gently. “Just because you are apart of our family, doesn’t mean we have replaced them. It doesn’t mean that you love them less. It just means you have more family; more love. I never want you to feel like we are trying to replace your wife and children” Bobby nodded, “you have never made me feel like that, I think I was holding myself back. I needed this trip, to remember what I’ve lost but also remember what I’ve gained. I’ve never felt more sure of my future- of our future together” Bobby smiles. “Well then I’m glad, and I’m glad you’re back home” she says to him as she settles back down. Bobby watches Athena doze off in his arms and he feels the love for her, for them, swell in his chest. He will be forever grateful that his heart now belongs to the woman in his arms. He drifts off with a smile on his face.


	12. Movie Night

Bobby loved movie nights with Athena. She was always so relaxed when she would come over and she would get so animated. Half the time he couldn’t remember what the movie was about between her commentary throughout the movies and her tweeting to her friends.

Tonight she was wearing a low cut tank top and a knee length skirt. Bobby wasn’t sure if he would be able to make it through the movie on her outfit alone. He could barely keep his hands off her.

Bobby picked an action movie for them to watch. He knew Athena couldn’t stay focused. There is always so much going on in their jobs that they don’t have a tendency to want to watch things that remind them of their every day life.

Athena cuddled up to Bobby and he smiled. She eagerly ate the popcorn that he made as her eyes were fixed on the screen. “Bobby” she smiled as he had placed his hand on her thigh. “Yes my love” he asked innocently. Athena arched a brow, while she smiled slightly still watching the movie. As she was eating popcorn, she dropped a kernel. Bobby watched as it fell onto her chest and then rolled between her beautiful bosoms. 

“Bobby,” Athena exclaimed. “It’s okay, I got it” he chuckled. Bobby swiftly shifted Athena under him as he bent his head down to her chest. He slowly licked a path down her neck, down her sternum and between her breasts. Simultaneously his other hand inches it way up her thigh. “Ohhh” she breathed out as as one of her hands clenched his shoulder pressing him to her, the other on his hand underneath her skirt. 

Bobby grabbed her hand and gently raised it above her head. “Trust me” he whispered as she pressed herself against him. “I always will trust you” she responds breathlessly. He groans at her response. The trust he sees shining back at her makes him even harder and he needs to get his jeans off. “God Athena-” but she cuts him off with a searing kiss as she continues to grind against him.

Bobby tears himself away from her. “Bobby, what the hell” Athena says confused. He quickly undoes his pants and shoves them and his boxers down in one quick movement and his dick springs free. Before he can get back on top of her, Athena is on her knees, and has his hardened member in her skilled hand. Bobby growls deep in his throat,”is this all for me” she says seductively while looking up at him through her lashes. Athena gently scratches her nails along the back of his thighs and he let’s out a whimper. She slowly takes his cock into her velvet mouth. Her hands are now at his hips, helping brace herself. She slowly bobs her head up and down his shaft, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, “babe, that feels so good” she gently releases him from her mouth with a quiet pop. He looks down on her and he watches as she licks him from base to tip “fuck” he groans.

Bobby feels like he is losing control. Before she can put him back in her mouth he swiftly picks her up so she is standing before him and he crushes his mouth to hers. She opens her mouth readily for him and their tongues dance against each other. Both his hands slip under her skirt and cups her backside. He pulls back, while looking down at her in awe “did you intentionally not wear any panties tonight?” He whispers hoarsely. “Well a girl can hope for this can’t she” she replies smoothly.

Bobby picks Athena up by her waist and she quickly encircles his waist with her legs. He moves back so he is braced against the wall. “Babe” he says it as a question, “I’m ready” she moans. He positions himself accordingly and groans as he slides inside her. She is dripping for him and he slides in like butter. “Fuck” his vocabulary is failing him and she smirks down at him. She places one hand on his shoulder and the other against the wall and used the leverage to lift herself, just to slide down on him again. He feels her clench her muscles around his shaft. “Athena, Gods” he moans as his legs shake beneath him and although this position feels amazing he is questioning his ability to stay upright. She lifts herself off of him slowly. “It’s ok babe” she says as she lays on the floor and pulls him down on top her. She knows him so well, is so attentive to his needs he thinks as he follows her with a growl of approval.

He is straddling her and he realizes he has time now. He peels her tank top off her and quickly undoes her bra. He lowers his head and takes her breast into his mouth. “Ah” she moans as his teeth gently scrape across her nipple. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly as he makes his way down her body. Bobby had every intention of pleasuring her the way she had him. “You’re so wet for me” he whispers and he hears her moaning. “Scream for me baby” and he proceeds to assault her clit with his tongue. “Oh, oh Go- YES” she gasps. She is struggling to stay still, he rests one of his arms across her waist. He inserts his tongue inside her “oh my fucking God” she screams. He loves when she is this vocal, “Robert” she pleads, “I want you inside me, right fucking now”.

“Yes my love” he raises himself above her and plunges back inside her. “Yes” she cries out. She claws at his back, and he doesn’t care about the marks she is leaving. His sole goal is to give her all the pleasure he can manage so he continues to assault her core with his dick. She always feels so good and he wants her to have the same pleasure she gives him.”Oh oh oh” she cries out “fuck Robert” and he can feel her spasm around him, feel her juices trickle out of her. Hearing her come undone he comes inside her. He can feel his semen shooting out of him and filling her. “Athena” he says shakily his arms are shaking with the effort to not collapse on top of her.

“It’s ok” she says again. He looks at her and she pulls at him so that he falls atop of her. Once he has some energy he slips out of her and rolls them on their side. “So much for movie night” he laughs. “I wouldn’t mind if every movie night ends like this” she laughs against him. “We may be able to arrange that” he murmurs against her.


	13. Goddess

Athena wasn’t sure if she was imagining it or not. She could swear she kept hearing Bobby refer to her as Goddess. There was the first time, when they finally decided to have the conversation about what they were to each other.

Ever since then she’s been hearing him whisper it randomly. Like the other day when they were on a call and she ended up having to arrest the bozo who was driving drunk. She had to call for a medical unit to make sure he was okay before she took him to the jail. While she waited with him he tried to flirt with her. Athena rolled her eyes. When the 118 finally arrived she was relieved. Hen and Chim finished their exam rather quickly and cleared him. The man then had the audacity to try and feel her up as she was trying to get the cuffs back on him. She quickly told him off, slapped the cuffs back on him and had him in the back of her patrol car in no time at all. As she walked past Bobby she swear she heard him mutter “That’s my Goddess” but when she turned to look at him he just smiled and said “Great job Sargent”.

There was also the call when the bystanders got in Buck and Eddie’s faces while she was trying to do crowd control. She saw the hurt in Buck’s eyes when the guy spat out that Buck was useless and he was only good for making things worse. Athena wasn’t sure what made her angrier, the hurt in Buck’s eyes or the mans careless words. However, she sprang into Momma Bear mode so fast she beat Bobby who had overhead everything and was on his way to disarm the situation. She got in between the belligerent man. “Listen hear you moron, if it weren’t for people like these two fine Firefighters who would you call for help? They come into situations knowing they are putting their life on the line for a complete stranger and still they answer the call willingly. You will not talk to them that way and you will move yourself behind the tape unless you want to find yourself in cuffs and in the back of my squad car” she spoke the words in her tough no nonsense voice. The man looked properly chastised. He looked back at both firefighters, apologized, and then retreated like a dog with its tail between its legs. Athena turned around quickly and found Buck’s eyes. “You don’t listen to that man. You are a wonderful firefighter and a good man. You make people feel better you hear me?!” Athena voiced forcefully. Buck blinked rapidly and then said “okay mom” sarcastically. She didn’t mind though and Eddie nodded appreciatively in her direction. She heard Bobby say, “You can’t argue with her” and then more to himself then anyone “no one can argue with the Goddess” while a smile twitched on his lips.

After a long day Athena came home, peeled her uniform off and laid down in just her underwear and bra. It was too hot for her to put on more clothes and she was too tired to even think about getting back up. She dozed off but she awakened to the sound of her phone ringing. “Hello” she muttered into the phone. “Hi-“ she heard Bobby’s voice on the other end. “Are we still on for tonight? I’m here”. Athena is waking up now and realizing how late it is. “One second” she mumbles. She goes to her dresser and grabs the first oversized t-shirt she can find and slips it over her head. She pads softly to her front door and unlocks it to allow him access. “Sorry,” she yawns. “I had a long day and most have dozed off. We can still do dinner, mind if we eat in?” She asks. Bobby eyes are raking over her. She suddenly feels self conscious as she realizes the shirt that she slipped on was much shorter then she realized and barely covers her backside. 

“I was sleeping and I didn’t want to keep you waiting so I grabbed the first thing in my dresser” she explains waving a hand at her outfit. “Hold on, I’m going to change”. As she walks away she hears him mutter “even in a t-shirt still a Goddess”

Athena came back out and she had on black slacks and a violet top. “Ok what the hell Bobby?” Athena asked as she re-emerged. Bobby had a confused look on his face. “Why do you keep calling me a Goddess? And why aren’t you telling me to my face, just whispering under your breath?” Bobby’s face flushes with embarrassment. “To be honest, I didn’t realize I was saying it out loud” Athena nodded, “well now that you know I’ve been hearing you- do you care to elaborate?”

Bobby appears uncomfortable “I just- Well....do you not like it?” He stumbles “I’m not sure I comprehend it to be able to say if I like it or not” she replies “I’m not mad, I’d just like to understand”.

“Athena is the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, law and justice, strength, and so much more” he pushes out all in one breath.

“She is beautiful and many people look up to her. She was always one of my favorite Goddesses when I learned about the Greek’s. And you are all of those things Athena. It amazes me every time I see you, regardless if it’s at work or alone in your element. You are just radiant and I am so thankful that we are together and I think of you as my Goddess.” 

Bobby shifts uncomfortable. “I can stop though” he says his voice low. “No-“ Athena says sharply in a voice that has him looking up at her. Her eyes are swimming with emotions as she is walking towards him. She stands on her tip toes, braces herself against his shoulders and kisses him. “ I love you Robert Nash, that is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. I am honored that this is how you feel and I will love this moniker you’ve given me. Use it as long as you like” she presses her lips to his again and she can feel him smile. He wraps his arms around her and says “thank you my Goddess” as he kisses her back.


	14. Sparring Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pre dating fic

It’s an unusual Saturday for Athena. She is still adjusting to not having the kids in her home all the time. She isn’t sure what to do with herself so she decides she might as well go to the gym and get an extra workout in.

As she walks in to her usual gym it seems more crowded than usual. She rounds the corner and low and behold the 118 appear before her very eyes. Athena can hear Buck chanting “sparring day, sparring day” and she smirks at how quickly he gets excited about things.

Hen sees her first. “Thena-“ Hen says with a smile. “I didn’t know you were going to be joining us today” Athena looks at Hen apprehensively, “I’m not-“ she pauses, “I just came to get a good workout in, but what the hell is sparring day?”

Hen rolls her eyes. Buck jumps into their conversation “only the single most amazing day there is” he shouts as he is hopping from one foot to another. Chim turns towards Buck “you know you’re never going to beat him right?” Buck shakes his head, “I’ve been practicing- this year is the year” Eddie gives Buck a smile- “Buck I love your optimism”. Buck provides a lopsided smile “It’s gotta happen eventually” he says. “What has?” Athena asks. “He wants to beat me” Bobby responds from behind her. Athena turns and looks at him “beat you sparring?” She asks quizzically. 

“I think it’s important to our jobs to stay in shape to rescue people” Bobby explains to Athena, “but it’s also important to be able to defend yourself. So once a month we have a sparring day. We spend part of the day learning new self defense techniques and practicing old ones and then we spend time sparring each other” Athena nods- “that makes sense” she smiles. “For what’s it worth my money is on you” she winks at him as she proceeds to get her workout complete.

Bobby beams after Athena. Knowing she believed in him gave him a little extra pep in his step. Bobby’s eyes followed Athena as she got onto an elliptical. He felt a bit bummed that she hadn’t stayed with them but at the same time he felt it was for the best. Athena was in skin tight workout pants and a black sports bra. If she stayed he would be easily distracted and he didn’t need that, especially with Buck being so eager to beat him.

Hen and Chim paired off together. Bobby observed and gave a few pointers here and there. Hen and Chim knew how to have fun but they really paid attention when it was necessary. They had good form and Bobby had no worries about them defending themselves if needed. Buck and Eddie paired off together. Eddie was able to handle the over eager Buck and get him to listen to execute the moves more precisely. “Great job team” Bobby beams at his fire family. “I am so proud of you all” he states. Buck grins “that’s great pops, but it’s time to put you to the test”. Bobby rolls his eyes. “Buck- this is not the purpose of these exercises-“ “you scared?” Buck interrupts him. “Alright Buck, you win” Bobby smirks.

Bobby looked around and saw that Athena had moved on from the elliptical, and she was doing free weights now. For the first time, Bobby had a reason not to lose. “Let’s do this” Buck stated excitedly. Buck and Bobby faced each other. Buck made the first move and Bobby was able to dodge it. Buck moved a bit impatiently- jab jab- he was quick but Bobby was able to avoid skillfully. Soon Bobby could see that Buck was getting tired. He smiled internally. Buck threw a punch, Bobby swung his body to the side, like a swinging door, grabbed Buck’s extended arm, stepped into him and used Buck’s momentum to throw him on the ground. Bobby tried to do it as gently as possible. Buck was not expecting that move and was completely winded. “Well pops” Buck wheezed, “you still got it”. Bobby grinned, “you okay Buckaroo?” Buck picked himself off the floor- “yep, next year for sure though” he laughed. Bobby looked at the rest of his team- “does anyone else want a go?” He asked. They all shook their heads to decline. “Alright then, you’all can head home. Thank you for your hard work today” Bobby watched them pack up and leave. 

He then started making sure his team left the gym the way they found it. As he is doing his sweep he sees Athena approaching him with a towel around her neck. She is covered in sweat and Bobby doesn’t understand how she can still be the most beautiful woman in the room. There is a smile playing on her lips. “You’re a great teacher” she smiled. “So you were watching me?” He winked at her. He could have sworn she blushed but he did see her roll her eyes. He loved their playful banter. There were times he wished he could tell her how he felt outright, but he always lost his courage. He figured this banter would be enough for him as long as she engaged with him. She most certainly gave back as good as she got.

“So tell me” she says as she walks up to him. She has invaded his personal space and he is struggling keeping his mind focused on the words coming out of her mouth. “Just how good are you?” Athena knows what she is doing. She knows she’s on dangerous ground. Yet the entire time during her workout she witnessed Bobby‘s muscular figure dance before her eyes. Yes, he was helping his team but seeing him caused her to think much more animalistic thoughts- like Bobby‘a strong arms wrapped around her, him whispering instructions in her ear. She nearly came when she she saw Bobby flip Buck over him, as she envisioned herself beneath him. She knew it was reckless but she wanted to have a little fun, so she threw caution to the wind and willfully engaged with him.

Bobby give her a once over- “Are you sure you want to find out Sargent?” He questions as he clears a space for them to spare with a smirk upon his lips. “Oh bring it on Captain” she says with a slight laugh as she removes the towel and gets in position. 

Bobby’s faster than Athena gave him credit for, but with her stature, she quick too. They go a few rounds where they are successfully dodging and blocking each other. Bobby takes Athena by surprise and manages to get her right arm locked behind her. He starts to slide his left arm across her waist and her heart thunders in her chest mostly because of his touch and not their workout. “Hey there Sargent,” he starts to whisper in her ear, “I think I got you” Athena feels her flesh break out in goosebumps, and as much as she likes the feeling of the position they are currently in, she is not going to let him win. Athena stomps on his foot, which surprises him enough that he loosens his hold on her. She then spins out of his arm and leg sweeps him, which brings him crashing down. Despite her small figure, Athena quickly anchors him to the floor with her body while she pins his arms above him. Bobby is taken off guard and as he opens his eyes he is staring into her beautiful orbs filled with glee. “Pinned ya” she says. Bobby is all too aware of her body a top of his and all he wants to do is close the distance between her lips and his. “Better luck next time Captain” Athena jokes.

She notices how dark Bobby’s eyes have become, “so they’ll be a next time” he whispers. Athena suddenly realizes what a compromising position they are in as she has still to let go of his pinned arms and her body is stretched across his pinning him to the floor. Athena quickly clears her throat as she rolls off of him. She extends her hand to help him up. “It was fun, I could be persuaded to do it again” she says. She can’t seem to look him in the eyes and Bobby feels bad. He took it too far he thinks as Athena turns around and heads to the back where the lockers are located.

Bobby quickly cleans up the area and then rushes after her. “Athena” he calls after her gently “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cross your boundaries” he offers out. His head is still a clouded mess as he struggles to push down his feelings for her. The one thing he knows currently is he has to fix this, whatever this was, with her as he can’t lose her as a friend. Athena stops and runs a hand through her hair. She turns around to face him, “no you did nothing wrong” she starts. She walks towards him while she struggles to find the words to explain to him. As she stands in front of him she can’t seem to find the words so instead she stands on her tiptoes and kisses him. Bobby is taken aback to feel her mouth pressed against his, but when his brain catches up he feels a roar of approval from deep in his chest. Without thinking he wraps her in his arms. Athena lets out a moan of approval and she shoves him against the wall, one hand is clenching his shirt. Bobby presses her against him and her other hand braces herself against the wall. 

Athena never imaged kissing Bobby would feel this good or right. She had slipped her tongue into his mouth and he responded instantly to her. He battled with her tongue but gave her dominance of the direction of the kiss. Fuck-she could get lost in him forever she thought. She feels something inside her awaken that she didn’t realize had been slumbering inside. She never wanted this kiss to end and she could feel her arousal. The wetness had nothing to do with her vigorous workout and all to do with the man she currently had pressed between her and the wall. Athena knew she had to step back, some part of her brain reminded her that she was making out with Bobby outside the gym locker rooms, anybody could round the corner and see them. Reluctantly Athena pulled back. She suddenly felt self conscious and she didn’t know what to do or say. “Wow” Bobby got out “I could get used to that Sargent” Bobby could see that Athena was uncomfortable so he offered her a wink. “Perhaps I need to lose to you more often as I thoroughly enjoyed myself.” Athena smiled as she realized Bobby wasn’t mad and he wasn’t going to force her to explain her actions but he didn’t mind them either “Thank you” she says softly to him as she enters the woman’s locker rooms.

Well shit, Bobby thought. Now he knows what Athena feels like in his arms, what she tastes like and he knows he is a goner. The only one for him is the radiant Athena Grant. Now hopefully, he thinks, she will come to the same conclusion but about him


	15. Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not canon, but Pippa/ItsPippa gave me this great prompt and this is what came out of it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I also wrote this very fast and didn’t leave myself as much time to edit mistakes. Let me know if you see any and I will do my best to make corrections.
> 
> Pre-dating Fic

“What are you plotting- oh um- I mean planning?” Chim said quietly to Hen. “What? Why would you think such a thing?” Hen said with a slightly afronted tone while looking at her partner in crime. “You have that gleam in your eye- I know something’s up- spill” Chim tells her directly. “Have you noticed the boss lately?” Hen asks quietly. “What do you mean?”- “I mean how at every scene that Athena’s present he can’t take his eyes away from her? He always has to be in her vicinity and it takes a hell of a lot to get him to focus on anything we’re doing- don’t you see what’s going on Howie?”

Chim tilts his head while he’s deep in thought. Whenever Hen uses his real name it means she’s serious. Now that he thinks about it Bobby is always in a better mood after calls where Athena is the responding officer. Even if the call is atrocious, Bobby seems to be able to bounce back faster. While Chim is thinking Hen continues- “and do you notice how Athena always seems to avoid eye contact with Bobby but will stand close enough that they could be touching but aren’t? And as she leaves a call she always looks back as Bobby is walking away?” “Shit Hen, I think you’re on to something- but what do we do? They are both too proud to admit their feelings for each other” Hen shakes her head, “they’re both too scared”, she emphasizes the scared, “they have a beautiful friendship, they’ve been hurt before and they are scared that moving on those feelings would ruin what they have, because of that fear they can’t see what they could have”. Although Chim agrees as he looks at the two adults across the way from him he feels a bit stuck. “So what do we do?” He asks. “Oooo I feel a plan forming,” Hen says excitedly, “but it’s going to take a team effort-you in?”. Chim looks at his friend and nods decidedly in agreement.

Later that day.....

Hen looks around at the fire station and Bobby and Athena were engrossed in a conversation in the kitchen. Hen nods at Chim who grabs Buck and Hen goes over to Eddie- “Hey, new guy, team meeting let’s go”. The four of them meet at the entrance of the station where the fire truck hides them from view. “Ok Operation Bathena is commencing,” Hen started. Eddie gave her a quizzical look, “Bathena?” “You know a mashup, Bobby, Athena, Bathena-“she says as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. “Wait- BOBBY and ATHENA?!” Buck exclaims loudly before getting shushed by his teammates. Chim peeks around the truck and turns back with a look of relief that no one was paying them any mind. Buck looks deep in thought- “is this like the parent trap, except instead of getting them back together, we’re setting them up?” “Uuuumm sure- lets go with that” Chim nodded enthusiastically. 

“I know I’m new but are we sure this is something we want to set up? They are both adults, shouldn’t we respect them?” “GI” Buck says, “this has to happen for the sake of our family”! Eddie raises a brow- “fine, why don’t we plan a game night, but something where the games force them to spend time together?” “That’s a good idea” Hen whispers “and alcohol” Eddie adds, “alcohol lowers everyones inhibitions”. Buck and Hen exchange a knowing look “Cap doesn’t drink” Buck says, “But Athena does” Hen interjected, “Cap doesn’t mind being around alcohol and we can monitor Athena to make sure she has just enough to lower the walls she puts up to protect herself”. “Ok, let’s plan for this Saturday?” Hen asks and everyone nods. “I’ll get Athena to host it- they won’t know what hit them”. The team quickly disperses as Bobby calls out for dinner.

As they all gather at the table Athena feels like something is off but she can’t put her finger on it. “Hey Cap there’s a problem with our team building game night this Saturday” Hen starts out the conversation. “We had a team building activity this Saturday?” Bobby asks while furrowing his brow, he can’t remember that being planned for the life of him. “You forgot Cap?” Buck asks dejectedly making Bobby feel worse about not remembering. Bobby decided to roll with it and hope no one noticed his confusion “tell me about the game night” “we were supposed to do it at my house but now Karen has this huge project she is working on. There is stuff everywhere and she needs her space to get this done. I was really looking forward to it but everyone else’s places are too small” Hen sighs with sadness. “So what’s game night?” Athena asks-“It’s a fun team building night filled with food, games and laughter” Chim broke in “well at least it was until now” and he looks down. “So the only hold up is that you need a place that’s big enough?” Athena asks slowly. “Man game night is so fun” Buck grumbles not so under his breath “I was really looking forward to it”. Athena is looking around at the somber crew at the table and her eyes meet Bobby’s confused ones. “I mean, my place is open if you need the space” Athena offers up- “oh Thena- are you sure?” Hen asks with a large smile plastered on her face. “I mean why not. My kids won’t be home and I don’t need the space” she shrugs her shoulders. “The only way I’ll accept is if you join in the activities with us” Hen says. Athena’s brow furrows- “but didn’t you say this was a team effort? Wouldn’t it be weird to have me there?” “”You’re an honorary part of the 118” Bobby interjects, “besides everyone here considers you part of this team” Athena looks around to all the nods. “Alright fine, when will everyone be over?” “6 PM” Hen responds with the biggest grin on her face!

6PM Saturday- Game Night

Athena was a bit nervous as she looked around. She had made enough party snacks for 50 people. She even bought beer for the 118. She herself had taken out a nice red for herself. She hoped Bobby didn’t mind and she had gotten him some sweet tea as well as sodas. She laughed at herself due to the butterflies she was feeling. As she tried to ignore those feelings she acknowledged feeling weird, never having hosted a game night, she had pulled out some old games from the kids- a couple deck of cards, some board games, and a game with a bunch of colored dots on it. She shrugged her shoulders- hopefully it would be enough. Her doorbell rang and she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. If she was being honest with herself she knew it was because this would be the first time she would see Bobby outside their work element and she was feeling very self conscious. She answers the door- “hey girl“ she says with a smile. “Thanks so much for doing this Thena” Hen responds as she comes in. 

“Damn girl” Hen said as she looked around at everything her friend had prepped. “Who you tryna impress?” Athena shrugged her shoulders “I’ve never hosted everyone here before- didn’t know what people liked so I figured a little of everything would be fine” Hen could hear the uncertainty in her friends voice and felt bad for putting it there “nah girl this is amazing. Be careful we may force you to host all game nights moving forward if you keep treating us like kings and queens” making Athena smile and feel more at ease. She was grateful that most of the crew were prompt- Bobby was actually the last to arrive.

Bobby shifted nervously on Athena’s porch. He was late because he wanted to get her a thank you gift for hosting. He had picked flowers and wine and now he felt that his choices might have been too intimate. He was also really looking forward to seeing her in her own element and not at work. As soon as Athena opened the door Bobby lost all coherent thought. Athena was wearing black jeans and a light violet top. His eyes roamed over her as he drank in her beauty and finally his eyes landed on hers and he knew he was lost. “Um” he said as he shifted from foot to foot, Athena smiled radiantly “you bought me flowers?” She asks, Bobby looks down at his hands “um yes,” he hands them to her quickly “and wine- as a thank you.” Athena takes them both, she pauses to smell the flowers “they are beautiful” she says with a slight sigh- she can’t remember the last time someone bought her flowers. She also notices Bobby bought her favorite wine, she had only mentioned it once- the fact he had been thoughtful enough to remember moved her. Without thinking Athena encircled Bobby into a hug, as their torsos touched her body felt as if it had been lit on fire- she was very aware of Bobby’s body. Bobby leaves a light kiss on Athena’s cheek, “you look great” he says as she pulls away. She clears her throat, “come on in” she says as she moves aside to let him enter. Both are oblivious to the smirks and light whispers of their friends in the living room who have their eyes glued on the pair. “Oh this is so happening” Hen mutters while the other three nod in agreement.

Hen is trying to figure out how to get the pair alone they had played some of the games Athena had laid out and ever prepared Bobby actually came with team building activities. Athena hadn’t had much wine and was still very guarded- their plan wasn’t working very well she thought. Suddenly she hears Buck, “whose ready for some beer pong?” Everyone trickles into the kitchen where Buck had already set up the whole game. “Beer pong?” Bobby asks. Buck runs the the rules- “I don’t drink beer” Athena wrinkles her nose. Perfect- then you can be on Bobby’s team since he is drinking soda- you can have wine but you’ll have to drink for Bobby-“ Buck says quickly, “I’ll partner with Eddie and Hen and Chim will be a team. Hen nods approvingly in Bucks direction and the game begins. Bobby and Athena aren’t actually a bad team as they quickly demolish Hen and Chim. “I thought you didn’t know this game” Chim whines a bit. Athena shrugs “I’m an officer, part of my job is to aim, calculate and shoot” she says with a slight smirk. Chim looks at Bobby expectantly “I’m the only one not drinking” Bobby says with a slight smile.

It quickly boils down to Bobby and Athena against Buck and Eddie. Eddie is definitely giving Bobby and Athena a run for their money as Eddie is also quite a great shot. Bobby has been brushing up against Athena while they play. As they are both down to one cup each Athena fully leans into Bobby so that her entire backside is flush against his front. Bobby puts his hands on her shoulders and massages gently, “you’ve got this” he murmurs against her ear causing her to shiver. She is grateful that he ignores her reaction as she focuses in. Bobby drops his hands to her hips as she prepares for her shot. The ping pong leaves her hand and arches over the table- splunk- right in the cup “woo hoo” she shouts as she turns in his arms, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek in victory. It takes all the willpower Bobby possesses to not devour her completely in front of the entire 118 as he wants to crash his lips to hers. Instead he returns a gentle kiss to her cheek, “congratulations” he says to her. She smiles at him brightly and turns back around but stays in his arms, “what’s next?” she asks? She doesn’t notice Hen and Chimney’s conspiratorial grin as Hen points out the colored mat. 

“Twister” Chim says. “Twister- I don’t even think-“ Athena is cut off as she looks at her living room floor and sees the mat with colored dots on it she had pulled out earlier. “We can’t all possibly play that, it’s tiny” she says instead. “Chim and I played while you and Bobby played beer pong against Eddie and Buck and vice versa- it’ll be fine”. Bobby narrows his eyes, he senses there is more going on here- he is also nervous thinking about being that physically close to Athena. “And how exactly does this help with team building?” He asks them. “You learn about flexibility” Hen offers up. “I’m game if you are” Athena murmurs. Bobby sighs and nods reluctantly looking at the mat. “Bobby you’re Captain- you’ll go first” Chim says as he spins, “left foot green”. Several turns later and Bobby and Athena are twisted around each other. Bobby had tried to poise himself higher because of his height. This made Athena go low, she was currently under him and making faces at him causing him to chuckle- “bet they didn’t think we’d last this long” She jokes. Bobby let’s out another chuckle, he appreciates how she always stays so positive in situations. “Right hand green Bobby” laughs Hen. “Did you even spin the thing?” He asks as he has no idea how he is supposed to do that without crushing Athena. “I did, scouts honor”. “You can do it Bobby” Athena encourages- “I don’t want to hurt you” he says quietly, “it’ll be fine” she repeats so Bobby attempts to. Just as he feared his body was not happy with his attempt and he started fall. Athena skillfully wrapped her arms around him and rolled them so she was on top of him. He was also impressed as he really didn’t feel that much pain. “See I told you it would be fine” she is still smiling as she stands up from his body and he feels the loss of her instantly. 

“I think we need a break from the games”, Bobby says as he too gets up off the floor. For a while everyone just snacks and mingles. Hen goes over to Buck. “We need to get them alone and away from us.” She starts off, “Athena keeps the majority of her towels in her laundry room. It’s kind of a small room and it only has one door”she says. “So what’s the plan?” Buck asks- “we make a mess and tell Athena we need her towels. I can encourage Bobby that she’ll need his help as she isn’t tall enough to reach them. Then we just lock them in together” Buck shrugs. “What’s the matter?” Hen asks, “I guess I’m just worried this is our last chance- I want this to work.” Hen nods as she agrees, the team has done a good job of fanning the flames of desire but neither party have bitten the bullet yet. If this last attempt doesn’t work she’s not sure what will. She does appreciate the effort everyone has put in to try and make this work and she stifles a giggle as she watches Buck intentionally pour beer over Athena’s table “hope this isn’t a waste and she doesn’t kill me!” he mutters sadly. “Athena,” Hen gasps loudly- “we need your towels are they still in your laundry room?” “Shit I am so sorry” Buck yells loudly. Athena springs up from the couch where she was talking quietly to Bobby and sees the beer everywhere “I got it” she says sharply as she hurries to get the towels. “Bobby you may want to help her, if I remember right the towels are on the top shelf and I don’t think she’ll be able to reach” Hen says. Bobby nods and quickly follows Athena.

“Oh good” Athena says as she sees Bobby enter, “ they are up there do you mind?” Bobby nods in agreement as he walks past her to grab the necessary items. Suddenly they hear the door slam closed and lock. “Uuuh guys?” Athena says as she walks to the door carefully. There’s not a lot of light with the door closed. As she approaches the door she hears laughter on the other side. “Hen- open this door” more giggles, “Henrietta” Athena says sharply “yes Athena” “open this door right now” she commands. “It’s time for a new game” this time it’s Buck’s voice she hears. “Buck open this door” Bobby says in his Captain voice. “We will after you play the game” Buck replies. “What’s the game?” Athena asks- “it’s called seven minutes” is the response. “What are the rules?” She asks as she has never heard that game but silence greets her. “You’all better clean my table” she shouts at them” instead. She then turns to Bobby- “children- we work with children” she says with a bit of a laugh, and then she asks him “have you heard of this game?” And he shakes his head. 

Athena sighs as she leans against her washing machine, “well do you want to do laundry?” she jokes. Bobby is leaning against the dryer and doesn’t seem to be listening any more as his eyes are closed. Athena steps in front of him and gently cups his face causing him to open his eyes and stare into hers. “You ok?” She asks gently. He nods but still says nothing. Bobby is trying to control his thoughts, all night he has been lightly touching Athena, joking with her and having a good time and now he’s alone in a room with her and he wants to cave into his desires but he is all to aware of his team on the other side of the door. “Talk to me” she begs as she drops her hand from his face. “I want...” he starts to say and the stops himself. “What? Tell me”. He looks at her again and he doesn’t think he can stop himself anymore, “I want you” he says simply. She looks slightly taken aback but before he can say anything else she takes a step closer to him, places her hands on his chest and kisses him lightly while leaning into him. Bobby feels his heart soar as her lips touch his and he puts his hands on her waist gently. “Athena” he sighs and then her tongue is in his mouth. He slips his hands underneath her shirt and his large hands explore her smooth yet strong back. He can taste the remnants of her wine as he lets out a groan of satisfaction. Athena presses herself against his body and his hands on her back are trying to bring her impossibly closer. Athena grinds against Bobby and he feels his manhood harden significantly, “Athena” he moans, “we need to stop” he murmurs. “Bobby” she is breathless, “this feels so right” as she grinds against him again. “Yes” he pants “but our team is on the other side of that door”. 

Athena doesn’t want to stop but she can hear what Bobby is trying to tell her. She stops grinding herself against him but she doesn’t step away from him, instead she attaches her mouth to his pulse point. Bobby misses the contact of her lips on his but he groans as he knows she is leaving a mark and he doesn’t care at all. He is surrounded by her scent, he is touching her body and although he wants to lay claim to all of her, her mouth will have to suffice for tonight. “Athena” he murmurs again causing her to pause her actions and look at him granting him the opportunity to kiss her senseless again. He pulls on her lower lip gently with his teeth while he gently squeezes her sides, causing her to let out a quiet moan. Bobby knows he can get lost in her forever and he feels that is exactly what he is trying to do as he captures her moan into another kiss.

Suddenly the room is flooded with light. Bobby presses his hands as flat against her as they can go, so as to not let the team know he was feeling up the woman before him. He tries to discreetly takes his hands out from under her shirt. He hears Athena sigh lightly as she takes a slight step back. Athena turns and stands slightly in front of Bobby to shield him, to which he is grateful as she is currently hiding his hardened member. Bobby is forcing himself to take deep breaths to calm his body. They can hear Hen ‘s cackling laughter, “I knew it, I knew it”. Chim is chuckling whereas Eddie looks confused and as if he wants to give them all the privacy in the world. Bobby gently squeezes Athena ‘s arm to let her know she could move again. As they exit Buck says “we did it, I can’t believe we actually did it” with a huge smile on his face.

As they exit the room Athena speaks sharply “not a word” she demands, “and some one better have cleaned up my table.


	16. Accidental Admission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited for Season 4 but I won’t be able to watch it until the next day. Figured I’d share a couple more stories as I can’t post normally for fear of spoiler alerts
> 
> *prompt given: First “I love you”
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

Bobby watched Athena wrestle the perp to the ground. He watched as she slapped the silver bracelets around their wrists, read them their rights and then sat them in the back of her patrol car. She moved with such certainty, he loved watching her work. He knew he had to be careful that his team didn’t see him watching her as they were still seeing each other in secret- but sometimes he couldn’t help himself. If she was in the room his eyes were drawn to her as if she were a magnet.

Athena can feel Bobby’s eyes on her and she smiles inwardly. She knows exactly what he is thinking and she is already planning a fun date for the two of them to share together. Of course she can’t acknowledge him, the look in her eye would give away what they mean to one another- but tonight will be a different story, just the two of them and they will shut the world out.

Athena texts Bobby from her car. “Coast clear?” They had almost got caught once because the 118 was over unexpectedly- luckily she had seen them through the window without being noticed. She feels her phone vibrate “affirmative”.

Bobby opens the door to find Athena still in uniform. He finds that interesting, not that he minds as she fills out her uniform quite well. “Welcome my lady” he says while bowing slightly off her. She rolls her eyes but has a smile on her lips. “Do you want to go out tonight?” Bobby says hopefully. He knows they agreed to keep things quiet and at the same time, he wants the opportunity to have her on his arm for the world to see. That was one thing he loved about their first date. “I actually had something else in mind for tonight” Athena murmured while taking her belt off and placing it on the counter. She then walked into his room- “are you coming?”

Athena had dragged a chair into the middle of the room. “Care to play with me?” She asks seductively as her handcuffs dangle from her finger. “Always” he breathes out. “Come take a seat my lover” Bobby eagerly sits down and Athena is standing over him. “Do you remember our safe word?” He nods, “parley” he says as he smirks at her. Athena lightly kisses him. She gently grabs his arms and cuffs his hands behind the chair and then she goes to turn on some music.

Athena starts to sway in front of Bobby and he can’t take his eyes off of her. “I felt you today” she murmurs as she slowly spins around him. “I felt your eyes on me as I arrested that perp- did you want me?” She leans down and whispers in his ear. Athena unbuttons a couple of her buttons from her shirt exposing her beautiful breasts and Bobby lets out a groan. She smirks at him and she can feel her own excitement build. Athena swings her leg over Bobby so she is straddling him. “Did you want to feel me?” She whispers.

Bobby groans again as he feels Athena grind against him. She smells intoxicating “Babe” he gasps out. He leans forward and feels the restriction of the cuffs. He proceeds to kiss her neck and exposed chest. “Mmm” She hums in pleasure, and he nips at her neck. Athena lets out a moan of her own. Athena slowly slips off of Bobby’s lap and unbuttons the rest of her shirt and lets it fall to the floor.

Athena slowly turns her back to Bobby as she shimmy’s out of her pants. “God Athena” he moans as he sees the thong she is wearing. He reaches out to touch her forgetting that he is handcuffed and she lets out a small giggle. “Do you want to touch me?” She whispers as she straddles him again. “Do you want to touch me here?” her words dripping with seduction as she slowly roams her hands over her body. Bobby watches as her hands move up her abdomen, slide across the top of her chest. She suddenly twists her arms behind her back to unclasp her bra and drops it next to them- Bobby lets out a whimper as she cups one of her breasts while biting her lower lip. Bobby lifts his body, grinding himself against her.

His name slips from her mouth as she puts her hands on his shoulders to regain her balance. She kisses her way up his neck and slowly. Again Bobby reaches for her “Fuck it” he says, although enjoyable to have Athena strip for him, at this point he just wants to be able to touch her “parley”. Athena’s eyes snap open and he sees the worry in them. She gets up quickly and uncuffs him and then she is in front of him- “what is it, what hurts?” She is worried that he had strained too hard against the cuffs. Bobby quickly grabs Athena’s waist, “well for starters” he says as he sits back down on the chair and pulls her on top of him, “my manhood”. 

Athena giggles, “oh really?” Athena pulls Bobby’s shirt off his body and kisses his neck and jaw. Bobby stands quickly to shed his pants and her panties. Athena grasps his manhood firmly and starts to pump. “Athena” he moans “please babe” he whispers as he pulls them back to a sitting position. Athena quickly hovers over Bobby and he guides her down and they both moan in unison. 

Athena braces herself against the back of the chair providing her the leverage she needs as she is sliding up and down her man. She can feel Bobby’s large hands all over her body. She marvels at the fact that Bobby always seems so eager for her. Every time they make love, Bobby makes her feel like it’s the first time and like she is the only person he is thinking about. She feels Bobby’s strong arms brush along her upper thighs and Athena wraps her arms around his neck. Bobby can see the shift in emotion in Athena’s eyes. 

He slowly stands up with her in his arms and walks over to the bed. He places her gently on the bed and slowly climbs on top of her. “You are so beautiful” he whispers in her ear- “I only have eyes for you”. Athena feels his words pierce her heart, he always knows just what to say to ease her soul. “Bobby” Athena chokes back a sob as she reaches down and grasps his manhood for a second time. Bobby slowly kisses Athena, he licks her lips and then slowly enters her once she parts for him. He wants her to feel every bit, know that this, that they are real, he craves her to know how much he loves her. “Bobby” she moans, “I love you” she breathes out- Bobby freezes his movements as he looks at her.

Athena looks back at him, she knows what she just said and there is no way she can take it back. Bobby leans down and kisses her deeply- “did you mean it?” he asks, he desperately wants it to be true but he is scared to believe. He is giving her an out but her heart aches for him and she doesn’t want the out. “You don’t have to say it back, but yes I mean it- I love you Bobby”. He thrusts into her hitting her g-spot and causing her to let out a loud moan. “Athena, how could I not love you,” he pounds into her and she meets him thrust for thrust. She feels the familiar build up in her and she squeezes her eyes closed, “look at me” he demands, as she opens her eyes. “I love you so much Athena”. “Bo- I...I, ahhhh” “yes my love come for me” she should have known Bobby would feel the same way about her. She clenched around him while he looks at her with the most love she’s ever seen and the both tumble over the edge together.


	17. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick post before as I probably won’t be on here until after I see the Season 4 premier 
> 
> *Prompt: First I Love You/First Time
> 
> **I wrote a few different versions of their first I love you’s, hope you enjoy
> 
> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Bobby and Athena lay together on his couch watching a movie. Although a tight fit they are both laying down. Bobby is slightly behind/on top of Athena- which doesn’t bother him in the slightest.

As Bobby is looking down on Athena he can’t help the feelings that swell in his chest for her. He is marveling at the fact that he was even with Athena as he considers her out of his league. He feels her body move with laughter and he looks into her eyes- “you’re doing it again” she says with a smile. “Oh? And what is that?” he asks as he drops his nose to nuzzle her neck. “You’re staring at me” he drops a kiss on her neck and feels her shift beneath him so now she is on her back. “I can’t help that you are the most beautiful creature in the world and you happen to be mine” he says with a smirk. Athena feels her heart skip a beat- Bobby is always so genuine with her and he never holds back how he really feels. Although she often disagrees with how he chooses to describe her, she feels a sense of satisfaction knowing that Bobby could choose anyone and he chooses her time and time again. Instead of responding she gently reaches up to cup his head and bring him down to her lips.

Bobby willingly follows Athena. He loves the way she tastes- sweet with a hint of spice. He swears he could drown in her. Bobby licks her lip causing her to sigh and grant him access. Bobby fully takes advantage, he slips his tongue into her mouth and they duel with Athena relenting. Athena is pushing herself against him in the most intimate of ways and the sounds coming from her are making it hard for him to ignore his engorged member. “Athena” he moans, as he interlaces his hands with hers and brings them above her head. He lightly scrapes his teeth along her neck causing her to arch her body, further pushing herself into him as she releases a sexy moan. 

Bobby slows down, although he would take Athena in an instant they haven’t gotten that far in their relationship. Bobby wants Athena to be fully ready and he doesn’t want her to feel any pressure. She had disclosed the brief fling she had after Michael and before they got together, but she stated she felt that although nice she wanted more this time. “Bobby” Athena whines as she feels his shift in demeanor. “We need to babe” he says “I feel like I might lose control”. Athena feels her gut constrict at his disclosure- she again presses herself against him, “maybe I want you to lose control” she moans as she tugs on his earlobe with her teeth. “Athena, what are you saying?” He pants out she is making it difficult for him to remain focused. She looks at him fully in the eyes, hiding nothing from him, “I want you” she tells him plainly, “I want more, I want to make love to you because I” she has so many feelings inside her for him and she wants him to know all of them. She stumbles a bit because this last confession will make her vulnerable but she continues as she trusts Bobby, “I love you Bobby” she whispers. 

Bobby had been waiting to hear this from Athena and his heart leaps with joy. He drops down and captures her lips with his. He feels as if he is trying to devour her as she grants him access and his tongue attacks her. He pulls at her lower lip before gently releasing her. “Athena I love you too” he says while looking at her. “From the moment I first saw you I knew we had some kind of connection. I was scared to love again, but you make it so easy for me” his voice breaks and Athena gently strokes his face. He can see her love shining in her eyes “I will always love you until my dying days” he whispers. Again the couple come together to enjoy slow, sloppy and wet kisses with one another. Athena wiggles against him reminding him of what she asked for. Bobby gets up from the couch causing Athena to moan in protest. He chuckles as he scoops her up and walks her to his bedroom. Athena lets out a squeal when Bobby first picks her up but then she laughs as she kicks her feet a bit, “I could get used to this” she teases earning her a smile from Bobby.

Bobby gently lays her down on his bed and then he crawls on top of her. “Now where were we?” he murmurs against her lips. Bobby again has Athena pressing into him and he slowly slips off her shirt. He is greeted to Athena’s midnight black lace bra, her wonderfully perk breasts and her smooth ebony skin. “God” he whispers, he can’t believe that she is beneath him right now. Bobby slowly trails kisses down her neck, across her collarbone and down her sternum. He dips his tongue between the valley of her breast causing a deep moan from Athena as she arches into his touch. Athena passes her hand down his back and under his shirt. She explores every inch of his skin. Everywhere she touches is hard muscle which she groans in appreciation, occasionally she comes across a scar which she caresses with love. She knows the majority of marks on his body are from the job, from him saving someone’s life. She tugs on his shirt as she no longer wants it on his body. Bobby straddles her to allow him the leverage he needs to take it off. She sits up in order to kiss his bare chest, her hands glide along his strong shoulders, she takes a second to squeeze his strong biceps, and then her hands are on his abs. Bobby slowly falls back, allowing Athena to straddle him and take the lead, he also takes the opportunity to relieve her of her bra. Athena grins, as she slowly kisses her way up his body. Athena runs her fingers lightly through the hair on his chest. “Athena” he says breathlessly, she grinds herself against him, “fuck” he moans, “babe please” he’s begging her and he feels her slip off of him. 

He feels confusion for a second at the loss of her but when he sits up he sees that she is taking off her pant and underwear. Bobby swiftly follows suit. He is now on his stomach and Athena is standing before him. Bobby gently grabs her hips and pulls her closer. He can feel her tense up, and he looks up at her. “Is this okay?” She nods to him but she doesn’t relax and he sees uncertainty in her eyes. Bobby kneels before her and tilts her head to his eyes. “Babe we don’t have to, whatever you are comfortable with”. She kisses him gently as he rubs light circles on her hips. “I’d like to” she whispers against him, “I just have never experienced it” she sighs “I asked once but Michael didn’t want to, the other guy I was with- he was fun, but this seems too intimate so we never....” she trials off and Bobby squeezes her hips slightly to encourage her, she looks back at him. “I want this with you, I love you and I trust you- I’m just nervous” she laughs slightly. 

Bobby gently kisses her, she sighs and leans into him. Bobby runs his hands along her legs and sides until he feels her relax beneath him. He slowly kisses his way down her body and he can hear her sounds of delight fall from her lips. Athena parts her legs as she feels excitement, Bobby makes her feel things she has never felt before. “Bobby” she sighs as she feels him part her with his tongue she has intwined her fingers into his hair. “Ah” she moans as she pushes him further into her. Bobby loves the way she tastes, he also loves knowing that that he is the only one to have this opportunity. She tastes sweeter than anything he has ever had and he groans in approval as she pushes him closer to her core. He takes her bundle of nerves and sucks hard, he is rewarded by a loud gasp. “Bobby” she can feel her legs growing weak. He smiles and pulls her to the bed with him.

This causes her to giggle. “Athena,” he murmurs as he raises himself over her, “you are so amazing, so beautiful,” he peppers her with kisses, “I am yours” he whispers as he enters her slowly. He wants to give her a chance to adjust to the size of him. He can see that she is a bit uncomfortable so he dips down and suckles on her neck causing her to moan. He slowly starts moving and she feels so right around his cock he groans in pleasure. He sees her mouth turn into an O and then he feels her go rigid below him “Bobby stop something is wrong it’s not supposed to feel like this” she panics. Bobby stops, he’s definitely confused but he wants her to enjoy herself, he wants her needs met.

He pulls out of her and Athena rolls onto her side. He lays next to her and kisses her shoulder gently. “Babe- are you ok?” She nods, “can you tell me what’s wrong?” She rolls over to face him and she looks confused. “Is it supposed to feel like that?” She asks, “did I hurt you?” He asks startled. “What?- NO” she says forcefully as she cups his face. “You never hurt me” she says softly but he just seems more confused. “I don’t understand” he replies “you have two children, I know you’ve been intimate before” “yea”’she nods in agreement, “but it’s never felt like that. Usually it stings and I’m a bit uncomfortable” she lowers her eyes a bit embarrassed again, “they do their thing, seem happy and so I am happy and then it’s done” she says. Bobby feels his heart breaking for her. Knowing that this is all she has ever experienced. “Athena love, have you ever touched yourself?” She is surprised by the change of topic, “umm yes” she tells him, “have you made yourself cum?” She nods slowly- “how did it feel?” he asks. “It felt good, it felt tingly and made me feel really relaxed”. “That’s what making love should make you feel like, it is meant to make both partners feel joy and pleasure together” he tells her. 

Athena is quiet for a few moments. She thinks about how Bobby makes her feel. He always is so thoughtful and aware of her, even when they are making out, he has been sure to never make her feel pressured into anything. And now, even now, he stops everything to make sure she is ok. The things he was making her feel before she asked him to stop was amazing, incredible and there is no one else she wants to share those with more than him. Athena rolls on top of Bobby and starts kissing him again. “Athena, are you sure my love” Bobby gasps, it feels so good to have her atop him but he will ever forgive himself if she felt pressured. “You, me, us” she says “is always something I will be sure about. Make love to me please” she says as she grinds herself against him. 

Athena is looking at him with so much love and trust in her eyes Bobby is overcome with emotion- he quickly sits up and captures her mouth into a deep kiss. Athena reaches down and starts to stroke Bobby’s manhood- he lets out a whimper and she smiles at him. “I want you inside me” she commands, and she lowers herself down on his manhood. Bobby holds her hips and helps her as she rides him. Her wet folds feel so slick on his dick he wants to hammer into her, but he wants her to set the pace. And set the pace she does, she quickly rises and falls against him, her head tilted back in pleasure. He can hear her whimpering his name and he wants her to feel all the pleasure he can give her. He slides one hand up her side and cups her breast where he pulls and squeezes. His other finds her clit and flicks and pinches it steadily. “Athena” he moans- he wants to come but he refuses until he knows she has found her release. “Bobby,” she grasps at his arms. Bobby sits up and wraps her in his arms as she continues to ride him “come for me my love” he whispers to her as he proceeds to kiss her neck and shoulders “Bobby” she wraps her arms around him and he feels her nails dig into his back “ah, ah, oh my god” he feels her contracting around him “that’s it babe, let go” “come with me” she gasps. Bobby will do anything she tells him and he releases inside. “Fuck Athena, fuck” she feels so good around him and he continues to pump into her. He feels his cum spurt into her as she clenches around him and her juices run down the length of him and down their thighs as she screams his name.

They both come down from their high together. Athena snuggles up to his side and he wraps his blankets and arms around her. “That was incredible” she sighs, “I can’t wait until we go again” which causes him to chuckle and bring her closer to him. “Every time with you is going to be incredible” he murmurs”I love you” “and I you” she says back to him.


	18. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena continue to date in secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My day has not been the greatest so I decided to post another story because it brings me joy. I hope it brings you joy too!
> 
> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Athena joins the 118 crew at the bar. She does enjoy spending time with them but she also enjoys spending the time with Bobby. She always debates on when is the right time to tell everyone. As Athena pushes her way into the booth she is smashed right next to Bobby, she gently squeezes his upper thigh as her way of saying hello. Bobby’s eyes flicker around the table, no one is paying attention to them “you look beautiful” he whispers as he too glides his hand against the skin of her leg which has her flushing.

Hen is cackling on the other side of the table “I will say that had to be one of the funniest calls we went on- don’t you remember Buck?” Athena is looking on with curiosity as she is trying to ignore the feeling of Bobby’s strong hand moving up her leg. Hen hands Athena her wine, which she grabs gratefully. “What call is this?” Athena asks, barely keeping her voice steady as she sips on her drink all too aware of Bobby’s hand on her body. Hen grins- “we got a call about a man who got caught in the car wash- and then Buck here” she gestures over to the young firefighter whose face is red from laughing, “has to go and find video evidence” Athena lets out a gasp as she feels Bobby’s hand move further up her leg. His hand is now resting on her thigh just above her knee and his fingers are fiddling with the hem of her dress. Hen gives her a funny look “you alright?” Athena braces herself “of course, I’m just trying to picture what kind video evidence?” Buck cuts in “the poor guy was just trying to clean out the car wash and the next thing he know he’s twirling about with his legs flailing as the brushes wrapped him up tight” It takes everything Athena has to keep quiet as Bobby has pushed his hand up to her upper thigh and his fingers dance along her inner thigh. Athena can feel her core is soaking wet for the man beside her and she can’t do a damn thing about it without giving them away. She downs the last of her wine instead and rubs her legs together hoping to help the ache at her core, Bobby squeezes her thigh knowing what he is causing in her.

“I need some air” Athena says abruptly, her shift in position caused Bobby’s hand to slide even further up her leg and she nearly knocks over the glasses on the table on her rush to exit the booth. “Are you sure you’re ok?” Hen asks, a little worried about her best friend. “Yea, yea, I’m fine” she lets out a laugh, “I just didn’t eat much today and so the wine is hitting me faster than expected- nothing a little fresh air won’t cure” she explains away with a wave of her hand. Bobby watches Athena’s retreating form with disappointment, he was rather enjoying his little game. Bobby waits a couple of minutes before he too gets up. When his team looks at him he lets them know he is going to check in on Athena and make sure she is okay.

Bobby makes his way out to the front of the bar and Athena is no where in sight. He frowns slightly and walks around the corner into the alley. He finds her leaning against the alley wall and looking up at the night sky. “Hey” he says tentatively, she looks back at him- “what the hell was that?” she demands as irritation and desire flashes across her eyes. Bobby smirks at her as he saunters in front of her, “it’s not my fault that you desire me at a simple touch” he says teasing her. Athena narrows her eyes at him, “I desire you?” She says with a scoff, “you wish”. Bobby leans over Athena, “don’t lie, it’s beneath you” he whispers in her ear causing Athena to look into his eyes. She doesn’t know what overcomes her as she challenges him back “who says I’m lying” she watches his eyes get even darker with lust as she feels even more desire spill out of her.

Bobby growls at her response. Athena whimpers as Bobby’s hand slides up her inner thigh and his fingers stroke her through her panties. She knows he can feel her desire for him and his name slips from her mouth. “Hmm what’s this?” Bobby asks her in a low voice. She opens her mouth to answer but only a moan slips out as Bobby pushes her panties to the side and his finger makes contact with her wet folds. Athena’s hands find purchase on his broad shoulders and she clings to him as her body betrays her and grinds down against his fingers. Bobby lowers his lips until they are hovering right above hers, “tell me, who else makes you wet like this?” “Bobby please” she pleads with him, she doesn’t know how much more she can take of this and she needs him. “Tell me who” he replies, eyes set on hers “only you” she moans, her breathing coming out ragged, “that’s what I thought” he says as he plunges two fingers inside her. At the same time he captures her lips with his as she lets out a groan of pleasure feeling him inside her.

Bobby releases Athena’s lips and his mouth trails down her neck. He pushes the neckline of her dress down and is pleased when one of her breasts pop out. He groans in delight as he sees she did not wear a bra tonight, “Bobby” he hears her whimper and he slips her breast into his mouth, his skilled tongue flicks at her erect nipple. “Oh, oh, oh” she is breathless, he scapes his teeth across her nipple then tugs slightly and he is rewarded with her silently cursing him “fuck Bobby” Bobby is determined to make Athena scream for him tonight- he doesn’t care they are in an alley, all he is thinking about is right now. Right now she is his and only his, maybe no one will know what they are- but she will remember how he makes her feel regardless of who is around or where they are. He slips her breast back into her dress. “You are so tight and ready for me” he moans as he slips a third finger inside her and his thumb starts to circle her clit. “Ooh Bobby, that feels-oh oh” Bobby can tell she’s on the verge “Athena look at me” he demands in a gravely voice of desire as she had shut her eyes tightly. She opens her eyes and gazes back into the depths of his “come” he demands as he curls his fingers inside her as he is slamming them in and out of her body. Athena’s hand leave his shoulders as she is grasping his shirt and pulling him towards her. “Bo- ah God-Bobby” Athena screams out into the darkness of the night as she clamps down on Bobby’s fingers inside her. She feels one of the most intense orgasms of her life and she attacks Bobby’s lips with her own, part of her hoping to drown out her scream of delight. 

As her body slowly stops contracting around his fingers he slips out of her. He moves her panties back into place as he is gently kissing her. He loves the way she tastes and so he slips his fingers in his mouth and sucks them clean “Bobby” Athena groans with desire as she watches his movements. “Don’t forget who made you scream” he whispers in her ear as she blushes. She doesn’t think she will ever forget what they just experienced with one another. She is shocked that she allowed him to take her like that, but damn if it didn’t feel so fucking good. Once her breathing is back to normal Athena looks up at Bobby, “we should probably go back in before they start to wonder where we are” she mentions a she is smoothing out her dress, trying to make sure she looks presentable, not like she was just thoroughly satisfied by her friends’ boss in the middle of a dirty alley. Bobby nods in agreement and he pulls Athena from the wall. He places one more gentle kiss to her lips and then allows her to lead the way to the bar and their friends. He hasn’t had his release and he knows Athena is going to make him pay for his game later tonight. Totally worth it he thinks as he slyly glances at the perfection that is next to him remembering how just a few minutes ago she was screaming with pleasure beneath him.


	19. Musings of Athena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off things that happened in 4X01
> 
> *Y’all what did you think of that episode!!! 😏🤯🤭
> 
> ** Not necessarily new info just thoughts Athena might be having in her head
> 
> ***Although Athena didn’t seem ready to go back, I felt like the people in her life could have supported her differently. The way they showed support wouldn’t have been helpful to me- that’s the lens this is written from

Athena looks down at her badge and she feels mixed emotions. This badge represents so many different things to her. It represents strength, honor, her ability to protect the people, it represents part of her identity and it now represents something that caused her harm. She knows she physically healed, she can do the same work, but when she holds her badge it feels heavy. It carry’s the weight of not just her doubt but her families doubt.

When she talks to Bobby he says he supports her but the words he doesn’t say seem louder as he stares at her “you’re not okay” “you almost died” “you’re not ready”. Athena feels frustrated as part of the reason she feels this doubt in herself is because of her family.

She hears Bobby and turns as she forces a smile on her face. She knows he loves her and she loves him. She also knows they are about to butt heads again. She is happy to have the ability to video chat with her son. Due to the virus and Bobby’s job it was decided it would be safer to have Harry live with Michael. Her son looked so handsome and she felt her heart hurt knowing he was experiencing his first crush without her. Athena was also taken slightly aback knowing that Michael’s significant other was apart of this milestone and could hear intimate details about her life as she is usually such a private person.

She feels herself tense up as Michael starts questioning her about her returning to work. She feels the familiar stirrings of irritation as Michael knows about her personal life and she looks at her husband accusingly as she ends the call. Why can’t they trust her, she’s an adult and she needs to do this. It’s been 6 months and she doesn’t know what’s worse- her nerves on returning or her knowing that no one in her family is supporting her. 

She and Bobby argue for a bit. When he asks her how she knows she’s going to be okay she wants to scream a thousand things like- how does he know he’s going to be okay?, why can he go to work and do risky things?, how does anyone know they are going to be okay?- instead she stresses to him “because I know myself” she wishes she could tell him “believe in me, trust me” but she stays silent while looking at him. He relents and kisses her on her cheek but she knows as she leaves for work that he doesn’t support her. 

————————————————————————

She is amazed what that weight feels like, usually her husband is her biggest support and it helps her through difficult times, it helps her when she doubts herself. Now this feeling is one more thing she has to shove aside. She already has so much going on in her mind as she gets ready for her first day back- mostly talking herself into believing in herself since it appears no one else does. Even as she leaves her Captain’s office. They’ve known each other for years and the conversation seems forced and awkward as she tries to prove that she is exactly where she is meant to be. Suddenly the Captain is before her telling her she is going to be forced back out there. Out there- Athena thinks- with everything that is happening how does she prepare? Athena takes a deep breath to brace herself. Not the ideal first day back but I guess it’s now or never she thinks as she heads to her patrol car.

————————————————————————

Athena rolls up on two officers doing their last minute sweep. She is nervous but pleased when they recognize her and tell her it’s good to have her back- yet she can feel the pity in their stares so she bites back, like she always used to and it feels good to see them respond to her the way they used to, some semblance of normal for her.

Athena knocks on the door- her gut instinct is in high gear. It’s making her feel better already. When she sees the curtain move she has decided to make her stand. As she walks into the home she can feel something is off. She looks around and it is clear that this woman is not packed, this woman- Sylvia. She sees that there are no scuffs on the bottom of the shoes. Athena looks into the Sylvia’s eyes and feels their souls are connected. Maybe if she can get through to her, people will see she’s alright, maybe she will start to feel alright. She feels like helping this woman will help herself too.

She feels a sense of relief as they exit the house and then she sees her uncertainty. When she doesn’t leave and Athena feels the road shake her only thought is that she is is not going to leave this woman alone. Hopefully they will get through this together she thinks as she feels the earth under her collapse.


	20. A Way Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Something I would like to see happen. Loosely based on the previews for Season 4
> 
> Light smut

As Athena crawls through the small window she is struck by how precious life is. She started the day with a heavy weight on her heart and now the only thing she wants to do is get home and unwind with her husband. Sylvia follows Athena out and smiles at her. “Thank you” Sylvia says while looking at Athena. Athena looks a bit confused “for what?”. “For not giving up on me, for telling me things I didn’t want to hear to push me, for not letting me push you away and not letting me give up on myself”. Athena hears her words but instead of her own actions she sees the actions of her family flash before her eyes. The last six months of her husband asking if she was alright- she is realizing he wasn’t trying to imply she wasn’t- he just honestly didn’t know and that was on her. Athena nods at Sylvia, “everyone needs someone” Athena responds, “but it’s ultimately up to you to accept the help. Today you accepted the help- keep making that choice, one day at a time”. Sylvia nods.

Athena hears a helicopter and she does her best to flag it down- “hey we’re here” she yells. She feels relief flood her body when she sees her husband pointing down at them. Bobby feels elated that he found his wife “there” he tells to the pilot. However, this seems to be one more thing that 2020 has thrown at their family and he has no idea how his wife is going to react. He is pleasantly surprised when Athena wraps her arms around him and breathes in deeply, “I knew you’d find me” she whispers. He openly embraces her back, it’s not something they have shared recently. “When we get home I’d like to talk,” she says quietly to which he nods. Athena then moves to the side- “Sylvia, this is Captain Nash of the 118, he’ll take good care of you”. Sylvia looks Bobby up and down and then looks at the helicopter with trepidation “I don’t know” she starts to murmur until she looks at Athena. “One day at a time” Athena says encouragingly “this also happens to be my husband, one of LA’s finest. I would lay my life on the line for him- he’s that good. And I’m not just saying that because we’re married” She jokes causing Sylvia to laugh. Sylvia sighs, “I trust you,” Sylvia says while looking at Athena, “and so I trust him”. Bobby looks over Sylvia and clears her for the plane. He then looks over Athena, and is again surprised when she doesn’t fight him. They get in the copter together and fly to safety.

Later that night at home.....

Athena had taken a long shower and then had slipped on a nightgown. She curled up on the couch while she waited for Bobby to get done. She had made them both a piping hot cup of tea to help calm them from the craziness of the past couple days.

“Hey” she says quietly as she sees him exit their room. Watching him walk over to her, she feels her heart swell with so many different emotions the strongest being love. “Hey yourself” he says with a slight smile as he takes one of the cups of tea and settles down next to her. “Bobby” Athena starts off, “I owe you an apology” Bobby looks over at her but doesn’t say anything. Athena takes a deep breath in. “Bobby, since we’ve been together you have been my biggest support. You have always believed in me, encouraged me, loved me”. She pauses as she is searching for the right words, “when I was attacked it made me question so many things about myself, my choices”. Bobby nodded, “so you were questioning me?” He states. Athena jerks her head towards him, her eyes wide, “NO” she says harshly. “I’m sorry” she says as she lowers her voice, “Bobby, you are one thing I never question, I never falter in you. I am so sorry if I ever made you question that.” Athena says.

Bobby looks at her, he knows she is being vulnerable and so although nervous about her response he presses forward “How am I supposed to know that if you won’t talk to me Athena? You just push me out and away”. Athena nods, “that’s a fair question. I never thought about how my actions appeared to you. I was hurting so much, and I did what I learned to do before you- I hid behind a mask and I pushed people away. I pushed you away. I used to have to be strong for everyone else, and I got so used to it, I forgot it was okay to let the important people in, I also didn’t know how” again she pauses, “when you, or Michael, or May would ask me if I was ready it was out of true concern, you wanted to know how I was feeling, right?” She asks him. Bobby nods, “Of course we want to know how you’re feeling, we all love you so much!” Is his reply. “Because of my insecurities I didn’t hear the concern, I could only hear judgment and it was scary for me” Athena reaches out for him and Bobby interlaces his fingers with her.

“When I was helping Sylvia, I saw so much of myself in her. It made me realize how I had been treating you and the rest of my family who was doing their best to support me in an awful situation.” Athena squeezes Bobby’s hand, “when we got married I vowed for better or worse. I haven’t been allowing you in on the ‘or worse part’ and I need to. In order to keep us strong, I need to let you into all parts of my life- I want” she stresses the word want, “ I want you in all parts of my life no matter how vulnerable that makes me.” She sighs as she has tears in her eyes, “Bobby, can you ever forgive me for the way I’ve been treating you these past couple of months? You deserve so much better!” She doesn’t realize she is crying until she feels him cup her face, “Athena my love, look at me” he says while gently wiping her tears away, “ I love you now and forever, for better or worse. Of course I can forgive you.” She looks at him with so much love and hope in her eyes it almost breaks him. 

“We need some ground rules moving forward though” He says, “for if or when we disagree”. She nods , “we will never lie to one another about our feelings, no matter how scary they are” he says and she readily agrees. “We won’t push each other away from difficult conversations” she says and he smiles while nodding. “We will try our best not to go to bed with unfinished business with one another” he asks her and again she consents. 

“We will always kiss and make up after a disagreement” Athena says quietly with a twinkle in her eye. Bobby looks over at his wife and smiles, “I’m not sure I understand,” he lies, “can you show me what you mean?” He asks. “Gladly my love” Athena says as she quickly scrambles to sit atop her husband. Athena lightly drops a kiss to his lips, “Bobby, I love you with everything that I am, thank you for being so patient with me” in between sentences Athena peppers her husband with wet sloppy kisses. “I am sorry that I pushed you away and I promise that I will never do that again.” Bobby groans feeling Athena above him, it has been so long since they’ve been intimate. He slides his hands underneath her nightie and hears her hum of approval. His hands find purchase on her hips and he grinds himself against her causing a gasp to slip from her. “I love you Athena” he whispers to her and she responds in kind. Bobby swiftly picks Athena up causing her to wrap her legs around him, “where are you going” she asks somewhat breathlessly. “I am taking my wife to bed” he says causing her to flush with joy- “we can finish the rest of the conversation in the morning, agreed?” “Agreed” Athena moans against him as he carries her to their room with finality.


	21. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena has an intimate dream about Bobby that spills over into the real world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this week I am just sharing everything that comes to mind lol. Next week I will probably get back to my two stories a week. Hope you enjoy.

Athena wakes with a start. She is a bit confused as to her surroundings until she turns and sees Bobby looking at her. “Hi” she mumbles sleepily. “Hey there lovely” he says with a smile. Athena frowns a bit as she is trying to remember what woke her and he brushes her frown line with his finger. “What were you dreaming about my love?” He asks with a knowing smirk.

Athena blushes a bit as she thinks about her dream. It was quite steamy and it had everything to do with the man currently laying next to her- but he surely couldn’t know that, could he? “Why?” she asks. “Oh, I don’t know” he says as he brushes his hand down her side “do you know you talk in your sleep?” Athena blushes deeper than before, “what did I say?” “You didn’t say anything” he drawls out as he continues to rub his hand up and down her side “Bobby” she pushes him playfully. “You may have moaned my name” he says as his hand slides under her slip, “tell me my love, am I as good in your dreams as real life?” Athena rolls on top of her husband. “I’d like to say no,” Athena jokes, “but I may need a refresher- what do you say?”

Bobby quickly pulls his wife’s slip over her head and tosses it aside. Athena works Bobby’s boxers off. “Tell me what you were dreaming about” Bobby says between slow, wet kisses with his wife, he is already rock hard for her. Athena moans against his neck, “ you were taking me from behind” Athena moaned. “Would you like that” Bobby asks as he is already stroking her depths slowly, “ohh oh” she moans “yes, yes Bobby”, Athena feel her need for Bobby instantaneously as her body is rocking into him.

Bobby gently rolls his wife over and she braces herself against their headboard and spreads her legs for her husband. She knows she’s ready for him, she always is and she is excited for what’s to come. Bobby slides his hand down her spine, and then kisses his way down her back causing goosebumps to erupt over her flesh. Suddenly, Bobby is kissing her core, something Athena wasn’t expecting, “oh that feels so good” she moans as she pushes into him. Bobby takes his time. He starts to trace her folds with the tip of his tongue. “Mmm” Athena moans. Bobby is on his back, tasting the sweetness that is his wife and he starts to slides his hand up her abdomen and to her breasts. Bobby starts to flick and pull at her nipple and he hears her moan in approval. Bobby slowly slides behind his wife, and he smacks her firmly on the ass. “Oh Bobby, please, my love, please” Athena begs. She loves how her skin stings for him, she loves his strong arms and how she feels in them, and she loves the way he fills her, somehow he makes her feel complete.

“Your wish is my command” he says as he plunges into her. “Yes, yes, yes” he hears her whisper causing Bobby to grasp her hips. She rocks back and forth setting the pace “oh” she cries out as he hits a particularly deep spot inside her when he shifts his position slightly. Athena’s muscles are tightening around Bobby’s cock- “You feel so good around my dick” Bobby moans. “Ahhhh babe, yes babe” Bobby pants out. He is slamming into her and pressing down on her body, causing her to push back from the headboard and brace herself against the bed. This gives him a whole new angle and it feels like he is hitting deeper inside her then before. He hears a strangled moan from her and he feels his balls tighten and the familiar need build up inside him. He slows down slightly as he wants them both to feel every moment. Lovely agony, he thinks. She is so wet for him that he slides in like butter, she clenched her muscles around him making him fit even tighter. Then when she reaches the length of him, he rams into her g-spot causing them both an overwhelming sensation that starts at their core and ripples to the rest of their body. “Fuck” Athena cries out as her body spasms over and over again. It takes Bobby a couple extra pumps before he too is coming inside his wife. Bobby slowly pulls out of Athena and they both collapse on the bed completely spent. “So?” Bobby asks his wife in a teasing manner. “Oh definitely in real life, but you always satisfy me regardless of where we are” she replies with a smile on her face.


	22. A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hen attempts to set up Athena....how does it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Warning explicit sexual content

Athena walks into Hen’s home fashionably late. She really didn’t want to come out tonight but Hen had insisted and she had been blowing her friend off more since she and Bobby started seeing each other. She was eager to see Bobby as she knew he was also going to be in attendance. 

She takes her jacket off and hangs it up in Hen’s hall closet. There are a lot of people present that Athena doesn’t recognize, probably Karen’s friends, but Athena relaxes as she sees the 118 crew gathered by the food. Bobby looks fantastic in jeans and a simple dark blue collared shirt. She sidles up to him but addresses everyone- “hi y’all, how’s it going”. “Athena” comes the chorus of responses as everyone smiles or nods in her direction. Bobby side glances at her and gives her a warm smile, “you look beautiful” he whispers as he gives her a quick side hug. She really does, he thinks to himself. She had on a pale white dress and a light gray shawl. He takes his arm from around her but they stay standing shoulder to shoulder and with the gap between them only a whisper could get through. 

“Do you want something to drink?” He asks, and she nods enthusiastically right as Hen calls her into the kitchen. “I’ll be right back” she says lowly with an apologetic smile. As she walks away, Bobby’s eyes follow her. The only reason he came was to spend more time with her but it was hard since no one knew they were dating. Bobby goes to find the wine for her.

“Hey girl” Athena hugs her friend in the kitchen. “Quite the turn out” she says as she gestures around. Hen smiles, “yea Karen wanted to go all out- hey I wanted you to meet someone” Athena eyes her friend skeptically, “uh ok?” Athena says cautiously as she doesn’t like her friends tone. Hen has a twinkle in her eye, “this is Trent” Hen says as she grabs a man in the kitchen and drags him over to Athena. Athena outstretches her hand, “Hi Trent, nice to meet you”. Trent shakes her hand firmly with a friendly smile, but he looks her up and down and Athena doesn’t like how his eyes linger over her. “Trent is a lawyer” Hen explains, “he works at Karen’s company and she thought you might have a lot in common”. Athena did not like the direction this conversation was taking but before she could make an excuse to leave Hen says, “well I’ll let the two of you get to know each other”. Athena tries to get Hen’s attention but she seems unaware of Athena’s mindset.

Athena turns to face Trent. He wasn’t bad looking, she thought. He was slightly taller then her and he was in black slacks and a button up shirt. “Hi” she says again with an awkward smile. Trent comes closer to her, causing Athena to take a step back as she doesn’t have any desire to be near this man. “So what do you do?” he asks with what Athena assumes is supposed to be a charming smile. “I’m a field Sargent with the LAPD” she says proudly. She can see he is taken aback, “oh no,” he chuckles, “are we going to have our first fight- you know you’re a cop, I’m a defense attorney”. Athena looks around the room searching for Bobby- “um I don’t judge a person by their job” she replies, “will you excuse me” she says as she has no desire to keep talking to him. She hears him say something about a drink but she’s no longer listening as she is trying to find her quickest path to Bobby.

Athena gets stopped by a couple people to chit chat before she gets back over to Bobby. He hands her a small glass of red wine and she smiles at him gratefully taking the glass. “What was that about?” Athena rolls her eyes, “I think Hen and Karen are trying to set me up with someone?” He smirks down at her, “should I be worried?” He jokes with her quietly and she lets out a small laugh as she rolls her eyes. “How was your day?” she asks instead. Bobby and Athena are so engrossed in their conversation that they don’t see Trent slightly behind Athena until he clears his throat. They both look up startled. Trent goes to hand Athena a glass of white wine, she raises her red glass, “sorry I’m more of a red gal” she says. “Trent this is Bobby Nash, Captain of the 118” she can’t hide the pride in her voice as she introduces him, “and Bobby this is Trent, he’s a lawyer that works at Karen’s job. Hen just introduced us”.

Trent reaches out to shake Bobby’s hand and he brushes up against Athena. “Nice to meet you” he says with a wide grin. “Likewise” Bobby says as he stares at where Trent’s body is touching Athena. Inside he wants to push this guy off her but he knows Athena can defend herself and no one knows their dating so he has to try and act like her friend rather than a boyfriend. Trent makes no attempt to reposition himself causing Athena to scoot closer to Bobby. She doesn’t like how forward Trent is but she doesn’t want to be rude as this person could potentially impact Karen’s job. Trent narrows his eyes at Bobby as he sees Bobby place his hand on the small of Athena’s back and it appears she leans into his touch. Athena ultimately moves so that Bobby is now between her and Trent. “Sorry,” she says lightly, “I felt a bit crowed” she offers up to explain the move.

“Karen has told me a lot about you Athena” Trent pushes forward. He decides he is going to just ignore Bobby’s presence. Athena shifts as she is uncomfortable and Trent doesn’t seem to be picking up on her non-verbal cues. “All good things I hope” she laughs nervously. “Oh yes” he nods, “I was hoping we could grab dinner to talk more about you”. Athena’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, “oh, um” she stumbles a bit as she was taken completely off guard “you know that’s very sweet but I’m not interested” she says politely. “How about coffee then?” He asks completely unfazed. “No thank you” Athena says more firmly. “You know I could swing by the station and see if you’re available” he presses. “I said no” Athena says and her voice has hardened significantly. Athena knows she is losing her patience and she really doesn’t want to be around him anymore- her gut is telling her there is something off about him. She feels slightly guilty as she turns to Bobby, “can you hold this?” She is indicating to her glass, “I’m going to go to the restroom.” Bobby readily takes her drink as she turns to go to the bathroom. She just needed a moment to get away from this guys creepy eyes and overfamiliar tone. “Maybe we can dance when you get back” he suggests. “Not likely“ she responds coldly.

Bobby feels awkward as he is left with this Trent guy and he isn’t sure what to say. “So Athena’s pretty great” Trent says. Bobby nods readily, “yea she is something” he says with a smile. Trent narrows his eyes, “I just want you to know she’s mine” “excuse me?” Bobby asks with his voice hardening. “I see the way you look at her” Trent continues while he ignores Bobby’s change in demeanor. “You don’t deserve her” Bobby tries not to let any of his emotions show and he decides he is going to try to walk away. “It’s obvious that you have a drinking problem” Trent continues causing Bobby to freeze and turn back to stare at him, “excuse me?” Trent chuckles, “it’s obvious- you haven’t touched a drink besides Athena’s. You stay off to the side to appear more comfortable but in reality it’s so your not tempted by the smell of everyone else’s drinks”. “Is there a point to this?” Bobby asks harshly. “Athena is like first prize in a long race” Bobby lets out a strangled noise at how Trent chooses to describe Athena to him. “She is not a prize” Bobby barks out, “she is a person”. 

Trent scoffs, “she’s a prize that I intend to win you see, she belongs to me” “excuse me?!” Athena’s voice rings between them. Bobby’s face shows surprise as he is usually so aware when she is in the room. As he takes a moment he isn’t shocked as his brain was trying to keep up with everything Trent was saying and he was holding back all the anger he had pent up for his comments both about him and about Athena. “What the hell did you just say about me?”. Trent looks taken aback for the first time that night ”I think you misheard me” he started. “I belong to whom I choose and I am no ones prize” she snaps as she walks towards them. Bobby hasn’t seen Athena this pissed since...well ever now that he thinks about it. Trent sneers at her “ah there it is” she says, “the real Trent”. “You’re seriously going to choose that alcoholic bastard over me?!” he asks her incredulously. “What the fuck did you say?” Athena starts to walk in Trent’s direction. Bobby forgets his place as he encircles her waist to hold her back from getting any closer to Trent. “He’s not worth it” he murmurs in her ear. “Bobby is twice the man you’ll ever be” her face is flushed and her body is shaking because she is so mad. “Athena” Bobby whispers again- this time Athena turns to look a him, Bobby slowly shakes his head at her while she takes a steadying breath in.

Athena turns and starts to walk away from Trent and Bobby closely follows after. she looks over at Bobby, “I think I’m ready to go home” she murmurs. Bobby nods and grabs her coat from the closet and helps her slip it on. “Will you come over?” she asks quietly. Bobby sighs as he is hearing all the things that Trent said circle his mind. “Athena I don’t think-“ she cuts him off because she knows he’s in his own head, “Bobby please”. He relents, “head home- I’ll follow you shortly we don’t want people thinking we’re leaving together” he states. Bobby watches her leave and then he goes to find Hen. He thanks her for the invite and lets her know he’s headed out. He also says goodbye to the rest of the 118. The whole time he is driving over to Athena’s he can’t help but wonder if she could find someone better.

————————————————————————  
Athena gets home and puts some soft music on. She is still angry with the bastard for the things he said about Bobby and her. She felt her skin crawl when he talked about how he owned her- she had just met the guy, what an ass hat. She started her tea kettle to help calm her nerves and she wanted to be able to offer Bobby some when he got here.

She felt her phone vibrate and she was hoping it was Bobby- instead she saw Hen’s name flash across her screen. 

Hen: you didn’t say bye?  
Athena: Sorry girl- I just had to get out of there...  
Hen: was it because of Trent?  
Athena: 🙄 he’s an ass  
Hen: what happened?  
Athena: can we talk later? I’m just tired 

She doesn’t wait to see if her friend responded as she hears a knock on her front door. She looks through the window to make sure before she opens the door. Bobby is standing on the porch with his hands in his pockets. He barely has time to catch her as she launches herself at him. She wraps her arms around his neck, while her legs wrap around his waist and she presses her lips firmly against his. Bobby staggers back a bit but he easily encircles her waist and holds her to him. When she shows no signs of letting go, or ending the kiss he shrugs slightly and walks into her home, closing the front door with his foot.

Bobby now has Athena pressed against the wall. A small part of his brain is thinking that he doesn’t deserve her, doesn’t deserve this, however that part of his brain shuts down as he feels her slightly nip at his lip and push her self against his body illiciting a quiet moan from him. His hands slip under her dress and slowly make their way up her thighs to her hip where he feels the waistband of her panties. “Bobby” she whimpers causing him to smile. “Oh Athena” he breathes out as he latches onto her neck. Her scent is intoxicating and her whimpers of appreciation make him smug as he knows he is the only one that can make her come undone like this. His fingers hook around her panty line, “we should stop”, he whispers- “Don’t you dare” she moans as she loosens her legs wrapped around him, allowing him to pull her panties from her body. Athena reaches for his pants and pushes his jeans and boxers out of the way. As soon as he springs free her strong hand wraps around him. He thought he was speechless before, now his brain is a jumbled mess. He can only think of her as he thrust into her hand, “Fuck babe” he moans out against her. She is the only one that has this hold against him and he is completely powerless to her wants and desires.

“Bobby, I’m ready” She says quietly while gently tugging on his ear with her teeth and positioning him to her core. He barely had any control left, “are you sure?” he whispers, some of his doubt has returned. “Robert” she breathes out and can feel the goosebumps erupt over his body as he tries unsuccessfully to hold in a moan. “I want you inside me. I need you” she pulls away so she can look into his eyes, “I love you” she says while staring deep into his eyes. Bobby is a goner, he groans as he slowly enters her. Bobby plunders her mouth and Athena moans in appreciation and he feels her tighten her arms around him. He slowly pumps in and out of her as he wants to feel every moment of this, of her around his cock and wrapped around his body. “Yessss” Athena hisses out as she presses herself against the wall to give Bobby some leverage, she pulls at the hem of his shirt and gently scrapes her nails down his chest.

Athena is desperate to feel Bobby‘s skin against hers as she tugs his shirt over his head and lightly nips at his shoulder, making him pause mid thrust. Bobby slips out of her and she protests. “Trust me” he tells her as he unzips her dress allowing her to step out of it. He takes off his pants and boxers fully. Once he has removed them she is back in his arms causing him to chuckle slightly. He slides his hands from her waist, up her rib cage, his fingers graze her breasts, until he is cupping her face in his hands. “I love you too” he whispers as he kisses her deeply, his tongue strokes her mouth confidently. He is walking her back to her living room and he stops when the back of her calves hit her couch. He trails kisses down her body as he expertly releases her bra from her body. He continues his downward path and he hears her sharp intake of breath as he nears her core. She spreads her legs for him as she whimpers. Her nails lightly scrape his scalp, “Bobby” she breathes out before he overwhelms her with his mouth. “ ah, oh, mmm” She lets out. 

She can feel the familiar tingling sensation start deep in her core as he expertly swirls his tongue inside her. “BOBBY” she gasps out, “Athena” he murmurs against her skin in response. He can feel her trembling on her legs so he swiftly and carefully pushes her onto her back on the couch. He quickly scrambles above her, peppers her body with kisses before he swiftly renters her, as she wraps her legs around his waist ready for him. Her entire body is on fire and Bobby is not being gentle anymore. He is slamming into her like his life depends on it and she is clawing at his back and biting his shoulder. “Yes, yes ah fuck Bobby” she bites her lower lip hard as she is trying to muffle her sounds of pleasure. “No” he tells her, “don’t hold back” She looks at him while she contacts her muscles around his shaft currently buried inside her, “gah babe” she smiles until he hits her g-spot and has her gasping out loud turning her mouth into a perfect “O”, Bobby adjusts himself so he hits that spot every time he rams into her and she lets out small incoherent noises. Athena throws her body on the couch as she arches her back, closes her eyes tightly and pulls him to her while grasping his biceps with all her strength. She feels wave after wave of pleasure roll over her as she screams his name over and over. Bobby releases his large load inside her while cursing “fuck yes Athena, fuck. Damn it- you feel so right around me love” He can hear his heart battering away as he collapses on top of her. 

“Bobby?” Athena breaks the silence they are sharing. Bobby feels all his insecurities come rushing back as he slips out of her and grabs a blanket to lay over their bodies. “Bobby look at me” she whispers. He finds it difficult but he is able to manage to meet her eyes. “I meant what I said earlier” she whispers to him. He furrows his brows in confusion. “I chose who I belong to,” she pauses as she cups his face, “I belong to you Bobby, only you” she whispers. Bobby feels his heart thundering and can feel his eyes misting “but he wasn’t wrong, I’m an alcoholic bastard” he tries to lower his eyes but she won’t let him. “No-” she says fiercely, “you’re a person who has flaws, you makes mistakes, just like the rest of us” she gently kisses him, “you’re a good man who has learned from his past and doing his best everyday to lead a life of honor. You strive to make better choices everyday” Athena’s heart hurts for the pain a careless man has caused him. “I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else but you Bobby- you’re it for me”. She knows the seriousness of what she is saying, she knows they haven’t been dating all that long, hell no one even knew they were dating. Even though she was scared she knew the words she spoke were true, her heart belonged to him forever. He kisses her fiercely. “I don’t deserve your love but I will spend everyday of my life making you proud of me”. “I already am, everyday- I am proud of you and I am yours from this day to the end of days”, she says as she lightly kisses him and pulls him to her. He knows there is nothing he can say that will change her mind so he silently vows to never let her down and to worship every moment he got to be with her. “I love you” he whispers, “I love you too” she responds with a smile on her lips.


	23. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent is an ass- what does Bobby do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A follow up to A Party.....a little bit of everyone’s ideas sprinkled in from the comments of the last chapter.  
> **Not Cannon  
> ***Light Smut

The next morning Athena texts Hen and they plan to meet up at a local coffee shop. Hen is already waiting for her. Athena orders quickly and then joins her friend. “Hey girl, thanks for meeting me”. Hen looks a bit disgruntled. “Well it would have been nice to have seen you more last night” Athena nods apologetically. “Or for you to explain why you left without so much as a goodbye”. Athena can hear the hurt in her friends voice, “Hen” she reached out and grabs her friends hand, “I am really sorry! I know I have been a bit preoccupied lately and not a great friend. I consider you one of my best friends and I am so sorry I hurt you”. Hen looks at her friend and can see the genuine remorse. She squeezes Athena’s hand back, “I get it, you have a lot going on. It’s fine, do you think you can stop blowing me off so much?” Athena nods again- “I’m sorry” she reiterates.

“So tell me what happened with Trent” Hen asks. “How well do you know him?” Athena questions. Hen looks thoughtful, “to be honest not much” Hen divulges, “I know that he’s a lawyer that works with Karen. My wife told me that she had been talking to him and thought he’d be perfect for you. Why?” Hen felt cautious to Athena’s line of questioning.

Athena takes a sip of her coffee. “Something felt off when you first introduced us. I didn’t like the way he looked at me” Athena started. Hen raises her eyebrow, “he looked at me very possessively” Athena defends, “and I didn’t even know him!” Hen nods for Athena to continue. Athena tells Hen about the comments Trent had made about her as well as how he kept trying to touch her, Hen’s eyes were wide. “The last straw was when he started taunting Bobby” Athena said, emotion evident in her voice. “What do you mean?” Hen asked confused. Athena then explained what Trent said to Bobby about his drinking. She didn’t specifically explain the comments made about her and Bobby but she did imply Trent’s jealousy. “I just couldn’t be there knowing he was there. But I didn’t know how much clout if any he has at Karen’s work and I didn’t want to cause problems,” Athena explains as she shivers, remembering how angry she was and how creepy he ended up being in the end.

“I am so sorry Athena” it is Hen’s turn to be remorseful but Athena is already shaking her head. “You have nothing to apologize for. You didn’t know, and if you did, I’m pretty sure you would have said something”. Hen still feels bad although she knows what Athena is saying is true. “I’m still going to talk to Karen. She should know- and I don’t think he has as much clout as he thinks he does. I do know one thing for sure though” Hen says with a laugh- “what’s that?” Athena asks with a smile. “I definitely won’t play matchmaker for you anymore” Hen pauses, “besides it doesn’t seem like something you need help with” Athena gives Hen a confused look, “what are you talking about?” Hen chuckles- “seriously Thena? From the mark on your neck it’s obvious you took someone home and were thoroughly satisfied”. Athena’s eyes go wide as her hand reaches up instinctively to where Bobby had marked her last night, she feels her face flush and she knows she can’t hide this from her friend.

“Oooh Thena” Hen’s eyes are twinkling, “get it gurl. Are you going to tell me who this mystery man is?” Athena flushes further. “I’m not going to lie to you Hen,” she starts, “I have started seeing someone. I think we’re pretty serious” Hen is surprised by her friends admission. “And-“ Athena continues “we’re just not ready to tell the world yet. We’re still figuring out what this means for us, for our lives”. Hen reaches out to her friend, “hey- I get it. No pressure, when you’re ready I’m here”. Athena smiles appreciatively at her friend. Athena clears her throat- “in terms of transparency that is why I haven’t been as available lately. I promise to be as open about it as I can in the future with you though”. Hen nods, “Athena, you seem genuinely happy that’s all I want for you”.

“Hey are coming tonight or do you have a date with your mystery man?” Hen changes the subject. Athena chuckles, part of her wanted to say both. Instead she nodded, “I was planning on coming. I’m really looking forward to it. Is Karen coming?” “No- she’s still recovering from last night but she said since it’s ‘team building’ she’s fine if I go”. Hen and Athena catch up some more before they each head their separate ways both looking forward to hanging out this evening.

————————————————————————  
Later that night-

Athena smiles as she walks towards her friends of the 118 crew. True to her word Hen was already present with the rest of the crew. There was an empty seat next to Bobby that made her heart beat a bit faster. “Is this seat taken Captain?” she asks a bit flirtasiously. Bobby beams over at her, “open just for you Sergeant" he responds with a smirk. Athena sits down quickly with a smile. She leans in to give him a quick hug, she knows Hen is going to think it is in relation to their previous conversation that day and the boys aren't paying any attention. Bobby is suprised by her boldness but pleased as he readily hugs her back. Bobby rewards her hug with a bit of boldness on his end by lighly nipping at her ear, forcing Athena to not react at all. Bobby was impressed at how well she hid her feelings from the team, but as she pulled back and settles into her chair he could detect a bit of desire in her eyes pleasing him a great deal.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby!" Buck yells out as he grabs Bobby's sleeve trying to get his attention. Bobby chuckles as he turns to the youngest member of his team. "what's up Buck?" however, he is interuppted by Hen's gasp- "Bobby, what happened to your shoulder?", "what?" Bobby asks confused. "Bobby" Hen says with some exasperation in her voice, "your shoulder looks completely irratated, what happened?". Bobby suddenly looks uncomfortable, he hadn't realized how much his shirt had shifted and it took him everything he had to not look at the woman sitting next to him as images of Athena screaming out his name in pleasure and biting down on his shoulder the night before filled his mind. He shifted in his seat, "guys, it's nothing- I'm fine please let it go" he says instead. Buck is not satisfied and suddenly Bobby feels Buck pull on his shirt exposing his shoulder, "Buck", Bobby says his voice filled with irratation, "Damn Captain" Buck says when the team gets good look at his shoulder. Athena's eyes widen, "this is not an explanation I need, I am going to go get us drinks" she says a she gets up from her chair. Hen looks at Athena skeptically. For half a second Hen wonders if there is a connection, but then she remembers how private Athena is and knows that she wouldn't want to know how Bobby got laid. "Can you get me a beer?" Hen asks. "Me too" everyone chimes in. "4 beers and a sparkling water" Athena nods confirmation before she walks to the bar. 

Athena is smirking as she walks up to the bar. She knew she was not going to be able to keep a straight face as Bobby attempted to explain to his team what she had done to him. She wondered if Hen would make the connection after seeing her neck this morning but it didn't look like she was going to ask, which she was grateful for. "I'll take 4 Sam Adams, a sparkling water and a glass of Cabernet sauvingnon" she orders. "well what do we have here?" she recognizes his voice and her body instantly stiffens. This is not something she wants to deal with tonight too. She turns around, "Hi Trent" she acknowledges him. Trent looks like he has had a couple of beers, "I really wish you would have given me a chance last night" he tells her, "I'm not as bad as you think I am". Athena scoffs, "You had just met me and you told someone else that I was a prize and that I belonged to you- do you really think that is a way to a woman's heart?". Athena felt frustrated that he still didn't get it and it seemed that he still thought he had a shot with her. "Oh but alcoholism gets you all hot and bothered?" Athena narrows her eyes, “don’t talk about him” she says on a low voice. She hated how his words made Bobby doubt himself, hated how Bobby questioned if they should be together. “Are you going to admit it then?” Trent asks in a belligerent tone. “Admit what?” Athena is confused at first but then her eyes widen in realization of what he wants, “yes” she says boldly, “Bobby and I are together not that it is any of your business. I belong to him, mind, body, heart and soul. I am lucky to be with him and I will never be interested in you” she says with finality in her voice.

She is relieved when the bar tender brings her the order and she leaves Trent standing at the bar with his mouth agape. If she never sees him again it will be too soon she thinks. “Order up”’ she says when she returns with everyone’s drinks. “Bartender let you bring this all over?” Hen chuckles, “perks of being a regular I guess” she responds with a light laugh. Bobby can see the smile doesn’t reach her eyes, “you ok?” Athena sighs, sometimes it sucks how well he knows her already she thinks. She used to hide her emotions so well, but she also doesn’t like hiding things from him. “Yeah” she sighs, “Trent was at the bar” she says as she rolls her eyes. Hen notices how Bobby immediately tenses up. “It’s fine, I took care of it” she says softly more towards Bobby then anyone. She sits down next to him and squeezes his leg under the table. She tries to soothe him the best she can under the circumstances. Bobby places his hand atop hers, the simplicity of being able to just touch each other helps soothe and calm both of them.

They are able to continue on with their night. Everyone is laughing and telling war stories from the field. At one point Buck convinces Eddie to go sing Karaoke. The team is surprised as they aren’t half bad. When done Buck gets off stage and pulls Athena to her feet- “now it’s your turn” he says to her. “Like hell it is” she says as she laughs and turns back around. “Come on- we did it, now it’s your turn” Buck turns to Bobby- “Bobby! You can sing with Bobby”. Athena is laughing at how eager Buck is to get them to sing, “I’ll tell you what, I’ll dance with Bobby- will that shut you up?” She giggles as she is swaying in front of their table to the music playing. Suddenly Athena feels a hand brush against against her ass and an arm encircle her, “I believe you owe me a dance” she hears in her ear. Athena recognizes his voice immediately as irritation rolls through her. She instinctively thrusts her elbow back and is satisfied when she makes contact. She hears Trent let out a loud “oof” and she turns around bracing herself against their table. Athena is about to say something but she sees a flash out of the corner of her eye.

Bobby had been quite content watching Athena sway in front of him. She was sexy as hell and he loved when she let her guard down which she didn’t do often. He was thinking about taking her up on her offer- he knew he would get a raging hard-on having her pressed against him but he could deal with that problem when he got to it. He was so captivated by her that he didn’t even notice Trent sneak up on their group. It wasn’t until Trent had put his hands on Athena did anybody see him. Bobby saw red and his body was moving before his brain could catch up. He was satisfied to hear Athena’s elbow make contact with the asshole. But it wasn’t enough- It would never be enough, he thought as he pulled back his arm and punched Trent in the face. “YOU DON’T EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER!!!!!” he snarls at the pathetic man in front of him. Trent had fallen to the ground and was holding his nose. ”what the hell man?” Trent whined, “I can report you for assault” he threatens. Athena is fuming “and I could have you arrested for sexual harassment. Did you forget I’m a Sergeant with the LAPD? Why don’t you get the hell out of here and no one will press charges”. Trent whimpers as he looks around at the rest of the 118 members, who have formed a semi circle around Athena. He picks himself off the floor and stumbles away with his head hanging low.

“Way to go Bobby” Buck says clearly impressed with his father figure. Bobby turns around and it appears he hasn’t even heard Buck. He is pissed, his brain is clouded and he can’t think clearly. “Umm Bobby” Chim says with a frown on his face. “BOBBY” Hen attempts to get his attention. Bobby doesn’t acknowledge a single one of them. He side steps Eddie who has reached out to him as his eyes land on Athena’s and he closes the small distance between them. Before she can even utter a sound his arm snakes around her waist pulling her to him. His hand slips under her shirt and is splayed against her back pressing her to him. His other cups the nape of her neck/back of her head as his lips come crashing down to hers. 

Athena lets out a moan as one of her hands is behind her bracing herself against the table and the other is clinging to the front of his shirt. Bobby has never kissed her like this before and if she is being honest she finds it hot as hell. Her body is pressed against every solid inch of him (while the table digs into her backside) and she feels the heat pool at her core. She would like to tear off his clothes and let him take her right there. However, there is a small part of her brain that is telling her that they are in public and all their friends are looking at them in shock. She tries to say his name but he just slips his tongue in and lays siege to her mouth causing her to let out another lustful moan. “Fuck Bobby” she mutters as Bobby finally lets her up for air. He leans his forehead against hers as they both pant trying to catch their breath. “I’m sorry” he whispers. “For?” She asks breathlessly. “I know you can defend yourself and I shouldn’t have....but he put his hands on you” “you have nothing to apologize for” She murmurs quietly and then gives him a quick peck on the lips before clearing her throat and looking around. Bobby straightens up, tries to discretely remove his hand from her back, and takes a step back. He then turns to his crew who are staring at the both of them with looks of surprise and awe.

“Well this is...unexpected” Hen says. “Uuum” both Eddie and Chim say wide eyed. “Damn Cap” is Buck’s response. “So....the shoulder?” Chim asks with a grin on his face. Athena’s face floods with color answering the question for everyone looking at them. Athena looks at Hen, “you good with this?” “Gurl- I’m just mad I didn’t set you two up myself” Hen chuckles. Bobby is relieved his team now knows, he doesn’t have to hide his desire to be around her anymore. He gently grabs Athena’s hand and pulls her to the dance floor. Athena follows him willingly and steps easily into his embrace. He breathes her in deeply, “you sure you’re not mad that I outed us?” He murmurs against her head. “To be entirely honest I found it quite sexy and wanted you to take me right then and there.” “Athena” Bobby says warningly, she chuckles because she knows what that admission is doing to him. “That’s what you get for nibbling on my ear earlier” she says with a light laugh. As she looks up at him, she can feel her heart swell for him, “I love you” she whispers to him with a small smile. “and I you” he responds with love.


	24. Shooting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some of these stories a while ago. I feel like I will probably posting more than usual now that the show is back. As usual I can’t watch until Tuesday. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Athena never felt so much anger and fear as she did when she saw Bobby running towards her shouting her name. As he was running he was pointing at something. She turned and she sees a glint off the suspects weapon and it was pointed right at Bobby. “No” she hears herself scream. She runs backwards towards Bobby so she doesn’t lose sight of the suspect. She sees him pull the trigger and she follows suit. She feels pain but she’s unsure the source of the pain as Bobby collides with her body causing them both to tumble to the ground. Bobby wraps his arms around her as they fall trying to use his body to brace them and protect her. 

Athena shoves Bobby off of her as the adrenaline is coursing through her body. She no longer sees the suspect and so she turns to look over her husband quickly and sees he’s not hurt. He can see the anger she is battling “Athe” he starts but is silenced by her hand-“suspect down, suspect down, scene secure”. Athena stands and walks over to her colleagues. He knows what he did was reckless but when he saw that gunman aiming towards her he knew he had to warn her. He took off in her direction without a second thought. He knows they will have to talk about this later. Fire and Medical were finally cleared to enter the scene. Several teams came rushing in to help bystanders.

“Robert Nash” he winces as he hears her angry voice directed at him. He turns around to face her wrath. This is new for him, usually he is behind her as she lays into someone from his team. This causes him to smile a bit at these memories. “You better wipe that smirk off your face- what the hell were you thinking?” She demands angrily. “I’m sorry Athena, he was coming up on you- you didn’t see him- I couldn’t bare to see you get hurt!” He defended himself. “Bobby you knew what my job was when you married me” “this is different Athena” he interrupts her. “Oh so you’d be fine if I ran into a burning building you were in because I saw the main pillar collapsing?” She yells at him. Bobby’s face blanches as he thinks about her doing something that crazy. “What? No” he sputters. “Our jobs are equally dangerous” she says, “they are just a different kind of danger, please don’t ever do something like that again”. 

“I’m so sorry Athena, I can’t promise I won’t do something that crazy again but I promise to think my actions through” Athena looks at him and although she seems frustrated she is grateful. She hadn’t seen the gunman and if it weren’t for Bobby she may not be standing before him now. He sees her body relax for the first time tonight and so he reaches for her waist and leans down to kiss her. He hears her gasp but this isn’t a gasp of pleasure it’s one of pain. He looks down at her confused “Athena?” he looks at Athena and he sees pain and confusion in her eyes, he pulls his hand back and he gasps. Athena touches her waist and feels immense pain. She remembers the pain she felt when Bobby had collided with her earlier and she realizes that the bullet missed her vest. This is the first time she’s feeling the pain as this is the first time she hasn’t been running on adrenaline. Bobby’s hand is red and it takes him a minute to realize it’s covered in her blood.

“Bobby” Athena whispers as she starts to fall. “No, no ATHENA, ATHENA YOU STAY WITH ME”. Bobby is screaming as he catches her. Bobby picks Athena up in his arms and rushes to the first ambulance he reaches. “Please help her, please” he begs. This isn’t his team, he has no idea where his team is, his only thought is her safety. “I think she’s been shot” he says. Bobby is running through everything that has happened tonight. He is trying to figure out how this could have happened as they head to the nearest hospital.

“Sir you have to wait here” the Doctor tells him- “please save her, I can’t lose her”. Bobby is sitting in the waiting room. He sent out messages to everyone and he knows they will be meeting him soon. Michael and the kids are the first to arrive- “any word?” Michael asks. Bobby shakes his head. May and Harry sit down on either side of him “she’s going to be okay” May says, Harry nods “Mom’s been through much worse- she’s really strong” Harry says firmly. Bobby holds both of their hands as he agrees with them. Soon the rest of the 118 trickle in all with words of encouragement along with various police members. Bobby sees Elaine, Athena’s Captain. He goes over and he apologizes to her for his behavior. “I’m sure Athena already reamed you a new one” she says with traces of a smile. The doctor comes out- “ahem” the doctor clears her throat, “which one of you is family?”. “I am” the room says in unison. Bobby steps forward, “I’m her husband but we are family, anything you say to me you can say to the rest of us”. The Doctor nods, “the bullet went through her. We were able to control the bleeding. She is going to be sore for a bit, but she will make a full recovery.” Everyone lets out a sigh of relief. “When can I see her?” Bobby asks, “she can have visitors but nothing too overwhelming” the Doctor says looking around, “for right now I am going to cap it at 3”. Bobby nods, “May, Harry, let’s go see your mom” Bobby says.

“Hey” Athena says as she sees her children and Bobby enter. May and Harry run to her and hug her gently “mom” they both say. “My babies” she says with a smile. “I’m sorry I’m back here again, but I’m going to be ok”. She hugs them. “It’s not your fault mom, you were helping people” May says. “Just get better soon” Harry says. Athena smiles at them. Bobby clears his throat “I’m going to stay with your Mom” Bobby says, “you guys will stay with your dad until we get home” Harry and May nod. “We love you mom” they say before they go back to Michael. “You’ve been really quiet” Athena says to her husband. Bobby nods as he looks at her, almost as if he is afraid to be near her. Athena looks at her husband- he usually looks so strong, confident and full of life. The man before her looks worn down and fearful. “Bobby, come here” she says. As Bobby slowly walks over to his wife he is fighting back tears. Athena reaches out for him and Bobby gently takes her hand. “What is wrong?” She asks him and he breaks down in tears.

“It’s my fault, it’s all my fault” he sobs. “Bobby” she is holding his hand trying to comfort him but it’s not enough to break through his pain. “Screw this” Athena says as she swings her legs over the hospital bed and attempts to stand- which definitely gets Bobby’s attention. “Athena” he gasps and catches her as she nearly collapses. “You can’t push yourself” “I’m fine” she mutters. “Get back in bed” he demands, “only if you come with me”. Bobby sighs, he crawls up on the bed behind Athena “come here” he pats the spot next to him and Athena smiles. She crawls into her husbands arms. “Tell me what has you so upset” she says. Holding her brings him unending comfort. “You yelled at me for not thinking as I ran towards you” Bobby’s voice hitches. “Athena, I’ve gone over it a thousand times, if I hadn’t distracted you-” “I’m going to stop you right there Bobby” Athena kisses his neck “was what you did dangerous and reckless? Yes” she looks at him, “and you did save my life. I didn’t see him, I could have gotten hurt much worse or killed.” Athena pauses, “I saved your life too- when he saw you coming he changed targets. That’s what helped me see him and why I ran to you.” She explains. “Bobby the point of this is that this wasn’t you- this was because some jackass decided to brandish a weapon carelessly and part of my job is to stop people like him”. Bobby holds onto her desperately and nods. “Earlier I said I can’t promise not to do anything crazy. I take it back- for you, for the kids- I promise not to be so reckless”. “Bobby, you need to forgive yourself. I am okay, we are okay” she tells him and she kisses him gently. “I love you so much- the thought of losing you over my behavior- I just can’t-“ “then don’t” she interrupts him, “don’t punish yourself, you haven’t lost me, I’m right here and I love you more then I can put into words” Athena kisses him again and this time he finally relaxes and Athena can settle into his arms.

The Doctor goes to the waiting room to speak with Bobby in order to give him information about his wife’s estimated release time. “Excuse me, where is Mr.Nash?” Everyone looks around as they all realize they haven’t seen him in quite some time. “He was with us when we went to go see our mom” Harry said, “yea, that’s the last time we saw him” May followed. “Great” the doctor said, “he’s probably still there. Nothing to worry about just going to give him some information about when we can release his wife” she says reassuringly. She frowns when she enters Athena’s room as she doesn’t initially see Bobby. She decides to check on Athena’s vitals before she searches for her husband and they had been a bit unsteady earlier. As she approaches the bed she sees the couple wrapped in each other’s arms. Athena is leaning into Bobby on her uninjured side and Bobby has his arms carefully entwined around his wife but no where near her injury, both fast asleep. The Doctor debates on waking the pair but she notices Athena’s vitals have become stable and appear strong. The Doctor looks at the pair and feels it has everything to do with their love and connection- she has seen similar results in babies that are struggling, once they have human contact they thrive. She decides to leave the pair together as what she has to say can wait. She walks out of the room with a smile on her face, thinking of the love the couple share.


	25. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby catches Athena in an intimate moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Explicit Sexual Content

Athena sighs as she rolls over in bed. Bobby was on a longer shift then normal and she missed him laying next to her. As stupid as it was, she had gotten used to sleeping next to someone. Athena loved rolling over as his strong arms would encircle her and make her feel, all sorts of things, happy, sexy, safe and loved. She has been missing him more than usual and she wasn’t sure how much more she could handle it.

He comes home tomorrow she thinks to herself, you can handle one more night. As she lay there, Athena desperately wanted a release tonight and so she makes up her mind. She quietly tossed the covers off of her and she moves over to Bobby’s side of the bed, that way she is surrounded by his scent. She pictures him before her, shirt off and tousled hair. He has a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his face. “My love” she whispers as she slowly runs her fingers up her thigh picturing his rough beard against her legs instead.

Bobby quietly entered his home. It has been such a hard past five days and he was grateful when his chief had brought in a relief team allowing him and his team to go home a day earlier then planned. He was trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake his wife and kids. He wasn’t entirely sure if his kids were even home, they may be at friends or at Michael’s. He locks his front door and he quickly makes it to the room he shares with Athena. The bedroom is one of his favorite places, not just because he can thoroughly satisfy his wife, he thinks with a smirk, but because behind those closed doors, all their walls come down. They are just Bobby and Athena, two people who are madly in love with one another.

Bobby slips into the room as quietly as possible. He can see Athena’s silhouette on his side of the bed and he smiles. “Bobby”, she whispers, “yeah babe, I’m here”. He sees Athena freeze, and then she says his name again but she sounds confused. Bobby watches as Athena seems to shift around almost as if she’s trying to hide, and understanding starts to dawn on him. “Stop” he tells her and watches as her motions still. All his weariness fades away as he looks at her. He puts his things down and nears the bed, he can already feel his member hardening and he is praying that he has assessed the situation correctly. “Athena-“ his voice is deep and dripping with desire, “were you pleasuring yourself?”

Athena can feel herself flush, even if Bobby can’t see her. “You weren’t coming home until tomorrow- I missed you” is her response. Bobby’s hums with approval deep within his chest. He plugs in a small lamp that casts a soft glow in the room, allowing them to see one another. He smiles as he pulls off his clothes quickly and joins Athena on the bed. She feels the bed dip with his weight and his strong hands are on her calves causing her to let out a soft moan. She loves his strong hands against her smooth skin. “Don’t let me interrupt” he whispers as he leans over her to drop a quick kiss on her lips. “Bobby?” She says uncertainty in her voice. “Here, I’ll help you get started again” he whispers causing her to shiver. Bobby glides his hands up her legs and then pulls her nightie up over her head leaving her bare to him. “Go on” he encourages hoarsely.

Athena locks eyes with him as she smiles gently. She slides one hand down to her breast and starts to gently cup and squeeze herself. As her nipple gets erect she moves her fingers to gently pull. Bobby is biting his lower lip watching Athena. She never takes her eyes off him as she works on pleasuring herself. She lets out a slight gasp as she feels his hands massage her thighs. Athena moves her other hand down to her core. Bobby’s eyes hungrily follows her other hand as he watches her fingers dip beneath her folds to massage at her clit, he lets out a groan. Bobby gently scrapes his nails over Athena’s hips and up her sides and she lets out another moan as she arches into his touch.

“Athena” his voice is dripping with desire, he leans over her and quickly covers her breast with his mouth. Athena groans in approval. She brings her hands to his body to press him against her. “Don’t stop” he whispers against her body as he slowly kisses down her abs. Bobby takes time to suckle and lick at different patches of skin and he loves how her breath catches. Bobby nearly comes as he watches Athena slip a finger into her wet folds and start to gently pump in and out of herself. Bobby reaches down and starts massaging his erect member that is dying to burying itself in her. He pulls on Athena’s hand and he licks her finger, letting out another groan as she washes over his taste buds. Athena can see the desire in his eyes and how hard he is, “fuck me” she commands and his eyes find hers. She widens her legs for him inviting him into her, “fuck me hard baby- I need you” she groans. Bobby can see she isn’t lying as her wetness is trickling out onto the bed.

He can no longer hold back. Watching her was sexier then he had ever imagined and now he wanted to be the one to bring her to completion. He positions himself and slam into her and they both let out sounds of approval. As he pumps in and out of her he feels her encircle his biceps. She squeezes tightly around him and he releases a quiet “fuck Athena” into her ear. Suddenly Bobby rolls them, surprising her. “Bobby” his name comes out strangled from her lips. She now rides him and it causes him to hit inside her at a new angle. He watches as her breasts bounce along with her as she rides up and down him. He in turn reaches up her body to fondle them as they bounce before him. “Please Bobby, I can’t” she lets out breathlessly “ahhh” she cries out in pleasure. Her body is on fire and her strength is waning- she needs his help to push her over the edge. Bobby smirks he loves that he can do this to her, make her entire body tremble for only him. He flips them again so he is over her and he reaches down between them to pinch and pull at her clit. “Fu...ahhh” he can feel her start to fall over the precipice so he gently nips at her neck and then whispers “come for me baby” in her ear. He knows she has a thing for how deep and graveling his voice gets when they make love and it’s just enough to push her over. “Bobby” She gasps out as she pulls his hips against hers and rides out her pleasure. Watching her come undone beneath him, he leans down, and captures her lips. He battles her tongue as he releases inside of her. He can feel his cum shoot out of him and completely lay claim to her body and she continues to contract around him as if she is drinking it in. “God I love you” he whispers to her, she smiles smugly and replies “welcome home” with a twinkle in her eye.


	26. Unexpected Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena decides to plan a date for Bobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I did a bit of research about this activity. Not sure if the way I describe it is accurate everywhere so apologies in advance.
> 
> I hope you enjoy 😊

“Where are we?” Bobby asks Athena, it’s unlike her to plan dates for them. She turns and smiles at him radiantly- “you’ll see” she says coyly. As they enter Bobby is a bit surprised at his surroundings- “Have you ever shot a gun?” Athena asks him. Bobby slowly shakes his head, “are we at an in-door shooting range?” He asks her. She nods excitedly but then seems to hesitate based off the look on his face. “We can go somewhere else if you’re not feeling it” she says with worry in her voice, “I just thought it could be a little bit fun”. “It depends-“ Athena tilts her head while looking at him, “on?” “will you be teaching me?” “Of course” she grins. “well I don’t mind then- I can play a little hot for teacher” he says while giving her a playful spank. “ Bobby” she tries to say sternly but her her mouth twitches giving her away.

Bobby grabs Athena’s hand as they walk through the front doors together. Athena pays for them to have an hour and they sign all necessary waivers. The gentleman at the front hands them each earmuffs and safety glasses, “you must wear these when shooting” he drones. “Of course” Athena smiles, the man looks over at her, “LAPD” she shrugs and he nods. “They’ll be someone in there to do the inspection and then you’ll be good to go”. “Thanks so much” she says with ease. “What inspection?” Bobby asks. “They have to inspect the gun before and after to make sure it’s safe” she explains. “Will you be there?” “Right next to you my love” she says with a smile.

They walk through the double doors together and find a spot. Bobby was surprised they were the only ones there. “Did you book the space?” She shakes her head, “it’s mid day- this is pretty normal. People can trickle in so we’ll have to be aware in case that happens” she says. “Couple of basics” she says, while looking at him, he nods for her to continue. “Never point your weapon at something you’re not willing to shoot, keep you finger off the trigger until you’re ready to fire, and remember-“ she leans over and kisses him lightly, “I’m right here if you need anything”. Bobby grins. Athena pulls out her weapon and allows the man to inspect it. He turns expectantly to Bobby and Bobby’s eyes go wide. “He’ll be using my weapon” Athena cuts in. The man nods, gives them their targets and walks away.

Athena clips the paper and sends it flying backwards. Athena carefully loads her gun and places it gently in his hands. “Remember rule one and two?” She says and he nods. He picks up the gun and is surprised at how heavy it feels in his hands. “Ummm” he says, “do I just point and shoot?” She smiles and she sidles up to him. “Do you see these?” She asks, as she is pointing to two parts of the gun. One is in front where the bullet comes out and there is a larger one behind towards the back of the gun. He nods, “those are called your sights” she patiently explains. “When you aim your gun, you want it to be level, and you are going to do your best to line up the sights, once lined up then you are good to shoot”. Bobby hesitates, “what is it?” she asks. “I feel like this is a stupid question” his face heats up a bit. “You’re with me, there are no stupid questions”. He takes a deep breath, “do I keep both eyes open, or close one eye? And if I close one eye, which one?”

“That’s a great question” she responds. “It all has to do with your comfortability- if you can see better with both open then do both. If you want to close one eye, I would recommend you keep the eye you see best with open. The most important thing is you want to be able to see both your sights and your target.” Bobby takes a deep breath, “ok I’m ready” he nods, takes aim, and fires a couple of shots. Only one shot hits his target and it’s on the edge of the paper causing Bobby to frown. He puts the gun down and looks at Athena, “what did I do wrong?” He asks. “You did great! Most people don’t hit the target their first try!” She looks so excited for him. “Ok pick up the gun again, aim, but finger off the trigger” she says. Bobby takes his stance and suddenly he feels Athena pushing on his body, he looks down slightly as she repositions his legs “it gives you better balance and prepares you if there is any kickback to the gun” she explains. She then encourages him to lower his extended arms, “remember, you are in control” she says. Bobby wants to snort, because with how much she is touching him, his body is reacting and she is definitely the one in charge. He takes a few steadying breaths. Now she’s right next to him and the only thing he can smell is her alluring natural scent and he promises he won’t succumb to his base desires. 

“Now” she says and he trusts her and so he squeezes the trigger a couple of times and hits his target. He puts the gun down on the table and turns to her, “I did it,” he says in disbelief, “I did it!”. He pulls her to him and he can’t help himself he kisses her out of delight, which she readily responds to. She slightly pushes against his chest when he doesn’t release her right away. He clears his throat, “sorry babe, you make me get carried away” to which she rolls her eyes. Bobby is surprised when she tells him they only have ten more minutes left, it felt like they had just started. “But you haven’t even shot yet” he pouts a bit. “Do you want me to?” She asks him to which he nods eagerly. “Fine, I’ll take the last five, which will give us five to clean up and get the gun inspected again, sound like a plan?” He readily agrees with her. 

Bobby watches as Athena gets in the zone. She shoots rapidly three times and it takes him a second to realize that she shot the same spot three times, almost perfectly. “Show off” he mumbles, causing her to laugh. As she prepares to aim again, Bobby snakes his arm around her waist and lowers his mouth to her exposed neck, “but can you still shoot when distracted?” He whispers against her skin. Athena is all too aware of Bobby’s hands on her body, she feels like they burn a path across her skin. She loves when he encircles her in his muscular arms as she feels so secure, she lightly bites her lower lip as she feels his lips ghost along her neck, and she takes a steady breath in, takes aim and fires four more rounds, with almost the exact same precision. “Well damn” Bobby mutters. Athena places the gun down, turns in his arms and crashes her lips against his. Bobby lets out a deep growl of appreciation as he slips his tongue into her mouth and presses her body to his. They part when they hear someone clearing their throat. She is flushed, “sorry” she mutters as she hands her gun over for the end inspection. All is clear and Athena hands Bobby their target practice.

As they leave Athena turns to him. “Did you enjoy yourself?” She feels a bit self conscious as she knows this wasn’t something he would typically do. “I really did” he says, “but I think my favorite thing was seeing how powerful you are and knowing how lucky I am that you choose to be with me”. “Believe me” she says while squeezing his hand, “I am the lucky one”.


	27. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena feels vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Set after events from 2X03
> 
> **I talk about Emmett because it’s in Athena’s head but Bobby doesn’t know about him yet
> 
> ***Warning: Explicit Sexual Content (I feel like this goes without saying for my stories- I also hope you all don’t mind it’s just where my muses take me)

Athena was riding high today. Bobby had come over to check on her last night and got to meet her babies. She had been a little annoyed with Michael for extending the invite as she wasn’t sure she was ready. However, when he stated he had already told them about Bobby she realized there was no backing out. She had looked over at Bobby and he had his game face on and squeezed her hand to reassure her. She was impressed with how well it went. She was finally in a place in her life where she was feeling complete and she was surprised it had happened so quickly. There were times, brief, but still times that she felt afraid that she would lose it all again. 

She hadn’t thought she could love someone else so completely. It had scared her at first. This was different than what she felt for Emmett. Emmett and hers had been a young love. It burned brightly and she had so much hope for their future. Her love with Michael had been complicated. It definitely started out romantic but part of her knew it was safe and somewhere along the line it became platonic. Her heart clenches, the only time Michael had truly hurt her was when she found out he had stepped out on her-on their marriage. She knew that they hadn’t been intimate in years but it still felt like a betrayal. It made her feel less of a woman somehow. 

Bobby on the other hand. Bobby made her feel so many things at times it overwhelmed her. He made her feel all woman, treasured, loved. Yet he also made her feel supported, independent, confident- an equal. She was glad that the team knew and supported their relationship and she loved being able to come over to the 118 to spend time with them all.

As Athena is walking through the fire station she hears some members talking amongst themselves. “Did you see the way the incident commander looked at Bobby?” “Oh you mean Chief Williams?” “Wouldn’t they be perfect together?” one of the firefighters say- “the ultimate power couple” there was some laughter. “I’m pretty sure he recently started dating someone though-“ one furrowed their brows “ah shame- they would have so much in common”. Hearing this conversation shoots straight to Athena’s heart and she feels so much doubt flood her. As their words penetrate her mind her high comes crashing down and she suddenly feels like she needs to be anywhere but here as she is suddenly finding it difficult to breathe as all her insecurities threaten to overwhelm her.

“Athena” Buck shouts down to her from the balcony- “you gonna have lunch with us?” She sighs, she can’t retreat since she’s been spotted so she straightens her backbone and plasters on a smile and nods. Athena climbs the steps as she tries to ignore the group who were talking about this Chief Williams person. “Hey Athena” Bobby goes to kiss her but she turns her head and so his kiss lands on her cheek instead. Bobby frowns slightly but doesn’t say anything. “Hi” she murmurs quietly. Bobby knows something is wrong but he just doesn’t know what. Every time he seems to get close to her she is turning away and though he’s trying to touch her at every given opportunity he finds he is barely brushing up against her.

It’s a big crew for lunch today, including the ones talking about who Bobby should be in a relationship with. “Is Chief Williams going to come by later for a debriefing?” one of them asks. “I think so” Bobby says through a forkful of food. Just as he says this she enters their kitchen, “speak of the devil” he says with a smile. Athena is quiet while she watches the exchange, she can see what the others were talking about. There does seem to be undeniable chemistry between the two of them. “Athena you ok?” Hen asks her quietly pulling Athena from her thoughts. Athena starts to nod but she feels really queasy, she shakes her head and stands up to go outside, “just need some air” she murmurs.

Athena hates herself for feeling this vulnerable. She takes in a deep breath of air to try to center herself. She goes to her patrol car and grabs her water bottle. She takes a giant gulp and takes another deep breath before she starts to feel like herself again. “You ok?” She hears Bobby’s deep voice from behind her and she nearly jumps out of her skin. “Shit Bobby,”  
She gasps as she spins to him, “you can’t do that” she lets out a shaky laugh. “I didn’t mean to scare you” he says as he takes a step towards her and he frowns when she steps back. “Athena, what’s going on?” “I’m sorry- I know this sounds like a bit of a cliché but it’s not you I swear, it’s me”. Bobby sees the turmoil in her eyes, “do you trust me?” he asks her suddenly- “what?” She asks surprised, “do you trust me?” he says more slowly as he steps towards her, “of course I do” Athena breathes out. Athena is trying to keep her mind focused because being this close to Bobby is making her feel overwhelmed and her mind wander to much more inappropriate things. “Good” he whispers as his hands fall to her waist and he leans down and captures her mouth with his. “Mmmm” Athena moans as he pushes his body up against hers. She has no where to go as her patrol car is firmly behind her and Bobby’s sculpted body is pressing against her front. Athena finds her body instinctively responding to him by pressing back against him and her mouth opening to him as she clutches his waist. Bobby pulls her bottom lip gently between his teeth, causing her to moan again.

“727-L-30 there is a disturbance two blocks west of you” Athena’s radio blares between them. Bobby chuckles as he steps away, “duty calls, can we talk tonight?” he asks her gently. She nods, “I’ll come over after my shift.” He pecks her lightly on her lips one more time, “can’t wait” he says. “This is 727-L-30 show me en route” she radios in. Bobby watches her leave, he wishes they had more time for him to help her through whatever she was struggling with. He found himself nervous for a second when she kept brushing him off, thinking it was him, but by the way she responded to him before she left he knew there was something else going on.

Later that Night.....

He hears her light knocking and opens the door to her. Before she can even get through the door he wraps her in a tight embrace. Part of him is scared that she is going to try and dodge him like she did at the fire station earlier that day. However, this time Athena melts into him willingly. He lets her go to close the door, she takes off her service belt and places it on the counter and untucks her uniform. Bobby’s eyes greedily drinks her in, causing Athena to smirk- “see something you like Captain?” She asks him with a twinkle in her eyes. Bobby strides over to her and pulls her into his arms. “Always” he whispers against her before stealing claim to her mouth. Athena groans and she feels her stomach clench at how open he is with his desire for her. “Athena” he takes a step back, “Can you tell me what was wrong at the firehouse?” 

Athena finds it difficult to look him in the eye. So instead she starts pacing his living room. “Like I said it’s a me thing” she starts, “there were a few of your men that I overheard at the station talking about Chief Williams. They were stating they thought she was flirting with you and how you’d be a power couple” she laughs unsteadily. “Bobby I know you love me-“ she zig zags the conversation, “and I love you too. So much, I didn’t realize I had this much love left inside me. And you are absolutely incredible. You are a good man, a great leader and people naturally flock to you.” Bobby intercedes her pacing. He braces his hands on either side of her. “Babe, what does this have to do with Chief Williams?” He’s trying to follow her but he is lost. “They think you’d be better with her,” she mumbles. “What?!” He wants to punch whoever made her doubt herself. “And I can see their point. I don’t want to give you up, but you deserve someone better than me. I have a lot of baggage, I bottle things up, I have two kids, I’m a mess Bobby” she says the last part with a bit if a laugh, “and you are so wonderful, you deserve a ten, not me- I don’t even rank on the scale, I’m not good enough for you” she ends quietly.

He is gaping at her, she doesn’t think she’s good enough for him and his stupid team made her question herself. He is also surprised as usually this is something he battles, thinking she deserves someone better. “No”, he says harshly. “What?” she responds “No” he repeats as he drags her against him and lays siege to her mouth. Her hands are pinned to his chest as his hands roam her body causing her to moan against his lips. Bobby cups her ass in his hands and gently squeezes as he grinds her against him, he can hear her ragged breathing and still it’s not enough he thinks. His hands slip under her shirt as he squeezes up her side. “Bobby” she gasps out as he turns her body to the closest wall. He swiftly unbuttons her uniform, and pulls it from her body. By doing this he has freed her hands that find purchase on his waist. He fiercely kisses her throat and the base of her neck. “You are everything Athena” he says in between kisses. She is clutching him almost desperately, “but” she whispers “NO” Bobby interrupts angrily as he assaults her mouth again. His hands expertly unhook her bra so it’s tumbling off her body. When he lets her up for air her lips are slightly swollen and her eyes are clouded with lust.

“Athena,” his heart is breaking thinking she would think this about herself. “Look at me,” he whispers. She struggles to meet his eyes but when she does all she sees is love shining back causing her breath to hitch. “You’re right, your not a ten, you’re a fucking one thousand. And if there is anyone less deserving it’s me not you.” he whispers hoarsely to her. She is shaking her head at his declaration and he can see the emotions dance through her eyes. He pulls both their pants down swiftly. As he stands he drags his hands along her legs , “Bobby” he quickly picks her up and takes her to his room. He is going to worship her until every doubt is gone from her mind. He knows she hates showing vulnerability, just the fact she told him what was on her mind shows him how much she loves him. He gently places her on his bed and crawls on top of her, she locks her legs around his waist and grinds herself against him. “Gods Athena,” he whimpers, “I love you, only you.” He enters her achingly slow. He wants her to feel every bit of what he is telling her. 

“We found each other in all the chaos of the world, I never thought I could have this again” he is gently pumping in and out of her. She tries to quicken the pace but Bobby is having none of it. He pins her arms above her as he continues at his current pace. Occasionally he nips and licks her neck and shoulders. “Bobby please” she can feel the build up in her body as she arches into him. “I only have eyes for you- I am yours completely no matter what anyone else says” he continues to tell her. Athena’s eyes are misting as his words penetrate her heart. Athena feels her stomach tighten and feels her body building up to its ultimate release. “Say it” he commands her. “Say what?” She gasps out as he hits a particular sensitive spot. “Say that I’m yours and that you’re mine” he shifts to pin her arms with one of his hands, and he starts to glide his other down her body. As he suckles on her neck her starts to massage her breast. “Aaah, mmm ohh” she can hardly think and process what he wants her to do. She is dying to have her release and the things he is saying to her cut through all of her doubts. He loves her just as she is and he is saying that he always will. “Yes, yes, yes” she says to him. Bobby’s hand is hovering over her most sensitive spot as he continues to plunge himself into her. “Yes what?”

“Mine- gah” she is twisting wildly underneath him, “you, me, us, yours” she is only able to get small words out and is hoping it will be enough. She knows Bobby is telling her that she is enough, that they are enough and she believes him. Now all she wants is her release. Bobby smiles down on her and marvels in her beauty- “Bobby”, she whimpers and he lowers his fingers to her clit helping push her over the edge. “BOBBY” she is screaming out as her muscles contract over and over again. He still doesn’t let up and he pushes in and out as she is contracting and she can feel her entire body tingling all the way down to her toes and then she hears him moaning as he releases inside her, “ATHENA” he buries his face into the crook of her neck as he feels her contracting around him. He feels his body relax as he lets go of her arms above her and she brings them down to encircle him.

“Thank you” she whispers to him. “For what my love?” he asks. “For reminding me that I am enough” she murmurs, “anytime “ he smiles as he kisses her lightly. Bobby starts to get up and clean himself up- “you hungry?” he asks. She rolls onto her side and chuckles, “starved” she says with a smile.


	28. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena go on a date and things get heated....in a good way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content 
> 
> *I’m getting married today ❤️ I will try and post this weekend but no promises.

Athena is in the bathroom getting ready when Bobby is suddenly behind her. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her lightly. “What’s with the robe?” He asks her while gently tugging on it. She smiles, “I don’t want you to see what I’m wearing just yet,” she says with a smile, “because if you do I’m not sure we will make it out for our date”. Bobby smiles at her in the mirror, “come on babe, you can trust me” he whispers as he kisses her lightly by her ear. “Nope” She says and then she is gently pushing him out of the bathroom. “I’m going to finish getting ready in here. You can come in when I’m done”.

Athena leaves the bathroom and Bobby then enters to get ready. When he exits Athena is already wrapped in her jacket. “Where are we going?” She smiles brightly, “you look great my love” She says, her eyes shining with happiness. “Thank you”. Athena gives Bobby directions to a new restaurant where there is also a dance floor and he smiles inside as he loves date nights with her, regardless of where they are.

They enter the front door and Athena checks her coat. Bobby’s mouth goes dry and he nearly stops breathing when he sees what she is wearing. Athena had chosen a new dress. It was a black knee length dress that hugged her body in just the right way leaving little to the imagination. There was a slit in the dress that started from the knee and went to her mid thigh, and the collar was a sharp V, showing off her perfectly shaped breasts. As Bobby is drinking her in he now agrees if he had seen her at home they probably wouldn’t have made it to their reservation. He can feel his heart racing and his cock twitch in excitement. Bobby takes her arm and looks around proudly as they walk to their table together.

Bobby pulled out Athena’s chair for her and then sat next to her. They were definitely *that* couple, he thought, the type of couple who sit in the same side of the booth. While they are eating Bobby reaches out and holds her hand. He just couldn’t keep his hands off of her. Athena was talking about a project Harry had been working on. He loved how they would never run out of things to talk about.

“Would you like to dance?” He asks her- “I thought you’d never ask” she responds with a smile. Bobby leads Athena out to the dance floor and spins her into his arms. He holds one of her hands in his and he wraps his other around her waist as they start to circle the dance floor. Her other hand lays gently on his shoulder. Athena lets out a laugh as he spins her from his body letting his hand glide along her torso. She readily spins back into him and smiles as they sway together. Athena’s body is alight with joy feeling his hand skim across her. Her heart is thumping loudly and she is hoping she is hiding exactly how much she wants her man right now. 

After a couple of dances and dessert their evening comes to an end. Athena claims her coat but doesn’t button it as she feels quite warm from their physical activity. Bobby walks next to her, as they approach the car Bobby moves as if he is going to open the door. Instead he gently pushes Athena up against the car and his lips come down to hers. Bobby slips his hands inside her jacket and he caresses her sides. “Mmmm” Athena responds as she kisses him back, she brings one hand to his neck and runs her fingers through his hair at the base. Bobby pulls her hips forward and then slowly cups her ass and starts to massage gently. “Bobby” Athena lets out a throaty laugh. Bobby slides one hand up to the center of her back, pushing her into him and the other slides up and cups her breast. “You are ravishing” Bobby whispers into her ear. He lets the hand that was cupping her breast drop down to the hem of her dress. Bobby slowly scrapes his teeth along her neck and then lightly nips and suckles at the base of her throat. He hears her moan as his hand inches up the slit in her dress. “Fuck me” he hears her whisper, causing him to grin, “absolutely” he readily agrees as he again devours her mouth. He feels her gently pushing against him and he begrudgingly pulls himself away from her in order to look at her. She is panting slightly- “at home” she gets out, “we need to get home”. Bobby groans, even though he knows she is right- a part of him wants to take her right there in the parking lot. He unlocks the passenger door and helps her get in. It’s going to be a long ride home he thinks to himself.

As Bobby is driving home he gasps slightly as he feels Athena’s hand caressing his upper thigh. “Athena-“ he says sharply. His body is still on fire from tasting and touching her outside the car. His imagination roams with how he will have his way with her once they get home. When he takes a moment to look in her direction there is a glint in her eye and a smile playing at her lips. Bobby feels her fingers dance across his crotch causing him to swerve slightly as his manhood hardens further. “Athena- if you want to make it home in one piece I think it’s best for you to keep your hands to yourself” he groans as he grabs her hand in his and kisses it fiercely. He does not let her hand go as he is unsure of how much she wants to tease him. He pushes down on the gas pedal, the sooner they get home, the sooner they can connect with each other the way they both desire. He nibbles across her knuckles causing her to moan and shift in her seat. “Almost there my love” he whispers to her. Although it seems like eons they are finally pulling into their driveway and Bobby lets out a sigh of relief.

“Wait here” he tells her as he parks and gets out of the vehicle. She looks confused but nods in consent. Bobby runs around the car and opens the door. He leans over her and gently kisses her collar as he unbuckles her belt and swings her body to face him. Athena bites her lower lip as she holds back a moan. Bobby’s firm hands move from her ankles, up her calves, over her thighs and slowly to her waist. He then pulls her from her seat to his body as he stands with her. He is holding her beneath her ass and slightly over his body. He then slowly drags her body down against his causing her to let out the moan she was holding in, “Bobby” she gasps out. Her dress rides up a bit on her body and she is aware of every inch of hard muscle on Bobby’s body. She can feel her desire spilling out of her and she wants nothing more than to make love to the man in front of her.

As Bobby gently puts Athena on her feet he towers over her, even with her heels. She wraps her arms around his neck and passionately kisses him, she holds nothing back and Bobby groans against her lips. He pulls her to his body and she willingly grinds her body against him causing him to gasp. “Inside” he mutters, “we need to get inside”. Bobby turns Athena in his arms and pushes her towards the front door. As she walks in front of him he tugs at her jacket causing it to slide down her arms and back. He proceeds to kiss the nape of her neck and draw his teeth against her skin. Athena is pressed against the front door as Bobby roams his hands against her body, he starts to slowly unzip her dress. She feels like she is on fire but her jacket is preventing her from opening the door. She manages to turn around and Bobby’s head dips to the top of her breasts that are rising and falling rapidly due to his touch. He runs his nose along the neckline and his tongue dips beneath, “Bobby” she whispers his name, “please, the door”.

Athena feels his breath against her skin as he lets out a chuckle. Bobby digs his keys out of his pocket and shoves the key into the keyhole. Athena lets out a sigh as she feels the door give way behind her and she is able to shrug her jacket off completely, freeing her arms. Athena promptly pulls him into the house with her and slams the door behind him. Athena starts to unbutton his shirt- suddenly there are buttons flying everywhere as she impatiently rips his shirt open. “Athena” Bobby gasps, he’s never seen her like this. “I want to touch you Bobby” Athena moans as she starts to kiss her way up his torso. She slips out of her heels as she pulls what’s remaining of his shirt off his body. Athena turns to head towards their room but is stopped by Bobby’s strong arms pulling her back to him. “Bobby” she wiggles against him causing his cock to become impossibly hard, “this is the slowest burn of my life- please, I want you”. “That’s what you get for wearing a dress like this” he says as he drags his hands up her legs, across her abs and over her breasts. “Well if the dress is the problem then take it off” she groans as she wiggles against him again. 

“Fuck Athena” and he does as she asks. He slides her zipper down the rest of the way and peels her out of the offending garment. As soon as Athena is free she runs to their room with a laugh. Bobby tugs his pants off as he follows her. Athena has peeled the rest of her garments off her body and she waits patiently for Bobby by the bed. Bobby pulls his boxers off as he walks walks towards her and he watches her lick her lips in anticipation as she looks at his fully erect cock. Bobby gently pushes her onto the bed and Athena sighs as she feels the cool sheets against her heated skin. Bobby gently kisses his way up her body. Athena is smiling once he reaches her head. He lowers his lips to hers and procedes to kiss her senseless. Athena flips Bobby onto his back. 

“I want to try something” she says as she bites her lower lip, Bobby nods trusting her completely. Athena grins and then turns around and straddles him. She inches her body back until she is presented with his hardened manhood. Bobby’s face is hovering just below Athena’s lady parts and then he feels Athena take him into her mouth. “Oh God” he jerks into her. He places his hands on her hips and proceeds to lick her fully. He hears her throaty moan and can tell she is enjoying this sensation as she grinds herself into his face. Bobby fucking loves this and he can’t get enough of her. They stay like that for a while each giving the other pleasure. They can hear each other’s moans when they pull away from one another to attempt to catch their breath. He alternates from pumping his tongue in and out of her to using his fingers and he can feel her body shaking with pleasure. “Gah” he lets out a strangled moan as she gently glides her teeth up his shaft, he jerks into her touch. “I can’t wait anymore Bobby” Athena moans as she pulls her body away from his mouth. Still with her back towards him she slowly slides down his body, positions herself over his member and sinks down on him.

“Ahh” Athena lets out as she slowly rises and falls on his cock allowing her to feel every movement of him inside her. Bobby had his hands on her hips guiding her as he thrust into her as well. “Gaaa Fuck Athena, ahhh” Bobby can barely keep his thoughts straight. He gasps as Athena squats on her feet as she is rising and falling along him. This new position causes all new sensations for him. “Shit Babe that feels sooo good” he moans. Athena is concentrating as this position takes a lot of energy. “Mmmm” he moans, “Athena- hold on babe” Athena stops her movements. “ I want to see you” Bobby says. Athena slips him out of her and then turns around. She kisses him fiercely as she repositions herself and slides back down him. “Bobby”, she moans he slides his hands up her body. “You are so beautiful and I am so lucky” “BOBBY-“ Athena yelps as he flips her and is now above her “oh Bobby, I love you” “and I you” he gasps out as he is trying to regulate his breathing. Bobby continues to thrust and the two can hear the slapping of their skins. Bobby can feel his body preparing for release, he reaches down and presses against her clit causing her to spasm around him which in turn has him release into her. “Oh my love” he murmurs, “fuck Athena” he rides out his orgasm inside her perfection. Athena has a lazy smile on her face and she is thoroughly satisfied as Bobby slips out of her. They lay together in each other’s arms until they drift into sleep.


	29. Fire Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena get in a jam at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning Explicit Sexual Content 
> 
> **set somewhere between the team knowing they are dating but before they are married.
> 
> ***My new spouse says- “don’t you post on Sundays? Lol- that’s true love y’all ❤️❤️❤️

Bobby wiped his brow. This fire seemed like it was never going to go out. The house seemed huge and appeared to be split in two. There was the front side where the main people stayed and the backside where it seemed people who worked stayed if they needed.

“Front side clear” Bobby said. The officers were on scene because it was clear that this fire was intentional. “What do you mean front side?” Said one officer with a raised voice. “Cool your jets” Bobby said “we’re working as fast as we can” Bobby watched confused as the officer ran over to another cruiser. They were talking animatedly to the point Bobby decided to go and check on them.

“What is the problem gentlemen?” Bobby asked as he approached. “Did you say only the front was cleared?” “Yes” Bobby replied, “is someone going to tell me what is going on?” He said a bit exasperated. “We thought you cleared the whole building” one officer replied “well we didn’t” Bobby snapped. He was tired from fighting this beast and now these men were talking in circles. 

One of the officers looked at him, a bit pale “I understand that but Sergeant Grant just entered the back of the building. We told her it had been cleared and she thought she saw someone inside” Bobby didn’t wait to hear the ending of the sentence as soon as he realized Athena was inside the raging enferno. He was racing back to the house- “ATHENA” he screamed as he broke down the back door.

“ATHENA” Bobby yells again. He looks around frantically but right now all he can see is the flames licking up the sides of the walls and the smoke billowing above him. He feels panic, and he is trying to calm himself. He will be no good to Athena if he can’t make it to her. He makes it to a stairwell and starts climbing carefully. He makes it to the next landing- “Athena” he calls out. He hears some coughing “Bobby” he hears her reply. He stays low to the floor, trying to follow her voice. “Athena, I’m coming for you- say my name my love”. “Bobby- I’m over here” Athena responds “ I don’t know what happened. I thought I saw someone and they told me the building had been cleared” Athena is coughing and reaching her hand towards Bobby’s voice. “Stop my love, you’re breathing in too much” Bobby is reaching out and he feels her fingertips. Hope floods his body. “I’ve got you my love”.

Bobby takes his jacket off and drapes it over her body. She tries to protest but starts coughing. “Follow me my love” he pulls her body close to his and leads her through the building. Once he gets to the stairwell he sees there is no way they will be able to go back down. “Come my love, we need to find a window” Bobby and Athena stumble through the hallway to the first door. He is able to get inside and luckily there is a window. He breaks the window, and he has never been more grateful to how attentive his team is. They had been watching for them and they all scramble into action. “Take her first” he yells as they help Athena out the window. Bobby can feel the exhaustion hit him the moment he sees Athena safely on the ground. His team grab him and haul him through the window which he is appreciative as he doesn’t think he would have had the strength himself.

————————————————————————

A few days later

Bobby and Athena had both been released from the hospital and each cleared for duty in their respective fields. Once Bobby got the news that they were both going to be okay he rushed over to her place.

Athena opened her front door to the persistent knocking. Bobby stood before her impatiently “Bobby are you ok?” Athena asked. Bobby entered the home, swept her into his arms and kissed her soundly. When he let up for air he could tell Athena was affected by his kiss. “Where are the kids?” he asked with his head burrowed in the crook of her neck. “They are both spending the night at their friends house” Athena laughed unevenly. “Thank God” Bobby stated as he pushed her back into her home. “Bobby” Athena panted “my love”. Bobby laced their hands together as her back hit the wall. “My love” Athena tried again “what’s going on?” “I was so scared Athena-“ his voice shook with emotion “they told me you were in that building and I lost my mind thinking I had lost you” Athena let Bobby kiss her again. He was demanding, his tongue raging a war she didn’t know she was apart of. “You didn’t lose me babe, I’m right here” she moaned as his teeth grazed her neck. “Bobby, my love- I’m right here” she tried again. Bobby inhaled her scent. “I can’t imagine losing you Athena. I just-“ his voice breaks. Athena holds him. “Bobby look at me” Athena murmurs. Bobby looks into her eyes “we’re still here, we’re alive” she whispers. He breathes in deeply, “you’re right” he sighs. She gently pushes him back, “come on” she says. He looks at her back confused as she disappears to the bedroom. She pokes her head out “are you coming?” She asks with a smirk. 

Bobby stumbles after her, “Athena” he breathes out. She had already managed to get out of her shirt and pants. She was standing next to the bed in a deep purple satin bra and thong. Bobby felt his throat go dry. “Someone seems a little overdressed” she teases as she sways her way over to him. She stops in front of him and slowly starts to unbutton his shirt. He can feel her nails across his biceps as she pushes his shirt off him. She kisses his chest and darts her tongue out along his pectoral muscles. “Hmmm” she hums. He grabs her hands, “Athena” he moans, “will you get on the bed?” She smirks at him, “of course my love” she whispers, she turns around slowly, arches her back so he gets a nice view of her rear as she crawls on the bed. Bobby disperses of his pants. “Roll over” Bobby starts from her feet. He slowly kisses his way up her body. His hands drag up each of her legs and he gently massages her calves. He licks the fabric of her thong and hear her breath hitch “Bobby” she moans. “I’m taking my time to worship you” he replies. “You’re going to have to be patient.” Using his teeth he draws the thong off her body and he can hear her hushed noises. “Babe, it’s just us, you can be as vocal as you’d like. I love hearing you” Bobby proceeds to kiss her inner thighs while rubbing her hip bone. “Fuck Bobby” Athena moans. He bypasses her core entirely as he starts to make his way up her abdomen. “Urg babe”. He smirks against her skin “good things come to those who wait my love”. He makes it to her breasts. Again he traces her breast with his tongue while he cups and squeezes them. He finally rids her of the garment. He feels her spread her legs and wrap them around his waist. “Two can play this game my love” she whimpers as she grinds herself against him. “Fuck Athena” he moans- “that’s what I want my love” Athena replies.

Bobby makes it to her head. He looks into her eyes “I love you Athena, I love you more than my next breath” he whispers. Athena’s breath catches because she can see it in his eyes. The truth shining down at her, “I love you too Bobby, more than I ever thought I could love someone” with that Bobby claims her lips once more. He lets his hand trail back down her body and plays with her clit. “Ooooh yeah” she moans as she breaks from the kiss. “Bobby, I want you inside me, please baby” she begs him. And he can’t say no to her. He quickly sheds his boxers and his cock joyously springs free. She grinds herself against him again, and in a swift moment he is buried deep inside her. “Fuck Athena” she is so tight, when he enters her it feels like he is coming home.

He finds a rhythm and she matches him. She looks so gorgeous beneath him and he kisses her again. She takes him by surprise and rolls him over. She is now sitting on his giant cock. “Athe-“ he starts but she starts to ride him and he loses his ability to speak. She rocks against him moaning his name and looking so fucking beautiful. She makes him feel things he never thought possible. “Fuck Athena, you’re gonna make me come” he pants. “That’s the point my love” she murmurs. Bobby sits up, still thrusting with her. One hand at her hip helping her met her thrusts, the other between their bodies, flicking her clit. “Come with me my love” And they come together. “Oh Bobby” Athena gasps as she clutched his body. “Fuck” Bobby screams as he spills his seed inside her.

Bobby gently lays on his back and Athena joins him. Once she has her breathing under control she lifts herself to let him slip out of her. She stays tucked to his side. “I love you” she says with a yawn. “And I you” he holds her tight as sleep claims them both.


	30. A Surprise Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby takes Athena on a surprise date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Light smut

Athena looked over at Bobby and he was practically giddy. Athena couldn’t help but smile along with him. What they were doing she had no idea but they were together and that’s what mattered. “Are you ready?”  
he asks, she laughs “sure my love.” It was a nice summer day. Athena had on a pair of shorts and a colored tank top. Bobby was dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt.

”Here we are” he says as they walk into the room. Athena looks around, “Bobby” she says “we’re at a firehouse” she looks at him with confusion. “I know, isn’t it great?” again, he sounds so excited and she is puzzled. “I’ve never gotten to show you the firehouse from a civilian’s perspective. It’s even better because it’s not my firehouse, so we won’t get treated any differently” he says. Athena smiles and takes his hand “let’s do this” she says.

They get the basic tour of the firehouse and explanation of how everything works. The whole time Bobby is smiling and holding her hand proudly. As they head back “here it comes” Bobby whispers in her ear. “Alright, we’ve set up the back with equipment for you all to try, safety first” the firefighter yells after them. Bobby gently pulls on Athena. “Get in” he whispers causing Athena to shiver at his tone.

Athena climbs up into the truck with Bobby close behind her. “This is where I sit” he continues to whisper in her ear causing goosebumps to erupt over her flesh. He leans over her shoulder and starts pointing at different buttons. “This one changes the lights as we go through the intersection, this one controls our lights and sirens, this one makes the ladder go up and down” if possible his voice went even deeper causing Athena to bite her lip. She loves when he talks like this, she feels his voice surround all her senses and caress over her causing her to be aware of only him. She crawls over to the next seat and Bobby chuckles as he climbs down to wait for her.

Athena smirks as she sees Bobby standing below her. She slowly climbs down into his arms and he leans in and kisses her gently. He is careful as he knows they are in public so he keeps the kiss chaste. Athena wishes they were alone so she could deepen their kiss. She wasn’t expecting this date to be so tantalizing, but Bobby knew exactly what he was doing to her with his voice. They break apart and continue on their tour. 

Bobby shows Athena the inside of the ambulance. “I’d love to make you scream in here” he whispers against her causing her to let out a slight gasp. Visions of him and her tumbling about in here spring to her mind and Athena found herself biting down on her lip once more. “But there is too high a chance we could get caught as the double doors have a quick release to easily load in and out patients, at least in the truck we could see them coming”, as Bobby is talking he slips his hand into her back pocket and gives her right cheek a slight squeeze. She again turns into him, making his arm encircle her waist and she kisses him. This one is a bit longer but just as chaste as there are others who can see them.

Athena feels the familiar needs inside her grow. If they’d been at his firehouse there would have been a million places she could drag him off to have her way with him. Fortunately, or in her case, unfortunately they were at another firehouse which meant she had to silently deal with her need. Every now and then she would picture Bobby before her, completely satisfying her. Athena groaned internally as she tried to subtly create the friction that she so desperately needed to no avail.

“Last stop” Bobby leans down to whisper in her ear. He takes the opportunity to nibble on her ear and he feels her press herself to him causing him to chuckle slightly as he moves away before she can create too much friction. Athena takes a steadying breath before she follows him. As she rounds the corner she is greeted with the firehose rolled out. “Everyone gather round, this is going to take a team effort” the firefighter explains. “When attached to a water source this hose can gave anywhere from 8 to 20 bar. Bar is a unit of pressure” he explains. “Everyone step on up” the firefighter says.

Athena picks a spot where she will have a lot of room. She hates feeling crowded when she feels vulnerable, and with all the feelings currently raging through her that’s exactly how she is feeling. Athena tentatively picks up the hose and she is grateful she is not the only one feeling uncertainty. The firefighter turns on the hose and Athena is jerked forward by the power of the water pressure rushing through the thing in her hands. She nearly lets go until she feels Bobby’s arms encircle her. He repositions her hands, allowing her a firmer grip. She then feels his hands on her hip, gently repositioning her stance so she is bracing herself better and she utilizes his front to brace her body. “How do you like that power?” He whispers to her, she discreetly rubs her backside to his groin causing him to gasp. “I think there’s a different hose I’d like to be holding, if you know what I mean”. Athena feels Bobby growl and he tightens his hold on her waist, “I’m sure we can arrange that” he mutters into her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine.

The firefighter turns off the hose and starts to thank everyone for coming. He is giving out information about their next open house and Athena turns to Bobby, “let’s get out of here” she says lowly, Bobby nods eagerly. As they get to his truck, Athena looks around and when she doesn’t see anyone she pushes Bobby up against his truck and lays siege to his mouth. Bobby chuckles and spins her beneath him and she wraps her arms around his neck. He is still cautious as they were in public, in the daylight- he does not want to be caught in a compromising situation. Athena makes it hard to keep his resolve as she is pressing herself eagerly against him.

“Athena, ahh” he moans. She glides one of her legs up his body and his hand glides up her calf to her thigh. He gently squeezes her thigh. “Bobby, please” she whispers in his ear. Bobby drops his mouth to her neck and gently scrapes his teeth along her collar bone while his other hand was at her waist and his thumb was rubbing gentle circles against her skin. She grinds against him causing him to make a hissing sound. “Athena we can’t, not here” he groans out. “Then take me where we can” she asks desperately “you can’t turn me on all afternoon whispering in my ear touching me and then expect me to act like nothing has happened.” 

Bobby groans and he knows she’s right. He is surprised at how forward she is being, as she is usually very aware of their professions and takes pride in their appearance in public. She is always cautious as she states “you never know who may know you”. As he is thinking this through, Athena hears footsteps in their direction as so she lowers her leg and releases him. Bobby takes a slight step back and a few deep breaths to calm his body down. She smirks at him and she can’t hide the lust in her eyes.

“Captain Nash?” Bobby hears his title and he turns around to come face to face with the firefighter from the tour. “I knew it was you” the young firefighter seems excited. “No need to get too excited” Bobby says with a smile. “I just wanted to say hi and thank you”. he says to Bobby. “Thank me?” “Yea- you came to my high school and talked about this profession, it’s what inspired me to go into this field”. Bobby is taken aback and he feels Athena’s hand squeeze his arm. He turns and sees her smiling up at him. “Ahh well I’m glad I could help you...” “Mitch” he says eagerly, “Mitch- I’m just over at the 118 if you need anything” Bobby says with a smile. “Thank you- and have a good day”. He turns back around and heads into his station. 

“Let’s go home” Athena murmurs while squeezing Bobby’s hand. He nods, “I’m sorry I ruined the mood” he says. He feels Athena stop and he turns to look at her, “what?” he says. “You did not ruin the mood” she says, “you inspired a young boy to serve and protect his community, if anything I am more turned on then ever”, she leans up and kisses him. “Now take me home so I can have my way with you” she orders causing him to chuckle. “Yes ma’am” he says as he pulls her to him and kisses her soundly.


	31. An Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena have an argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Explicit Sexual Content 
> 
> **Thanks @Jackie for this prompt- I was inspired and my muses were happy, I hope you enjoy 😊

“I don’t see what the big deal is” May shouts at her mother and stepfather. “May you will not take that tone with us” Athena’s voice is hard and unyielding. “Well you keep wanting to talk about it but Bobby already talked to me and he told me that he understands so I don’t know why you insist on being a bitch about it” snaps May. Athena’s jaw opens and closes several times. She is shocked as May has never chosen to use that explicative with her before and to know that Bobby had already had a conversation with May was news to her. “Hey” Bobby chooses to intervene, “you’re allowed to be angry but you are not allowed to use such language against your mother”. 

“You’re grounded” Athena says quietly. “It doesn’t matter- Dad’s picking me and Harry up today for the weekend.” May rolls her eyes. “I will be talking to your father as we communicate with one another- you will be grounded.” “This is so unfair” May yells at her. “May” Athena calls after her oldest and waits for her to turn around, when May is looking at her she says quietly, “I love you unconditionally, I will love you regardless of how you feel about me, I am disappointed in the choices you have made recently, including the language you chose to use against me tonight”. Athena turns and walks outside to get some fresh air. As May watches her mom walk away her words sink in and May instantly regrets how she just treated her mother. She heads back into her room to pack for the weekend with her dad.

Bobby goes outside to comfort his wife. He slides his arms around her and instead of her relaxing into them like she normally does he feels her entire body tense up. “Athena, what’s wrong?” he asks. “When did you talk to her?” Athena asks him quietly. “What?” he is confused. Athena steps out of his arms and turns to face him. She wraps her arms around herself as if she is trying to hold herself together. Bobby doesn’t think he has ever seen her like this. “When did you talk to her? Was it before or after you and I talked about it?”. Bobby scrunches up his face trying to remember, “after” he watches her tense further. “Athena, what’s the problem?” “The problem?” She lets out a frustrated laugh.

“The problem is our daughter just called me a bitch-“ he interrupts “that’s not my fault”. Athena lets out a noise- “no it’s not and Bobby” she stresses his name as she doesn’t know how to make him understand “you didn’t help. We said we would talk to her together!” “And we did!” he tells her exasperatedly. “But YOU already talked to her BOBBY! I have no idea what you said to her” he was starting to get frustrated “are you mad that I talked to her?” “NO, DAMMIT BOBBY!” She walks a couple of paces away. “I’m mad that you said we would do it together, a united front, and then you talked to her without telling me. If you had told me you talked with her I would have backed you” her voice broke and Bobby was startled, “Athena, are you crying?” “I’m fine, it’s nothing” she sniffles. “If you had told me, I would have left it alone because I trust you Bobby, when I say we’re united I mean it- I just wish you did too”. Bobby is stunned, he hadn’t thought about how Athena would have interpreted his actions- he had just been so moved when May came to talk to him. 

The doorbell rings and Athena clears her throat, wipes her tears, and blinks several times, “That’s probably Michael- do you want to talk to him with me?” Bobby shakes his head as he is still trying to process her pain. Athena nods and heads back inside. Athena talks quietly with Michael and he states he will follow through with the grounding at his home too. “Go say bye to Bobby” she tells the kids and they both go outside. Harry runs up and gives Bobby a quick squeeze, “love ya pop, see you on Monday” he tells Bobby as he is already running back to his dad. “Thanks Bobby” May says quietly, “I don’t think you should be thanking me” Bobby says quietly. May tilts her head, “May I’m glad you came and talked to me, the reason your mother and I talked to you again tonight was because I didn’t communicate with her like I usually do. She doesn’t deserve your anger, and you will NEVER call her a bitch again, do you understand” May nods solemnly- “Bobby, I’m sorry” Bobby turns to his step daughter “I don’t think I am the one you need to be apologizing to” he says. Bobby reaches out and embraces May, “I love you, think about what I said, and have a good weekend”. “Love you too Bobby” May says as she hugs him quickly and heads out. Athena hugs both of her children, tells them she loves them and then watches as Michael’s taillights disappear into the night.

Athena sighs and locks the front door. She hates when she cries because it makes her feel exhausted. She also hates when she and Bobby fight. It’s rare that they do fight because they are usually so good at communicating with one another. Whenever they fight she feels so unbalanced, like nothing makes sense, and she knows she will feel like this until they make up. Bobby is still outside where she left him. She debates on going out to talk to him, but she doesn’t know what to say. She decides she is just going to take a shower and head to bed. Bobby will come in when he is ready. As the hot water hits her body it instantly soothes her. She doesn’t know how long she stands there with the water cascading down her body but she realizes her hands are starting to prune so she shuts off the water and dries off her body. She pulls on one of her silk slips and quietly pads to bed.

Bobby enters the room not long after she had slid into bed. Bobby quickly undresses and slides in next to her. He rolls over to her and kisses her shoulder, “Athena?” he whispers quietly. She turns her body to face him, “I am so sorry” he murmurs while looking into her chocolate eyes, his hand rests on her shoulder and he is rubbing gentle circles across her skin. Athena loves what his hands can do to her body. “I trust you Athena” Bobby says, “I trust that I have equal say in our relationship and our parenting” he continues. “I should have told you I talked to May, I am so sorry I didn’t” Athena can see in his eyes his genuine remorse. “I believe we are united and it’s one of the things I love about us-“ Athena smiles softly at him, “thank you” she whispers softly. “For transparency I told May it wasn’t okay that she cursed at you, I also told her that I hadn’t communicated with you like we usually do”. Athena feels her heart fill with so much love and appreciation for the man laying next to her. “I am so sorry” he says again. Athena bites her lip while she is looking at her husband, “can you prove to me how sorry you are?” She asks, seduction dripping from every word.

Bobby’s eyes snap to hers and he starts to smile, “I can do my best” he whispers as he pulls her under him. Bobby straddles his wife and she scrapes her nails against his thighs. Bobby traces the straps of her silk slip and he sees the goosebumps spread across her body. He leans down and gently nips at her throat and Athena lets out a deep moan as she wiggles underneath him. His manhood is hardening by her wiggling, but he wants to drive her mad first, even if that means ignoring his own need. “Touch me please” she moans, Bobby smirks and starts to fondle her breast through her slip, he can see her nipples harden from his attention. “Noo” she moans, Athena slips her straps off and pulls down her slip, she impatiently grabs his hands, “touch me” and Bobby follows her instructions and watches her eyes darken as she grinds against him. Bobby leans over her and gently nips at her breast causing a strangled moan to escape her mouth and she thrusts her chest forward eager for more of his attention. One of her hands presses the back of his neck to her chest the other finds his manhood and starts to stroke it confidently “Athena” he gasps out.

Bobby shifts his body so he can discard her slip. She tries to reach for him again but he stops her. He pins her arms to her side as he starts to lick and kiss his way down her body. “Bobby” she moans and he can feel her trembling beneath him. He gently scrapes his teeth down her abs “aaaa god babe”. Bobby continues down her body and Athena opens her legs to him. He slowly licks each of her inner thighs and she shifts impatiently. “Bo-OH BOBBY” she screams out surprised as he suddenly and without warning plunges his tongue inside her depths. Bobby smirks as he loves when she screams, he nuzzled her clit with his nose, as she is gasping for air. Athena loves the sensations he is causing in her, Bobby releases her hands to press against her hips that are bucking wildly against him. “Ahh Bobby, yes, yes” Athena clutches at anything she can grasp the sheets her pillows “FUCK” she cries out as he starts to suck at her clit and he has inserted his fingers into her. He solidly pumps into her continuously as she is writhes beneath him. “Bobby, I’m gonna cum” she tries to warn him sitting up slightly , “yes love, cum” “no I-I-I” but she can’t warn him as she can hardly breathe, her entire body is on fire and she can’t get the words out. Athena falls back onto the bed and her back arches and she feels her release and Bobby groans in pleasure as she squirts into his mouth. “Oooh Athena, you’re so fucking sexy” he happily laps all the fluid she has made for him greedily. She tastes like nothing he has ever had and licking her clean makes him so hard.

Without further ado he plunges inside her, “Ahh Bobby” her legs tighten around his waist, he pauses for a moment to give her time to adjust to his large size. Athena drags his lips down to hers as she starts to thrust against him. “Fuck Athena” he moans against her body, he can still feel her walls clenching around him. “I love you so fucking much” Athena is moving slowly for his pleasure and she reaches down and glides her nails against his balls “gah oh babe, you feel so good against my dick” Athena clenches against him, Bobby looks into her eyes, “we are united forever” he whispers to her as his release hits him. She kisses him until he comes down from his high and he slips out of her.

“Well that’s one hell of an apology” she laughs against him. “Am I forgiven?” “Absolutely” she murmurs against him. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. He vows silently to himself that he will never be the cause of her tears ever again. Athena can feel his shift, “you okay?” She looks up at him, “I love you, I’m so sorry I hurt you” “Babe, these things are bound to happen” she says, “we’ll talk through it like we always do, make a little love, and move forward stronger together”. He nods as he repeats after her, “together” he says as he kisses the top of her head.


	32. Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena get caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Explicit Sexual Content 
> 
> **Inspired by @Jades comment: “they got caught just in time”

Athena couldn’t believe her luck. Five minutes before end of shift and she was dealing with this. “Stop, LAPD”. Please listen, she thought to herself, but alas the suspect ran and she followed. She almost laughed when he fell down the garbage chute. She quickly climbed down the fire escape. “Come on out” she commands and she hears a petulant “no” from the dumpster. She almost debates letting him go, as she really doesn’t want to climb in after him. She sighs heavily as she knows she can’t walk away. “It’ll be easier for you if you come out willingly” she tells the perp. “I ain’t doing nothing for you pig” he tosses out at her. Athena rolls her eyes as she climbs in after him. The dumpster reeks and as she reaches down for the suspect he shoves her hard. She did not want to have to do this in here, but he leaves her little choice. She is finally able to rangle him in. He crawls out of the dumpster with Athena close behind. She cuffs him, reads him his rights and books him. 

She grabs her go bag. As much as she wants to get in her street clothes she knows this offending smell will follow her. She looks at the time and sees Bobby is getting off soon. She has to pick him up anyway so she figured she can use his private shower. She heads in the direction of the 118.

As she makes her way through quickly she hears “phew Athena! What did the cat drag in” Hen says while wrinkling her nose. “Suspect from the dump” she says, “let Bobby know I’m in his office” she calls out while Hen nods.

Athena makes it to Bobby’s office and she is already taking off her utility belt. She is surprised to find him in there already- as he spends very little time in the actual office. Bobby looks up as his wife enters. He raises a brow at her, “suspect-dumpster” she gestures at herself, “shower?“ she points and he nods. Athena doesn’t think twice as she strips before Bobby, “thanks Babe” she murmurs and Bobby‘s eyes go wide watching his wife reveal her body before him. Even the smell doesn’t impact how quickly he reacts to her. Athena goes in to turn on the shower. She steps back out to retrieve her go bag, she pulls out a fresh set of street clothes, as well as scented soap, shampoo and conditioner- “I am so grateful I thought to pack these when I made this bag” she murmurs. She takes out a plastic bag and proceeds to stuff her offending dumpster reeking uniform inside. Athena slips out of her bra and underwear unaware of Bobby’s wanton staring, and also stuffs them in the bag.

“When I’m done showering, if it’s your end of shift we can head home together?” she asks as she heads back towards the shower. Bobby clears his throat, “of course” he calls in after her. Bobby looks down at the report he is trying to finish and back to the room is wife is currently occupying- while naked “thanks for letting me do this” she calls out to him, “this feels good, I just need to soap up a couple of times I think- the first round did not do the trick” she laughs a little. Bobby hears a snap and looks down at the pencil he had just broke in half. All he could think about was his naked wife with suds all over her body as she was using her hands to get herself clean, he wanted it to be his hands on her beautiful body.

He looks at his watch, it is technically his end of shift, he thinks to himself. And it’s his private office, what could go wrong? Bobby pushes back his chair as he has made up his mind while de-robing to join his wife. “Hey babe, what do you want for dinner?” Athena calls out to her husband, while rubbing soap on herself for the third time, she’s glad that the smell is dissipating but the strawberry scent it’s leaving behind is making her hungry. Athena gasps slightly as Bobby joins her, “let’s skip dinner and go straight to dessert” he whispers in her ear as his strong hands start rubbing the soap along her back. “Bobby” Athena breathes out shakily as she leans against him, “we shouldn’t” she whispers but she is already getting lost in the feeling of Bobby’s firm hands washing the skin of her abs clean, he cups her breasts and squeezes gently, causing her to let out a soft moan.

“Tell me to stop and I will” he whispers as his hands lower over her hips to her thighs. Athena can feel his hardened member pressed against her ass and then Bobby’s magical fingers are touching her in the most intimate way and she loses all coherent thought as her hands press against the wall to brace herself. Bobby brings her to the edge and then backs down several times until she can’t stand it anymore, “babe” she moans, “tell me what you want” he tells her gruffly, Athena is panting heavily. She turns around and presses her back to the corner of the shower and then pulls her husbands hips forward. “I want you inside me until I come undone in your arms” she says boldly. 

Bobby’s eyes darken significantly while processing her words. He lets out an animalistic growl as he picks her up by her waist and thrusts inside her quickly. Athena wraps her legs around him and clamps a hand over her mouth trying to remain quiet. Bobby hits her at such an angle she is steadying herself against his shoulders “fuck” she whispers as he is leading her to the edge again. He leans over and gently drags his teeth across her nipple causing her to bite her lip and moan.

“Yo Cap, I had a quick question about the last call we went on” Buck enters the bathroom but is looking down at the paperwork he is trying to complete. Athena’s eyes go wide, Bobby pulls out of his wife, slides her down the wall and does his best to shield her with his body. “Get out” Bobby says sternly. “It’s a quick question Cap” Buck says oblivious to what’s going on. Besides, Cap’s never cared before if they ask him questions while showering- hell he usually uses the locker room showers with the rest of them. “Buckley, get out” Bobby repeats his request firmly. The use of his full last name gets Buck to look up with confusion. He sees Bobby’s back is positioned weirdly in the shower and then he sees Athena’s things in the bathroom and can see her legs behind Bobby’s and his eyes go wide, “oh Cap, I’m sorry” Buck rushes out his face bright red, “on second thought I can ask you later”.

Bobby looks down at his wife, “you didn’t lock the door” she asks while peering up at him. “I’m sorry” he says sheepishly, “I got really distracted with you undressing in front of me”. She chuckles slightly, “so this is my fault?” “I didn’t say that” he says carefully, not sure how mad she was at him. “Well” she sighs, “it was bound to happen considering how we can’t keep our hands off each other” she says while swatting his behind playfully, “let’s finish this at home” to which Bobby readily agrees.

“What’s wrong?” Eddie asks Buck who is still quite red in the face. Hen and Chim look over at their friend who appears speechless. “Where did you go?” Hen asks, “Cap’s office” Buck says quietly. “Oh no, Athena’s in there” Hen gasps, “did you walk in on Athena?” “Yes and no” he replies. His teammates all stare at him in disbelief as they are processing his answer before they all break out into hysterical laughter. “It’s not funny” Buck says, “they’re like my parents- I won’t be able to look at them for weeks!” “Well to be fair, they probably feel the same- just be grateful they won’t sit down to have a talk with you” Hen chuckles out while looking at Buck’s miserable face. “Next time knock” to which Buck is nodding his head vigorously.


	33. A Different Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Athena’s admission at dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the ending of 4x03- just an alternative to what could be....

Athena watches their daughter go to her room as she cleans up from dinner. She sighs as she looks over at her husband. She knows he is upset and he has every right to be, she hopes he is willing to talk to her as their communication has been off for a while.

“Hey, can we talk” she asks him. Bobby nods curtly. “I’m really sorry babe, I know I should have told you, I honestly didn’t think about it as everything was going so fast, and things we’re getting back to normal”. She tries to explain.

“Is that the only reason you didn’t tell me?” He challenges her. She looks at him, “honestly, no- it’s not the only reason. Apart of me knew you would tell me I’m not ready and I didn’t want that argument”. Bobby looks at her, “and you don’t see a problem with that?”

“Bobby this isn’t just about me, it’s about you too” she says. “What’s that supposed to mean Athena?” he snaps at her, “I try and I try to communicate with you and you shut me out over and over again”. “And why do you think that is?” Athena counters causing Bobby to raise his eyebrows, “because you ‘can handle it’” he tells her sarcastically. Athena takes a deep breath in, she wants to yell, she really does, but she wants her husband more, and so she is going to do what it takes to fix this, to fix them. “You’re right I have shut you out Bobby, and I am deeply sorry. I’ve shut you out because your way of dealing with your trauma, wasn’t helping me deal with mine” “my trauma?” Bobby asks. “Yes- Bobby” she says while pleading with her eyes. 

“You used to love going on calls with me” Athena switched the conversation briefly. “We would get our jobs done, but we would flirt and have a good time. Since this happened to me, you worry constantly about where I am, if I am okay” She pauses, “you hate it now, because it brings you back to that night”. “I saw you Athena” he nearly yells, “I know you saw me. It’s the first thing I remember!! I called out for you-I wanted you near me because you are my husband, you provide me comfort and I was so scared. And when I saw you I thought I was dying Bobby- because you did, you thought I was dying- but I didn’t”.

“You don’t know what it feels like Athena” he whispers to her. “Really Bobby? I don’t know what it feels like to be helpless wondering if I can help the man I love?” He looks genuinely confused, “what about the time you were dosed? I had to talk you off a literal ledge Bobby, and I had no idea if our love was going to be strong enough to reach you, you almost didn’t take my hand” she is crying but she persists, “what about when you whispered you loved me and then headed straight for a kid with a bomb attached to him and then proceeded to wrestle him into submission” he is realizing what she is saying, “Bobby, I have no idea all the feelings you have about what happened to me that night, but I imagine it might be something like how I felt in those situations but stronger. You’re right I haven’t been talking to you but you haven’t been talking to me either- you’ve been talking to everyone else but me- Michael, Hen, our children” she is on a roll now and it’s tough to stop, “and when you do talk to me all it is, is to tell me I can’t, I’m not ready, how do I know anything, how would you feel if the person you love the most, that is supposed to support you, is always telling you that you can’t do anything, is telling you you’re not healed, you’re not good enough?!”

Bobby is stunned as he hadn’t really thought about that before. “Bobby I was so terrified to go back to work, that I lied to you that morning- I told you I was ready because I didn’t feel like if I was honest with you, I would get the support I needed- which is why I kept seeing Kara. Then Elaine shoved me out in the field because they needed me. When I was helping that lady Sylvia, that was the first time in a long time I felt like myself, I remembered that when all the people in my life told me I couldn’t do this- I really could.” Bobby continues to listen to his wife, but this is the first time he feels like he is truly listening my to her.

She takes another breath, “Elaine put me back out in the field, and she kept me out there because I am doing my job. I talked with Kara and she agrees I was in a good place to stop, and that I could always go back if necessary”. “How do you know that you didn’t push her to sign off on you?” He asks, expecting her to get mad. However she chuckles, “yep, that’s definitely something I would try to do” she owns it, “Kara is better than that- she spent a whole day with me to talk about my trauma while I talked about all of the other women who were impacted. She was patient with me, and she listened. She’s good at what she does, and she wouldn’t have told me she agreed with me if she thought it was dangerous or if I wasn’t ready”

“Ok” that’s all he says while he looks at her. “Ok? Are you going to give me more?” She asks, “ok, I see your point”. Athena stares at her husband thoughtfully and she wants to give him space as she just laid out a lot on him in one night. “Can I ask you a question?” and he nods, “would you consider therapy?” “I talk with my sponsor Athena-“ but she is shaking her head, “I’m sorry I should have been more clear, would you consider therapy with me? I love and respect you so much, and I want things to get better between us, I think it could help” she says while looking at him. Bobby processes what she is asking of him, and starts to nod while saying, “I think it could be good for us, I love you too Athena, and I’m sorry too”.


	34. Sparring Day- The Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena get frisky in public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Athena didn’t know why she had agreed to this, she should have known better she thought as she looks across the self defense room to all of her friends currently grappling on the floor. Normally she was able to contain her urges but right now her body was betraying her in the worst way.

She hadn’t seen Bobby at home in almost a week as he and his team were fighting the wildfires in the mountains. Bobby had called her to let her know they were coming into town for a break and invited her to join them. He had told her to bring some workout clothes just in case but that he thought they’d be able to relax at a hotel together for the most part. Why they were grappling was beyond her. However, feeling Bobby’s hands touching her everywhere and feeling his legs rub against her core as they were battling each other made Athena acutely aware of the need that was building inside her and the wetness that was leaking out of her.

“Bobby” Athena lets out a gasp. “Why are we doing this again?” Bobby is oblivious to what Athena is struggling with currently as his focus is to beat her this time. Every time they grapple she always bests him which he doesn’t understand because she is so tiny. She is currently sprawled underneath him and he has one leg between hers and one of her arms pinned down, her other is bracing herself against his bicep. “Umm” he pants out, “there’s been a lot of looting because of the fires and the Chief wanted to make sure we were prepared if we needed to intervene.” “I wouldn’t necessarily call this a break” Athena mutters as she is able to flip him under her. 

Athena forgets momentarily what they are doing as she sits up on him, “why did you invite me here again?” she asks somewhat exasperated. However this leaves her vulnerable as Bobby suddenly shifts his weight, causing her to throw out her arms. Bobby grasps both arms in his steady hands, flips her and pins her underneath him. She lets out another gasp which Bobby interprets as surprise but Athena is insanely turned on right now. “Pinned ya” Bobby whispers in her ear. He moves his legs slightly, “stop” Athena says slightly panicked under him, “stop moving” she begs.

Bobby does what she asks but turns his head to look directly into her eyes to try and figure out her panic. “Athe-“ he stops as he sees wanton desire in her eyes. Suddenly he is more aware of her body against his and of exactly how long it’s been since he was pressed up against her. He feels his manhood harden significantly while watching her. She closes her eyes as she is trying to get a hold on her body but she is dying to cum and the look in Bobby’s eyes have shifted as now he is reinterpreting every sound she has made since they started. He leans over her body, “meet me in the bathroom” he whispers before pulling himself off of her.

Athena waits a few minutes before she follows him. She lightly raps on the door and he opens it and drags her in. He quickly shuts and locks the door behind him, then he turns his darkened eyes to her. “Babe, you’re going to be the death of me” he whispers. The room is small and he has her in his arms in no time flat, his lips pressing against her throat even quicker. He impatiently pulls down her workout shorts and groans when his fingers find the wetness she has created just for him. With no warning he thrusts three fingers inside her. She pulls his lips to hers and thrusts her tongue inside as she willing rides against his hand. “Bobby, there’s not a lot of time “ she gasps out, “I want you” she demands.

Bobby nods as he pushes down his pants, pulls out his fingers and quickly replaces them with his cock. Athena bites down on his shoulder to stifle the moan wanting to rise out of her. Bobby quickly thrusts into her over and over again, and she meets him thrust for thrust. It doesn’t take much for Athena to cross that threshold as his touches had been driving her wild all morning. She again bites down on his shoulder to prevent her from making a sound as Bobby pushes her over the edge. She flicks her tongue out to soothe his sensitive skin.

Bobby pulls her sports bra down and latches against her breast as he continues to stroke steadily inside her. His tongue dances across her erect nipple as her are walls quivering around him, “fuck” he whispers to her as his motions start to become irratic signaling his release. Athena presses herself against the wall and wraps her legs around his waist as she tightens her muscles hard against his cock. “Athena” he moans as she feels his white hot release unload inside her. “That’s it babe” she encourages, as it seems he continues to lay siege to her pussy and she drinks it all in. 

Bobby slowly slips out of her and kisses her gently. He walks over to the sink and quickly cleans himself up. “I’ll see you back out there” he smirks before closing the door firmly behind him. Athena reaches up and locks the door. She is going to need a minute more as having him inside her is still affecting her. Once she is able to get control of her breathing she starts to clean herself off. She splashes some cool water on her face to regulate the flushed look she has.

When she returns back to her friends they all look at her expectantly, “where’d ya go?” Buck asks and she could hear the worry in his voice. “I had to go to the restroom” she says, “and after I did a few stretches to help relieve an old strain I got on the job” she explains. Everyone seems relieved and bought her story. There was no way she was going to admit that Bobby had just ravished her in the bathroom because of her need. 

Bobby comes up and places his hands gently on her shoulders and starts to massage them. She looks up at him through her lashes, “just trying to help that old injury of yours” he says with a smirk. She rolls her eyes and gently presses her ass against him causing him to tighten his grip on her. “Athena” he says warningly, “that’s what you get” she says with a smug smile.


	35. Girls Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby disapproves of Athena’s outfit choice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @Posvibonly for the prompt 
> 
> *Prompt: Bobby and Athena argue about her choice in outfit...after ladies night there is a happy ending 
> 
> **Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Athena was in front of the mirror doing last minute touch ups for girls night out with Hen. She was feeling excited and beautiful when Bobby entered the room. “Hi love” she smiles at him as she is preparing to get up. Bobby is just staring at her with his mouth slightly agape. “What are you wearing?” he ask’s her sharply, he winced because he doesn’t mean it to come out so accusatory. He knows immediately he didn’t approach this conversation right when he sees the excitement leave her eyes and her brow raise. “Excuse you?” She says with her voice hardening.

“I only meant,” he tries to clarify, “are you sure you want to go out in that?” As he hears the words come out of his mouth he realizes this conversation isn’t going to end well for him. Internally he blames her because she is too damn sexy for her own good. Athena has skinny jeans on that hug all of her curves and shows off her ass perfectly, her top is silky red with ultra thin straps that looks great against her skin and the neckline plunges a little too low for Bobby’s comfort. Whatever support she has on thrusts her breasts upwards, leaving little to the imagination. If Bobby was being entirely honest he just wanted to thrust his face into her neckline and have his way with her.

“You don’t think I look good?” She persists, while looking at him. “That’s not what I said, a lot of guys will be looking at you, that’s all- and I don’t like that” her eyes narrow, “So you want to tell me what I can and can’t wear because, what, we’re married?” Bobby is flustered and he realizes this conversation is going nowhere fast “that is not what I meant” he sighs out- “why don’t you try and actually say what you mean then” she snaps back. “I’m sorry love” he sighs, “you really do look great” he tells her. “Thank you” she clips out, “I’m going out with Hen, don’t know when I’ll be home” Bobby nods, he needs to work on a way to tell his wife she’s sexy as hell and he’s jealous because he knows no one will be able to take their eyes off her. He is grateful as she pauses by him, kisses him on the cheek and murmurs an I love you to him.

————————————————————————

“Damn Athena” Hen lets out a low whistle at her best friend. “What?” Athena asks. “Don’t ‘what’ me, you know exactly what” Hen chuckles as Athena rolls her eyes. “Bobby let you come out like this?” Hen jokes but sees the shift in her friends eye. “Trouble in paradise?” “He did not appreciate my outfit” She clips out. Hen looks at her friend quizzically, “I’d say it was probably the exact opposite” her friend mumbles. 

“What was that?” Athena asks over the rim of her glass. Hen gave her a knowing look- “Athena, none of the guys here can stop staring at you,-“ Hen is interrupted by the waiter, “Sangria for the lady” he says as he puts it in front of Athena. Athena looks startled, “I didn’t order this”. “Compliments of the gentleman, he points discretely. “I’m sorry, I’m married” Athena says as she gives the drink back. 

“You know you could have taken the drink” Hen chuckles, “it wouldn’t have felt right” Athena defends. Despite Bobby’s comment having hurt her feelings tonight, she loved her husband and she wanted the world to know it. She would never do something that would appear unfaithful.

“Excuse me, care to dance?” A man asks Athena. Well, she thinks to herself, he asks her chest as he can barely look her in the eyes. “No thanks” she says kindly. “Aww come on, give a guy a chance” his eyes make it to hers as he smiles, “sorry, married” she says showing her ring. “Lucky man” he mutters as he walks away causing Athena to blush slightly.

Athena looks at her friend- “I think I see Bobby’s point” she says lowly. “What?! The great Athena Grant was wrong about something?” Hen asks her in mock horror. Athena gives her friend a look, “Nash” is her response. Hen doesn’t understand so Athena quickly explains, “Athena Nash was wrong about something” she says softly while rolling her eyes at her bestie. “Okay” Hen drawls out with a smirk.

The two friends enjoy their night out together, although it gets interrupted often due to men angling for Athena. She looks at her friend apologetically, “Sorry, I didn’t think this through, just wanted to feel good-sexy in my skin” she explains. Hen nods knowingly, “every woman fights that battle sometime in their life” she responds, understanding exactly what her friend needed. They talk about home, work, school. They appreciate they can lay bare their lives, their truths with one another and instead of judgement, they are met with love, support, and occasional times wisdom. Girls Night is always so freeing from the burdens of the week and the two friends appreciate that they found each other.

————————————————————————

“I’m home” Athena calls out. The house is quiet with Harry and May at Michael’s. Bobby is usually in the kitchen but the home was dark. Athena frowns slightly as she locks the door behind her. She checks to make sure the patio door is locked and then she goes to look for her husband. She smiles as she sees the soft glow in their bedroom indicating Bobby’s presence.

“Hi” Athena says as she comes in. Bobby is in his boxers on the bed reading his book. He peers at her over his reading glasses, which just makes him look even sexier Athena thinks to herself. “Did you have a good time?” he asks. “Yes and No” she murmurs as she makes her way to him. “Oh?” he inquires. “Hen was fantastic as always” She says- “but?” he presses as he knows there is more she isn’t saying. “I wish you’d been there” she says quietly. “For ladies night?” he chuckles. “You were right” She sighs slightly, “I shouldn’t have worn this” the gestures to her outfit, “guys wouldn’t leave me alone and it just made me want you next to me all night.”

Bobby bites his lip thoughtfully at her admission. He has every desire to ravish his wife but it did not appear she was done yet, “I’m sorry I snapped at you” she continues while Bobby closes his book and sits a bit straighter while looking at her. “I just haven’t been feeling sexy lately and I thought this would help” she mutters. She goes to take her top off and Bobby stops her. “You said you were sorry” he whispers as he stands before her. She nods as she feels his hands glide up her arms. “Does that mean you need to be punished?” He asks her and her mouth goes dry looking at his desire filled eyes, she can only nod.

He looks at her and then at the bed and Athena climbs up willingly and places herself at the center of the bed. Bobby reaches in their drawer and pulls out a set of hand cuffs and looks at her for permission, she nods, causing a slow grin to breakout over his face. Bobby crawls over his wife and slowly drags her arms above her head causing a moan to slip out of Athena voluptuous lips. He loops the cuffs through their headboard and then lightly cuffs her. This position makes her breast appear even fuller and Bobby can feel his body reacting to her already.

He leans over and whispers, “Do you remember our safe word?” he asks as he lightly runs his fingers along the neckline of her shirt “Parlay” She gasps out. “Very good,” he tells her, “as your punishment, you’re not allowed to make a sound, unless it’s the safe word, or unless I tell you otherwise” her eyes widen, she presses her lips together, and nods consent. 

Bobby straddles his wife and slowly grinds himself against her body, she opens her mouth, and he raises a brow surprised that she would have already caved but true to her word, no sound came out, causing him to grin wider. “Do you like that?” He askes and she nods quickly. As he grinds against her, he leans over and starts to pepper kisses along her sternum. He dips his tongue in the valley and across the tops of her breasts that are prominently on display for him. He feels her arch into him which pleases him.

He slowly undoes her pants and gently pulls them, along with her panties, off of her. She raises her hips to help him. He glides his hands back up her smooth legs and he groans. He watches his wife shift with anticipation causing him to smirk. She opens her legs for him, already dripping with desire- he gently breathes out her name seeing her ready for him. He nips and licks at her inner thighs and he can feel her legs tense as she is holding back her sounds of pleasure.

Bobby gently blows on her folds and enjoys the goosebumps that breakout along her flesh. He finally allows himself to taste her and he groans in satisfaction, “Athena-” he pauses as he takes a moment to run his tongue along her entire fold, “you taste marvelous” he whispers against her. He proceeds to attack her clit and her pussy with no mercy. He flicks his tongue wildly across her clit and then uses his tongue to thrust in and out of her causing her hips to buck wildly. He is impressed that she still has yet to break as she is usually so vocal with him, he almost wants to give her permission. As he looks at her flushed face, and desire filled eyes, he wasn’t ready to release that control just yet.

He slowly kisses his way up her body, pushing her silk shirt out of the way as necessary. He realizes he is unable to take the shirt off due to her cuffs, so he pushes his hands under her shirt across her abs and skin, presses and squeezing gently as she goes wild for his rough hands across her smooth skin. She is again shifting beneath him, letting him know his plan is working. He then gently pulls her neckline down under her breast. Her chest is moving rapidly up and down and he hears her take a steadying breath. He has never been happier to see her wearing a front clap, strapless bra in his life as he quickly lowers his mouth to the clasp to release her.

He watches as the cups fall away showing him both of her beautiful breast and pert nipples. With one hand he firmly cups and squeezes one of her breasts. He flicks at her nipple and tweaks it’s hardened peak. He brings his mouth to her other breast where he lathers it with attention. With his other hand he creeps it to her core where he pushes against her clit. Her body arches into his touch and he hears the cuffs clank against their head board causing him to grin. He looks up at her and she has her eyes screwed shut and her lower lip clamped between her teeth.

He doesn’t know how she gets him so aroused just by being herself. “Athena” he whispers, causing her eyes to fly open and find his. “Would you like me to slide my large, hard cock inside you?” Again, she strains against the cuffs and bucks her hips against his while she nods vigorously. He can see the sweat on her body from her restraint and he feels like he has put her through enough. As he slowly enters her he whispers, “I want you to scream for me”, Athena lets out a deep moan that she had been holding in as she jerks against her restraints and against his strong body.

He slowly pumps in and out of her watching her squirm. “Bobby- please” she begs him loudly. Her entire body is on fire from his teasing earlier and she feels like she is going to implode. Bobby slips his hand between their bodies as he increases his speed, “I said I want you to scream” he pants in her ear as he pulls and presses on her clit. “FUCK ROBERT” she jerks against him, “come” he orders her gruffly, and she feels him push her over the brink as she violently clenches around his cock and she can feel her juices gush around him and trickle down their thighs.

Bobby latches onto her neck, he knows he is leaving his marks across her body and this time he doesn’t care, he wants everyone to know that she is taken. Athena continues to moan and doesn’t object to his affections. Bobby feels his release and moans her name as he spills his seed into his wife. Bobby quickly slips out of her and gets the key to release her. “Athena” he gasps when he sees her wrists, they are red from her straining against them, “why didn’t you use the safe word?” “Because it was a good pain”, she responds as she wraps her arms around him. She is lightly running her nails along his skin, “that feels good” he murmurs, “I like the way you feel” she responds, “I think I’ve learned my lesson” Bobby grins, “I sure hope so” he chuckles as he holds her close to him.


	36. May’s Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck comes over for dinner and May shares a story with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @Bathenafan14 for this prompt!
> 
> *Prompt: Buck can't look at Bobby and Athena when he comes for dinner. May finds out why. She tells Buck of a time she almost walked in on them, but Athena and Bobby don’t know this happened.
> 
> **Set after Red Handed
> 
> ***Warning: Implied Smut

“Hey Buck, glad you could make it to family dinner” Bobby says with a smile. Buck had been having a hard time looking at either of his parents since he had accidentally walked in on them in the shower the other day. Buck nods as he walks through the front. “Hi Buckaroo” Athena calls out from the kitchen. “Hi” Buck responds. “Dinner is almost ready give us 5-10” she states and Buck nods. “You want anything to drink?” Bobby asks, anything you got dad” he says.

May comes out and joins Buck, “what’s up bro?” She asks. “Ah nothing, the usual” he says. They end up chatting about the newest viral videos released and time slips away from them. “What is taking so long- I am starved” he mutters as he gets up. “Seriously?” Buck asks as he walks into the kitchen to find Athena pressing Bobby against the counter, his hands on her hips and them fully making out. They break apart guiltily and chuckle at his red face, “well it’s better then what you saw the other day” Bobby teases, causing Buck to flush further and turn around and leave, “too soon?” Bobby calls after him while Athena swats at him playfully.

“What did you see the other day?” May asks out of curiosity. “Trust me sis- you don’t want to know” however May gives Buck a very Athena like look that his him spilling his story. “Mom came to pick up dad at end of shift, but her last call she winded up in a dumpster so she decided to take shower at the station. Dad decided to join her and I had the misfortune of walking in on them” he tells her. May’s eyes go wide, “Damn- I don’t know what’s worse, yours or mine” she mutters. Buck turns to look at her, “Yours? Spill” he demands. 

May chuckles. “You know how Pops refused to move in until after they were married?” Buck nods, “it doesn’t mean he didn’t spend the night sometimes” she says quietly. Buck looks at her to continue and May sighs. “I think mom had a really hard shift, I don’t know what happened but it clearly affected her. She just seemed sad and Harry and I couldn’t pull her out of it.” she shrugged her shoulders, “Mom says that’s not our job, but that night she definitely called pops and he came over”. “How do you know?” Buck asks- right now he still thinks his story is worse.

“I don’t remember why but the next morning I needed to ask her a question. I knocked and she didn’t answer so I figured she was still sleeping. She has that silver hook thingy to unlock the doors so I used that as I wanted to snuggle for a bit” “AND?” Buck prompts. “Well she wasn’t in bed and then I saw the bathroom light on and I wanted to make sure she was ok- I heard the shower turn on and I didn’t think anything of it. Mom and I have talked while she gets ready before” May is fidgeting as she feels embarrassed. “Hey- I told you mine” he teases her. “I heard them” Buck looks at her with questions in his eyes, “You heard them?”

“Yea- Mom called him by his full name first and last while laughing, and he said something along the lines of you know you like it and then I heard the bottles falling in the shower- I noped the hell out of there and then tried to avoid them for as long as I could”. “Oh my God” Buck says as he slowly sits back- “do they know?” “Ah hell no- do you think that’s a conversation I wanted to have?” May says while shaking her head. “Damn- they really love their showers” he nods while looking at his sister, “Yep yours is much worse” Buck chuckles. 

“Dinners ready” Athena calls out. May and Buck head over. “Harry at Michael’s?” Athena nods, “they couldn’t make it this week” she says sadly and Bobby reaches out and squeezes his wife’s hands, both May and Buck can’t meet either of their parents eyes. “What’s going on?” Athena asks puzzled. Buck and May look at one another and start shoving their faces with food “I dunno what your talking about it” they say through their stuffed faces. Athena and Bobby just look at each other with amused smiles as they continue their dinner.


	37. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena have some sexy time while on a camping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @ItsPippa for this prompt 
> 
> * Prompt: “I think it’s time for some public activities...on a camping trip with the crew”
> 
> **Warning: Explicit Sexual Content 
> 
> ***Hope y’all enjoy

Athena took a deep breath in and smiles. “I know right?” Hen asks her with a smile. “The air smells so fresh out here” Athena responds radiantly, “I am so glad we decided to do this.” “Why did it take us this long?” Karen asks and then they hear Maddie’s laughter, “umm have you met us, first responders, high stress jobs, love to be in control” all the women laugh. “This weekend is going to be memorable though, no kids, no work, no problems” she laughs.

“Hey guys, I think we found a spot we can set up at” they hear Bobby’s voice ahead of them and they hurry forward. After much deliberation they were able to figure out the camp set up. Athena is looking around at their hard work and she starts counting then her face scrunches up confused. “What’s the face for my love?” Bobby asks. “Aren’t we short a tent?” She responds. Bobby looks around, “Hen and Karen are set up there, you and I are here, Maddie and Chimney are there, which leaves that tent- oh”. Athena shakes her head, she should have done a checklist she thinks. “Eddie, Buck- whose tent is that?” Eddie looks confused, “mine Cap why?” All eyes turn to Buck who is red in the face “how was I supposed to know I needed a tent” he says defensively while his friends laugh. “No worries Buck, you can share my tent” Eddie says with a chuckle; “sorry” Buck mumbles.

“Alright, everyone we will settle in tonight and then tomorrow I have a fun hike planned” Bobby states. The friends build a fire and made s’mores while they laughed and talked, one by one they trickled into their tent. Before everyone knew it, Bobby was waking them up for their hikes. “Come on” Bobby was trying to get Athena up- “how is it that you are a morning person at home and yet so slow out here?” He teases, “watch it Nash,” she groans out, “I’m on vacation” “it’ll be worth it I swear, I’ve heard the view is absolutely amazing.”

The whole team make it up the mountain and when they finally hit the clearing they are all floored. “Bobby- this is beautiful”! Athena gasps. There is a small waterfall that expands the entire length of the massively wide lake. The lake is huge and there are multiple points that you can dive in, or you can just enjoy a casual walk through the shallows. There are several large rocks that you can sunbathe and there is grass that you can lounge on if you want. “Alright” Buck shouts as he takes off his shirt and pants and dives in. “Aww man you guys gotta get in, the water is the perfect temperature”. The rest of the men quickly follow suit and start swimming through the water. “Bet you girls wish you could join us” Buck says laughing. “Uuu and who is stopping us?” Hen glares at him. Hen and Karen start to take off their shirts and pants to reveal their bathing suits under their clothes. “Most of us come prepared,” Maddie says as she too takes her clothes off and dives in. “Yea, Mr. I didn’t bring a tent” Athena says while rolling her eyes. 

Although prepared, she is a bit self conscious as most of the 118 have only ever seen her fully clothed and she is the oldest among them. Athena had not thought about that when she picked her swim suit, she just picked something she was comfortable in. “Come on in babe, the water’s great” Bobby shouts after her, and then he feels his mouth go dry as she lifts her shirt over her head showing off her perfectly toned body, and shimmy’s out of her shorts to show her beautiful booty. Athena had picked out a red bikini. The top tied around her back and her neck. The bottoms covered her beautiful ass and tied at her hips. Bobby was very grateful he was fully submerged otherwise his whole team would see how much he desires his wife. Bobby swallowed hard as he watched her dive in a perfect arch. She came back up with a perfect smile and started stroking her way through the water straight towards him.

“You’re right, the water feels great” she smiles as she treads before him. He snakes his arm out and pulls her to him causing her to chuckle. Athena lightly kisses him before she turns around to swim more, but Bobby doesn’t release her. Athena feels Bobby’s hand lower from her waist, over her hip bone and dip beneath her bottoms. “Bobby” she whispers, “the others.” Bobby lightly nips at her shoulder, “they’re not paying attention, but I would try to be quiet” he whispers back to her. Athena looks around and he is right, the rest of the group are completely on the other side of the lake. Maddie had climbed up on one of the rocks to sun bathe, the boys were currently in a dunking war and Hen and Karen were floating off in the distance.

Athena’s heart was thumping loudly in her chest and she was trying to control her face. Bobby had one of his hands splayed across her rib cage just below her breast trying to keep her as still as possible. His other crept over her curls, and slipped between her folds. “Can we go to the ledge?” she asks lowly, “and make it easier for you to hide, now where’s the fun in that?” He says as he circles her clit, causing her the gasp slightly. Well if he’s going to play hard ball, she’s not going to make it easy on him.

Athena arches her back so her ass is pressing against his manhood and she hears Bobby growl. She leans her head back on his shoulder, lifts her arms, and interlinked her fingers behind his neck. “Feeling bold are we” he whispers in her ear as his eyes dart around them and then he licks his way down her neck. “Athena” she hears Hen yell and she turns her head in that direction, “you wanna join us for a sunbathe?” Although it would have been a perfect out, Athena had plans to payback Bobby tonight so instead she yells out, “nah girl I’m-“ as she is talking Bobby slips two fingers inside her and starts pumping slowly, “you good?” Hen asks, Athena nods, takes a steadying breath, “I’m good, just spending time with my man”. Hen gives them a quizzical look but nods. 

Although Bobby is having a great time, he is somewhat disappointed at how well Athena is hiding her pleasure. He slips out of her and she turns around in his arms. “I didn’t figure you’d give up so easily” she murmurs. Bobby is insanely turned on, he swims her to the ledge that Athena spoke of earlier, that’s even further away from their team. Bobby looks over his shoulder and the team looks to be specks, before she can get her bearings he is back inside her pumping furiously. She gasps as she clutches his shoulders and her body thrusts into his hand. Athena bites down on her lower lip and then puts her hand over her mouth as she struggles to not make a sound. “Oh” she lets out a slight gasp and she shuts her eyes tightly and squeezes her thighs against his hips to help prevent her from making a sound as he brings her to completion. He slips out of her looking quite satisfied with himself. Her eyes are still closed and she remains quiet. “Athena?” He sounds worried. She gains her composure, fixes her suit, swims to him and whispers, “be prepared for payback” before she is gone. Bobby swallows hard as he struggles to control his body before he rejoins his team.

Athena swims towards her friends to join them for a sunbathe and Hen gives her a knowing smirk, “anything we should know about?” Hen teases her friend causing Athena to flush completely. “Damn Athena” Karen playfully swipes at her shoulder while Maddie smirks, “I don’t blame you- and honestly I don’t blame Bobby, look at your fine as self, who could resist?”. Athena can’t look her friends in the eyes, “I don’t know what you’re referencing” she blatantly lies while her face is aflame. “Mmmhmm” they tease before settling out to soak in the sun.

————————————————————————

Later that night....

After the campfire stories, drinks and s’mores for the night everyone settles in. Athena slips into their tent and gets ready. Bobby looks over at her and inhales sharply, “what the hell is that?” he asks her. Athena looks over at her husband with a smirk, “problem?” she asks. Bobby groans, “Athena what are you wearing?” She looks down as she slips onto their queen size air mattress and under the blankets, “I thought you liked me in red”. Bobby tries unsuccessfully to hold in his groan. Athena was wearing a sheer red lace nightie with no panties. The nightie supported her in all the right ways but it had everything he desired on display.

Bobby breathes in deeply as he slides in next to her. “Athena” he moans out as she snuggles up to him, “what, I’m cold” she murmurs in his ear. “Well maybe you should put on more clothes” he groans out. “Now where’s the fun in that?” Athena crawls on top of Bobby, he feels himself get rock hard. “Athena, these tents are very close to each other” he tries to warn her. “Well then I hope you can be quiet” she says with a glint in her eye. Bobby runs his hands over her body and she rewards him with a view of her chest. 

Before she can move Bobby quickly lays claim with his mouth. Athena has a goal in mind and she refuses to let him distract her with his skill. She slowly slides down his body and he is unsuccessful at keeping in his moan of delight. “Athe- shit” he whispers as she takes all of him into her velvet mouth with absolutely no warning. She swirls her tongue around his tip and then uses her other hand to play with his balls. She slowly releases him only to run her tongue along the middle of his balls and backwards as she knows how sensitive he is back there. She feels him buck beneath her causing her to chuckle slightly “Athena” he whispers, “babe please” “shhh my love, we don’t want to be heard” she reminds him.

Athena slips Bobby back into her mouth and she alternates between gliding up and down his shaft achingly slow to surprisingly fast. She suddenly sucks hard on him, pulling from base to tip, she takes him in without giving him a chance to catch his breath, her nose touches his skin at his base and she gently scrapes her teeth along him. She can feel him shaking beneath her and she taps him lightly, giving him permission, as she again takes him in so he hits the back of her throat. Bobby clamps both of his hands over his mouth as he comes hard in his wife’s mouth. He can feel his cum spurting out thickly and she takes it all down her throat while humming her appreciation for him quietly. As Bobby stops jerking Athena slowly releases him while licking him to his tip to make sure he is clean. As she lays next to him, he rolls over and stakes claim to her mouth and his hand finds her erect nipple which he takes pleasure in pulling and flicking. She stops him, “as much fun as today has been” she murmurs quietly, “we both know neither of us will be able to be quiet if you were to come inside me.” He sighs because he knows she is right and he settles for feeling her body pressed against his as he falls asleep.

The next morning as Bobby is breaking down his and Athena’s tent he notices Buck smirking in his direction. “Got something to say Buckaroo?” Buck shakes his head but still holds his smirk. “Just-you know-I’m glad those squirrels left you alone last night” Buck continues causing Eddie and Chim to look at him in disbelief. “What squirrels?” Bobby asked puzzled. “Well all I heard was you say shit and then squeaking so I assume you were saving the camp from squirrels, right Cap?” Bobby feels his whole face light up and he can’t look at his team. “Yea, those damn squirrels” he mutters while the rest of the boys chuckle at his discomfort.


	38. For the World to Know- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby’s getting cat called while shirtless on a call and Athena is not a fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @Posvibonly for the prompt 
> 
> *Light smut

“Alright let’s go” Bobby orders as the 118 jump in their vehicles and head out to the call. Bobby speaks into his headset. “Sounds like a multiple car collision, one car hit a water line and there is water shooting up everywhere, Hen, Chim- I want you to triage the best you can until we are able to get more hands on deck” They nod at their Captains orders. “Buck, you’ll be in charge of helping move all non injured parties out of the way” Buck nods solemnly as he knows this call has a big impact on the people and so he is focused. “Eddie, you and I will try and get the water line under control the last thing we need is a flood”. With everyone’s assignments they turn their focus to their attention to their action plan.

As they roll up on the accident they all quickly exit their vehicles and disperse to do their jobs. Buck starts evacuating uninjured parties and he notices it happens to be mostly women. “Oooh look at the hot firefighters of the LAFD” one of them says as she whips out her phone. Before Buck realizes there are a group of women gathering, interfering with their work, and really being quite annoying. As he couldn’t find Bobby he made the decision to call dispatch and ask for assistance on crowd control. Apparently one of the women had been live streaming them working and it was quickly becoming viral, which is why the media showed up.

Bobby and Eddie had moved swiftly to try and contain the water damage. What they weren’t expecting to find was a man who was thrown from his vehicle and had several concerning injuries. Eddie’s medic instincts took over. “Cap we need to stabilize him” “I can go get Chim and Hen” Bobby shouts, “Cap there’s no time, this guy needs our help now and I can help him” Eddie persists. Bobby nods at him, “alright tell me what you need me to do” he says. “I need your shirt Cap” Bobby looks at him “what?” “I need your shirt to stop the bleeding. We don’t have medical gear now so I have to use what I got- and I got your shirt” Bobby sighs heavily as he hands it over. He can feel the water splash over his now exposed torso and he can hear the women catcalling him and his team. He is also regretting that he didn’t listen to his wife when she encouraged him to carry a similar go bag that she has. If he had, he would have had another shirt to change into before they got back to the station.

Athena is patrolling in her cruiser when she hears dispatch requesting more units for crowd control. She is confused on how a traffic accident with critical injuries could need that many units to help with crowd control. “Dispatch, show 727-L-30 en route” she calls over. “Copy, be advised media on scene” “727-L-30 copy”. Why the hell is media on scene? She is going to get to the bottom of this. 

Athena rolls up on the scene it takes her a moment to process everything she is witnessing. There seem to be at least 50 women of all ages trying to crowd into the emergency scene and officers trying their best to keep these women at bay. Some have their phones out and sure as shit- the media is there reporting about something.

Athena gets out of her patrol car and heads to the closet officer who happens to be female. “What is going on here?” She asks, completely boggled at what would cause a hoard of women to become irrational. “Your husband” came the officers response. “Excuse me?” Athena asks and the officer shifts uncomfortably, “sorry Sergeant but...l” she trails off as she waves a hand behind her. Athena’s eyes widen as she sees her husband, suspenders hanging from his waist, completely shirtless and dripping with water. His pants fit to his form extremely well showing off his bubble butt. The water droplets are dripping down every expanse of muscle that is exposed, his chest, his back, his biceps- Athena feels her body respond to seeing his sexy body. “Will someone please call the city to turn off this damn water” he barks.

Looking at Bobby in the field like this conjures up images in her mind that she does not need while on the job. Although she does enjoy the view, her mood is quickly dampened as she realizes that it is in fact her husband’s body, and possibly the hotness of the 118, but mainly her husband, that have these women behaving shamelessly. Athena takes a deep breath and looks at the officer with a ‘do we seriously have to do this face’- “you ready?” She asks and the officer nods as they head over to create a barrier so the 118 can do their job.

Eddie and Bobby work diligently to save this persons life. They are very annoyed by the women and their phones. They are grateful when they see police show up and try to create a barrier and they are surprised at how many officers end up having to get called. There is also a sigh of relief from Bobby once once the water gets shut down. Another EMS team arrive and they look dubious when they see the patient. “You used a t-shirt over his wounds?” One EMS asks, before an answer can be provided a loud wolf whistle is heard, “you can use your shirt on me anytime” one woman calls out while several women laugh and cheer at this comment, causing Bobby to flush. “Yea” another yells out, “you can save me anytime Captain” and still another, “I think I may need mouth to mouth resuscitation”

The EMS teams eye brows raise. Eddie barrels through the crude comments, “we saved his life with what we had while we were waiting for a response team. If we did nothing he would have died”. The team nod, thank them and load the patient in to be taken to the nearest medical center. Bobby’s ears perk up as he hears a familiar voice- “ladies, ladies, get a hold of yourselves” Athena is talking to the group of women, causing him to smirk. “We are all intelligent people, you are on the news swooning over men you’ve never met” she says, hoping to talk some sense into them. “But have you seen their Captain?” One woman counters Athena’s logic, “the things I’d let that man do to me...I mean look at those biceps”. Athena is torn between thinking about her husband’s strong biceps wrapped around her giving her all the pleasure in the world, and wanting to deck the woman for even thinking about Bobby like this. “Easy Sarge” the officer whispers next to her.

“Look ladies,” Athena’s voice hardens, “excuse me back up-“ she turns to several women who’ve gotten past the barrier and gave their arms outstretched to try and touch the team. They freeze and then go behind the barrier. “First and foremost this is a medical scene, these firefighters need to have the space secure for them to save lives, instead of being worried about being attacked by women who find them attractive- there is a better place and time. And second, we don’t touch things that don’t belong to us” she snaps out.

The women have at least enough decorum to look apologetic and some have chosen to leave at hearing Athena’s words. However there are still a few with their cameras pointing at her husband and the media crew is talking about how Bobby has gone viral, for all the world to see, Athena thinks. “If they have a job to do then why is the Captain coming over?” one woman asks while fluffing her hair. Athena furrows her brow at the question but then she hears her husband’s low voice behind her “Sergeant” he acknowledges that they are on the job but he still hopes she can help him. “Captain” she responds while still looking at the barrier making sure no one slips through. “Do you have your go bag?” He asks, she has a puzzled look on her face but nods confirmation. “Do you by any chance pack any of my things?” He asks hopefully, causing Athena to smirk. She looks over at the Officer, “you got this?” and the officer nods. Athena jogs over to her patrol car, grabs her bag, and finds the black t-shirt she had packed Bobby when he refused to make his own bag.

As she returns she sees there is a woman who slipped past the barrier and has reached out to touch Bobby. He respectfully steps back and you can see he is uncomfortable- “hey” she barks out, “what did I say about touching things that don’t belong to us?” “But they are done with the call Officer, we shouldn’t have the barrier anymore. “And we aren’t going to take this down until they get out of here safely.- get back” she orders, and the woman retreats. Athena feels slightly uncomfortable as she knows the camera crew has focused on her talking to these women. Bobby slips on his t-shirt causing a collective groan of sadness from the remaining women. “We don’t want to see you with your shirt on, take it off”. There are a few murmurs of agreement from those left.

Bobby stands there for a moment contemplating his next choice, as he’s decided he hopes she doesn’t get pissed. Bobby snakes his arm around Athena, causing her to let out a gasp, he turns her so the crowd is looking at them from the side, “Rober-” but he cuts her off as his lips come crashing down on hers. He doesn’t care that the camera crew or the women streaming have their cameras pointed directly at them- he wants the world to see- for the world to know that he belongs to her forever and always. He pulls her flush against him causing her to brace herself against the very biceps the women had been ogling before. Although Athena is on the clock, her body betrays her as she completely melts against him and she finds herself kissing him back just as fiercely. He breaks apart from her, “what was that?” she gasps while he can tell she is a little flushed, “thank you” he smirks at her. One woman pipes up, “what happened to not touching things that don’t belong to us?” she asks her voice filled with contempt and jealousy. In fact the majority of the women look insanely jealous, a few have open mouths while looking at the pair. Bobby turns and addresses the camera, crowd and his eyes land on the lady that asked Athena the question, “luckily I do belong to her” he winks as he holds up his hand showing off his wedding band before turning and walking back to his rig.


	39. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena goes undercover without Bobby’s knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

“Elaine I don’t think this is a good idea” Athena states while looking at Captain Maynard. “Athena, Officer Wilde can’t do it because she is sick. He is a recluse, this maybe our only shot. You fit the description of what the mark goes for- you can do this” Elaine tries to talk Athena into this plan. “Oh no- I can totally do this” Athena says taking Elaine off guard, “I just don’t think I should” Athena finishes.

“Why?” Elaine asks, Athena’s eyes get huge, “seriously? It’s a place I visit all the time, what if someone recognizes me? I haven’t been able to tell my family- this could just really end badly for me in a lot of ways” she says. Elaine sighs, “you’ll have a whole team as back up, I could order you but I’m asking.” Athena rolls her eyes “fine, what’s the play?”

————————————————————————

“Stop it you’re so funny” Athena laughs and gently pushes on the mans shoulder that’s in front of her. Athena is wearing a black miniskirt that is meant to make people stare with a white tank top that is very low cut. She wears a black bra that creates a stark contrast with her top and peaks over her neckline. He snakes his arm around her and drags her closer to him. It takes everything in her power not to shudder at his touch. “What’ll it take to get a little privacy with you little darling?” He asks her. Athena’s stomach churns- “well we can have all the privacy you want, but if you want more from me it’s your secrets I want as payment,” she says with a giggle, “deal” he says like an idiot.

“Athena?” Bobby cuts in. Athena looks around and it appears the whole 118 have been called on a medical response where she is at. Internally she’s cursing at Elaine but outwardly she says “sorry sugar you must be lost or something.” She tells her husband, hoping he’ll get her non verbals that it is not the time to be talking to her. Bobby’s eyes narrow at the man’s arm around her waist and Athena’s suggestive pose in that mans arms and she can see hurt and pain flash in Bobby’s eyes. There is disappointment in the rest of the 118’s judgment filled eyes and she feels like she’s not going to be able to breathe. She prays Elaine stops her family for her otherwise all is lost.

The man is staring at her and she lets out a high pitched giggle, “shall I get more drinks for us lovely?” She flirts. “Who the hell was that?” “How should I know when I only have eyes for you?” She counters. He takes a minute but ultimately nods his consent, “it’s a party, more beer” he demands. She leaves to get the beer and shots, while there she discreetly talks to another officer posing as a patron. As she’s ordering she talks quietly- “if someone doesn’t detain my husband and explain what is going on there will be hell to pay” she says darkly before taking the drinks back to her mark.

“What kind of secrets are you wanting darling?” “Depends,” she says as she leans over, allowing him to look down her shirt as she pours the shots, “what kind of secrets do you have?” She says her words dripping with seduction. He tries to tell her things about his personal life and she is able to redirect him. When he reaches for her again she grabs his wrist stopping him, “if you want to taste this sweetness” she says as she slowly crosses her legs, “then you have to tell me something that will make you as vulnerable as I will be” she licks her lips and watches as his eyes follow her every movement. “The more vulnerable you are with me-“ she shrugs her shoulder allowing her strap to slide down her arm, “the more vulnerable I am with you” she whispers.

Athena isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol or if this guy wants to get laid that badly but he spills all the information on the drug network he is apart of. It doesn’t take much encouragement for him to answer her questions. As she is wrapping up, she starts to stand and he reaches out- “are you going to nail me now?” He asks her as he tries to show her his hardened cock through his pants. “You could say that” she murmurs. “LAPD” her fellow officers storm the room, “hands in the air”. 

Athena watches as her colleagues arrest this scumbag and then she goes to the command center. “Great job Sergeant” Elaine starts to congratulate her but Athena interrupts her, “where is my husband?” She asks pointedly. Elaine nods knowingly, “I know you warned me I’m sorry, he’s in here” Elaine says as she leads Athena into another room. This one is smaller, it has a table but that’s about it, no windows, the walls are bare and there are no cameras. There are a few other officers in the room with her husband.

“Bobby” she tries to explain as she walks over to him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you this was happening, we had to pull it together last minute”. Athena realizes Bobby isn’t listening to her, rather he is just staring at her. The next thing she knows she is in his arms and he is pulling her flush against him causing her heart rate to speed up. “Bobby” she says breathlessly- but he still doesn’t respond. “Clear the room” she demands and everyone looks to Elaine. “Well you heard the Sergeant, clear the room”. Everyone leaves as quickly as possible to give the couple their space and they shut the door firmly behind them.

“Bobby I’m sorry, it was just a bit of impromptu undercover work-“ he cuts her off with a searing kiss as his hands roam possessively over her body. Before she can react he has lifted her onto a table and stepped between her legs. “Bobby” she whispers out of surprise but he has already pushed her skirt up the rest of the way, it wasn’t covering much when she sat anyways. He pulls her panties to the side and slides a finger along her folds making her gasp. “You’re not as ready as I thought you’d be” he says gruffly while pulling back to look at her. She appears confused, “well you only just started touching me ahhh” she lets out a moan as he starts to press against her clit and slide his finger up and down her folds, in no time flat Athena is dripping for her husband. “That’s better” he says his eyes darkened by desire. “Bobby-“ Athena is trying to get some semblance of control, she is still at work after all. 

Yet Bobby has completely different plans in store for her as he rips her panties from her body, causing her eyes to go wide and more fluid gush from her core, he lets the fabric fall to the floor. Before Athena can say another word Bobby has released his straining cock and slammed it inside her, “oh my God” she lets out a strangled cry as she arches into her husbands touch. She leans back bracing her hands against the table she was currently perched atop. Bobby growls as her position has made her chest eye level to him. He pulls at her neckline and bra to release one of her breast. He drags his teeth across her upper breast causing her to release another strangled moan, “fuck Bobby” she pants out.

He thrusts inside her ruthlessly. She pulls herself up and proceeds to cup the nape of his neck with one hand and squeeze his shoulder with the other. “Bobby please, please” she moans before he plunders her mouth. She doesn’t know what she’s pleading for anymore as what he is doing has made her lose all coherent thought. “Scream for me” he demands. “Bobby I ca—-ah fuck” she’s trying to remember she’s still at work but he is over coming all her senses and now he is twisting and pulling at her clit while she meets him thrust for thrust. She bites down on his shoulder and then presses her mouth to his chest as a string of expletives flow from her lips. Bobby’s found her g-spot and now he presses against it over and over without mercy. “Bobby, Ahh yes” she yells against his chest as she comes undone in his arms. 

He feels her violent contractions against his cock. He knows he’s being rough with her but the roller coaster of emotions he has been through because of her damn job and seeing her in this outfit. It just all came to a head and he needed a release that only she could provide him. As she is coming around his cock he pulls back to look at her, “you are mine” he says gruffly to which she nods eagerly “yes” she gasps out through her orgasm “only yours” she cups his face, “I love you” and the look in her eyes is so sincere that it has him spilling his seed in her “Fuck Athena” he shouts out, he doesn’t even try to muffle his release. They hear a knock on the door- “it’s Elaine, everything good in there?” Athena closes her eyes as she tries to level her voice, “yep all good, just give us a minute” she shouts out.

Athena presses her face against Bobby’s chest, “my God babe” she whispers breathlessly. He smirks knowing he caused that in her. He slips out of her and puts his package away. He tilts her head up, and this times gives her a slow drawn out kiss that she quickly responds too. There’s a another knock on the door, it’s Elaine again, “Sergeant we need to debrief”. Athena takes a deep breath in as she parts from her husband, “coming” she shouts back as she slides off the table and readjusts what she can to look presentable. “Yeah you did” Bobby whispers, earning him a glare. Athena turns around and deliberately bends down in front of him to pick up the cloth that used to be her panties. In doing so flashing the bottom of her butt cheeks to him and causing him to groan. “You can have this” she whispers while shoving the fabric into his pocket and heading back out to her colleagues.


	40. School Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby attends Athena’s school reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @Ncis4ever for the prompt 
> 
> Prompt: Could you do a school reunion chapter? Athena showing off Bobby or vice versa. Someone making rude comments about either one and the other standing up for them. Or it could be a fluffy chapter too whatever would be more fun to write!
> 
> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

“Babe, what is this?” Bobby yells to Athena who is in the kitchen. “What is what?” she asks as she has no idea what he is looking at. She is in the kitchen currently cleaning out the fridge. Bobby comes out of their room with an invitation in his hand. “This Athena, what is this?” he asks. She looks up and wrinkles her nose when she sees what he’s holding. “My college is having a reunion” she says as she rolls her eyes. “And you don’t want to go?” “No not really” she says, “you can throw it away”.

She gets up off the floor and washes her hand, Bobby is still standing there with the invite. “Why?” he seems puzzled that she doesn’t want to go. “I have a lot of reasons” she says. She looks at him and sees the confusion and also the hurt in his eyes. “Babe, why are you hurt?” She doesn’t understand. “Is this another part of your life you’re keeping me from?” and her eyes go wide, 

“No babe, no” she takes a deep breath in, “I was in college when I met Emmett, a lot of my friends knew him. When he passed I stopped talking to a lot of them. The ones I stayed in contact with we stopped being friends when Michael and I ended and you and I began” she tries to explain. His brow furrows, “why?” He feels like a broken record. “They made fun of me” she says, “don’t make me ask again” and she chuckles. “When they found out Michael was gay and that he had cheated on me with a man they asked what was wrong with me that I couldn’t keep a man” She nibbles on her lower lip, “I just wanted to believe they were having an off day and I never brought up their comments again and then when they found out I was dating you” “I didn’t like the crap they gave me about dating a white man, so I dropped them” she shrugs. “What’d they say about me?” She looks at him, “it wasn’t you specifically Bobby, it was me. They said I had traded down and that I wasn’t a real woman. I didn’t like how they talked about you, so I upgraded my friends instead.”

“I am very proud to be your wife. I love your strength, your heart, your compassion, I love you- more than I ever thought possible. We can go, I will be proud to introduce you to people as I am proud of our life together. I also need you to know that college holds a lot of loss for me, so I may have moments of sadness too”. Bobby walks over and kisses her fiercely, “thank you for explaining it to me, we don’t have to go” he says. “I think we should” she says surprising him. “Um, why the sudden change in heart?” “I’ll be with you, we can make new memories together” she says before she kisses him directly over his heart while snatching the invite from his hand. She RSVP’s for two, puts it in an envelope, slaps a stamp on it and goes to put it in their mailbox. “You didn’t have to do it right now” he chuckles. “Just wanted you to see I was serious” she smiles at him.

————————————————————————

Night of the Reunion

“You ready my love?” Bobby knocks on the bathroom door of the hotel they had checked into. Athena opens the door and Bobby can’t think of anything to say as he drinks in her beauty. She had picked a red dress. It was form fitting at the top and then the skirt portion flared out. She spins around and her skirt flows nicely with her, “do I look ok?” It took his mind a second to process what she said “no” he answers and she looks taken aback, “you look phenomenal Athena, I almost want to skip the reunion so we can have one of our own here” which causes her to laugh, “Maybe after? she says.

Bobby and Athena check in at the table and get their name tags as well as the program for the night. “So far so good” he whispers in her ear as they walk into the ballroom of old college friends. “As long as you are by my side” she whispers back with a smile on her face. Athena hears a squeal and suddenly two women are running in her direction, she holds onto Bobby’s arm. “Oh my God Athena, is that you?” one lady says in a high pitched voice, the other says “I can’t believe you came!” Bobby’s eyes narrowed as he didn’t like the tone these women were using while talking to his wife. “Maria, Vicky hi” she responds, “yep it’s me” she plasters on a fake smile but she doesn’t release Bobby’s arm, if anything she holds on tighter. “This is my husband, Bobby Nash” 

“Why hello Mr. Nash” Maria says and she reaches out and squeezes Bobby’s bicep on the arm that Athena is not on. “And what is it you do Mr. Muscles” Vicky asks sweetly. “I’m a Captain at a firehouse” he replies as he shifts his arms so they are wrapping around Athena’s waist and hers slide behind his back. He shifts his feet to get Maria to let go of his arm. “We knew Athena when she was still on the pre law track, that was before she met Emmett” Maria says and then her eyes get big while Vicky pushes her, “oh my God Maria,” Vicky says then turns to Bobby, “Did she tell you about Emmett?” “Yes,” Bobby clips out. Maria jumps back in, “so sorry darling- oh guess who did the memories slideshow?” Athena’s brows furrowed, “memories slideshow?” She asks. “Yeah, we were supposed to send in photos or videos- did you not get the email?” Athena shakes her head “no big deal” she says. “Well Shae planned the whole thing” Maria continues. “Oh that wonderful” Athena says, but Bobby can tell by her voice that it is in fact not wonderful at all. “Oh Babe look I think your friends you were telling me about are over” he says as he practically drags her away from these vicious, fake women.

Bobby brings Athena to the punch table with a sigh of relief. She tastes it first to make sure it’s not spiked and then gives him the go ahead. “Thank you” she says. “Are those the ones you dropped?” She nods, “I stopped talking o them after Emmett passed, they didn’t like that I didn’t go back to pre-law” she looks over at him, “to be honest, I’n more worried about Shae. She’s the one I dropped when she didn’t support our relationship- she chose not to send me the info. Hopefully it was just to exclude me” she murmurs. Bobby looks at her and can’t believe she is doing all of this just to show how much she loves him, “we can go” he tells her. She gives him a look, “it’s date night, let’s dance” she says as she pulls him out on the dance floor. Bobby easily encircles Athena in his arms and he breathes her in, “I’m not going to lie, I can’t wait until this is over” he murmurs in her ear, causing her to look up at him with a questioning look on her face. “I’m really looking forward to taking this dress off and taking advantage of you” he squeezes her a bit closer to him, “Bobby” she says with a smirk on her face, he spins her out and then back to him again. “Although, you know my favorite color is red, and I love you, so any night that you spend on my arm is a win for me- out in the dance floor-“ he lowers his voice as he nips on her ear “or in between the sheets”, causing her to blush.

“Ladies and gentlemen it’s time to take your seats. There’s no assigned seating- just grab a chair and let the festivities begin”. Bobby and Athena quickly grab a seat. Athena sits with her back towards the projection, Bobby gives her a look. “If I didn’t get to participate in it why should I care?” she murmurs. Unfortunately for them Maria and Vicky find them again. Maria sits on the other side of Bobby and he angles his body so he is practically facing Athena without being completely rude to the others at the table. Bobby takes Athena’s hand into his as he rests their interlaced fingers in his lap. They sit like that until their meals come out. As the table is finishing off the main course and dessert is getting prepared the slide show starts, Shae talks off and on throughout the presentation. “Oh my gosh where was that?!” “Oh our holiday dance- field day” Bobby just wished she would let the presentation do it’s own thing. Suddenly there is a video and he feels Athena stiffen next to him. Athena turns around in her chair and she reaches out and grasps his hand squeezing tightly “what do I love about Athena Carter- there are so many things, but I would have to say her commitment to helping people with that big heart”. 

Bobby knows instantly that Shae put a clip of Emmet in the presentation. He could see Athena’s pain at hearing Emmett’s voice and he rubbed circles across her knuckles, reminding her that he was there. Barely a second passed and then Michael was in the screen, “Athena is a strong independent woman, I’m glad we got married” Athena’s whole body is tense when the next thing that flashes up on the screen is their wedding announcement. Athena’s jaw was clenched as Shae started talking over the microphone, “I don’t know how those all lined up like that but it sure seems like Athena sure does get around- am I right?!” She says with a laugh and half the room awkwardly laughs along with her.

“We’re leaving” Athena clips out and Bobby is already standing with her and trying to get to the exit without bothering those around them. Suddenly, there is a spotlight on the pair, “oh my gosh Athena!” Shae squeals as Athena lifts a hand to shield her eyes from the light. Bobby is pissed and stands directly behind her with his hands resting in her hips. “Everyone, this is the famous Athena. Athena, everyone” Shae says. “Someone get her a mic“ and before they realize it someone is shoving a mic in their face which Athena takes cautiously. “Tells us about yourself” Shae demands. “Athena clears her throat, “Hi everyone, I’m Athena Nash and I am a sergeant with the LAPD,” she feels Bobby squeezing her hips in support and she thinks “fuck it”. “This is my amazing husband Bobby Nash one of LAFD’s finest, he is a Captain and we are both really happy and we are also leaving, thank you” 

“Honey” Shae says, “according to the presentation, why so many men? Can’t get them to stay?” Bobby takes the mic, “with all due respect, that’s no ones business. I hope you feel like you’ve accomplished something here because I know I’m leaving here with the most amazing woman and you’ll be stuck here the same bitter old hag you’ve always been- it’s just showing more now” he spits out. With that he and Athena leave swiftly while Shae’s mouth opens and closes but no words come out.

Bobby takes Athena’s hand in the taxi on the drive back to their hotel. “I’m sorry babe” she looks over at him startled, “for what?” “You knew something like this would happen, that’s why you didn’t want to come. You did it because I asked you to, you’re hurting because of me” She scoots closer to him and cups his face, “you did nothing but support me.” Bobby continues, “I’m also sorry that she would try to make you feel bad about your life. There are choices you’ve made and things that you’ve had no control of and you are just incredible. You are so resilient and strong and shame on her for not seeing that” he finishes. “This is not on you” she says as she leans in to kiss him. He kisses her back fiercely until they hear their driver clear their throat to indicate they have arrived. Bobby pays him quickly as they rush to get back to their room.

While in the elevator one of Bobby’s hand sneaks under her dress and between her legs causing her to gasp lightly. His other wraps around her waist, pinning her to him as he drops his mouth to her neck. He lightly nibbles downs the base of her neck as she presses herself to him, he finds her core completely unguarded and he moans into into her causing her to smile. As another couple steps into the elevator, Bobby eases back his affections, instead he roams his hand over her perfect ass squeezing and pinching her here and there. As the elevator gets to their floor she nearly runs out causing him to chuckle as they make their way to their room. They unlock their door and Athena drags him inside, “come here you” she says to him as she forcefully shoves his suit jacket off his body.

He is surprised by how quick she is as he finds her also pushing off his unbuttoned collared shirt, leaving just his tie on his neck while her lips and tongue working it’s way across the expanse of his chest. “Athena,” he breathes out as her attentions are causing his mind to fog and he leans against the door. Athena presses her hand to his package causing him to groan, “do you want me?” She whispers as she strokes him through his pants causing him to become uncomfortable with the strain. She pulls his pants and boxers off of him as she quickly kneels and takes him in her mouth. She runs up and down his length quickly, barely giving him time to think let alone breath, “I always want you” he is able to tell her, causing her to smirk. 

She pulls on his tie causing him to follow her and then she is gently pushing him on the couch in their room, “I think I’ll have my way with you on every piece of furniture in this room” she whispers in his ear causing him to groan again. Athena puts both hands on either side of his face, he opens his eyes to look deeply into hers, “You are my everything” she says as she sinks down on him. “Fuck Athena” he cries out as she is dripping for him and he slides into her as if he were coming home. He grabs her waist as she starts to to glide up and down on her. She watches him intently and he can see when he hits her at a particularly satisfying spot. “Bobby, I love you so much” she gasps out. They are no longer moving slowly, their speed has increased to a rather urgent pace. “Come on my dick babe, I want you to come all over me” he demands as he is nearing his release, “Athena please, ahhh FUCK” he cries out as she rides him to completion. Bobby reaches down and under her dress, beneath her folds and finds her clit. He presses and pulls until he feels her squeeze her shoulders tightly ”Bobby” she moans, “that’s it, come for me baby” he whispers. She crashes her lips to his as she cries out her satisfaction into his mouth. He sweeps his tongue inside doing battle with hers and then he slowly brings her back down. Athena stands up and grabs a blanket to snuggle down next to him. He wraps his arms around her, “I love you too, my goddess” he whispers to her.


	41. A Time of Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena has a bad call and she needs comfort- who is she going to call?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this story awhile ago. I used to work dispatch, and although I am very good at compartmentalizing, sometimes things get through 
> 
> I know in the episode last night it said Athena doesn’t struggle with this, but what if she does?
> 
> *Set after the kids know they are dating but before they are engaged 
> 
> **Trigger Warning: Mild talk of abuse
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Athena got home after a long day. It felt tougher than usual. She loved her job, most days. Today wasn’t most days though. She thought about the child she was trying to help today. She knew something was wrong but she couldn’t get the child to open up to her. She hates days like today it made her feel like she had failed. She goes and puts her gun in her safe and she changes quickly into her nightgown. She has a feeling it’s going to be an early night for her. She slips her robe on so she can go and make dinner for her children.

She makes some comfort food tonight and she doesn’t want it to take long so she pulls out her instant pot. She quickly fills the inner pot with all the necessary ingredients. She grabs another container and puts rice in and then the steaming pot for the green beans. She puts on some soft music while she waits. She quickly sets the table and debates on if she should set a fourth placement.

Her children have been in their room since after she got home. They could see she was off and she always tells them it is not their duty to pull her out. They know to give her the space she needs. She sits in her living room and curls up in a ball. As she lays there she thinks about how to help herself bounce back. She bites her lip as she realizes what she needs. She wonders if she is willing to be that vulnerable but even as she thinks it she knows she is. With him, she is willing to do just about anything.

She sits up slightly and grabs her phone. She picks favorites and clicks on his number. She settles back down. She hears it ring and there are some doubts that cross her mind, but she holds on-“hi” comes his sleepy voice. As she listens to him she remembers that he just got off a 48 hour shift “shit, I’m sorry” she says to him. “Hmm what for my love?” he mumbles sleepily. “I forgot about your schedule” she murmurs, “I’ll let you go” she says quietly- “Athena” his voice sounds more clear, “what’s wrong?” “Nothing” she says softly and listens to his breathing. “Babe, talk to me”. She feels a tear slide down her face, “I just had a bad call” she chokes out. “Do you want me to come over?” He asks her. He knows she can’t see him but he is already getting up and changing. He grabs a bag and starts throwing together an overnight. He knows this is huge for her which is why he asked, he wants to make sure she is ready. He holds his breath, waiting for her response.

“Yes,” she breathes out, “can you stay? The kids are here”. He’s never stayed when they’ve been over before so she thinks he may turn her down. “I’ll see you in 15” he tells her causing her to smile. “See you soon” she breathes out. She gets up and sets a fourth placement at the table. She knocks on the kids door to let them know he is on the way. She debates about getting dressed but she shrugs, as she really doesn’t have the energy. She hears the instant pot go off and so she goes about plating up her family’s dinner. Athena smiles when she hears the knock on the front door. 

She hurries to the door and slips outsides “hi” she whispers and he smiles at her, “hi”. He looks a bit confused, “are we going inside?” He questions, causing her to chuckle, “in a moment” and then she steps into his arms, rises on her tip toes and kisses him. Bobby encircles her waist immediately as Athena wraps her arms around his neck. One hand is on her lower back the other cups her ass and presses her to him causing her to moan. She breaks their kiss with a disappointed sigh. “Was my kiss not to your liking?” he chuckles. She smiles, “I am sighing because we have to go inside when all I want to do is stay in your arms”. Bobby chuckles as he moves his hands to just hold her around her waist, and in the nick of time as the front door swings open to a grinning Harry, “Hi Bobby, dinners ready” he says, “hi mom”. Athena lets go of Bobby and turns to enter her home. She ruffles Harry’s hair, “hi son” she smiles as she passes him.

May had finished laying out everything on the table for dinner. “Thanks sweetie” she smiles at her daughter, “no problem mom”. May replies. Dinner was a quiet affair. They had small talk about school and Bobby’s shift and Athena just sits back and listens to her family. Hearing them and seeing them brings a warmth to her that she needed and her smile is finally reaching her eyes. Once dinner was over they help clean up. Harry and May know their mom and Bobby need time together so they say their good nights. Before Harry goes to his room he turns back, “Thanks Bobby” Athena and Bobby turn to look at him, “for what?” Bobby asks, “For helping my mom, she’s not as sad with you here”. Athena feels her eyes water as she doesn’t know what to say to her son, Bobby on the other hand smiles “any time Harry”, Harry nods as he goes to bed. Athena goes and tucks her children in, she kisses them both on the forehead “I love you” she whispers to them.

Athena brings Bobby to her room and locks the door behind her. “Do you want to tell me about your call yet?” he looks over at her. She wraps her arms around herself as she leans against the dresser. “I’m pretty sure this kid is getting abused”. She says quietly. Bobby looks over at as she continues, “He was twelve. Old enough to tell us if something was wrong. I couldn’t see any marks on him but his eyes Bobby- something was wrong” she shakes her head, “he wouldn’t tell me and I had to leave him there and this is the part of my job I hate, when I can’t help the innocent. He was just a child Bobby”. Bobby walks over to her and takes her into his arms. “I’m sorry my love” he whispers as he holds her. 

He knows what she feels like and there is nothing he can say that will make it better. She just needs him to be there for her and he can do that. He tugs her robe off her body and directs them to the bed. “Let’s try and get some sleep” he murmurs to her which she nods. She climbs into bed while Bobby sheds all but his boxers. He climbs in next to her and smiles as she quickly snuggles up to his side. He wraps his arms around her tightly and holds her. He is providing her all the comfort she needs in the silence of their embrace. “Thanks for coming” she murmurs sleepily to him as she drifts off, “for you- always” he responds as sleep claims him too.


	42. For the World to Know- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do Bobby and Athena’s Superiors think about their kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Explicit Sexual Content 
> 
> **There will be a part 3, thank you to everyone who gave me their thoughts on follow ups for this story

It has been a long shift and all Athena wanted to do was write up her reports and go home. The most interesting call of the day had to be when her husband kissed her in front of the entire world. She bit her lip remembering the way it felt to be in Bobby’s arms and sticking it to all the women who were saying those crude things about him. She is glad that they will get to be home together tonight and she can really show him how much she appreciated his kiss.

“Sergeant Nash” Athena looks up to the officer speaking to her “I’m sorry Grant “ they say confused “Nash is fine” she replies, “how can I help you?” “Captain would like to see you” Athena nods as she stands to head towards her office. “Captain is in the conference room” Athena frowns slightly but she redirects herself to the room the officer is pointing to. 

Athena knocks on the room “Enter” she hears Elaine’s voice. As she walks in she is surprised to find the Fire Chief and Bobby already in the room. Bobby looks at her and she is glad to see he is just as confused as she is. Athena nods in acknowledgment of the other men in the room and she stands in front of her boss. The Fire Chief moves to stand next to Elaine, causing Bobby to stand next to Athena, it almost felt as if they were in a stand off. “I don’t know if you are aquatinted with Sergeant-“ the Fire Chief interrupts Elaine, “Yes I believe I met her when Captain Nash was suspended- I believe she had a thing or two to say to me”. Athena does nothing to counter what the Chief says. 

“What do you two have to say for your selves?” Captain Maynard asks. Athena clears her throat, “I think it would be helpful if we knew what you were referencing?” Athena questions. Elaine raises her brow and then turns on the tv, “this is on almost every news channel” she snaps. Bobby and Athena turn, almost in unison, and look at the TV. They heard the intro to a breaking news story- “and who is this person that the women are going wild for? Apparently he is Captain Nash of the LAFD 118-“ they are showing video of Bobby taking his shirt off to save the patient he and Eddie were working on. “And man do the ladies swoon-“ the anchor laughs “the ladies will be sad to know that they won’t get to smash Captain Nash though as he made it clear to the world that he is in fact taken” they now cut to the scene of Bobby and Athena making out and ends with Bobby proudly proclaiming he was married. Now the question is who is the beautiful woman who has stolen the Captains heart from the LAPD, it seems we have a power couple that joins two houses, LAPD AND LAFD-“ Elaine shuts the tv off.

Athena casts her eyes down. “Captain you know I respect the uniform” she starts but she realizes she really doesn’t know how to end that sentence. Bobby jumps in, “it’s my fault Captain, Chief, I initiated the kiss while on duty” and Athena interrupts “but I didn’t stop it and I could have” she doesn’t want him to get in trouble either. They both stop as the Chief starts laugh, “I think this is marvelous” he states. “Umm sir?” Bobby questions with his brow raised, Elaine also looks confused. “In the world we’re in, people distrusting first responders- and look at this” he points to the tv that is off “the people are in love with your love- I say we cash in on it. I don’t know how yet- but we will figure it out” he says excitedly.

Athena shifts uncomfortable with his statement and she looks over at Elaine. “You plan on cashing in on our marriage?” She asks and her voice is hard. “Well not necessarily cash in” the Chief back tracks, but we can use this media to shine positively on both our departments. “Will we get a say in how that goes?” Bobby asks. He is feeling very guilty as he is the one who made the choice to kiss her and he knows what a private person she is, he brought this on their family. “I’ll be in touch” he says, “do you have any have more Captain?” “No Sir” They both turn and look at their respective employees “Dismissed” they say in unison.

Bobby turns to look at her once the door is closed behind them. “I’m so sorry Athena” he says. She turns and looks at him and she grabs his hand. “You have nothing to be sorry for” she says. “But I do-“ “Bobby if you apologize to me for this, you are apologizing for loving me- and that’s an apology I will never accept” He looks at her and has a glint in his eye, “what?” She asks “we need to get home now” “why” she asks confused as he starts pulling her towards the exit. “Because I’ve learned my lesson about making out with you in public” he says causing her to chuckle.

————————————————————————

When Bobby and Athena got home the headed straight to their room and locked the door. Bobby quickly pulls her against him. “I think this is where we were this afternoon” he whispers to her as he descends on her lips. Athena lets out a deep moan. Now that they are not in front of the camera Bobby lets his hands wander his wife’s body. He cups her ass and squeezes it. Athena sneaks her hand downwards and presses against his manhood causing him to groan.

She walks him back to the bed until his legs hit it. She quickly unbuckles his pants and frees him of his restraints. Once free she pushes him down so he is sitting and she kneels before him. “Athena you don’t have too” he whispers, she is so beautiful and so willing to meet his needs. “I know I don’t have to, I want to” she whispers, “I love making you feel good” she says as she peppers kisses along his inner thighs. “Athena” he moans her name and she can feel herself get wetter for her husband. Athena lightly nips at his hip bone causing him to buck, “sorry” Athena licks her way down his dick and to his balls. She slowly sucks one and then the other causing him to groan. She smirks as she slowly lowers her mouth down his shaft. As she lowers her mouth she gently swirls her tongue along his shaft, first one way and then the other. She gently holds him, while squeezing at the base and he is panting beneath her. He feels like she is pulsating around him he taps her on the shoulder to get her to stop. 

“What’s wrong?” “You, on me” he pants out and she smiles. She quickly sheds the clothes of her lower body. As she goes to take her shirt off he stops her. He scoots back on the bed and she crawls up over him and slowly sinks herself down on him, “ahhh fuck”she groans. Bobby is watching her intently as he slowly unbuttons her uniform shirt, his hands explore the expanse of her abs, he cups her breasts through her bra and she bites her lip. He has a huge grin plastered across his face. “What is it my love” “I enjoy it when LAPD’s finest takes me for a ride” he says causing her to chuckle. She bends down to kiss him deeply and he slaps her ass before rolling her under him. They continue to make love to one another until they each find their release.

As they lay in each other’s arms Athena speaks up. “I don’t want them to minimize our marriage” she says softly. Bobby glanced down, and she continues, “I know they think this is great for our departments- and it could be. Just promise me that if they go too far you’ll back me in stopping whatever it is because you and I come before the world and our jobs” she says, she is hoping he understands. Bobby smiles as he feels his heart swell with pride that she wants to protect them, “of course my love, whatever we decide, we decide together”.


	43. For the World to Know- Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of Bobby and Athena’s kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one- it’s a bit long. I hope you all enjoy it 🥰

“Hey babe, I’m home” Bobby says anxiously. Athena has been off today, so she is currently curled up on the couch reading a book. “Hi my love” she says. She catches his tone as she gets up and walk over to him, “everything okay?” Bobby wraps his arms around her and gives her a fierce hug. “Chief talked to me today” he says and she nods realizing that they most likely have come to a decision on the whole kiss debacle.

Athena leads Bobby into the kitchen where she has a plate of food warm and waiting for him. He sighs in appreciation, “you are truly the best, you know that?” and she chuckles. As he eats his meal he starts to explain what the Chief would like to do. “He wants to make an all day event” he explains to her- the public can tour the PD, dispatch and then end at the fire station.” Athena nods, “that seems reasonable, it will help the community see the whole picture, start to finish”. Athena looks at Bobby’s guilty face, “there’s more?” he nods. She waits for him to gain the courage to tell her. “He wants to auction the 118 and other firefighters to help raise money for the departments” he says quickly. He watches as his wife’s jaw drops. “Why the 118 though?” She asks, “the majority of you are in committed relationships”. Bobby explains it is due to the 118 having been the one on the news. 

He watches her nibble on her lower lip. “Are you okay?” “I don’t like the thought of my husband being auctioned to the community that want to-“ and she uses air quotes, “‘smash’ him”. She sighs, “well at least we can bid on you” she shrugs, but Bobby gets a startled look on his face. “What is it?” She says with a heavy sigh. “The Fire Chief doesn’t want our significant others to be allowed to bid as the event will be meant for the community”. “Of course he doesn’t “ she mutters as she walks over to the sink. Bobby gets up and follows her. He wraps his arms around her and props his chin on her shoulder, “I’m sorry” he tells her yet again. “If he has all these rules in place it doesn’t sound like we have much a choice” she sighs, “we’ll just have to make the best out of this situation” she murmurs.

————————————————————————

1 week later: Auction Day

Athena finds herself giving the tour of her station to the public. They have several tour set in order to get through the day and get all the people in. It wasn’t as awful as she thought it would be until the last group of women came in. She rolled her eyes when she saw them, these were the same women who were ogling Bobby on the call. She did not want to deal with this. She took a deep breath, “Hello and Welcome to the LAPD, I will be providing your tour today, I’m Sergeant Athena Nash” she says. This captures the women’s attention, “Nash?” They say while looking at her, “oh, you’re her, the woman the Captain kissed” they say as their eyes narrow. Athena nods, “yes, I’m married to Captain Nash” she confirms, she doesn’t like the way these women look at her. “Here are the rooms where we detain suspects” she says as they walk into a basic concrete room with a silver table sitting in the room”. “Hmm, no cameras” one woman says, “I would definitely let Captain Nash take me against that table”. Athena’s eyes go wide as she is surprised that they would be that vulgar with her standing right there. She clears her throat, “there are actually cameras in here,” she explains, “they are smaller to help suspects feel safer but possibly capture their misdeeds”. 

“Does Bobby like your handcuffs?” One of the women asks suddenly while peering over at her. “Captain Nash” she repeats in a hardened voice, she doesn’t like how informal they are being about her husband or how crude. “I will not be entertaining any questions about my marriage” she replies firmly. “That’s okay honey” one woman says. Out of all the women there Athena likes her the least. The woman is tall with shoulder length blond hair, her face is caked on in make up and her smile is calculated. “When I win him at the auction tonight I’ll be able to show him what he’s missing” as the woman passes Athena she whispers so only Athena can hear, “he’ll be back to his own kind in no time”. Athena is shocked to hear those words so blatantly. She and Bobby talk about it, they even have a code word when they notice people staring at them with disapproval, but, to have someone be ballsy enough to say it to her face throws her off. 

Athena shows the women the cells where they put people while they are booking them and the booking process. “I wonder how much he’ll sell for” one of the ladies says as they are checking out the ink and the cards, “do you think he’d bring us here to fingerprint us?” One asks while wiggling their eyebrows suggestively. “He works for the fire station dummy” someone responds and the lady blushes slightly, “oh yeah, I was just picturing those strong arms around me, whew” and she gets several tweets of laughter in response.

“And that concludes the tour of the LAPD” she says while her jaw clenched. She gives them maps, “the next destination will be dispatch where the wonderful Maddie Buckley will show you around and lastly, you will head to the 118, for food, merriment, and the auction. Have a lovely day and see you tonight”. The lady that is a racist approaches Athena, “My name is Leslie” she says causing Athena’s eyebrows to raise, “okay?” She responds. Leslie smirks at her, “I just thought you would like to know who will be claiming your husband in all ways that matter tonight” she says with a smirk before she prances off. Athena lets out the air that she was holding in.

Athena sinks down in her chair at her desk. She whips out her phone to text Maddie what a piece of work these women are going to be but that they are the last group. She again lets out another sigh as she runs her hands over her face and through her hair. She reminds herself that everything is going to be okay and these awful women won’t sink their claws into her family. Suddenly Elaine is before her, “Hey Captain” she says. “Go home Athena” Elaine says kindly. Athena’s eyes convey confusion, “you’ve spent your whole shift being nice to people who want to buy your husband, I can only imagine the comments that you’ve had to endure. Go home, get fabulous, and I’ll see you at the 118 in a couple of hours” she says with a smile. Athena’s eyes light up, “thanks Cap- see you soon” she says as she grabs her bag, keys and stands to leave.

————————————————————————

Auction Night

Athena walks into the 118 and it’s been completely transformed. The trucks are lining the driveway leaving room for all the tables and chairs inside. There are lights hanging from the ceiling twinkling and the caterers are set up on the side. Athena almost feels as if she is walking to her prom. She stands in the middle of the room surveying the transformation and that’s how Bobby finds her. He takes a moment to drink his wife in before he approaches her. Athena is wearing a red satin top that clings to her toned body, slightly showing off her ample bosoms. She has on a knee length black skirt and she is wearing black heels that show off her toned legs. It appears she is holding a light black jacket in case she gets cold. She has on light make up that accentuates her natural beauty and for a moment all he can do is gape at her. Hen pulls him out if his trance, “we’ll go get her tiger” she says with a chuckle getting Bobby’s body to move in the direction of his smoking hot wife.

Athena smiles as she feels his familiar arms encircle her. She turns in his arms and before she can say anything he is a kissing her. He knows he’s at work but this time he doesn’t care, the Chief is forcing them to do this so he will make out with his wife if he wants to. Athena moans against his lips yet he feels her hand slightly pressing against him. He pulls away from her reluctantly. She smiles up at him, “hi” she whispers. “You look stunning” is his response that causes her to smile. “Red looks exceptionally good on you” he murmurs, she shrugs “if you say so” making him confused. “Athena, most of your shirts are red” he counters, she eyes him, “it’s your favorite color,” she whispers, “of course I wear it a lot”. He has no words to give her and so he just leans in and kisses her again. “Fuck Athena” he murmurs against her, “I wish you could bid on me tonight” she chuckles slightly, “relax” she tells him, “I have a good feeling about tonight” she says causing his brows to raise in surprise.

The 118 and family watch from the balcony above as their guests and community auctioneers quickly fill up the seats. Those auctioning are given a paddle. “The least they could do is let us eat dinner with our family” Chim says bitterly as the 118 were spread about different tables. “Hey” Maddie intervienes, “at least your family are sitting at one table”. Eddie looks like he is going to be sick, “what if one of those awful women from the call bid on us?” He asks and Buck goes pale, “I didn’t even think of that” Buck says quietly. “It could be worse” Hen chimes in causing all eyes to turn on her, “what are the odds that a woman will bid on me?” She asks causing Karen’s brow to go up- “not that I want a woman to big on me, I just don’t want a man to be hitting on me all night either” she says quickly.

“Everyone calm down” Athena says, causing all eyes to turn on her. “We get to escort our family out on that stage and we get to incorporate the community in some fun. Everyone here tonight bought tickets to attend and all the money raised is going to go back into our departments respectively. We are a the 118, we are family, we’ve got this” she gives her pep talk. Bobby is impressed and his eyes are shining down on her as he squeezes her sides. “Not going to lie-” Chim says, “we thought you’d be freaking out the most”. Athena chuckles and shrugs, “like I said, we have a good feeling” she gestures to the family of the 118 not being auctioned. “Let’s get down there” she says with finality.

The team walk down together. Bobby sees Athena tense as they pass the table with the women from the call. He is still holding her hand so when she feels him pause she turns to him with a question in her eyes. He gently pulls her back to him, encircles her waist and kisses her. This isn’t a fast and fierce kiss, no, this is a slow burn kiss that makes several people stop and stare. Athena lets out a quiet throaty moan and when her eyes open he can see the desire dancing in them. “What was that?” She asks quietly but he answers her loudly as he wants people to hear his response, “just wanted to kiss my gorgeous wife and remind you that I love you with all that I am”. This causes several people to sigh and let out “oo’s” and “ah’s” around the room. Athena blushes, “I love you too” she responds. The team walk their family to their table before they go and find out where they are sitting. “Do you really think this will work?” Karen asks in a hushed tone. Maddie also looks skeptical, “what if we don’t have enough?”. Athena glances at her friends, she is nervous too that her plan might not work but she did the best she could with the time that she had. “We just have to hope that it’s enough” she murmurs quietly.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we hope that you have enjoyed the food and drinks, but now it’s time for the real fun. Ladies and gentlemen it’s time to put your money on the line for the sexy men and women of the LAFD” the DJ plays some upbeat music while the crowd starts to cheer. “First let’s thank the sexy 118 for risking their lives on national tv to make this event happen, let’s make some NOISE” and there is an air horn blowing while the crowd is cheering, Leslie looks back and smirks at Athena. “Ooo if I wasn’t an officer of the law” Athena mutters, “I would wipe that smirk right of her face”. “Easy killer” Karen pats her hand sympathetically, “we’re in this together”.

“Friendly reminder ladies and gentleman, the people being auctioned tonight all work for the LAFD, not just the 118, let’s show everyone some love. These men and women put their lives on the line, they walk through literal fire for their community” the DJ stays upbeat. The first several people auctioned aren’t from the 118. Maddie sees Chimney get up, “that’s my cue” she says as she gets up and moves quickly to stand by her man. “Next we got, Howard, “Chimney” Han” the DJ announces. He and Maddie walk down the makeshift runway together. Maddie spins him and gives him a playful spank on his backside, causing the crowd to applaud and Chimney to blush. “Chimney is also known as Mr. April in the Firefighter Calendars.” The DJ continues we will start the bidding at $50, oh I got $50, do I hear $55?” “$100” a woman shouts out as she raises her paddle, “Mr. April is a hot commodity, I got $100 do I hear $110?” There are paddles going up left and right Chimney looks surprised and Maddie looks overwhelmed, “I got $400, going once, going twice and sold to paddle number 145” the DJ says. Athena and Karen sit back looking relieved, when the DJ makes the final announcement. “That was close” Maddie whispers as she returns to them. “I don’t know if I can take this pressure” Karen whispers. Athena grabs her friends hands, “ladies we got this, stand strong”. She looks around, “I mean sit strong?” She questions causing them to laugh.

They feel the tensions drain from their bodies as the next several people are auctioned, all making upwards of $300. “I have to admit” Athena murmurs, “the Departments are making good money out of this event”. “Oh, it’s my turn” Karen says as she quickly goes to escort her wife out on stage, “ladies and gentlemen may I introduce this next fierce beauty, Henrietta “Hen” Wilson.” Maddie and Athena are hollering for their friends, Athena puts her fingers in her mouth and lets out a loud whistle for her bestie. “Hen is a master in the art of saving” the DJ explains, “she survived a gun shooting and then dedicated her life to helping other, she’s even enrolled in medical school now because she wants to go above and beyond for her fellow man, woman and child” he takes a pause as there is loud cheering, “alright as usual, the bidding will start at $50” he says. Again, it’s hard to keep track but Athena’s eyes are focused on the crowd and not her best friend. She is watching as paddles are going up and down during the battle, suddenly she hears the DJ, “$450, going once, going twice, sold to paddle 157”. Again the ladies of the table relax, “two down three to go” Karen whispers as she return to the table.

Athena and Maddie walk to the front as the DJ explains, the next are two firefighter besties. “They didn’t want to walk the runway by themselves, too shy” the DJ teases “but they will be joined by their family anyways.” Buck and Eddie look up surprised, Athena loops her arm through Bucks and he looks at her, “ah Buckaroo, you’re my son whether you like it or not” she whispers to him causing him to blink back tears as he holds onto her firmly. Maddie steps up to Eddie, “You’re my brother too, you’ll never be alone” she whispers and Eddie feels his heart squeeze tight at the generosity and love of these two woman. “All right let’s make some noise for these firefighter hotties, and if the rumors are true, they may be single too” causing both men to flush a deep shade of red as the ladies go crazy. Eddie and Buck each go for $400 and they cannot get off the stage quick enough.

“Athena are you ok?” Her friends ask her as she gets back to their table as she is biting her lip. She nods as she is doing the math. “You sure?” She smiles back at her friends but the smile doesn’t reach her eyes. She is grateful that the plan has worked for her friends and family but she does not think it will work for her husband and she feels her heart squeeze painfully as Leslie gives her another smirk as if to remind her that she isn’t good enough. Of course they save Bobby for last. She feels like her feet are filled with lead as she makes her way to him and she feels Leslie’s cold eyes follow her. She steps up to her husbands side and he can see that she is nervous. “Hey,” he looks down at her and whispers, pulling her from her thoughts. “What’s wrong?” She tilts her head slightly, “that woman over there is who said the awful things to me and she is very determined to win you tonight” she sighs. Bobby glances over discreetly and he does his best not to shudder but Athena catches it and it causes her to chuckle, “there it is” he says, “what?” She asks him, “that radiant smile that I love so much” he says as he drops a quick kiss to her lips. 

“AHEM,” the DJ says while looking at them expectantly. “Sorry” Athena mouth sheepishly as she walks with Bobby down the runway. “The couple that started it all, the power couple of the century Sergeant Nash of the LAPD walks her FireFighter husband Captain Nash down the isle” he cues more air horns. “Now ladies, it’s open bidding, but expect the Captain to be on his best behavior as he clearly only has eyes for his wife” the DJ continues and Athena laughs as she spins Bobby and he spins her in turn, running his hand along her torso as he spins her. “You all remember that hunk of muscle from the news, his uniform may hide it, but we all know what’s rippling beneath the surface” “we will start the bidding on our last firefighter of the evening at $100” the DJ says. The crowd goes silent as they hear a nasally voice call out, “$500” Athena sighs as she knows that voice belongs to none other then Leslie. “I mean that’s quite a jump” the DJ says, “I’m not here to waste time, I’m here to win” The DJ appears taken aback, “well alright we have $500 do I hear $550?” The DJ asks uncertainly the crowd is surprised when they see a paddle go up and Leslie looks pissed, “$600” Leslie snaps, and the other lady calmly says $650 while looking at Leslie as if she were bored. This goes back and forth and the crowd is quiet, “$1350” Leslie bites out and Athena’s heart sinks as she knows she has lost her game, but her eyes go wide as the challenger says “$1,500” and Leslie is fuming. The DJ is quick, “going once, going twice, sold for $1,500 to paddle 180” and that is that. Athena let’s out a sigh of relief and Bobby turns her to him, “see the universe is looking out for us” he murmurs as he drops another kiss upon her upturned lips.

“Alright auction winners if you can join us on the stage and we will explain how to cash in on your dates as well as any rules we may have”. Athena joins her friends back at the table, “we did it” Karen says proudly, “do you think they have any idea?” Maddie asks while Athena chuckles, “nope, they don’t but this is going to be so worth it”. Leslie approaches their table causing Athena’s smile to disappear and her body to stiffen. Bobby sees his wife from across the room talking with that Leslie woman and he gets a determined look in his eye as he marches over to his family. His crew are quick to follow him, as they will stand behind him at all times. “You don’t deserve him” Leslie bites out at Athena, causing Athena and the rest of the table to stand. “You’re right I don’t” Athena says back, “I thank God everyday that he brought my husband to me and I will spend every day of the rest of my life loving him completely”. “Someone like you can never give him what he deserves, he deserves an equal, not some trash that will constantly bring him down.” Athena opens her mouth but no sound comes out, her friend react quickly as they go to defend her but Bobby’s voice cuts through them all, “I would be careful about how you talk about my wife” he says darkly as he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her to his side. “I’m pretty sure she can have you arrested for harassment” he says while looking at Leslie with disgust in his eyes. Leslie looks taken aback as she wasn’t expecting Bobby to overhear her comments. “Oh” she titters, I was only kidding.” “I don’t get the joke, explain it to us” he demands. This causes Leslie to become even more uncomfortable, “You know I’m just going to head out” she mumbles feebly. “God, I’m so glad she didn’t win anything at the auction” Buck says loudly, and Leslie’s face is bright red as she quickens her pace to leave. 

The 118 let their families know that the dates will happen two nights from now. They were given the addresses of their dates, and the people that paid for them get to decide what they do. Athena smiles at her husband, “let’s go home” she murmurs to which he readily agrees. He definitely has ideas on how to spend the rest of their evening while he looks slyly at his wife.

————————————————————————

2 days later- Date Night

“Alright, I’m ready to go” Bobby shouts out. Athena comes over and looks him over, he is wearing a nice button up shirt and casual jeans. “You look very handsome” she says as she saunters over to him. "You seem surprisingly calm about this?" He questions her and she looks up at him. "Are you going out with Leslie?" she asks, "What?!, no, you know that" he responds. "Then tell me what I have to be worried about? I love you and I trust you, you are doing this for our agencies, and I'm pretty sure you made history with your auction win" she chuckles. He quickly grabs her by her waist and crashes his lips to her, they break apart when they hear "eww, gross". Athena struggles to keep her breathing steady as he looks at her children. May just looks at the pair amused, and Hary has his nose scrunched up- "I hope I never fall in love" he says. "You won't always feel that way son" Bobby laughs, while Athena says, "wait until you get a bit older bud". "Stay safe my love" Athena says as Bobby exits their home to go and pick up his date.

"Is he gone?" May asks, and Athena turns around quickly, "Yes- it's time to get to work" she says. May and Athena call the significant other's of their 118 crew to let them know that they can come over. Harry and May go and start getting out the tables from their shed and setting it up outside. Athena tells her kids she is going to go pick up the food, and asks them to put on the table clothes and confetti, to which her children agree. She reminds them that Karen and Maddie will be on their way over and to let them in.

"Hi, I'm Robert Nash, but people call me Bobby" he introduces himself to his date. She is a slightly older woman with a nice smile. "Hi Bobby my name is Grace" she says with a smile. Bobby chuckles a bit and Grace looks at him with interest, "I was just thinking you are my saving Grace, you saved me from that other woman winning a date with me" this causes Grace to laugh. "Are you ready to go?" And Bobby nods, he actually thinks he will have a good time and make a new friend today. Bobby is confused as Grace starts to give him directions. Before he knows it, he is pulling back into his driveway- he looks over at Grace. "Oh goody, we're here" Grace says with a soft smile. Bobby puts his vehicle in park and she gets out. As Bobby gets out he sees the rest of the 118 crew park in his driveway. Buck, Eddie, Chimney and Hen all make their way to their boss, while 4 strangers follow after them. "Do you know what's going on?" Bobby asks his crew quietly but all of the shake their head. Grace looks behind them, "well come on" she says, as she rings his doorbell.

Athena opens the door looking radiant as usual. She is in a different outfit then what he left her in, "welcome to our home" she says warmly, "come in, come in". Grace takes the lead while the rest of the crew and people trickle in. Maddie, Karen, and their children are all inside and they let out a loud "SURPRISE". All of the crew just give their family a blank stare as they don't get what is happening causing Athena to laugh. She grabs her husbands hand and then turns to her other friends, "do you all remember how Bobby and I went viral?" "Of course we do" is the common response. "How could we forget" Buck mumbles. "Yea" Eddie says, "that's what got us in this mess to begin with" making Athena roll her eyes. "well you can thank Bobby for that" she snaps back, before she is smiling again. "Going viral is not just on the news, we went viral on social media as well" she explains.

May and Harry sigh, "Oh trust me, we know- people at school wouldn't leave us alone" they roll their eyes. "Sorry" Athena says while glancing over at their chidlren. "anywho-" Athena looks back to her friends and family, "because of the Chief's declaration that family couldn't bid on you we had to get creative". "Yea that was such a stupid rule" Maddie says while holding Chim's hand. "I'd like you to meet my Twitter friends" Athena says lightly. "You've met Grace," she says softly while looking at her husband. "This is Chuck, Carla, Betty and Mary" she indicates to the other people in the room. Athena can see Bobby's wheels turning as well as the rest of her friends, "wait-" Buck says as he is starting to get the picture, "so they bought us for you?" "Well we bought most of you" Karen says. Athena explains how when they went viral her friends and DM'd her asking if this was them. When she found out that the Chief wasn't going to let family bid, she reached out to ask if they would be willing to bid in leiu of the team. "We donate money to the LAPD and NYPD every year" Maddie explains, "instead of doing our usual donation, we pooled our money to have Athena's friends bid on you".

"What do you mean most of us?" Bobby asks. Athena bites her lip, "They auctioned you last," she said, "And Leslie really wanted you. I thought we were sunk when she made her last bid, because we didn't have enough to go over" "But the bid was $1,500" Eddie chips in. "There was no way in hell that woman was going to get a date with Bobby over Athena," Grace barks out, "so I donated the last $150 myself". "Which I am forever grateful for" Athena says with a smile. Bobby looks over all the people in the room and his heart fills with pride, "you all did this for us? To keep our family together?" he asks, "of course" comes the chorus of responses.

"Without further ado" May and Harry say, "welcome to family and friend date night" Denny and Christopher chime in, with Ava holding onto Denny, they push everyone out to the patio. The team look around at the catered food, the table set up and candles in awe. Everything is so beautiful and looks amazing. Bobby pulls his wife to the side, "how long did this take?" he whispers to her. "I started planning pretty much from the moment you told me that the Chief was planning on auctioning you and that we didn't have a choice. I told you, our family comes before our jobs" she confesses. Bobby looks down at this smart, incredible, sexy woman and he thanks God that she belongs to him. Words fail him and so he leans down and kisses her fiercly, "Oh man" Buck jokes, "This is what caused this problem to begin with". Athena and Bobby break apart both blushing fiercly as they join their family who is teasing them out on the patio.


	44. Assault and Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael feels lonely and tries to get back what doesn’t belong to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning: This chapter briefly describes assault (both physical and sexual). Please take care of your mental health 
> 
> **Not canon
> 
> ***Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Michael stood before the door of his home. It’s not his home anymore he thinks, but he always ends up finding himself here. He hesitates but he decides to knock anyways. Athena opens the door and she looks radiant. He can’t remember if she always looked like this and he had stopped noticing or if she looks like this because of how he’s feeling.

“Michael” she sounds a bit confused, “come in” she says as she opens the door and beckons him in. “ You look beautiful” he blurts out as he passes her. And she does, she is wearing a cream colored summer dress and has little makeup on because she doesn’t need it. Athena’s eye brows furrow but she says nothing.

“Um are you okay?” she asks. Michael nods his head but he continues to stand in the middle of the living room. Athena clasps her hands together as she has never felt so awkward in her own home. “Are you going to tell me why you’re here?” She asks. She knows it’s not the kids because they are in school and Bobby should be getting home soon, but Michael couldn’t know that.

“What went wrong?” He asks her suddenly. Again she is confused. “What do you mean?” She asks for clarification. “Between us, what went wrong?” Athena lets out a chuckle until she realizes he’s being serious. “Michael I don’t feel comfortable talking about this” “Why?” “Because I don’t” she is starting to feel uneasy. “Is it because you regret we ended?” He asks her and he almost sounds hopeful. “No” she says firmly, “what is going on with you?”

“Just tell me what went wrong? We were happy weren’t we?” Athena hopes answering will get Michael to leave. “What happened is you started living your authentic self, you cheated on me with a man, we tried to fake our happiness and we got divorced when we realized we were both miserable” She condenses their lives together like it’s nothing, and he feels like he just got gut punched. “14 years Athena, we had 14 years, what if we gave up too soon?” He questions as he starts to walk towards her. 

“Michael-“ Athena says his name like he’s gone crazy, and maybe he has he thinks. Why does she get to be so happy, why does her life get to fall into place, while his seems to be falling apart. He still finds her beautiful, maybe if he can show her, she’ll understand, he thinks. Yet Athena is avoiding him and she moves around him to head back to the front door. “I need you to leave” she says as she tries to get around him. She doesn’t understand what’s come over him and she doesn’t like the look in his eye.

“Athena babe”- “No” she says harshly, “I’m not your babe, the only thing I am to you is the mother of your children. I am married and I love BOBBY, my HUSBAND” she stresses Bobby’s name and title to him, “very much. We, you and I, are over, there is nothing left for us besides co-parenting and possible friendship. But right now you need to leave because you’re making me uncomfortable” she says in a clipped tone.

Michael nods his head, and turns to start walking to the door. “Why are you giving up on us?” He asks as he literally drags his feet. “There is no us” she says harshly, “you are living your authentic life, we are divorced, you love men, you don’t love me-“ “but I do” he protests while she shakes her head in frustration. As he is walking by her he decides he is going to prove how much he loves her, how perfect they are together. “Michael, what the hell” she cuts out as Michael roughly shoves her, using his shoulder to imply it was accidental, as he walks by. 

She ends up stumbling and leaning against the wall for support, which is exactly what he wanted. Suddenly he is on top of her, “I am going to show you how perfect we go together” he says desperately as he starts pawing her. She shoves his hands away, “get the hell off of me” she yells at him and for the first time she is scared of him. Michael gets angry as he feels Athena resist, “you just gotta give me a chance” he says as he persists stronger now and Athena finds herself trapped against the wall and his unyielding body. “Get the fuck off me” she bites out, and then his hands are on her leg and moving in an upward direction, “you’ll see, it’ll be like old times” Athena is begging and yelling at him- “Michael stop, get off me- I don’t want this....please don’t do this” he brings his face close to her ear, “just relax” he whispers and she head butts him as hard as she can.

“Mother fucker” Michael groans as he grabs his head and steps away from her. Athena runs for the door and is shocked when it opens. She tries to halt her body, but it’s too late as she barrels into her husband. Bobby’s strong arm wraps around Athena and it takes her brain a second to register what is happening. He feels how rigid her body is which alarms him, “Athena” that’s all it takes for her brain to know she is safe, his voice, he feels her body soften against him but he’s even more worried as she is clinging to him, which is unlike her. “Athena what’s wrong?” Bobby attempts to pull his wife from his arms but she won’t budge and so he tilts her face to his and his heart squeezes painfully in his chest when he sees the tears trickeling down her face.

He closes the door behind him and then he encases his wife in both his arms and presses her to him gently. He starts to rub her back in an attempt to soothe her. He looks over and sees Michael holding a hand to his forehead and his eyes narrow. “What are you doing here Michael?” he asks, “I came to talk to Athena” he says and Bobby can feel her body tense in his arms as Michael speaks. “What did you do?” he says accusingly in all his time knowing Athena he has never experienced this side of her. Knowing Michael was holding his head, he figured something physical happened. Athena, drawing strength from Bobby, wipes her tears and takes a deep breath, before she turns in his arms, she still doesn’t leave them- as his touch soothes her to no end.

“I need you to leave and to leave any keys to the house that you have, you can’t come over here anymore” She says decidedly. “Come on Athena, it’s not that big of a deal” Michael says as he takes a step towards her, causing her to press her back against Bobby’s body. Bobby doesn’t like what he’s hearing. His hands drop to her hips but before he can say anything she is biting out in a harsh voice, “not that big of deal, not that big of deal?! Are you fucking kidding me?” Her anger overwhelms her that for an instant she forgets Bobby is there, “you fucking attack me in my home and then you tell me it’s not that big of deal?” She takes a deep breath in, “what the fuck was going to happen if I didn’t get you off me? How were you planning on showing me how ‘perfect we go together’”

She is on a roll as she is seething thinking that he wants to pretend nothing happened, where she knows this will stay with her forever, it will forever taint whatever semblance of normal they had created and they could never go back. “What was your fucking plan when you were forcing your hand up my leg telling me to relax and that it would be like old times?” “You are not welcome here, this was not okay, what you did was not okay and we are not okay”. As Bobby processed the words his wife was saying, an anger unlike any he has ever experienced washed over him. He saw red, and then Michael was walking towards them, towards her, and he thought he was going to lose it.

As Michael was walking towards the couple he was shocked to find Bobby in front of him in a blink of an eye. Bobby grabbed the front of Michael’s shirt and dragged him so he was level to his face. Bobby’s voice was hard and cold- “did you put your fucking hands on my wife?” Michael knows what he did was wrong, and he is unsure where his anger is coming from as he responds stupidly, “she was my wife first, I’ve had what she has to offer and it’s not that great” he spits out. Before Michael or Athena have a chance to respond, Bobby had released Michael and then proceeded to punch Michael in the face, causing him to stumble backwards and fall. Bobby’s eyes were darker then Michel had ever seen them. He is hearing Michael’s word replay in his head, what’s worse is he’s thinking about Athena words and what could have happened if he hadn’t come home in time.

“You fucking bastard” Bobby is seething as he approached Michael. He is prepared to kill this man for what he had done to Athena, he didn’t know why Michael insisted on continuing to talk about Athena. Before Bobby can get close enough to Michael to cause him bodily harm, Bobby hears wife call his name. “Please don’t. She begs, “he’s not worth it”. Bobby quickly returns before his wife, “what do you want to do?” “I want our keys and I want him to leave. We’ll figure the rest out later but I don’t want him here ever” she says. Bobby nods and turns to Michael, “well you heard her, give us your spares and get out” he barks. Michael picks himself off the floor, pulls one key off his keychain and one out of his wallet and leaves them in the table. He has calmed down now, “for what it’s worth, I’m sorry, I just got lonely and jealous of your happiness” he nods in Athena’s direction. Bobby is still pissed and not willing to take apologies at this time, “that sounds like an excuse not an apology and there is nothing that you feel that will make what you did here today ok, now get the fuck out”.

Bobby follows Michael to the door, watches him climb in his car and drive away. He then closes and locks their front door. He turns around to talk with Athena but she’s not there. “Athena,” he calls out softly. He hears the faucet in the kitchen go on and so he follows the noise. He finds Athena scrubbing her leg with a sponge and she is doing it so hard her leg is starting to turn red. “babe. Babe- Stop” he tells her gently. He walks over to her, and takes the sponge from her hand. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes, “I thought he was going to rape me” she whispers out hoarsely before the tears are falling. “May I?” He asks while indicating he wants to hug her, she nods and he gently pulls her to his body. Athena wraps her arms around his waist and breathes him in. “I am so sorry he did this,” Bobby breathes out, “you are so strong and beautiful, he is nothing” he says fiercely to her. “You are everything, what can I do to help?” He asks her. 

“Kiss me” she says, while looking up at him. “Athena, are you sure?” He asks. He would break the law for her, die for her, do anything she asks for her, as long as he knew she was okay. “You,” she whispers, “you are the only thing I am sure about” and she leans up and gently presses her lips to his. Bobby always wants to ravish his wife, but he is gentle, allows her to take the lead. She groans, “Bobby” “yes my love” he responds while looking directly in her eyes, “kiss me like you mean it” she demands. “Yes my love” he says as he then deepens their kiss. When she sighs and parts her lips his tongue quickly enters her mouth and lays claim. Athena’s arms move from his waist to around his neck and she presses herself into him. 

“Fuck” he mumbles, he’s losing his control and he feels her smile as she knows it. His hands go to her waist and he picks her up and places her on their kitchen table. “Athena” he moans as she encircles his waist and grinds against him. She continues to lay siege to his face and neck. She nips him here and there, “I want you to claim me as yours” she murmurs against him as she grinds her core to his again. “I want your hands all over my body as you make me come undone, and I want you to come inside me and remind me that I am yours wholly and completely”. ”Gah, Athena” he moans, and before he can say anything else, she looks at him with all the love and trust she can muster, “please?” She asks and he is a goner. He drags her to the edge of the table as he kisses her fiercely. Her hands go to his belt and she works as quickly as possible to take it and his pants off. Bobby’s hands firmly glide up her legs, he is gentle with the leg she rubbed raw, “you are mine and I am yours- you are so fucking beautiful” he says as he reclaims her body as his. Athena lets out a deep moan, she loves how he feels against her skin, when his hands rubs across the leg she scrubbed she finally feels clean again. 

Athena disperses Bobby’s shirt from his body and her hands roam his torso and back. Bobby unzips Athena’s dress and slips it down her shoulders and arms until it pools at her waist. He kisses every expanse of skin that he reveals to himself. Although they usually don’t mark their bodies because of their work he asks her if it’s okay that he make an exception to which she eagerly agrees as he suckles on her neck. She sighs with satisfaction. Athena lifts her hips allowing Bobby to shed the dress off of her completely. He inhales sharply as he sees she is completely bare underneath her dress, “fuck Athena” he moans. She lays back on the table, “take me” She says softly. Bobby steps out of his pants and boxers, he pushes them out of the way. Before he penetrates his wife, he dips down and kisses her most private parts first. “Ah Bobby” she gasps as she spreads her legs wider and curls her hand in his hair “yes babe” she whispers. Given her eager response, Bobby continues to lay siege to her pussy, as she drips for him, “you are so god damn sexy” he moans against her. “Bobby please, I need, I need” she is gasping out. 

“What my love, what do you need?” He wants to hear her say it, “you” she says with a throaty moan. Bobby pulls her up from the table so she is sitting again, and he swiftly enters her, “ahh” she moans while arching into him. Bobby pumps in and out of Athena and she matches him. “Ahh Bobby, yes, yes, yes” she is crying out against him. Bobby alternates from fondling her bouncing breasts to playing with her clit. He wants her to feel all the pleasure he can give her, “please look at me” he gasps out and she obliges him. “I love you” he moans, his words push her over the edge and she is clamping around him, “Fuck Bobby,” she screams out- “I love you too” and she becomes completely undone in his arms causing his release. He holds her steady as she comes down from her high.

Once she is no longer rocking against him, Bobby slips out of her. He quickly picks up their discarded clothes before he swoops her into his arms. “Where are we going?” She asks. “To the room,” he says firmly “where I plan to cuddle and love you, and do whatever else you want” she lays her head in the crook of his neck as she sighs contentedly. “I love you, I don’t deserve you” she sighs, “you deserve the world and I will do whatever I can to make sure you have it because I love you” he says to her fiercely.


	45. Bobby’s Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Bobby attends his high school reunion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt @bfox1973
> 
> *I know this is a bit angsty. Since we don’t know a lot about Bobby’s past, I imagine it’s because of what we do know about it
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Bobby’s Perspective

Bobby sighs deeply. He’s not sure why he thought this would be a good idea. He looks at the front of the school and down at his reunion invite. A lot has changed since he had been here. He thinks about the friends he used to have, that he thought he would have for a lifetime. And he thought about how he lost it all. He had met Marcy here his Senior year. They technically had been high school sweethearts. When he lost Marcy, and the reason behind how he lost Marcy came out, he lost all his supports. That is part of what caused him to spiral so fast. If it wasn’t for his Fire Chief, he firmly believes he would be dead in a ditch somewhere. 

He wants to show these people he’s changed, that he’s a better man, but as he stands in front of the school, he’s not sure he is. He realizes he should have told Athena, he should have invited her. She was his rock when he couldn’t be and vice versa. It’s too late now he thinks as he takes a deep breath in and walks through the front doors. He looks around and the entry way is buzzing with activity- he didn’t remember high school being so busy he thinks. He walks up to the check in station and clears his throat, “Name sir?”, “Robert Nash” he says quickly and he hears the volume around him decrease and can feel the eyes that are staring at the back of his head. Yep, this was definitely on his top ten worst ideas list he thinks to himself. He gets his name tag and rushes into the auditorium.

Bobby looks around the auditorium and chuckles as it is decorated like his senior prom had been. He is pretty sure they used the same decorations, “A Night Under the Stars” had been the theme and there were tacky gold stars hanging from the ceiling. The only difference he could spot was that around the room were tables with posters. Each poster had photos of different memories. Bobby decided to take a walk down memory lane. The photos encompassed all four years of school and Bobby couldn’t help the chuckle that rumbled in his chest. He can’t believe people actually thought they looked cool once upon a time.

“Robert fucking Nash?” he hears his name and he turns around to see Blaine Ruin looking at him. Bobby gives him a smile, “Hey Blaine, long time no see”. Bobby isn’t sure if this is going to be a good thing or a bad thing, Blaine marches over to him and slaps him on the back, “how the hell are ya” he says, and Bobby can feel some of the tension leaving his body. Bobby and Blaine had played Rugby together. “You know not to shabby, come on, say hi to the other guys” Blaine says as he pulls Bobby over to a table.

————————————————————————  
Athena’s Perspective

Athena couldn’t figure out why her husband was being so quiet and withdrawn. It was very unlike him to keep something from her. She had to ask him if he was struggling with his sobriety. She hated doing that, she knew he was strong, knew he lived with the pain of the struggle everyday, and she didn’t want him to think that she doubted him. She had seen pain flash through his eyes and then understanding, “No babe, I promise you, I am sober”. She nodded, looking at him, she believed him, though her heart aches for whatever pain he wouldn’t let her help him carry. Lucky for her, she was a Sergeant with the LAPD, which made her quiet adept at finding out people’s secrets. 

When Bobby told her he had to go home alone, she helped him buy a plane ticket, book a hotel and arrange for hotel transportation. Then Athena had gotten an email confirmation of Bobby’s RSVP for two, he must not have known that by putting her information down she would also get the confirmation. This confirmed that Bobby subconsciously wanted her there, even if he wasn’t willing to admit it just yet. Like hell she was going to let her husband go through that alone. Although terrified to go alone, she pushed through her fears knowing her husband needed her. Bobby had no idea that Athena had booked herself a separate ticket and had got a rental car. She had told him that both their names needed to be on the hotel reservation due to her paying for it and he hadn’t blinked at her explanation. After she watched Bobby leave the hotel, she entered, got her key, and changed before headed to his old high school. On her way she called and checked in with their kids to let them know she and Bobby had arrived safely and see how they were doing. May stated she was fine and expressed her gratitude of being left home alone. Harry said he and Michael were doing well but he could have stayed home alone too, causing her to chuckle, “maybe in a couple years” she says. She gives them her love before she hangs up.

Athena parks and watches her husband struggle entering the school. She feels her heart hurting for him and she wants nothing more than to go to him now. She waits though, as she doesn’t know if he will go in if he realizes she came, and she acknowledges that he needs this. She knows there will probably be a check in table and so once she sees him enter she waits 10 more minutes before entering herself. As she walks up to check in she takes everything in, this is the school her husband attended as a teenager, she finds a smile spreading on her face. “Name” “Athena Nash” she responds, they furrow their brow, “I’m Robert Nash’s wife, his plus one” she says. “Oh, sorry Mrs. Nash, here you are. Your husband just went inside” they gesture behind them. “Thank you” she says as she takes her items.

Athena walks in and scans the room. She can’t find her husband with the poor lighting so she decides to take a look around. She smiles as she sees how involved Bobby had been in high school. He was just as handsome as a high schooler as he is now. Age had only made him all that more attractive. She saw the photos with Bobby and Marcy, Bobby had shown her photos of his family, and things started to click into place for her. These are the people who nearly let him drown in his pain. She feels an anger within her but she staves it off, if her husband needs this she will stand beside him, if she can find him she chuckles to herself.

————————————————————————

Bobby’s Perspective 

“Ladies and Gentlemen it’s time to take your seats while the festivities begin” the MC says into the mic. Bobby is about to leave to find a seat when Blaine stops him, “no brother, sit with us”. Bobby’s eyebrows raise in surprise but he gladly accepts. “Here let me buy you a beer” Blaine says. “Ah no thanks” Bobby tells him firmly, “I don’t drink” Bobby feels awkward but then the moment passes and he is unsure if he imagines the look in Blaine’s eye. “Of course, what was I thinking, I’m sorry” “No problem” is Bobby’s response.

The night starts out with an ice breaker, Name Tag Hunt. There was a piece of paper at each place setting. The paper had a bingo like design and you had to go around and get peoples name with the letters on your card. But you couldn’t ask anyone at your table. As the night continues Bobby finds himself relaxing more and more. He is surprised how many people try and offer him a drink, but he knows what his sobriety means to him and so he isn't willing to take that risk. He strongly and confidently says no each and every time.

At about the middle point of the night comes the speeches from people in the audience. While the people give their speeches there is a slide show playing behind them of different high school memories. The people talk about the good times they had in high school and what they have made of their lives. Bobby is really enjoying hearing how much people have changed. Suddenly Bobby feels Blaine nudging his arm- "get ready Nash, you'll be up soon", "Wait what?" Bobby asks, confusion showing on his face. "Oh, sorry man, yeah it's pretty much every one from the teams that are speaking" Blaine says. "But what about the slideshow?" Bobby asks. "Oh they knew who the speakers were so they premade those, they are the same photos that are on the boards around the room he explains." Bobby nods, although he feels kind of weird about the explanation he was given.

"I'd like to welcome our next speaker Robert Nash" the MC announces. Bobby is very nervous as he looks around and slowly gets up. He takes a deep breath in, 'I guess this is the moment you were waiting for, to be able to show everyone how different you are' he thinks to himself as he walks to the stage.

————————————————————————  
Athena's Pespective

Athena's ears perk up when they call her husband to speak. She hadn't been able to find him in this dim lit auditorium but she sees him stand up. He looks uncertain of himself, but he still confidently walks towards the stage. 

Bobby steps out onto the stage and starts to speak, "Hi, I'm Robert Nash," he says, he raises his hand, and it appears he is squinting against the spotlight, "that's bright haha" he laughs nervously. "Well, I wasn't expecting to give a speech tonight" he starts as he looks at the photos that are flashing behind him. "High school feels like a life time ago. It brings up some really good memories. I had some really amazing people around me" Bobby pauses as a photo of Marcy flashes across the screen. "Unfortunately," Bobby continues, "life doesn't always bring good things. I fell upon challenging times" As Bobby starts to share his story Athena walks closer to the stage, she is both proud of her husband and worried as her gut is telling her something is wrong.

Athena hates that she is right, behind Bobby the photos that were showing his memories of high school now flash with pictures of the newspaper headlines of the fire from his home. There are horrible photos of the bodies that are being carried out and there is a photo of Bobby by the ambulance reaching out to his children while his wife is in the ambulance behind him. Bobby is frozen as he is seeing the photos from the worst time of his life. The next photo that flashes is a family photo that they had sent out one year as their Christmas card, with the word murderer scrawled across his face. Bobby feels rooted to the spot, he realizes this was a set up, a trap, and he walked into it willingly, hoping to be given a second chance.

————————————————————————  
Stronger Together

Athena rushes to the stage, and climbs the steps quickly before anyone realizes she is there to stop her. She makes a beeline for her husband and she catches the microphone as his shock takes over. She cups his face and directs it to hers instead, "Bobby, my love" she murmurs, "look at me please". It takes a second for Athena's words to reach his numb brain, but he turns his head and blinks rapidly, "Athena? You're here?" he is struggling to believe that she stands before him. She gently kisses him, "I'm here for you my love" Bobby reaches for her and drags her to him, he buries his head in the crook of her neck and he breathes her in deeply. He feels like such a fool for thinking there would be any redemption for him. "I've got you, they know nothing" "Athena, they're right, I am a murderer" he says as his voice cracks, "no," she says harshly, "you are human, you have made mistakes, you have learned from them, grown from them, and become a better man" she whispers to him fiercely, "you are my husband, you are a father to our children, and you are better than this room full of assholes"

Bobby is able to find his stable ground again. Her words bring him back and he takes in a shaky breath. He pulls back, and looks at her again, "how are you here?" he asks her, "I'll explain later" she murmurs. "I need to do something, is that ok?" he nods, "I want you to stay by me, can you do that?" he will do anything she asks of him, he thinks, again he nods. Bobby stands behind her and she leans against him, his hands fall to her waist as he continues to breath in the calming scent of his wife.

Athena holds the microphone, "Hello, my name is Athena Nash and I am Robert Nash's wife." she addresses this awful crowd. "I know you blame him for Marcy's death." the crowd takes a collective gasp, "Yes, I know who she is, I know the man I married we have no secrets from each other." she clips out to the crowd as she continues "Her death is not his fault. did he make mistakes, yes absolutely, has he paid for them, yes. Those news clippings you decided to show this room full of cowards did not show how the landlord did not have adequate water supply to stop the fire, the fire alarms were broken, or how the building was not up to code. The article did not discuss how he faught his way through the building, with no gear, to try and save them, or what he did at her bedside to calm her fears" Athena gets choked up. 

She takes a deep breath in, "my husband," she says fiercly, "that you lot are so ready to crucify, is a good man, good husband, good father and he is a changed man. He came here to ask for forgiveness, to ask for a second chance, because that's the kind of man he is. The type, who owns his mistakes and will go to the ends of the earth to make amends, he puts his safety aside so that he can save other people willingly, he is a hero and you lot don't deserve him" she spits out. 

Athena hands the microphone over to the MC and she turns to her husband, "let's go my love" Bobby looks at the woman he has fallen in love with and he is in complete awe. Before Athena can react Bobby has swooped her in his arms and is kissing her sensless on stage. He finally let's her up for air, tells her he loves her, and takes her hand firmly in his and they stride off the stage and out the front doors together. 

"Oh, we'll have to call for a ride" he says, causing her to chuckle and guide him to the car she rented. She tosses him the keys. "well don't you just think of everything" he says with a smirk. On the drive back to the hotel Athena explains how she knew where he was going and what she had done to track him down. "Are you mad my love?" she asks him tentatively. "I feel grateful and I feel stupid, but I am not mad at you" he says. "I am so sorry they did that to you my love", Bobby shakes his head, "it's not your fault" although he is saddened by what happened, he realized he already had everyting he needed to be able to move forward and she was sitting right next to him. He grabbed her hand, "I love you so much" and he kisses the back of her hand.


	46. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby gets kissed while on a call not by Athena...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Set when the team doesn’t know they are dating

“Ma’am I need you to stay calm” Bobby is stretched out on his belly as he is talking to the woman trapped in her vehicle. “Man, I should have just stayed home today” she moans, “I mean what kind of luck is this?” Bobby is trying to keep the woman calm. It seemed surreal seeing the other car flipping on top of her and crushing her vehicle, and almost impossible that she had survived.

“What’s your name?” “Lucy” “Alright Lucy, my name is Bobby, I’m going to stay right with you” he says. True to his word Bobby commands the scene from where he is at, he doesn’t want her to feel alone. His team finally have the saws they need as well as people to cut the roof and flip it off so Lucy can climb out of her vehicle. “Alright Lucy” Bobby says, it’s going to get really loud but I need you to be brave. Don’t move until I tell you too, okay?” “Ok” she shouts back. She can’t wait to meet her knight in shining armor- this man is an angel for staying with her throughout this, she thinks.

“Alright Lucy, I want you to carefully stand and my team is going to help you out of that car” he says. Eddie and Buck help her climb out. Her legs are shaking considering how long she has been trapped. Hen and Chim are waiting to be able to adequately assess her for any damage. “I’m fine, I’ve got this” she says Eddie and Buck slowly let her go, as she goes to take a step she nearly falls causing Bobby to reach out it and catch her. “Who are you?” She asks as she feels his strong arms encircle her. “I’m Bobby” he says, her eyes get bright, “Hi” she says. Bobby puts her back on firm ground, “you good?” She nods before she grabs his jacket and pulls him down to her, kissing him while the crowd watches. The crowd cheers, his team chuckles and he respectfully pulls away, “Ahh” he says, “oh you’re taken, I’m sorry” she says. “Nah Cap’s not taken” Buck says as he starts walking her to the ambulance. Lucy looks back and she sees the look in Bobby’s eyes. His team might not realize it but he’s definitely taken she thinks sadly. Bobby turns quickly and scans the crowd and his heart sinks as he sees her retreating form.

Athena felt like she had been punched in the gut when that woman’s lips touched Bobby’s. She wanted to run over there, shove her off of him, and tell her to keep her hands to herself before showing the world exactly who Bobby belonged to. However, she knew she could do none of these things because she had told Bobby she wasn’t ready to go public yet. To hear Buck loudly proclaim that Bobby wasn’t taken did things to her heart she wasn’t ready to acknowledge, and certainly not on scene. She did the only thing she could, she walked back to her cruiser, which was really all for the best as she didn’t want anyone to see the tears in her eyes as she stood there doubting herself.

————————————————————————

She was so glad when it was her end of shift. She glanced at her phone and she had two texts, one from Hen: “hey come to Hal’s after work, drinks to celebrate the end of a crazy day”. And one from Bobby: “I need to see you tonight, will you come over?” She felt her heart squeeze at his words. She responded back to both.

She quickly changed into her street clothes, nothing fancy, jeans, black tank top and her red leather jacket before she made her way to Hal’s. Hal’s was packed tonight and she had to squeeze her way through the crowd but she finally found them, near the back at a large oval table. She smiles when she sees her friends and she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat when she sees him. He too, was in casual street clothes, and it took everything in her not to devour him on the spot.

“Hey guys” she says as she makes her way over to them. “Athena” they all respond eagerly, happy to see her. She orders a sparkling water, “ok who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Hen jokes, Athena rolls her eyes, “it’s been a long day, alcohol makes me tired” she murmurs. She can feel Bobby’s eyes on her, it gives her goosebumps, but unfortunately he is currently between Buck and Eddie so there isn’t much they can do in terms of acknowledging one another.

As the evening progresses the conversation turns towards Bobby’s kiss from earlier making Athena wholly uncomfortable. “I say you go for it Cap, she was gorgeous, you guys would make a beautiful couple” “I really don’t want to talk about this” Bobby says, his eyes never leaving Athena’s. “Come on Cap, you started that dating profile, which means you have to stay open to the possibilities” Chimney chimes in. Eddie chuckles, “Chim told me about your profile, if these things happen naturally then let it”. Athena is getting uncomfortable again- she feels like someone is sitting on her chest while her friends talk about setting her boyfriend up. “I’m going to get a refill” she murmurs; she hears Bobby make an excuse as to why he needs let out of the booth. Bobby is now standing in front of the table, he has every intention of going after her but Hen stops her in her tracks, forcing her back to the table. “Come on, what do you think Athena? Tell us before you go” Hen asks, “I’d rather not give my input” she murmurs but the table starts chanting “tell us, tell us, tell us” while looking at her. “FINE!” She nearly shouts, causing them to jump a bit, “no, he shouldn’t ask her out” she says. As she turns to leave, Buck shouts after her, “But why? Don’t you believe in love?”

Fuck it she thinks, she is over this. She turns back around and there is fire in her eyes causing her friends to flinch away just slightly, “you want to know why, I’ll tell you why” she says as she marches back to them, she stops just short of Bobby, stands on her tip toes and kisses him. She can’t stand thinking of him with someone else, or thinking of her friends talking him into asking another person out. She wants everyone to know that she belongs to him.

Bobby lets out a roar of approval from deep within his chest as her lips touch his. His arms quickly encase her to him and he feels her arms encircle his neck. He deepens their kiss as he places one hand hand in between her shoulder blades and the other around her waist effectively pulling and locking her to his body. She lets out a strangled moan as she feels her core light afire as his tongue grazes on her lower lip, causing her to open her mouth to him and he plunders her mouth senseless. They finally break apart and they are panting for air while their friends stare at them in awe.

“Well alright then” comes Buck’s shocked reply. “Way to go Athena” Hen shouts causing her friend to flush while the rest of the 118 cheer and applaud this new development. She looks up at him sheepishly, “are you mad?” She asks, “that you just staked your claim to me in front of everyone that matters?” He shakes his head, “absolutely not” he grins while he squeezes her in his arms, now that he has her, he’s never letting go, he thinks to himself.


	47. A Couples Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby are fighting and it brings up bad memories for her. What will happen to our favorite couple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @Posvibonly for the prompt
> 
> Prompt: Bobby and Athena get in a fight. Bobby goes out for a guy’s night and accidentally leaves his ring at home, which Athena finds upon returning home from work. She is worried what this could mean as he always wears his ring
> 
> *Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

“Seriously?!” Bobby groans out. “What is it this time?” She snaps at him. “Athena, I live here now so you think I can have at least some of the counter space?” He asks while he is in the bathroom pushing her make up and hygiene products over to her side of the counter. “Well, if we are suddenly talking about changing things, I would hope that you could learn to put down a toilet seat for once in your life” she snaps out. Bobby rolls his eyes.

Bobby walks into the room and sees that she hasn’t made the bed yet. “So, are we just going to bicker all morning instead of cleaning the room?” he snaps out. “Excuse me for not being able to be everywhere at once” she snaps back. They just stand there staring at one another. They aren’t even sure why they are fighting as all of these little things are exactly that, little things. Maybe the honeymoon phase is over, she ends up letting out a long sigh and shaking her head. “I work today” she states, “I don’t know when I will be home, but it’ll probably be late.” She states while looking at him. Bobby nods at her acknowledging her words. He doesn’t really want to say anything as lately, anytime they talk they seem to be bickering with one another.

Athena breathes a sigh of relief once she is in her patrol car. Things feel clearer in here. As she gets through her shift, she realizes that her and Bobby bickering has more to do with the fact that they have been shoving things down instead of talking about them. They are still getting used to living with one another and it is more important now that they talk to each other when problems arise, instead of tying to ignore them. They have been making mountains out of mole hills and Athena knows how to fix it. She is excited to get home and have an honest conversation with her husband. 

Bobby’s phone rings and he looks down and sees Buck’s name flash across his screen. That seems odd, he thinks, as he answers, “Hey Buck, is everything ok?”. “Hi pops,” Buck replies, “So Eddie, Chim and I have a guys night out about once a month”. This is news to Bobby- “Ok” he says, not sure where this conversation is going. “We know things have been tense at home” Bobby tries to protest but he can hear Eddie in the back, “don’t deny it Cap, when things aren’t going well at home you are more tense then ever at work”. “Sorry” Bobby says. He feels bad that his team has been getting the brunt of his frustrations. “Well, we were wondering if you wanted to join us?” “For what?” Bobby asks as he had gotten lost in his thoughts. “guys night” Buck says, “We’re just going to a local bar- we know you don’t drink but there’s pool and darts and we can just hang out- relax”. Bobby thinks about it, he can’t remember the last time he felt relaxed- “I’m in” he says spontaneously. “When are we meeting?” “8 o’clock at O’Hares” Buck responds. Bobby starts to get ready; he slips his ring off to wash his face and he is really looking forward to spending some time out with family and not feeling this weight on his shoulders.

Athena gets home around 10:30 PM. She knows it’s late but she is hoping Bobby is still up so they can have a talk. She really thinks that they can clear things up if they take a moment to sit down with one another. Athena is surprised to find the lights in their home off she makes her way to their room. “Bobby” she whispers tentatively. When she doesn’t get a response, she squints towards their bed and realizes that he isn’t there. She turns on their room light, and their home is eerily quiet. She double checks her phone to see if he had texted her, but there are no alerts. She enters their bathroom, and she feels her heart stop. She walks over to his sink and looks at the golden band that usually sits on Bobby ring finger sitting besides his sink. She looks at herself in the mirror and she feels the tears sting her eyes. She did it again, she drove someone away because she couldn’t see the problem that was in front of her. As the tears fall, she can’t think of what she is going to do without him in her life, she never thought she could love someone so much and she had driven him away by her thoughtlessness. 

Athena can’t deal with the pain in her chest so instead she starts to clean. Everything that he had been telling her bothered him, she started fixing- not that it mattered she thought- but it gave her something to do. Athena started in the bedroom, she stripped the bed and made it up with clean sheets and started the laundry. She made sure that every item of clothing was in its place. When she was done with that, she decided to deep clean the kitchen. Bobby liked to spend a lot of time in there and he hated when he couldn’t find what he needed. She rearranged everything and put the things that she knew he used most in the front cabinets where it would be easy to find. She still felt like she was suffocating. She  
switched the laundry into the dryer and then decided to work on the bathroom. She started to throwaway most of the items on the counter- it’s not like she really needed them anyway she thought. She made sure that the things she needed only took one side of the counter. She also made sure the same was true for the shower. She wanted to deep clean the countertops but her hand hesitated as it hovered over his ring- she felt like moving it would mean that she was admitting she had failed again.

Athena felt numb and she had run out of things to do. She ended up sliding down the wall in  
the bathroom and she cried her heart out. Once all her tears were dried up, she just sat there. She had no idea how long she sat there but she found her head turning, there was a shooting pain that ran her neck and spine, when she heard the front door open. “Athena?” she heard his voice, but she was so tired that she wasn’t sure it was real and so she stayed seated. Bobby could smell the cleaning supplies the moment he walked through the door and he was really confused. It was almost midnight; he didn’t understand why his home smelled like a cleaning factory. He went into the kitchen and was surprised to see it so spotless; he didn’t remember leaving it like this. He went to grab a glass of water and he realized everything had been rearranged when he opened a cabinet, and the glasses weren’t in there. This is weird, Bobby thinks to himself. 

Bobby slowly walks to their room and the smell only intensifies. Bobby looks around their room and is shocked to see that everything is picked up and put exactly in its place. He walks over to the bed and he can tell these weren’t the sheets that were on the bed when he left only a few hours earlier. “what the hell is she doing?” he mutters to himself. “Athena?” he calls out to her again, but still there is no answer. He walks into the bathroom and everything is spotless, she barely has anything on the counters. He furrows his brow in confusion. He jumps when he sees her “Jesus Athena” he says with a start, but she just stares at him blankly. It’s like she can’t even hear him. He crouches in front of her,  
“Athena, my love” he whispers as he reaches out to caress her arm, her eyes are bloodshot, and she flinches when he touches her. Bobby has never seen her like this, “Athena, what’s wrong?” he says as he sits in front of her.

“You came back?” she asks confused as she realizes he really is in front of her. “what? Of course, I came back” he says startled. “Why would you think I wasn’t coming back?” “You left” she whispers. He still doesn’t understand. He’s left and done things without her before, he doesn’t understand why she would react this way this time. “You left your ring, and you weren’t here” she whispers, “I thought you left me.” Athena didn’t think she could possibly cry anymore but she felt another tear escape her eye and roll down her face, she went to swipe it away and the sudden shift in her position had her wincing in pain since it had been so long since she had moved. Bobby pulled Athena to her feet, “come, let’s talk in the room”. He sees her pain and he is wondering how long she had sat there on the floor. 

Athena stands up and tries to stretch her body. She can feel the needle prickling pain that you get when your muscles have fallen asleep. “are you going to put it back on?” she asks him. “I took it off to wash my face, and I forgot to put it back on” he tells her as he goes to the sink to slip his ring back on. “I’m sorry my love, it was an accident”. She takes a steadying breath and nods as she watches him put his ring back on his finger where it belongs. She turns and heads towards their bed. She pulls all her clothes off, and now instead of throwing  
them next to their bed like she usually does, she takes them to the hamper before she crawls into bed, exhausted. When Bobby crawls into bed he slowly starts to massage her muscles. She lets out a moan of appreciation, “can we talk tomorrow?” she asks him, and he nods his affirmation. She is out in less then two minutes, he doesn’t know what caused her so much pain tonight, but he hopes that they will be able to talk it though in the morning. He inches as close to her as he can get without waking her and he drifts off to sleep. 

The Next Morning:

Athena wakes up and her entire body feels sore. She stretches out as the memories of last night come rushing back to her. She turns over and sees her husband lying next to her. She feels her heart soar looking at him and remembering what he told her last night. Athena feels stupid for her reaction last night and part of her is dreading the conversation they will have when he wakes.

Bobby slowly opens his eyes to see her brown pools looking back at him. He smiles as he reaches for her, “Good Morning my love” he whispers. “Good Morning” she replies. “Do you want breakfast?” she asks. He snakes his arm around her and draws her closer to him as he shakes his head, “No, I would like to talk about  
last night first” he murmurs. She sighs deeply, “I was afraid of that” she says. “No need to be afraid, it’s just us” he smiles at her as he drops a kiss to her forehead. She nods and decides to dive in, “I had a panic attack” she says. “Can you tell me why?” he asks while watching her intently. “We’ve been bickering a lot lately. When I was on my shift, I think I realized why, and I wanted to come home and talk to you about it” she explains, “I was hoping we would be able to talk so that way we could get back on track, back to being us”. He nods because he knows exactly what she is talking about.

“I came home, and the house was dark, and then I came into the bathroom and I found your ring on the counter. I checked my phone, and I hadn’t heard from you and so it brought me to a really dark place.” She explains. “Can you tell me why?” He asks her, he is trying to understand why that would be such a trigger for her. She looks down- “Michael cheated on me” she whispers. “I know people expect me to be okay with it because we hadn’t been intimate in years and he didn’t love women, but it really hurt. It made me feel inadequate, like I wasn’t a real woman because I couldn’t keep my man faithful, it made me feel like I had failed. I always knew when he was stepping out because he would take of his ring and then ignore me” she explains to him “I wouldn’t know where he was or when he’d be back”. She has never talked about this with anyone, as she said people expected her to be understanding of Michael’s indiscretion. “When I saw your ring, it made me think it was happening all over again. My failure to communicate with you these last couple weeks had led up to this moment of you realizing you had made a mistake and you leaving, and you looking for someone better than me”. He squeezes her closer to him as he can feel her pain radiating from her, “so when you thought I left, you went through the house and “fixed” everything we had been arguing about?” he asks her, and she nods. 

“Athena,” he says, “look at me”, and he nudges her until she turns her eyes to his. “You are everything that I never knew I wanted. My heart was yours the first time I laid eyes on you- I will never leave you” he whispers to her. “I know we have been bickering more than we usually do, but that’s what happens when people move in together. There is an adjustment period. We are in a relationship, a marriage, this is a give a take, it isn’t all about pleasing me, you know?” she nods, “I know, like I said- I had a bit of a panic attack” Her brow furrows, “where were you?” she asks. He chuckles, “my bad attitude transferred over to the 118 and so the boys invited me to a ‘guys night out’ they do once a month. We went to a bar that has games inside,” he shrugged, “it felt better than being alone and stewing about our last disagreement”. She breathes in deeply, “I think I solved our bickering problem” she says tentatively, “do tell” he says. “We just have to tell each other right when something is bothering us- I think we’ve been holding it in, until it all boils over, and that’s not healthy” she says. “I agree,” he nods decisively, “so we agree moving forward to be upfront with one another when something is bothering us?” Athena smiles up at him and nods.

“Well then,” he sighs, “in total transparency there is something that is bothering me” he whispers to her. Her eyes dart to his, “what is it my love?” she asks him, ready to start this new chapter of their lives. “I have not made love to my wife in weeks, and I miss that intimacy” he says as he slowly grinds against her. “Bobby,” she breathes out as she arches into him. “I definitely think we can rectify that immediately” she moans as she feels his lips whisper along her neck.

There are times that their love making is fast and urgent, as if time is running out. This is not one of those times- Bobby is slow in his worship of his wife. He wants her to feel every touch, every kiss, he is desperate that she knows how much he loves her. He is saddened by her pain and insecurities and he wants to convey that she will never have to worry about those things ever again.

Bobby slowly makes his way down Athena’s body. She tries to speed up the pace by reaching for his hips, but he grabs her arms and gently pins them to her sides. He looks at her, “trust me” and she nods. Bobby continues his affections, first with one breast and then the other as she is letting at small moans and sounds of delight. She is pressing herself to him as he kisses down her abs. Bobby gently presses and massages her legs and he feels Athena part her legs even farther for him, “Baby please?” Bobby runs his nose down her curls causing her to twitch before he slowly parts her folds with his tongue. “Oooh” she breathes out against him and he continues his light administrations. “Bobby” she whines, and he resurfaces causing her to growl and him to chuckle. “I love you” he says as he plunges his fingers inside her. He captures her gasp with his mouth and he feels her body buck against his hand. Her fluids are dripping down his finger to his palm and her thighs, “Bobby, I need you love”.

He repositions her hands so they are above her head and he interlaces his fingers with hers as he slowly plunges into her depths. “Ahhh fuck babe” she hisses out. Bobby slowly pulls out, only to push back inside of her. He loves how her hands grasp his tighter as he is slowly building the pressure between the two of them. Athena feels like she can’t breath because her body is too busy feeling all the pleasure her husband is causing in and on her body. Bobby’s pace is excruciatingly slow and it makes her heart ache, in a good way. No one has ever cared enough about her to take their time with her, to make her feel loved. She is usually the one taking care of everyone else and hoping she has enough left for herself. Yet, here is the man that she married, instead of pushing her away, embraces her and her pain and helps her carry it willingly. “Bobby” she moans out as he hits a particular sensitive spot causing her to buck against him involuntarily.

“Look at me” he whispers as he starts hitting that spot over and over again. She looks into his eyes, she sees the love and respect that he holds for her and a tear slips out. This isn’t tears of sadness, rather tears of joy. He sees her, he knows her, he chooses her and he loves her anyway. She feels the build up, “Bobby, Bobby” she is clutching at his hands impossibly hard, he continues to look into her eyes, “that’s it baby” he coaxes her, “Ah FUCK” she screams out as her orgasm rips through her body. Bobby doesn’t stop there, he lets go of one of her hands, and he can see the confusion in her eyes, as he finds her clit and starts circling and pulling at her while he continues to pound into her. 

She slams her recently released hand against their headboard to brace herself and her eyes widen as she feels a second wave crash through her system “BOBBY” she cries out and her spasms make his cock twitch with joy. He pulls out of her suddenly and he starts to pump himself vigorously, Athena watches him and realizes what he’s doing, “yes babe” she encourages him, “come all over me, I’m yours” and with her words of encouragement Bobby finds him spilling his seed all over his wife, “FUCK ATHENA” he cries out. His cum spurts out and lands on her breasts, her abs and stomach, all while she is moaning her satisfaction. He looks down at her, and crashes his lips to her, “you are so fucking beautiful and I love you so much” he whispers against her, “I am yours until the day I die”. She smiles, “ditto” she says as she has no energy left. 

Bobby gets up and gets a towel from their bathroom, he quickly cleans himself up and then he cleans his wife. “We should take a shower” he chuckles. “Mmm later” she murmurs, “come back to bed and snuggle”. Bobby grins down at his wife, “your wish is my command” he says as he falls next to her. He grabs her sides tickling her causing her to laugh and shift enabling him to pull her against him. As they settle he hears her whisper “thank you”, “any time my love” he responds.


	48. A Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena gets hit on, Bobby gets jealous and their night turns out hotter than expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Athena is surprised that she is actually having a good time. Bobby and her were obligated to attend an annual fundraiser for both their departments. Usually at these events she is bored out of her mind and she feels lonely. However, Bobby makes everything better. She loves being able to dress up for him and be on his arm. He was stunningly handsome in his dress uniform and she knows that other women look at them and are jealous. She hates to admit it, but it makes her swell with pride inside to know that out of everyone he had chosen her.

Her eyes swept the room. She was waiting for him to return with their drinks but she sees that he got caught up by several other Captains and upper management within the Fire Department ranks. He catches her eye and winks at her causing her to smile radiantly at him. She mouths “I love you” to him and he follows suit. She turns back and leans against the counter while she waits for him.

“Oh my God Athena?” Athena turns at the sound of her name and there is a gentleman in front of her with a look of awe on his face. “Yes” she says tentatively as she stands up straighter. The man chuckles, “It’s me, Roger! Roger Pendleton” he says with his arms wide. It take her a moment but then she feels the light bulb click, “Roger?!” She laughs, “the last time I saw you was when we were graduating from academy!” they hug briefly, “I know, it’s crazy right!” He chuckles.

Roger stays at the table with Athena in order to catch up. “What are you up to now?” She asks him. “I’m a lieutenant with District 28” he says quite proudly. “Congratulations” she says with sincerity, “I thought you never wanted to climb the ladder?” She jokes. He nods with a smile, “I thought that way for a long time but I realized I would still be helping the community just in a different capacity”. “I get that” she says. 

Roger looks over at this woman, that he has always loved and he feels excited that he finally has the opportunity to do something about it. She looks breathtakingly beautiful in a floor length red shimmery dress that hugs her toned body. She had a delicate gold necklace around her throat and matching earrings that dangle from her ears showing how slender her neck is. “What about you? You were always so fierce in academy, always number one” he says fondly. She chuckles, “I wouldn’t go that far” as she rolls her eyes. “But I’m doing really great, I am a Sergeant and I’m out in the field. I really love what I do, and I have found a happiness I never thought that I’d have” she explains with a soft smile.

“Would you care to dance?” he asks hopefully but Athena misses his tone as she again is looking for Bobby. Her brow furrows as she can’t seem to find him anymore. “No thank you” she replies kindly. “I was sorry to hear about Emmett” Roger says bringing Athena’s focus back to him. “Thank you” she says softly and he continues, “I bet it was a relief when you finally caught the guy” he says sympathetically. She nods, “it definitely felt surreal but I’m glad it was me” the mood has shifted slightly- “what about you, did you ever settle down?” She asks. He is already shaking his head, “No, there was only ever one woman for me and she hardly ever noticed me” he murmurs. “I’m sure that’s not true,” Athena says obliviously. 

There is a weird look that comes over Roger’s face. “How about you?” “Yea, I was married for about 14 years” she explains, “I have two amazing children” she says with pride. “That’s wonderful” he says, “I can’t help but notice you used the past tense?” “Oh,” she says. It is unusual for her to not run into someone who doesn’t know the whole story. “Michael and I divorced several years ago, we had” she frowns as she doesn’t want to out him, it’s not her story to share necessarily, “a difference in opinion I guess you can say” she murmurs. He nods, and reaches out to squeeze her shoulder, “I’m so sorry Athena” he murmurs. “Oh no, it’s really fine” she says with a laugh, “it’s actually surprisingly one of the best things to happen to me”.

Roger takes a deep breath in, it’s now or never he thinks, as he still has his hand on her shoulder, he leans in to try and kiss her. Athena is startled and pulls away from him forcefully, “what are you doing?” She asks, taken aback as she takes several steps back from him. He drops his arm, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you”. Her brow furrows as he tries to explain, “I thought you were open to it, you were talking about how you were really happy, and it’s always been you Athena” he tells her. Athena feels bad as she had been clueless their whole conversation and really the whole time she has known him. “Roger I’m sorry, I’m married” she explains softly while showing her wedding ring, her hands had been under the table while they talked so she realizes he couldn’t have known.

His eyes go wide, “but you just said that you were divorced?” He is clearly confused. “I am, Michael and I did get divorced but I remarried” she explains softly. “To who?” he asks with genuine curiosity and no animosity. Athena feels familiar strong arms wrap around her body and she leans into his touch subconsciously, “to me” Bobby says with a hard voice. “Bobby-“ Athena says with a warning to her voice, “this is my friend, Lieutenant Roger Pendleton, we went through academy together” her kind eyes find Roger’s, “Roger this is my husband, Captain Robert Nash of the 118 Firehouse, LAFD”. Understanding and disappointment floods Roger’s eyes, “Ah, it’s nice to meet you” he stands a little straighter, “I’m glad to meet the man that has stolen Athena’s heart” he murmurs. “Sergeant Nash” Bobby says with his eyes narrowed, “Bobby” Athena says with another warning in her tone. “It’s okay, I get it” Roger chuckles somewhat bitterly and he looks at Athena, “I did just try to kiss his wife after all.” He takes a deep breath, “Athena, it was nice catching up with you, Mr. Nash congratulations and I am terribly sorry” he says sincerely, “perhaps I’ll see you both around” he says as he turns and walks away.

Athena turns in Bobby’s arms and looks up at him, “Was that truly necessary?” She asks as she wraps her arms around his neck. Bobby scoffs, “I’ll say” as he walks her to the dance floor for an excuse to keep her in his arms. “Bobby” she murmurs to him as they sway together, “yes my love?” “He didn’t know, he would have never tried had he seen my ring or if I had I told him in time” she sighs, “I truly feel bad” she murmurs, “why, would you have made a different choice had you known?” he asks her but his voice came out high pitched. She laughs, “are you jealous?” She asks with a raised brow. Bobby brings her impossibly closer and leans down to whisper in her ear, “should I be?” He asks as he gently nips her ear. Bobby feels Athena tense in his arms and her quiet moan of desire causing him to smile. She takes a steadying breath as she continues,“I feel bad because he told me that he’s liked someone for years that has never noticed him and I told him that probably wasn’t true not realizing he was talking about me.” she explains. She turns his face so that they are looking directly at one another, “to be perfectly clear, if I could do it all over again, I would still chose you, I will always chose you” she tells him. 

Bobby feels his heart squeeze with love at her words. He knows that they still have to be careful as they are at a work event, but he can’t help himself. His arms tighten around her body as he dips his head down, and captures her lips in a fierce kiss. He slides his tongue along her lower lip causing her to sigh and grant him access. He sweeps his tongue inside her mouth laying claim and he feels her eagerly respond to him. He pulls gently on her lower lip before releasing her. “When can we leave?” Athena moans causing him to chuckle.

Bobby and Athena stay for about an hour longer before they finally head home. As Bobby opens the car door for Athena he whispers in her ear, “for the record, I plan on ravishing you when we get home” she takes a sharp intake of breath at his words. When he gets into the car she looks over at him slyly, “I may have a surprise in store for you too” she murmurs. Bobby feels his heartbeat quicken and he looks forward to his end destination.

Bobby practically drags Athena into their home causing her to chuckle. He quickly closes their bedroom door and locks it out of habit, “you know the kids aren’t here” she chuckles, “old habits” he shrugs. Athena leans against the door as she stares at her husband with a smile on her face. Bobby is removing his uniform as he doesn’t want to ruin it and he looks over at Athena, “I believe I was promised a ravishing” she murmurs to him, he stands before her completely nude, “yes, I believe you were” his eyes darkening as he approaches her. Bobby presses Athena against the door with his body. He braces his arms on either side of her, “tell me my love,” he whispers seductively, “how badly do you want me?” “Bobby” she whispers as his starts to kiss his way down her neck and suckle at the base of her throat. He gently grinds himself against her core. He scrapes his teeth across her chest causing her to let out a throaty moan. Bobby is aching for her, “I feel you are far too overdressed” he moans. He pulls her to him and slowly unzips her dress. 

Athena willingly steps out of her dress and looks at her husband confidently. “Holy fuck Athena” he groans as his eyes hungrily drink her in, “what in Gods name are you wearing?” She smirks at him, I told you I had a surprise for you” she whispers lowly. Athena is wearing a red scalloped trim laced floral bra and panty set. She also wears a matching garter belt. He feels his throat go completely dry, “what happened to ravishing me?” She smirks. Bobby quickly falls to his knees and drags her forward to him. Bobby’s fingers dig into her ass as his mouth closes over the fabric of her panties and over her clit. Athena’s hands fall on his shoulders trying to keep her balance at his ferocity “ahhh Bobby” she moans. His teeth graze against the straps of her panties and he drags them down her body. He licks down the line of her garter and he feels her quake beneath his touch.

Once he peels those from her body his mouth finds its way back to her core. She rocks into his mouth as he penetrates her slowly, “oh God babe, please” she moans out. Bobby kisses his way up her body and he turns her so they fall on the bed together causing her to laugh. “I love you so fucking much” he breathes out. As he plunders her mouth one of his hands starts to massage her breast through her lace bra as his other pumps in and out of her. She strains her body against his, “please” she begs him. “Tell me what you want” he groans out. “Fuck me” she groans, “fuck me like it’s our last night on earth” “my pleasure” he groans out as he removes his fingers and without warning he thrusts himself into her. “FUCK BOBBY” she screams out as she arches into him, Bobby hesitates as he doesn’t want to hurt her. “Don’t stop” she pleads as her fingers dig into his back, “please don’t stop”. Bobby feels his dick tremble with excitement and he can feel her gushing, she looks at him directly in the eyes, “don’t hold back” and he is lost. He starts pounding into her over and over again and she meets him for every single thrusts. She bites down on his shoulder as her body is overcome with sensations and her hands claw at his back, hips and ass as she widens her legs as much as she can.

Bobby continues to thrust into her as his mouth suckles on her neck and chest. She knows she will have marks where his mouth meets her skin in the morning but tonight she doesn’t give a damn as she is lost in the pleasure he is causing her. He returns to her mouth and plunders her senseless, “oh, oh Bob...” her body is on fire, it’s like every single nerve ending is exploding and she can’t take it anymore she clenched her core against his “ah FUCK BOBBY, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK” she screams out as she feels the most intense orgasm he has ever given overtake her body. “Yes babe, that it” he moans as he rocks against her, she can barely breathe and he feels her clench around him. “GAH, ATHENA” he moans as he releases his load inside her, he steadily rocks against her body, until he collapses against her. “Fuck Athena” he whispers against her. 

“Hmmm” she moans completely satisfied, she knows she is going to be sore tomorrow but she doesn’t give a damn. “Bobby, mmm, I love you” Bobby chuckles, he rolls off her to go to the bathroom “Bobby” she gasps when he turns the light on, “what’s wrong?” he asks. She bites her lip as she looks at his back, “I’m sorry” she murmurs as she looks at the claw marks down his back, some were lightly bleeding. He looks at his back in the mirror, “no problem at all my love, I will wear these proudly” he chuckles causing her to roll her eyes, “besides you will definitely have marks on your body come tomorrow morning”. She chuckles, “I will always be yours no matter who flirts with me” she teases him, he looks back at her, “I will always love you, I am always yours, forever and always” she tells him seriously. He comes back to her and kisses her fiercely. “I love you too” he lightly taps her nose before going back to the bathroom causing her to smile.


	49. A Day at the Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby gets jealous at the pool with Athena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @posvibonly for the prompt

Bobby has been looking forward to today for sometime. His team has been working long hot days and they were all ready to cool off. It is rare that their schedules align for no kids so they decided to all go to a local adults only pool. There was an area where you could rough house with your friends, a lazy river, a hot tub and even a lap lane. The best part for most of the adults were the adult drinks and the fact there were no kids, so they didn’t have to worry about language or what stories they shared.

The team find a spot large enough for all of them to fit. They were able to snag a table, several lawn chairs and then a couple of tanning chairs that you can lay down on completely if you want to. “Whose ready to go in?” Hen asks excitedly causing Maddie to laugh. Most everyone was ready. “Thena, you coming?” Hen asked. “I will in a bit. I need to wait for my sunscreen to set, if I don’t I will burn and be miserable”. Hen nods as she and the rest of the crew grab a beach ball and start playing water volleyball. Athena takes off her cover and slips it into her bag. They hear a loud whistle but everyone ignores it as they can’t locate the source. Bobby’s eyes bulge at her beauty. Athena had picked a one piece that was relatively modest. It was a deep blue, the top had a scalloped trim that plunged a few inches above her belly button. There was a thin blue strap underneath her breasts, that ran along her skin keeping her breast in place and helping make sure the suit didn’t shift to reveal anything.

Athena is clueless to Bobby’s struggle right now as he wants to drag her across his body and have his way with her and he is forcing his body to stay calm. How is it that even in a one piece she can make him a hot mess he wonders to himself. “Hey Babe, will you help me with sunscreen?” she asks innocently, to which he nods as he takes the bottle from her. She sits with her back toward him and he sits directly behind her, there is only a breath of air between them. He squirts the sunscreen into his hands, rubs them together before he starts to gently massage the substance into her skin. “Mmm” She lets out a satisfied moan feeling his hands against her body, “babe that feels magical” she whispers to him. As Athena waits for the sunscreen to finish setting Bobby notices a lot of men looking sideways at Athena, causing him to shift in his seat uncomfortable.

“Thena” Hen says laughing as the whole crew get out of the water, “you missed the game and they crushed me- I’m your best friend” Chimney makes a sound of mock hurt, “I’m ONE of your best friends” Hen corrects as she glances at Chimney, “thank you” he nods, “you’re supposed to have my back” she jokes. Athena smiles, “we’ll rematch and I will avenge you” she says. “Alright,” Buck shouts “Eddie, Chim and I against you, Hen and Maddie” “we are going to crush you” Athena jokes with her friends. “I’m starved” Eddie says. “Bobby and I will go grab food” Athena offers up, as they weren’t as exhausted as their friends.

As they walk to the concession stand Bobby finds himself becoming irritated. Several men openly stare at Athena and some even whistle. She turns when she hears the whistles and her brows furrowed in a frown before she rolls her eyes. “Some people” she mutters under her breath. They reach the concessions and take a second to look over the menu. “What do you think everyone wants” she turns and asks him, smiling brightly. He tries his best to return her smile, “a little bit of everything?” He suggests. “I like the way you think Mr. Nash” she says playfully with a wink causing his smile to reach his eyes this time. As Athena orders he notices that the concession worker isn’t ringing up a single thing and his brow furrows. He finds his face getting rather hot as he notices the man is staring at his wife’s cleavage. “Are you taking down the order?” Bobby nearly growls, and the worker snaps to attention, “yes, on the house, you’re the 150th customer” Athena looks confused, shrugs her shoulders and thanks him, while turning back to him, “well isn’t that lucky” she says. Bobby’s jaw nearly drops as he realizes, she really doesn’t realize the affect she has on those around her, especially the men around her. “We’ll let you know when your order is ready” he says, “but here are your drinks for now” “Thanks” she flashes him her 100 watt smile making Bobby frown.

“Hey babe” Bobby says quietly once they are back to their table. “Hmm” she murmurs looking over at him, “would you consider putting your slip back on, or my shirt?” Athena brows furrowed at his request, “uh what?” She asks as she turns to look at him. Bobby debates if he wants to ask her again because he knows this isn’t about her, this is about him. He is feeling insecure and that’s not her fault. “I was just wondering if you wanted to put your slip or my shirt on until you get into the pool?” “No thanks” she says causing Bobby to groan internally. This is not how he wanted to spend his day, annoyed by every Tom, Dick, and Stanley that wanted to ogle his wife.

“Let’s do the rematch before we eat” Athena suggests. “Why?” Buck says. Athena smirks at him, “because Buckaroo- you’re not supposed to engage in physical activity until up to 30 minutes after you eat” causing Buck to roll his eyes at the mom response she gave. “I’m in” Chim and Hen say. They look at Eddie and Maddie who reluctantly agree. “Alright fine” sighs Maddie, but quick I want to eat!” “I second what she says” Eddie threw out. Bobby smiled as he watched his wife play water volley ball rather well. He shouldn’t be surprised considering how agile her body is. She is very toned from her job, and her small stature made her impossibly quick. He frowns again as he sees other men openly eyeing her. Athena misses the ball and it floats over to another gentleman in the pool. “Sorry” Athena says as she reaches for the ball. Bobby can’t hear what he says but he sees her scowl slightly, say something to the man and then swim swiftly away. 

“You got this babe” he shouts out suddenly. He doesn’t like that someone else soured her mood and he just wanted to support her. This causes most of the men to look at him with shock and surprise. Athena turns to look at him and she flashes him her smile once more before she demolishes his team, causing the women to let out shouts of victory and the men crying in their defeat. “We need a tie breaker” Buck yells, Athena laughs, “but first we eat” as they all head out of the pool. Athena is the last to leave and Bobby’s eyes are glued to her. The water splashes around her as she uses the steps to get out, the water is cascading down her body, making Bobby wish he could be a single droplet on her skin. Athena looks over at her husband and see the wanton desire in his eyes and she finally understands why Bobby has been so weird since they got here. She feels goosebumps erupt over her body, not because of the cool water running of her body, but rather the feelings her husbands eyes create while sweeping over her body.

She waves him over and Bobby grabs a towel thinking she may be cold. “Are you cold?” he asks while extending the towel to her and she slowly shakes her head. She walks up to Bobby until their torsos are a breath away from each other. “Athena?” he asks uncertain. She suddenly moves, she stands on her tiptoes, wraps her arms around his neck, and crashes her lips to his. She understands that Bobby has been irritated by the men around her, but she doesn’t ever notice them, only him, and she is going to show everyone exactly who she belongs to. Bobby let’s out a groan of approval as his arms encircle her waist. One hand presses against the small of her back, the other cups her ass pressing her impossibly closer and he hears her moan against his lips and tongue. 

The 118 start to wolf whistle at the pair and yelling at them jokingly, “Damn girl” “the Cap’s the man” and such, causing the pair to break away from each other, breathing heavily and slightly flushed. “I have eyes for only you” she murmurs while her eyes tell him how much she loves him. Bobby smiles widely, takes her hand and they walk back to their team. If she can ignore everyone else around them so can he, “I love you” he says causing her to smile.


	50. I Get to Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was Inspired by the song “I get to love you” by Ruelle. When I heard it, it instantly made me think of Bobby and Athena. I highly recommend you listen to it ( https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo ) or read the lyrics before reading.
> 
> *Happy Valentine’s Day ❤️

Athena comes home and finds Bobby sitting outside with a far away look in his eyes. She sets her purse down and slowly walks outside to the chair he’s sitting on. “Hi Babe” she says quietly as to not startle him. He looks up with a smile on his face but doesn’t say anything just smiles at her. She leans down and kisses him quickly. “Everything ok?” He nods in her direction. “Not sure what’s going on, but if you want to talk, I’m here.” 

“I planned a date night for us tonight” Bobby says suddenly making Athena turn back to him. “Okay” she says with a smile on her lips. She loves how romantic and spontaneous Bobby can be in their marriage. “Where are we going, so I can dress accordingly” she says. Bobby stands up and walks over to her. He takes her hands in his and smiles down on her. “I’d like to stay in, but I’d like you to dress up” Bobby pauses, “I mean you can dress however you want,” he stammers “I just want tonight to be special for us”. Athena leans up and kisses him. “Relax my love, I asked you for direction and you provided it, when should I be ready?” “6 PM” he says. Athena nods and goes back inside. Bobby watches her- he loves how well she knows, loves and accepts him. He hopes that she has a good time tonight.

Later that night......

Bobby decided to set up their date on the patio. He prepared a nice steak dinner, mashed potatoes and broccoli with cheese. He poured a nice red wine for Athena. Bobby lights a few more candles before he steps back to admire the scene. He hopes Athena appreciates it as much as him. “Ahem” he hears Athena clear her throat and he turns around and his breath catches in his throat. Athena is in a midnight blue knee length off the shoulder dress. Athena slowly walks over to him while drinking him in. Bobby went all out as well. He was in a deep gray suit with a patterned blue button up. He even wore a tie. “Hello handsome” she says as she stands in front of him. Bobby reaches out and grasps her hips, “hello beautiful” he murmurs while he leans down and kisses her. Although Athena tried to deepen the kiss Bobby breaks it off. “There will be time for that later.”

Athena looks around at the spread Bobby made. “Babe, this looks and smells amazing” he smiles as he walks over and pulls out a chair for her. “Thank you” he whispers in her ear as she sits down, causing her to shiver. As they eat they talk about their day. Bobby watches Athena mesmerized by her beauty. When she feels his intense stare she blushes. “I love when you look at me like that” “like what?” He asks. “With love in your eyes, like I’m the only woman you have eyes for” she responds quietly. Bobby reaches for her hand. He runs his thumb over her knuckles. “It’s true” he says, “I will always have eyes for you, only you” he whispers. 

Bobby gets up and puts in a CD. He returns to Athena with his arm outstretched, “dance with me?” He asks. Athena doesn’t hesitate to reach for Bobby, “of course” and Bobby pulls her close to his body. They start to sway together and Bobby feels Athena relax in his arms. “You know I prayed for this” Bobby said. “Hmm? Athena asks. “I heard this song recently and it reminded me so much of us” Athena listens to the song “I Get to Love You” by Ruelle play and her eyes get misty.

“Bobby” a tear escapes and rolls down her cheek. Bobby lightly brushes it away. “You’re not the only one who feels this way” Bobby slowly brushes his lips against hers. “I love you so much” she murmurs against his lips. “I remember setting up my dating profile” he tells her. “I remember praying for someone my equal, who would be able to understand me-accept me. I thought about all of our moments and my heart prayed for you”.

They had stopped swaying but Bobby still held Athena in his arms. Bobby continued, “I know I made mistakes in the past. There are things I wish I could have done differently. Yet, my path lead me to you and I feel like I was made for this. I was made to stand next to you and despite everything that has happened- I wouldn’t change us” Bobby told her. Again Athena leaned up and kissed him. “I prayed for you too, you know?” she asks and Bobby looks down at her in surprise.

“I had my time with Emmet, and it was great. He was my first love. I wouldn’t change our story because it would change where I ended up.” Bobby holds Athena a bit tighter as she talks, to provide her comfort while she continues. “My time with Michael was good. He gave me two wonderful children. When our marriage collapsed I thought that would be it for me. I thought I’d just be a single mom and that would be the end of it.” She sighed, Bobby pulled her closer to him and he stroked his hand across her back. 

“I remember when I first saw you-do you remember?” She asks with a smile on her face Bobby laughs “how could I forget Maurice? The look on your face” he chuckles. “If I’m being honest, I felt something for you that night. I felt guilty” “You weren’t the only one” he replies. Athena shivers again and Bobby chuckles. He quickly takes his jacket off and drapes it over her shoulders. Athena continues, “I appreciated the friendship we built, but even then, when I was single, I wanted you. I loved how we would flirt on calls, or how my body would come alive at your simplest touch. Bobby, you make me feel complete. I count my blessings that we both got over our fear and you finally asked me out and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, my husband.”

“Athena,” Bobby murmurs, “my wife, my love” he whispers as he starts to kiss her. He peppers kisses along her jaw and Athena hums in appreciation. Bobby pushes his jacket off Athena so he can kiss along her neck and shoulders. “God, I love when you show off your shoulders” “I know- why do you think I wore this?” “The same reason I wore my suit for you” he chuckles. Athena loosens Bobby’s tie, “what do you say we we move this party inside?” she chuckles. “I like the way you think Mrs. Nash” he says as he follows her back into their home with a chuckle.


	51. An Accidental Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if right when Athena and Bobby start secretly dating his brother comes to town to try and make amends? What if he chickens out but runs into Athena and flirts with her (nothing happens)....what if after they are married said brother comes for a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Set both while secret dating and after married
> 
> ** I know this is a bit out there but it popped into my head and wouldn’t leave

Athena sighs as she looks at her phone again. 9:10 PM and Hen still wasn’t at the bar they agreed to meet. She tried not to be frustrated as she knows she has blown Hen off to spend time with Bobby with no explanation to her friend, so this is her karma and she deserves it. “Hey, I’m going to order a drink” she texts her friend to give her a heads up. She is hoping that either Hen will show up or respond while she is drinking the wine, otherwise if it’s gone and Hen still isn’t here she is going to leave.

“Well hello gorgeous” a deep voice says to her. Athena turns around and is greeted by a handsome man before her. He is wearing a plaid shirt and jeans, appears to be about Bobby’s height, maybe a hair taller. He has dark locks and his charming smile is currently looking directly at her.

She smiles, and acknowledges him. If she wasn’t with Bobby he might have actually piqued her interest she thought. “May I sit here?” He asks as he gestures to a seat near her. “Sure, I just need to tell you I’m with someone” he looks around at the nearly empty bar and raises his brow causing her to laugh, “not right this second, I meant I’m in a relationship, so if you want to do more than sit and drink, I’m not your gal”. “Well I appreciate your honesty” he says as he sits down, “perhaps it’s for the best”. Athena arches her brow, “do you need a friendly ear?” She asks and he sighs heavily, “that’d be nice”, “what’s on your mind?”

“I’m from out of town, I came here to find a family member” he sighs. “Have you ever known someone who has done something so horrible you just don’t know if you can ever forgive them?” Athena ponders his question, “you know, I’m a police officer, I know a lot of people who have done terrible things”. “Damn beautiful and strong” he says, “hey” Athena warns. “I’m not trying to get fresh with you Officer, just stating a fact”. “So what did this person do that was so unforgivable?” She asks. He goes to answer, but he can’t bring himself to. Athena sees his struggle and takes a sip of wine. “Has this person changed?” She asks.

“I don’t know, I haven’t talked to them in years. Not since it happened.” “Are they important to you?” He nods, “well then the answer is easy” she says with a light smile. He looks at her confused, “look, no one wants to be remembered for the worst thing in their life, the worst person they were” she explains and her mind wanders to Bobby, “if this person has learned from their mistakes, made amends, and is striving to be a better person how can you not forgive them?” He looks at her thoughtfully, “I would find them now before it’s too late, you don’t want to miss the opportunity to talk with them and make things right- you don’t want to live your life full of regret” she says with conviction.

“Smart, beautiful, sassy, strong- is there anything you’re not?” He asks her. She looks at him directly, “available” she says straight faced, and he laughs, “funny, I’ll add that to the list. So how long have you and your person been together?” “A month” she says with a small smile. “A month?!? That’s barely anything” he tries to joke but he sees the look in her eye, “you love him” he says, she looks startled but then she relaxes, “we’ve been friends for a couple of years. It recently turned into something more. He’s been through a lot, he’s made some bad choices, that have lead to bad outcomes, but he has risen above that, he works hard on himself everyday, works to be the best person he can be, and he is truly a good man. I am blessed to be his” as she is talking she realizes how she feels about Bobby, she’s not willing to tell the people that matter in her life, but what’s the harm in telling this stranger that she will never see again, she thinks, “yes I do love him, very much”. “Lucky man” he mutters. “I think I’m the lucky one”. “Do you want my number just in case things don’t work out for the two of you? I don’t mind being a back up plan?” He jokes and she laughs, “no thank you” she finishes her glass of wine and looks at her phone. She is surprised that nearly an hour has passed, she texts Hen to let her know she’s headed home. “It was nice to talk with you, I hope it helped, good night”. “Good night” he says wishing that he had meet her a month earlier.

————————————————————————

Two years later

As Athena got home she was a bit on edge knowing that Bobby’s brother was coming over. Bobby said that they hadn’t talked since his families funeral and her heart hurt for him. She wishes he had more support when he needed it most. She knows he is on edge and she wants to be his rock during this hard time. She is hoping for the best, and part of her is preparing for the worst.

“Hi Babe, I’m back” she calls out. As Athena rounds the corner she sees someone standing in their kitchen. “Excuse me?” She says sharply, seeing a stranger in her home. When he turns around Athena’s face registers surprise and shock, she never forgets a face and she is trying to figure out what he wants. “Freeze LAPD” She says as she pulls out her concealed to carry. “Woah woah” he puts up his hands, “how did you find me?” “Find you? I think you’re confused” he tries to say, “Bobby,” she calls out. “Yes, call him, BOBBY” he shouts, confusing her. Bobby walks out and his eyes widen when he sees his wife with her gun pulled on his brother, “Athena, stand down Sergeant”. As soon as Athena hears her husbands voice and command she lowers her weapon but she doesn’t relax as she looks at Bobby.

“Athena love, this is my brother, Matthew” she shakes her head ”that’s not your brother” her eyes slide over to Matthew who still has his hands up. “Yes it is babe” Bobby tries to convince her, “do you think you can put your gun away?” He asks her. “Bobby, you told me your brother’s never been to LA” she says as she is still very tense. “He hasn’t, Athena what’s wrong?” “Well if that’s your brother, he has indeed been to LA because I’ve met him” she says. Bobby’s brow furrows, while Matthew suddenly remembers, “the bar?” he questions, “you’re the woman I met at the bar?” and Athena nods. “Bobby I came to LA a couple of years to look for you, but then I chickened out, she’s right, I met her at a bar”. Athena finally seems to relax as she knows what is going on. She puts her safety back on and then tucks her gun back in her holster. “So you met my brother in a bar?” Bobby asks.

Athena turns her attention to her husband and her eyes go wide at his question, and more importantly the unasked question. She walks over to him and grabs his hands as she looks at him, “Babe, it wasn’t like that I swear, nothing happened, we just talked”. Matthew jumps in, “I’m not going to lie brother, I put on all my charm but she was very persistent that she was in a relationship” Athena rolls her eyes. “How long were we together?” Bobby asks while looking at Athena causing her to blush, “a month” she murmurs. “A month?” Bobby questions surprised considering how much she struggled with telling the people in their lives, “she told me she loved you- I mean obviously I didn’t know it was you but I was jealous as hell”.

Bobby still didn’t acknowledge his brother, “you told him that?” “It was easier admitting it to a stranger” she tries to explain, “it was just as real but not as scary, he wasn’t invested in our success or failure like everyone in our lives were at the time”. Bobby’s heart is swelling with so much love and happiness before she knows what he’s doing she’s in his arms and he is kissing her soundly. She smiles but pulls away gently, “although lovely,” she murmurs, “I’d rather not make out in front of your brother”. Bobby drops another kiss to her lips, and then turns towards his brother with his arms still wrapped around her, “this is my wife Athena” he formally introduces them, “Hi, I’m sorry I pulled my weapon on you- thought you were breaking and entering” “no problem” Matthew says with a smirk, “although from our conversation at the bar, and seeing who he is today, I’m glad that he has someone like you.”“Like I said back then, I’m the lucky one” she says while smiling up at her husband.


	52. A Check In and A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hen has a key to Bobby’s to check in on him if there is concern he might have lost his sobriety. What if on a weekend off she and Buck use the key when they can’t get ahold of him? What if they over hear a woman (Athena) absolutely enjoying herself? As they don’t know it’s Athena what happens when they tease him about come Monday while Athena’s at the station visiting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @Jackie for the prompt
> 
> *Set while they are secret dating
> 
> **Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Friday night

“End of shift” Bobby calls out, “we have the whole weekend off, no thinking about work, you guys worked hard. Proud of you and see you Monday”. Bobby wants to get everyone out so that he can head home. Athena is coming over tomorrow and he wants to be clean and presentable. 

“Hey Bobby- you doing ok?” Hen asks, Buck is looking at them closely. “Yea I’m doing great” Bobby says. “Great?” Buck asks confused, “Cap, that last call was a doozy” Bobby looks at them, “yeah it was but I’m looking forward to the weekend, you know to center”. They nod at him, “now get out of here, have a good weekend” he says. Hen and Buck walk out together, “you think he’s ok?” Buck asks, Hen sighs, “I don’t know, how about we call him to check in tomorrow and if we’re still worried we can go over?” She asks, “Deal” Buck agrees.

————————————————————————

Saturday 

“What’s this?” Bobby asks as he sees Athena’s bag in her hand. “Well the kids are with Michael this weekend, and I’m off all weekend” Bobby looks at her, internally he is getting really excited but he doesn’t want to get ahead of himself, “yea” he says tentatively. “Well, you’re off all weekend” Bobby is nodding and Athena bites her lip, “I was hoping I could stay with you this weekend?” Bobby picks her up and spins her making her laugh, “a million times yes” he says.

“Alright, can I put this stuff in your room and settle in?” He nods enthusiastically. While she goes to do this, Bobby finishes making breakfast. He sets out two glasses, orange juice, two plates with pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. 

Athena smiles at how open Bobby was to taking this step with her. They haven’t told anyone yet, but she could see this getting serious fast. This is the first time she is spending the night, and she looks forward to it- she loves being in his strong arms. She puts her hygiene products in the bathroom and then she slowly unpacks her bag. As she is putting things away her eyes fall on one of the items she brought specifically for him, a grin slowly breaks out over her face.

Bobby looks up as Athena exits the room and she had changed into a short black cami. Lace ran along the top and bottom and Bobby took a deep breath. It was definitely short enough to make him uncomfortable but he was determined to have breakfast with her. “I’m turning my phone off” he mentions, “that way the team doesn’t bother us” he says. “I’ll do the same” she murmurs “I hope you don’t mind” she gestures to herself, “just wanted to get comfortable”. 

“No problem you look great” he says with a big smile. “You made breakfast” she comes to the table and sees his whole spread, “everything looks amazing” she says as she walks over to him and kisses him gently. “Can I grab a glass for water” “of course” he murmurs, “cabinet on the left middle shelf”. As she walks over there Bobby wonders if she is going to be able to reach the glasses. Bobby had started pouring the orange juice when he looked up, “Jesus Athena” his arm jerks, causing him to miss the glass and orange juice spills on the table. He throws napkins over it and then looks back at her. The back of her cami was lace and completely see through and she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. She turns her head to look at him, “problem?” She smirks.

“Yea, there’s a fucking problem” he says as he strides over to her, “you don’t have any right to look this god damn sexy, while I’m fully clothed” as he is talking she sits on the counter watching him approach. Once he reaches her she asks, “what are you going to do about it?” And she is taken by surprise when he roughly grabs her hips and drags her to him, “you leave me no choice, I’m going to have my way with you to teach you a lesson” “Captain” she breathes out seductively, “what about breakfast?” “Breakfast can wait” he groans as he picks her up and carries her to his room. Neither of them think twice when his bedroom door doesn’t close all the way.

Bobby gently tosses Athena on the bed and she laughs. She loves when he gets this turned on. “You will call me Captain” he commands as he rips off his shirt, “do you understand” he pulls his pants and boxers off, now standing before her complexly naked. Fuck, Athena thinks, this is a different side of Bobby then she’s ever seen and it’s sexy as hell. “I said, Do. You. Understand. ?” He lightly nips on her legs as he works his way to her core. “Yes” he slips his hand underneath her cami, they ghost up her abs until they find her breast. Athena lets out a sound of satisfaction, “yes Captain” she moans out, “there’s a good girl” he tells her. Never in her life had someone talked to her like that in the bedroom, and rather than being repulsed, hearing Bobby call her a good girl made her juices flow.

“Bo- Captain” she catches herself, “yes my love” “I want you” she moans, he chuckles, “oh I know you do, but you wore this to tease me, didn’t you” she nods, “so that means you aren’t a good girl, you’re naughty” Athena’s eyes widen, she doesn’t know which one is hotter. Bobby quickly flips her and pulls her back against his chest. He drags his teeth down her neck and he drags his fingers across her cami. He bunches up the fabric at the hem and slowly starts to edge it up her body, letting his pinky’s drag against her thighs. She whispers again, “fuck, please Captain” “not yet” he starts to lean her forward and he leaves sloppy wet kisses down her spine she can feel through the lace causing goosebumps to erupt over her flesh. She is now in all fours and Bobby lifts her cami up to reveal her ass to him. “This is the best ass I have ever seen” he groans and takes her by surprise by lightly slapping her right cheek. She makes a hissing noise, another thing she thought she would hate, and yet she wants to throw herself at him. When he hears her hiss, he pauses, “are you ok?” He sounds worried, “don’t stop Captain” she pants out.

“Is your pussy tight for me?” He asks her as his fingers ghost around her sex. “Yes Captain” she says breathlessly. He lightly nips at her cheeks and then his face is at her core, “you smell sweet babe, do you taste just as sweet?” “Gah Capt-“ he causes her to catch her breath as his mouth finds purchase over her opening. When he saw how glistening she was for him he couldn’t help himself. He feels her shift, “tell me, who else makes your vagina drip like this?” he then proceeds to press and flick against her clit, “no one” she gasps out, “just you”. “That’s what I thought”. She grinds herself against him, she feels overwhelmed with the sensations that he is causing in her. She can’t ever remember feeling this intense, she lets out a deep moan. “You taste like nothing else I’ve ever had, I don’t think I’ll ever get enough” he moans against her, causing more fluid to gush out. Bobby spanks her again, “oh yes” she gasps out.

Bobby repositions himself behind her, he massage her ass and grabs her hip to keep her steady, “do you want me inside your tight vagina?” he asks her while he is coating himself in her fluids, he feels like he could come just by looking at her but he wants to be inside her so he needs to stop teasing her, “please” she moans as he feels her press her ass against him, he can’t help himself as he smirks, “please what?” “Cap- Ah my God” she screams out as he slowly, inch by inch pushes his thick member inside of her.

“FUCK” he cries out, “babe” she clenches her muscles around him, “your so ready for me, so, gah, tight” again he feels her muscles pull at him, “mine” he growls out as he starts pumping in and out of her, “you’re fucking mine” he slaps her ass again. He wants to see her, see his Goddess claim him and so he reluctantly pulls out of her. She makes a sound of displeasure, “Captain-“ but he quickly silences her by switching places, so he’s now in front of her and crashing his lips to hers. He rips her slip off of her and throws it behind them. “Do you want to go on a ride?” He asks causing her to smirk and nod, he falls back on the bed, dragging her on top of him. “Are you mine?” He asks as he hovers over her again, “y-ES” she cries out as he slams back into her. Athena starts to ride him while his hands and lips roam over her body.

————————————————————————  
Meanwhile.......

“Hen, Cap’s not picking up, it’s going straight to voicemail. I’m really worried” Buck says while talking to his friend. “Do you remember last time?” Hen can hear the worry in her friends voice, “I tried too, same thing. It’s not like him to not call back by now”. 

“What do we do?” Buck asks. “I’ll meet you over there in 15, we can check on him together” “deal”. Hen grabs some stuff, “Hey Karen, Buck and I are going to check on Bobby, we had a bad call yesterday and now he’s not responding to us, we’re worried” Karen kisses her wife gently, “ok love, be careful call if you need me.” Hen nods as she hurries to her car.

“I tried to call him two more times on my way over” Buck says as the approach Bobby’s door. He and Hen take a deep breath to get their game faces on as they have no idea what they are going to find. Hen knocks first, “Captain?” She calls out tentatively, “Bobby it’s Buck and Hen” she tries again. She takes a deep breath and pulls out her key.

Buck and Hen quietly slip into Bobby’s apartment. It looks different this time than the last time they were there, brighter almost. The apartment smells great and they can see that breakfast was being made but not eaten, Buck raises his eyes at the spilled OJ. “Cap?” They whisper out, almost afraid of what they will find.

Buck notices Bobby’s bedroom door slightly cracked and he starts to head over there. Hen looks at the table and feels like something isn’t right. It dawns in her that it’s set for two and she rushes over to Buck and grabs him by the wrist as his hand is outstretched for the bedroom door handle. He turns to look at her and is about to say something but two things stop him. First, Hen has a finger to her lips and then her eyes look at him and then pointedly look at an item on the floor by the door. Buck looks down and can see the makeshift form of a woman’s cami. Second, they both hear it at the same time and their eyes are frozen on each other- “FUCK, yes Captain, don’t stop, please don’t stop” a woman cries out followed by Bobby’s voice, “gah Babe, I want you to come on me, tell me” Bobby trails off “I’m yours, only yours” she screams out.

Hen and Buck rush as quietly as they can to the front door but they don’t get out in time and they hear their boss and whomever he has in there come to their completion. They quickly pull the door closed behind them and Hen locks the door as they both run to the parking lot. “Well shit” Buck says completely red in the face. “Who knew, Cap’s got game” Buck mumbles receiving a shove from Hen. “What now?” He asks, “we give Bobby his key back on Monday and we never speak of this again” Hen states while looking quiet pale. Buck nods in agreement, “we’ll be able to laugh about this soon enough” he says to her, “I just want to clean my ears, how am I supposed to call him Captain on Monday with a straight face?” She asks flabbergasted. Buck shrugs, “that sounds like a Monday problem to me” he says.

“I’m back” Hen calls out as she tosses her keys on the counter. Karen rounds the counter, “that was quick, was everything ok?” Once she gets a look at her wife’s face she corrects her question, “are you ok?” “I don’t know if I ever will be again” Hen says as she quickly fills in her wife. Karen can’t help but cackle at her wife’s misery. “I’m sorry babe,” she tries to control herself, “I wish I could be a fly on the wall on Monday”. “I need a drink” Hen says as her wife walks away laughing.

————————————————————————

Monday

Monday morning is really busy for the 118, it seems like they are getting call after call. The one thing everyone picks up on is Bobby’s great mood. “Got something you want to tell us Cap?” Chim asks, “just had a nice relaxing weekend” Bobby answers. “If that’s what you want to call it” Buck murmurs. “What was that?” Eddie asks and Buck just shakes his head. Around 1 things start to slow down and Bobby starts to make lunch.

“Hi guys” Athena strolls in, “just in the area and wanted to say hi to my favorite 118 crew” she says with a smile. Everyone smiles and acknowledges her in some way. Athena meets Bobby’s eyes and nods slightly while turning to go to Hen. “You guys haven’t eaten yet?” She asks as her stomach lets out a loud rumbling. “You judging?” Hen asks her with a pointed look, “nah, just hoping I can get an invite?” Athena laughs. “Tables open for all who are hungry” Bobby yells out causing her to smile.

“Where were you this weekend? I needed you” Hen says quietly. Athena narrows her eyes, “you ok?” Hen nods. “I had a rare weekend to myself. I shut off all electronics and just centered myself in what matters” she replies thinking about how she spent most of the weekend in Bobby’s arms. “Just wait until lunch” Hen says. Athena looks confused but walks to the table with her friend for lunch.

As they are eating Hen looks over at Bobby, “Bobby” she says causing him to look up. “I wanted to give this back to you” and she slides his key over to him, “I don’t think I’ll be needing this for a long time” Bobby frowns as he takes it. “Uhm ok?” He says confused. Athena watches the interaction trying to figure out why her friend is being so weird. “Apparently, Cap’s the man and we had no idea” Buck chimes in as Bobby is getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looks between Hen and Buck, Buck cracks first, “who is she Cap? Come on you can tell us”. Athena’s eyes go wide as she looks down and shovels food in her mouth. “What?! Cap has a lady friend?” Chimney asks. Buck is nodding vigorously while Hen interjects, “I’m sorry Cap, we were worried about your sobriety and then we couldn’t get a hold of you so we came over-“ “that’s not the only thing that came” Buck mutters and he hears Athena choke, “sorry for being so crude” he tells her. Athena is grateful Buck doesn’t look at her because her body language is screaming guilty and she is trying to get it under control. Buck then turns back to Bobby, “was this like a one and done or-“ “ENOUGH” Bobby says loudly his face red mainly from embarrassment, “you will not talk about her like that” he surprises the team and himself with how protective he is being and everyone looks down effectively silenced. Bobby realizes he is falling fast for her and he doesn’t want anyone talking about her in a derogatory way.

“Someone I care about came over this weekend. I get why you would be concerned for my sobriety but this person helped me keep a level head. I’m sorry you heard, whatever you heard but I will no longer entertain this discussion- thank you for my key” he nods with finality. “Yes Bobby” Hen say, “Captain” he corrects her causing her to flush, “yea- I’m not gonna be able to call you that for a while, maybe Cap...” she trails off and everyone is looking down trying to keep their laughter internal. “Well on that note, I’m going to head out,” Athena says lightly while getting up, “I don’t think I want to be a part of family meals for a while, if it’ll be like this” Hen looks over at her apologetically, “sorry I wasn’t available for you- talk later?” Athena asks Hen to which Hen nods in agreement.

Athena climbs into her cruiser and her phone goes off. “You ok?” Bobby texted her, “yea just slightly mortified” she responds. “I’m sorry” he sends her. She thinks for a second before responding, “I’m not, wouldn’t change a thing ❤️😘” she sends him receiving a heart in response before she goes about her day.


	53. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if instead of Athena and Aaron who get in a handcuff bind it’s Athena and Bobby and that’s how Hen finds out about the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @Ncis4ever for the prompt
> 
> *I changed the dialogue and added some scenes, but mostly the same- no copyright infringement intended 
> 
> **They are secretly dating
> 
> ***Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Bobby opens his apartment door to her still in her uniform, “hi lover” she says seductively and he pulls her inside quickly causing her to laugh. “Whoa Bobby” she is surprised as he pushes her up against the door and crashes his lips to hers. She kisses him back just as fiercely. Athena has never found anyone that can light her fire quiet as quickly as Bobby can.

Bobby feels like he can’t get close enough to her. He picks her up by her waist and grinds himself into her, “God I missed you” he groans. She moans feeling the familiar ache at her core, she begins to unbutton her shirt but he stops her. “No” he breathes out, “I want you to keep your uniform on”. She chuckles at him, “well then how is this supposed to work?” she asks.

Bobby slowly lets her back on the ground. He bites his lip, “can we try something new?” He asks her. She tilts her head, “tell me” she murmurs causing him to turn her in his arms as he guides her to his room. Bobby wraps his arms around her waist as he drags his fingers across her abs. He feels her press herself into him as her hands graze over his. “Imagine,” he whispers in her ear, “you’re questioning me about a crime” he gently nibbles on her ear and she releases a quiet moan. “You have me pressed up against the wall, you ask me if I’m feeling hot as you unbutton your shirt” Bobby slowly undoes her shirt. 

She pulls away from him slightly although she is panting, she turns and looks at him, “Bobby, this is ridiculous”. “Why?” he asks her. “Bobby, you’re a Captain, you’re strong, you don’t need-” he breaks her off with a kiss, “Athena,” he moans, “one of the things that I love about you is your power, your strength.” She looks at him and feels her breath being taken away, “you can dominate me anytime my love”. Hearing Bobby tell her this makes her wetter than she can ever imagine. She takes off her belt and pulls out her hand cuffs, she turns and looks at him, “is that so?” She asks with a little smile. Bobby’s eyes go wide and she watches him rip his pants and boxers off leaving him with a raging erection.

Athena smirks, “sir, if you’re not going to cooperate I’m going to have to cuff you” Athena watches as Bobby’s eyes go wide as Athena pushes him on the bed. “Am I under arrest Sergeant?” He pants, “aw yes,” she says as she crawls on top of him and slowly grinds herself against him, “fuck Athena” he moans, “you have the right to remain silent” she whispers to him as she grinds against him again. As Bobby opens his mouth, he feels the cool steel of her cuffs around his wrist.

He didn’t think he could possibly get any harder and yet, feeling her above him, calling the shots, he could feel the precum leaking from his tip. Athena kisses her way down his neck and he arches into her as he breathes out shakily. He feels the second cuff and he smirks as he gets an idea. He grasps the other cuff and slips it around her wrist locking her to him. He feels her stiffen and freeze, “Bobby-“ she pulls away slightly and looks at him. “Did you just cuff me?” she looks slightly panicked. “Yea, I thought you were into it?” he says confused. She sits up, causing him to groan, as his erection, although easing, is still pretty hard, and her sitting on him with her breasts in his face is not helping. “I was” she murmurs, “then what’s the problem?” he asks trying to stay focused.

“Bobby” she looks at him, “my keys to the cuffs are over there” she gestures across the room. “Ah” he says looking between their cuffed hands, her and the belt. “Ah, that’s all you got?” She murmurs with a slight smirk. “Ok- I know this is a slight problem” he says and she laughs, “a slight problem?” He bites his lip, “what is it?” She asks, “is it insensitive of me if I ask that we solve this problem later?” Her eyes go wide, “oh you want to solve- ahh” she lets out a moan as Bobby grinds against her. “Bobby” there is a fire in her eyes, “please” he begs her and she never realizes how hot it would be to hear him beg.

Athena quickly pulls down her pants and underwear. “Bobby, I want you inside me” she’s not playing anymore, she is outrageously turned on and she needs to feel him in her, to ground her. “Athena, are you sure” he pants out as his free hand grasps her waist. She looks at him, “let me take you” she asks as her cuffed hand clasps his cuffed one. “Always” he breathes out. “Fuck” he cries out as she sinks down on him. “God Bobby, you feel so good” her free hand curls into the hair on the back of his head as she crashes her mouth to his. “You’re so wet” he pants, “Athena, I need...” his breathing is coming out ragged, “what, tell me what you need” she moans as she arches into him. “God, you, just you” hearing this pushes her over the edge and she wasn’t expecting it, “BOBBY” she cries out as she rocks into him, “oh fuck, I’m yours forever” she whispers. He’s not sure if he was meant to hear her but it has him shooting his seed inside her as he calls out her name. “Fuck me” he moans as he is coming down from his high. She chuckles, “I thought I just had”.

“So what now?” He chuckles as she slides off him. She works on getting her pants back on. “I think we have to call someone” she sighs, “uuu I don’t want to call 911” he says making her laugh, “oh hell no, we are not calling 911” she says with a laugh. “Does anyone you trust have a key to your place?” She asks but she has a feeling she already knows the answer. “Actually yes,” he says causing her to look surprised, “but you are not going to like it” he says. “Explain” she demands. “I gave Hen a key when I lost my sobriety” he tells her solemnly, “it was a fail safe, in case” he tries not to let his voice crack, “in case I wasn’t strong enough and relapsed”. Athena straddles him, “look at me” she whispers. He looks into her eyes and his are filled with shame, “you have nothing to be ashamed of, I’m here, I see you” she whispers, “Bobby” she gently kisses him, “you’ll never have to be alone again, I’m here for you”. 

Bobby looks at her and all he sees is love and respect shining back at him. He pulls her down to him and kisses her. He goes to wrap his other arm around her and he is stopped by the chains on their hand. “Oh yeah” he chuckles. Athena sighs heavily, “let’s call Hen” she smirks. “Hey Siri” Bobby calls out, “Call Henrietta Wilson” “Hey Bobby” Hen answers, “uh Hen, I need a favor, can you come over?” “Sure Cap- should I bring Buck?” “NO” comes his panicked response, “Hen, please it’s vital you come alone”. “Are you ok?” He chuckles, “yea, I’m just embarrassed, please come alone- and bring your key, you’re gonna need it”. “Sure thing Cap”.

“What are you doing?” Bobby asks Athena who is currently trying to cover him up with his blankets. “Well Hen is my best friend, she is also your friend and subordinate, the last thing she needs to see is how sexy you really are” she jokes. “I’m pretty sure Hen doesn’t play for my team” he jokes back. Causing her to chuckle. “Part of it is for me, I don’t want anyone else seeing you like this but me” she bites her lip as she blushes, “the other is for her, I would say we’re two pretty important people to her, I’d like her to be able to look us in the eyes at some point”.

“Bobby” Hen calls out. “I’m in here” he replies. “Bobby” Hen says as she opens up the door and her eyes widen. “Oh...oh...Thena?” Hen looks between Bobby and her best friend who is currently biting her lip. “Hey, we got ourselves in a bit of a jam” Athena says as she waves with her cuffed hand. Hen looks confused as she is trying to process everything she is seeing. “Could you get the key?” Athena points to her belt across the room. “The key....you....you need the key?” Hen starts to belly laugh. “So, how long has this been a thing?” Athena turns her head, “Hen come on”. Hen is still laughing, “I just think, if you’re gonna call me to get you out of this jam, I at least deserve some answers” she is still laughing as she is walking towards Athena’s belt. 

Bobby looks over at Athena who nods, “three months” he says. “Damn” Hen says, “I mean it makes sense now,” she sees Bobby frown, “sir, your moods always reflected each other’s.” Hen finds the keys “alright, ground rules” She says as she looks at them, “you-“ she says looking at Athena, “you have to be careful what you share with me, I don’t need images of, well this” she says while Athena nods. “And you-“ Hen turns her sights to Bobby, “don’t you dare fucking hurt her or there will be hell to pay”. Bobby also nods. “Great, now that we have that all cleared up, you lovebirds have fun, see you tomorrow, please don’t make me do this again” she says as she places the key on Bobby’s nightstand and heads out still laughing.


	54. 5 Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Five times story- Four times Hen suspected Bobby and Athena were something more and the One time she confirms they are a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thanks @bfox1973 for the prompt 
> 
> **Secret dating fic
> 
> ***Warning: Explicit Sexual Content 
> 
> ****This type of prompt is new to me. I hope I did it right. Hope you like it 😊

1- The Touch

“Hey Captain” Athena calls out quietly as she walks up and stands next to Bobby. She is hoping that no one else can see what she’s feeling on the inside. Inside, she is a bundle of nerves. Seeing Bobby today, on this call, is the highlight of her day. She can’t remember the last time she had been this excited to see another first responder.

Bobby feels his face break out in a grin but then he remembers where they are and he pulls his smile back a little. He wishes he could lean over and kiss her voluptuous lips, he finds himself getting distracted so he clears his throat and shakes his head a bit.

She steps up to him and although she is pointing at different parts of the scene Bobby is more focused on her hand on his forearm and her scent surrounding him. “Why are you pointing?” He murmurs, “so no one will question why I’m holding your arm” she says with a smirk.

Bobby glances around, “if no one was here, I would kiss you senseless right now”. She gently squeezes his arm, “pity” she replies. “Pity?” he asks, not understanding her response. “If you were to kiss me, I’d probably push you up against that fire truck”. Bobby closes his eyes as he fights for control, “Athena,” “stay safe out here Captain” she whispers to him as she turns to walk away. Athena gently brushes her body against him as she walks past.

Hen is watching her best friend and her boss interact. She is unsure what they could possibly be talking about but she can’t help but notice how their eyes linger on one another, how they seem to find a way to touch each other without actually having to and how they seem to linger in each other’s presence. 

“Hen, we need you” she hears Chim call out. She shakes her head and tells herself she must be imagining things as she rushes to her teams side.

2-The Call

Hen and Athena are hanging out for a girls day. “Girl, your phone keeps blowing up” Hen says as it seems her phone has been vibrating ever two minutes. “I’m sorry, do you mind if I respond really quick?” She asks with a question in her eyes. Hen chuckles, “of course”. Hen watches her friends eyes change to excitement as she picks up her phone and starts reading her texts. Athena quickly responds to let Bobby know that she is with Hen. He is quick to apologize as ask for her to call when she can.

“Hey Thena, you can make the call if you want” her friend looks at her with a questioning look, “what are you talking about?”Athena says. Hen gives her a knowing look, “girl, you don’t have to tell me who it is, but I can see they make you happy”. Hen says while watching her friend bite her lip. “I’ll make it quick” she says, as she gets up and goes to her kitchen.

“Hey Babe” she whispers. “Why are you whispering?”. “Ah, Hen’s still here but she said I could make a call.” She responds. Hen watches her friend closely through the glass, Athena looks glowing and positively giddy- Athena is not one to get giddy. 

“Are we still on for tonight?” Athena asks. She and Bobby are supposed to be going outside the city for a date. She is looking forward to spending time with him, and she agreed to go outside if there was less of a chance of getting caught. She needed this one thing for herself for a little while longer, before the world smothered them in their expectations and worries. She wanted to protect the bubble of their intimacy for as long as they could. “I wouldn’t have it any other way” he responds and she hears herself giggle, like a school girl. “Can you pick me up at 7?” she asks, “anything for you beautiful” is his response causing her to flush. “See you soon” and she ends the call.

“So who’s the mystery man?” Hen questions her bestie, but Athena shakes her head, “I don’t know what you’re talking about” she says coyly. “It’s fine if you’re not ready to tell me, if I head out at five, will that give you enough time to get ready?” Hen asks. “Five sounds good” is the only response she gets. “It’s fine it’s game night with the crew anyway, enjoy your date” she teases while her friend rolls her eyes.

Later while at game night she asks where Bobby is. “Oh, he said he had a migraine, and he was going to turn his phone off for the night. He said he would offer us a rain check” Buck explains quickly. Hen sips her beer, what are the odds that both her friends are unavailable tonight she thinks.

3- The Kiss

“Hey Bobby are you busy?” Athena pokes her head into his office. He smiles warmly at her, “no, come in, come in” he waves her in and can’t help but notice she closes the door behind her. She also carries what appears to be a case file in her hands. Bobby frowns as he is trying to piece together what is happening.

“Something feels off and I need new eyes” she says, do you mind?” He slowly shakes his head and he is surprised when she starts pulling out crime scene photos. He’s grateful it doesn’t have any photos of people, just what appears to be a room. Athena starts to scatter the photos around his office and then walk to the desk and look at a map that is laid out on the desk from her file. Bobby can’t help but chuckle.

“What is it?” What’s so funny?” She asks. “Athena, although a good effort, I don’t think this is going to work” he says; he starts to pick up some of the photos,” “Bobby stop“ she says with a frown, making him turn to her. His eyes widen, “oh you’re serious, this isn’t a ruse?” He asks. “What do you take me for, some kind of sex heathen?” she mutters. At this comment Bobby nearly groans, images of her in compromising positions flood his mind. “You know what, you’re right, forget it” She goes back to the desk to start to collect the file. “Athena, I’m sorry” he places a gentle hand on her hip to slow her down as he steps into her. He can see how her breath rate changes although, she can’t keep eye contact with him. 

“Look at me” he whispers and finally her eyes meet his. “I’m sorry, I’m the sex craved heathen” he says with a chuckle watching her eyes carefully. “I got over whelmed with how good you smell and seeing you around my office. I shouldn’t have projected that on you” he breathes out. Athena is very aware of Bobby. His hands on her hip, though on top of her clothes, it feels like it’s searing onto her body, if she shifts slightly his leg between hers would press just the way she needed it to, she thinks. She is grasping his desk behind her and she slightly shakes her head to try and gain some clarity. “Yea, um It’s fine” she mumbles.

Before she knows it, he has closed the distance and his mouth is on her. His lips gently press against hers and his hand gently squeezes her hip. She finds herself squeezing the desk to try and keep any semblance of thought as he licks her lower lip. She doesn’t open her mouth initially, although this feels nice, she remembers she is in his office, at work, the only thing keeping them from being discovered is his office door, which she did not lock. Although Bobby does not relent, he gently kisses his way down her neck, before his lips find hers again. “Bobby-“ she breathes out, trying to remind him where they are.

She feels his smile when she tries to speak as this finally grants him access to her mouth and he slips his tongue into her mouth and starts to plunder it. Athena feels herself lose control as she lets out a moan of desire and finds herself kissing him back eagerly. His hand slips from her waist to the small of her back, pressing her to him and she tightens her hold on his desk as their tongues duel.

“Hey Bobby, quick question for you” Hen walks in while looking down at a manual in her hands. Bobby quickly releases Athena, takes a small side step, as he pretends to look at the map on her desk. “So you’re saying the person stood here?” Hen looks up and sees her best friends white knuckles on the desk as she nods to Bobby’s question. Athena looks pretty flushed considering how cool the office was, “yes” Athena finds her voice, “but then I found these tools over here,” and Athena walks towards a wall in the photos she laid out, “do you think with the tools and the description it could have been attempted arson that got interrupted?” 

Hens eyes narrow, although everything looks innocent her gut is screaming at her that something is going on. “Hey Hen, what have you got there” Athena nods to the manual in her friends arms. “I was looking over the manual for the rig and had a quick question about the maintenance” Hen says with her eyebrow raised. “Ah, Bobby was helping me get a new perspective on a potential attempted arson case”. Athena gathers her photos and file as she prepares to leave. “Thank you” she murmurs and Hen doesn’t miss the way their hands graze or how Bobby’s eyes linger on Athenas body as she leaves his office. She is determined to get to the bottom of this.

4- The Date

“Athena you look great”, Bobby says as he brings her the drink from the bar. They had decided to go out on an impromptu date. Unfortunately the place they had chosen was crowded and so the only tables available were by the bar.

She smiles shyly at him which surprises him, “thank you” she whispers. “Are you ok?” He asks her. She nods, “I’m sorry” she replies, “I’m excited to be out with you, really I am, I’m just nervous” she says. “Because you don’t want people to see us?” he questions. “Yes, wait no, it’s complicated” she tries to explain.

She looks at him as she takes a sip of her wine, “you make me feel things I never thought possible” she says as she slides her hands over the table to rest on his forearms. “It’s a bit scary and a bit sudden” she tries to find the words. “I worry what people will think of me, and how that will reflect on you-“ she takes a deep breath, “I come with a lot of baggage, and I don’t want people thinking less of you because of your association with me, does that make sense?” He is looking at her like she’s grown another head, “why would people think less of you?” and she chuckles, “Bobby, I’m a 50 year old, single parent, who couldn’t keep her man because he loves men, people look at me and they see a joke” she says as she casts her eyes down. 

Bobby slides his arms away so he can take her hands, “that’s not what people see” he tells her gently. She glances up and tries to interrupt, he gently squeezes her hands, “people see a beautiful, strong woman who protects her community, loves her children fiercely and is loyal to a fault. People look at you and they want to know you because you exude charisma, passion and love. They, much like myself, think you are breathtaking” he says and he sees her blinking back tears. “I get that you want to keep us in our bubble for a little longer, I can respect that,” he says, “this is not an ultimatum, I just want to be clear that I don’t want to wait forever” he explains and she nods. “Can we just enjoy tonight, and worry about the rest tomorrow?” She asks tentatively.

“Yes” he readily agrees. He can feel the fear in his body, he is falling for her fast and he never thought he would open his heart again. He never thought he would get the opportunity to feel like this. He’s not sure what he will do if he knows he can feel like this and she slips through his grasp. He looks around, “there’s a dance floor, do you want to dance?” he asks and is relieved when she nods gratefully. 

She readily takes his hand and he spins her to him. The first dance is slow and he loves that he gets to wrap her in his arms as they sway together. Athena loves dancing with Bobby, feeling his arms around her make her feel so protected and she loves hearing his steady heartbeat. He always seems so sure of things and she is trying to soak that in from him.

“Karen” Hen shakes her wife’s arm urgently. “Is that Bobby and Athena dancing?” Her wife is not paying attention though. “Karen!”Karen looks startled, “Hmm, what?” She asks as she turns her head to the direction that her wife is pointing, “I don’t see them” her wife shrugs while Hen’s eyes narrow as she scans the crowd periodically.

The next dance is more fast paced and Bobby enjoys moving around on the dance floor while spinning Athena in his arms. He is surprised at what a great dancer she is and he is a bit intimidated. However, he loves the joy that is in her eyes, he can see that she is completely relaxed and enjoying the moment with him. As the song ends she laughs as he leads the way back to their table. “Bobby” he hears name get called and he turns to find the source causing Athena to run into him. “What is it?” she murmurs, “I think I heard Hen,” he says slightly panicked, “do we just tell her we ran into each other?” he is trying to come up with a story quickly. “Relax,” she squeezes his waist, “I’ve got this”. 

Hen narrows her eyes as she confirms it is in fact Bobby and Athena. “Hey what are you guys doing here?” She asks as she looks at them as if she is inspecting something under a microscope. “What a crazy coincidence” Athena chimes in, causing Hen’s eyebrows to raise. “What’s that?” Hen asks. “Who would have thought we all would visit the same restaurant together on the same night!” Athena laughs a bit. “Come again?” Hen says, “you expect me to believe that you two ran into each other?” her voice filled with disbelief. “Well did you and Bobby plan to be here?” She asks while looking at Hen and Bobby, “No” Bobby says, “no” Hen sputters, “well then I don’t see what the problem is?”

“You were dancing together!” Hen exclaims. “Yes, is that a crime?” Hen glares at her best friend making Athena sigh, “look I wanted to get out but didn’t think it’s be so busy. You dress up for dancing. Bobby was stood up and when I saw him I asked if I could join his table and then I asked him to dance, you satisfied?” Hen wanted to scream- no, she absolutely was NOT satisfied but Karen was giving her a look. “Sorry” she says instead, “I hope you two have a good night”, “same to you and Karen” Athena says as she quickly turns to walk back to her and Bobby’s table.

“Well that was close,” Bobby breathes out as he eyes her, “how did you get so good at that?” He asks her. “Hmm?” “That just flowed out of you with ease” he says. “Oh, that is definitely my law enforcement background for the win, you have to be able to keep up with a suspect, that all I did” she chuckles. She looks at him and he is beaming at her, “what?” She asks a little unsettled by the look he is giving her, “like I said, breathtaking” he murmurs before looking around and dropping a quick kiss to her lips leaving her flushed.

5- The Catch

Athena was in her street clothes today and she had her badge clipped to her jeans. She felt she was so close to cracking this attempted arson, and she was hoping she wasn’t too late, if this guy escalated people could get hurt.

When she hears the 118 responding to the abandoned house fire she felt in her gut that her guy would be there. She sighs and part of her hopes she is wrong. Bobby notices Athena immediately, even in her undercover unit and street clothes. Her beauty against the stark contrast of the bleak house fire before him kept his eyes riveted on her. He doubted anything could compete with her beauty. His brows furrowed slightly as he tried to figure out why she was there. He sees her scan the scene as well as smile and nod in his direction. However, he could tell by her body language that this was strictly business.

Athena sees something move a slight distance away, a shadow behind a tree and she is off. Bobby has to stay focused on the scene in front of him. Once the fire is out, his team confirms, no casualties. He thinks how lucky the community is, as usually local high schoolers would use abandon buildings like this as a party home. “Captain Nash” he hears his name come from her mouth and she instantly has him captivated, “yes Sergeant” he says as he jogs over to her. She has a young man, a teenager really, in cuffs sitting in the back of her patrol car looking pissed and a collection of items in the roof of the car that she is currently notating as evidence. “Could these tools be used to start that house fire?” she asks him. Bobby looks at the evidence, batteries, flint, a nail file and some other odds and ends. Bobby nods, “it’s possible, especially if that nail file is made of steel” he says. She nods, “thank you, I think I’ve caught our arsonist, he finally graduated” she murmurs. “Good job Sergeant” he says. He looks around and then whispers, “can I come over tonight to celebrate?” Causing her mouth to twitch, “I would love nothing more” she respond lowly.

Later that evening Athena opens her door to Bobby with flowers in his hand. “Congratulations on your collar” he grins. She smiles and then frowns as she looks behind him. “Where did you park?” as she doesn’t see his truck in her driveway. “Oh, on the street, just in case” he shrugs. “Come in, thank you for the flowers” she puts them on the ledge behind her, “don’t you want to get them in water?” He asks. “Yes but that can wait” she says as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

He hums his appreciation, “Athena?” He murmurs as his arms wrap around her tightly. “Yes?” she whispers back as she continues to pepper kisses along his jaw and neck. “Shouldn’t we slow down?” causing her to chuckle, “well if you want me to slow down, then maybe you shouldn’t have pinned me against the wall” and he looks down. He hadn’t even realized that he had walked her backwards while she had been kissing him. He is breathing heavily, “we should slow down” he mutters as he brings his lips down to hers in a slow sensual kiss, causing her to moan, which further arouses him. He unbuttons her pants and slowly pushes them over her hips and down her legs. As he comes back up he drags his hands up her legs, and then lifts her body so she is wrapping her legs around him, “Bobby” her breath hitches as she feels his arousal at her core, “God Athena, you are so fucking beautiful” he whispers as he rips her shirt off her leaving her in just her panties and bra. He feels her pushing his shirt off him, and her fingers exploring his skin as she crashes her mouth against him, “please” she moans as she bucks her hips into his, causing him to groan.

Bobby unbuckles his pants and pushes them out of the way, as he is starting to push his boxers down he whispers, “are you sure” and she is arching into him, “please, babe, please” as he is about to shove his boxers completely out of the way they hear the front door open. Bobby swiftly puts his boxers back in place and does his best to shield her body. “Athena I have a sur- ahh” They hear Hen shout, before the door is slamming again.

“What the hell Hen?” Athena shouts as Bobby gently puts her back on her feet and they rush to reclothe themselves. “What the hell me?” Hen shouts back, “what the hell you?”! Athena looks at Bobby sheepishly, “I’m sorry” she says as she slips her shirt back on, “I need to go talk to her”. He nods, “I get it, if she can look at us again, I’ll have to talk to her too” he says with a bit of a chuckle.

“Hey” Athena says as she approaches her best friend. Hen gives her a knowing look, “so, you and Bobby?” Athena nods while waiting for her friend to continue. “How long?” Hen asks, Athena looks at her, “a couple of months”. Hen nods as she looks up to the night sky. “I’m sorr-“ Athena starts but she is interrupted by her friends laughter, “I knew it, I knew it”, causing Athena to be confused, “what do you mean you knew?” “Come on girl, the intense looks, the accidental brushes up against each other” she gives Athena a hard stare “the not-date-date” she says as sarcasm is dripping from her words. Athena blushes, “I’m sorry, we just weren’t ready-“ causing Hen to bark out another laugh, “you appeared ready enough from what I saw” causing Athena to flush further, “to tell the world, we weren’t ready to tell the world yet” she finishes her sentence. Athena’s face scrunches up, “did you see much?” She asks tentatively. “I mean, Bobby’s back, your legs, I could infer the rest” she trails off.

“I’m sorry” Athena says apologetically. “Honestly, I should have rang the bell or knocked- especially with my suspicions” she chuckles then teases her friend, “get it girl, never thought Bobby would be a woman to the wall kind of man”. Athena can’t meet her friends gaze as she feels like her face is going to melt with the amount of heat running through it. “There, we’re even” Hen chuckles. “Why did you come over?” Athena asks suddenly. “Oh, I meant to surprise you- I thought we could celebrate your collar by dinner and drinking together since we’re both off tomorrow- but I have a feeling you want to finish your....Ah....other celebration”.

“Do you want to talk to Bobby tonight?” Athena asks. Hen shakes her head, “no it’s ok, he and I can talk tomorrow. I’ll let the embarrassment fade. You have fun tonight” she says with a wink. “Thanks for understanding” Athena says as she turns to go back inside. “Athena-“ Hen calls out, causing Athena to turn, “you seem happier” she says. Athena looks thoughtful for a second and nods, “I am, he adds to my happiness” she says with a slight smile, before returning to Bobby.

Athena goes back inside. “So...Hen knows” she says with a chuckle and Bobby’s face flushes. “She said she’d talk with you tomorrow” Athena continues and Bobby nods. She goes straight into his arms and he wraps them around her tightly, “I think we should tell the rest of the team tomorrow too” she says. “You do?” He murmurs, she looks up at him through her lashes, “it’s time don’t you think? I want people to see our happiness”. This causes Bobby to pick her up and spin her, “tomorrow” he says as he then kisses her soundly.


	55. A Hard Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena are put in an uncomfortable situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Loosely based off a scene from The Matrix Reloaded- no copyright infringement intended
> 
> **Brief reference to another story I wrote “For the World to See Part 3; not necessary to read that
> 
> ***Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

“Athena can you see me in my office?” Elaine asks and Athena nods as she heads that direction. She is scanning through her week and she can’t think of a reason her Captain would need to talk to her. She frowns further when she walks into the office and sees Bobby and his superior. Bobby smiles at his wife but it is quickly erased as he sees her confusion and a feeling of unease starts at the pit of his stomach.

“Sergeant Grant, an opportunity has presented itself to the Department to bring down a criminal organization that has been affecting both the police and fire stations. Elaine explains. Athena nods, indicating Elaine to continue. Elaine takes a deep breath in because she knows Athena is not going to like where this conversation is going. “There is an individual inside the Moreno crime organization who is willing to give names, dates and locations of all the drug operations that they run as well as the arsonist who have been running rampant in our community.”

“Who is the individual?” Athena asks. “Felicity Moreno” Elaine says as she watches Athena’s eyebrows shoot up. “The Felicity Moreno, as in the crime boss’s wife?” Athena asks absolutely shocked while Elaine nods. “What does this have to do with Bobby and I?” Athena is struggling to put the pieces together. Elaine can’t seem to make eye contact with her. “Felicity will only meet with a supervisor and a couple, I don’t really get it but those are her terms” she says. “Well that’s great” Athena says and Elaine feels the tension drain from her body until Athena continues, “we have a whole unit for under cover operations. What does this have to do with Bobby and I?” She repeats.

“We already tried that twice and she saw right through us. This is our last chance” Elaine explains, “we can’t risk not being able to clean our streets. What will our community think if we can’t keep them safe?” Elaine pulls the safety card because she knows how much Athena loves her community. “So you want to take advantage of our marriage, to what, bust the drug dealers?” Athena asks as anger is rising in her, “how is this even a sane plan, how are we supposed to keep Bobby safe?” She bites out. “Bobby has already agreed-“ Elaine starts as Bobby interrupts to talk to his wife, “I thought they already talked to you” he said quietly which only adds fuel to the fire. “We will keep Bobby safe, he can protect himself and he will be there with the two of us” Elaine explains the plan. “No” Athena says as she stands up, adrenaline running through her veins, “Elaine this is insane”. “Sergeant Grant, this is not a request” Elaine hates using her Captain’s voice but she sees Athena struggling and she won’t appear weak in front of another department as Bobby’s boss is looking between both officers. Elaine watches Athena shove her emotions down, her back is ramrod straight and her jaw is clenched, “when does the operation start Captain”, although meant to show respect Elaine can hear the distain dripping from Athena’s words. “Tonight, we are to meet downtown, she sent dress code instructions so they’ll be able to distinguish us through the crowd”. Athena nods, “am I dismissed?” “Yes” Elaine says softly.

Athena can’t get out of their fast enough. Bobby looks between the two supervisors, “may I also be dismissed?” they nod and his boss says, “I’m really proud of you Captain, make the Department proud too” all Bobby can do is nod. Elaine follows him out, “your wife is probably in the gym, you can go there if you would like to talk to her” Bobby looks surprised, “what?” Elaine says defensively, “she’s my friend too, I can take the Captain hat off”. Bobby looks at her, “well friend to friend, you should have talked to her first instead of imply to me that you had. You put her in a terrible position and I’m pissed that I let you do that to her” he says as he walks over to the gym leaving Elaine looking after him.

“Hey” Bobby greets his wife as she is currently taking all her anger out on the punching bag before her. “Hey” she breathes out heavily. “I’m sorry” he tells her causing her to pause, “why are you sorry?” He sighs, “I should have known you would have talked to me first before agreeing to anything that involves me, and I stupidly told them I would do it- I should have asked if they consulted you or I should have consulted you myself”. He explains. She shakes her head, “this isn’t on you,” she explains, “Elaine knew exactly what she was doing when she set this in motion”. Bobby walks over to her, “are you really that worried about my safety?” He asks, as it feels that it is more than that. She looks at him, “yea,” she breathes out, “part of it is me worrying for your safety. I know you put your life at risk every day but it’s a different kind of risk. If I lost you because of my job-“ her voice cracks as she is shaking her head. Bobby looks around, sees that they are alone and then pulls her to him into a bear hug. “What’s the other part?” he asks. She takes a couple of moments to steady her breathing, “the other part is I feel they keep utilizing our marriage in their nifty toolbox, our marriage isn’t a tool that can be used whenever our Departments feel like it” She huffs out. He nods, “so what now?” He asks. He feels her take a deep breath in, and although he doesn’t want to, he releases her. “Now we plan for an under cover operation” she says while looking at her husband.

———

Later that evening.....

Elaine, Athena, and Bobby find themselves in an overcrowded underground rave. “Are you sure we’re in the right spot?” Athena shouts over the music. She fights to keep Bobby between Elaine and herself. Elaine nods, “so what now?” Bobby asks. “We wait” Elaine responds. 

Finally after what felt like hours a man approaches them, “If you’re looking for the white rabbit follow me” he shouts to Elaine as he abruptly turns and works his way through the crowd. Elaine signals Bobby and Athena and they follow. Athena is irritated as only a small path opens forcing her to go in front of Bobby to follow Elaine. She feels slightly comforted when she feels his strong hands at her waist, helping her know that he is following her and still safe. They finally break through the crowd and are lead through a hallway that seems to lead them further underground. Ultimately they are lead to a hidden room behind a false wall. They enter the room and standing before them is none other than Felicity Moreno.

“Good evening, I’m glad you could join us tonight. She watches as Bobby lets go of Athena’s waist, now that there is more room, and stands next to her, only a breath away. “I’m sorry for all the games, one can never be too careful” she explains as she heads over to her personal bar, “can I offer you anything?” She gestures and all three of her guests shake their head. Her eyes find Elaine’s, “Captain Maynard, I was getting worried that you would refuse my offer, I’m glad you came to your senses. Also, third time must be the charm because these two,” she says as she slightly circles Bobby and Athena, “are absolutely delicious. You did well” she says with a light laugh. She looks at Bobby and Athena, “you would laugh if you saw what she tried to pass off as love the first two times, really it was insulting. But really,” she approaches Bobby and starts to feel his biceps as she looks at Athena, “the chemistry between the two of you I could just cut with a knife” Athena’s body is completely stiff, internally she wants to scratch this woman’s eyes out for having the audacity to touch her husband, but she knows that would end badly for all three of them. “Look at how jealous you are with just a touch” she says to Athena. “Is there a point to this?” Athena asks her, causing Felicity to chuckle. “No foreplay, you just want to jump straight into bed, how boring”.

Felicity sighs, “how long have you been together?” She asks. “Three years” they say in unison. “Ah, young love” Felicity sighs. “I remember what it was like to be this in love, I can feel it rolling off your bodies. Really there is no one who could be around either one of you and think you were single” she says with a laugh while Bobby and Athena share a look. “Oh and the silent communication”, Felicity is practically dancing around them, “I really miss that” she says. Suddenly Felicity clears her throat, “alright here are my terms” she says, “ I will give you all my husbands safe house information, a detailed account of his so called business dealings and all the information on the serial arsons that having been going on in exchange for a kiss with him” she says pointing at Bobby. “Why?” asks Elaine while Athena’s eyes narrow and she says, “excuse me?”

Felicity turns to Elaine first. “My husband and I have been together 15 years” she starts to explain, “when we first came here we were much like the two of you, full of hope and love. But over the years he has changed. He says it’s build a better future, but it’s about his ego. I will share this information with you to remind him that he is not untouchable and that he must stay true to his vows, to me, or consequences happen.” She explains calmly before turning to Athena and Bobby. “You heard me” she smirks at Athena, “I want your husband to kiss me, to kiss me as if he was kissing you, I want to remember” she sighs slightly. “Remember what?” Athena is still trying to wrap her head around the request, “remember what it feels like to be in love”. Bobby is at a complete loss and he really regrets ever agreeing to this operation. “Relax, it’s just a kiss” Felicity says lightly, “I mean I could ask him to bed me, he looks like he could have me peaking several times if you know what I mean” she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Athena finds herself reaching for her gun before she hears her name. “Athena” Elaine says sharply causing Athena to drop her hand and nod at her husband but her eyes convey her emotions more than her body language ever could.

Bobby sighs, “fine” he mutters as he takes a step forward towards Felicity’s smirking face. Athena stands slightly behind her husband powerless to stop what is happening before her and she wants to scream and shout but she still stays silent. Bobby quickly presses his lips to Felicity’s and then he is backing away, “there, are you happy?” he says. “Am I happy? Does it look like I’m happy, that kiss couldn’t even light a match let alone a whole firework show. Forget it” Felicity says as she prepares to leave. Elaine tries to interject but Bobby does first, he looks at Athena, his eyes begging her forgiveness and she nods, before looking straight ahead of her. “Wait” Bobby says, causing Felicity to pause. This time Bobby fully approaches her, he snakes one arm around her and pulls her flush up against him, while his other hand he gently cup’s Felicity’s face before bringing his lips to hers. He gently moves his lips against hers and when she opens her mouth he lightly swipes his tongue against hers. Felicity moans as Bobby pulls away from her before gently releasing her and taking a step back. “Mmm, yes” Felicity whispers, “that is what it felt like when we were first together. Thank you.” She tells Bobby sincerely. She passes Athena, “I envy you” she says as she looks at Athena with her fists clenched to her sides. “Hold on to what the two of you have” before she ultimately addresses Elaine. She hands Elaine two flash drives, “here is your information Captain” she says with a smirk. “Do you have a computer for us to verify the information provided?” Elaine asks. Felicity nods and one of her henchmen brings over a laptop. Bobby scans the flash drive with the arson information and nods his affirmation on the accuracy of what he’s seeing. Elaine then quickly checks the other drive before she is satisfied. “There- now go with my body guard, he will ensure you get out safely” Felicity says with finality.

———

The drive back to the station was quiet. Athena had yet to speak a word and Bobby didn’t want to set Athena’s wrath off so he too was unusually quiet. When they get back to the police department they change into their street clothes and attend a briefing. Elaine thanks the couple for their willingness to participate and remind them that they have saved thousands of lives before they are cleared to go home. As they get to the exterior doors Elaine catches up to them, “Athena” she calls out and Athena turns “yes Captain” she says and Elaine frowns, “Elaine’s fine” she says gently, trying to let Athena know that this was not business talk. She could see the conflicting emotions in her friends eyes and she hated that she had been the reason Athena was struggling right now. Athena just looks at her before she speaks, “I’ve done a lot for this community, for this Department” she starts and Elaine is nodding while Bobby is staring at his wife unsure where this is going to lead. “I would do just about anything for the job” Athena continues, “but if this job asks me one more time to play my marriage as the wildcard I will walk away from it all in a blink of an eye, faster than you can say what? Is that understood, Captain?” Athena doesn’t mince her words, and right now she can’t look at Elaine as her friend because she is feeling everything she is because Elaine gave her a direct order as her commanding supervisor. Elaine nods mutely while she watches her friend walk away.

Bobby and Athena’s car ride is also deadly silent. He is grateful the kids are with Michael because he would not want to explain the awkwardness between him and Athena. They get home quickly and settle into their nightly routine. Athena showers first, she lets the anger and frustration of the day melt away with the hot water on her skin. Bobby is brushing his teeth for the third time, he wants to feel clean again and he doesn’t feel like him since that stupid kiss. He watches his wife get out of the shower, put lotion on her body and then slip into a pair of panties and an oversized shirt. Even through the anger exuding off her body, she is still the sexiest thing he has ever seen. He hops in the shower himself, hoping that this will finally make him feel cleansed. As he gets out of the shower he sees her brushing her teeth. Once finished she puts moisturizer her face before looking up at him through the mirror. “What?” She breathes out at her husband that seems to be staring at her.

“Are you mad at me?” he asks, he feels ashamed for his actions and he would never want to hurt her, yet he felt that he has. “No babe, not at all” she says and while he looks at her he can see it’s true. He walks over to her and presses his front to her back, “what are you mad about then?” he asks into her ear. She bites her lip as she takes a second to collect her thoughts. “I’m mad at Elaine, the job, me” she starts ticking off. “Why?” he knows she needs to get this out, “Bobby, I’m tired of them using us, the auction, this” she frowns, “I told you our marriage comes first but to them they keep utilizing it for their benefit. I’m not okay with that.” She says harshly, “I meant what I said to Elaine, if they do this one more time, I’m done. I’ll walk away from it all”. “Athena,” Bobby says calmly, “you love your job, you don’t have-“ but she cuts him off as she looks at him through the mirror, “I love you more, you are mine, you’re not Elaine’s, you’re not the fire stations, you’re not Felicity fucking Moreno’s, you’re mine!” She says possessively and with so much conviction that he feels his heart skip a beat. To know that she would walk away from a career that she loves for him...he feels his body reacting already.

“Athena” he whispers as he tightens his hold pressing her between the counter and his body. She can feel his forming erection press against her ass and the anger leaves her eyes to be replaced lust and hunger for her husband, she wiggles her ass against him causing him to moan. He quickly spins her around and his mouth crashes down on hers. “God’s Athena-“ and for the first time all night he feels he is where he belongs. Her mouth pressed against his provides the cleansing he was so desperately looking for. He pulls her nightshirt over her head and throws it aside. He feels her hardened peaks press against his chest and he know he wants to be impossibly closer to her. “Bobby” his lips muffle her cry as he picks her up and places her on the bathroom counter. He hears their products topple over but that is the least of his concerns as she parts her legs and he steps into her. 

Bobby quickly places one hand on the small of her back pressing her to him while his other ghost along her body. He first presses his hand up her side, over her rib cage until her breast is captured in his hand. He gently squeezes and fondles her, hearing her moans of pleasure. He starts to tweak and pull at her nipple and she arches into him. He loves watching her, her eyes darken in pleasure, goosebumps break out over her flesh and all her inhibitions are wiped away as it is just the two of them. He brings his mouth to her body and he slowly trails wet kisses down her neck, to her breast. “Is this mine?” He asks her with his gravely voice, causing her to jerk into him, “Bobby” she is trying to push her chest to his mouth so that he will kiss her where she wants, but he loves her telling him that she is his, and he is going to milk it. “Is it?” he asks her again, “yes” she breathes out and he loves how her breath hitches as he takes her into his mouth. “God” she groans out as she is trying to create friction between him and her core.

Bobby slowly makes his way down her body. His hands find the band of her panties and she lifts herself helping him relieve her of her last article of clothing. She is bare to him and he finds himself growling in appreciation. He quickly drops to his knees and his fingers graze her thighs as he lightly blows on her inner thighs. “Are your legs mine” he whispers as he lightly nips her, “Ahhh Bobby, mmm Hmm” she says as she nods her head and scoots closer to the edge of the counter. Bobby chuckles, causing her to groan. He licks her inner hip and can feel her shaking with anticipation. He can smell and see the wetness she has created for him and he takes a deep breath to hold his desires at bay. “How about your dripping tight pussy, does that belong to me?” Athena can feel the whisper of his breath against where she desperately wants him, “all of me” she nearly screams, “what?” He asks slightly confused, “all of me is yours, my soul, my body, my heart” She pants out, “ I am yours and you are mine” and she nearly screams in pleasure as his tongue starts lick her eagerly. “Ah yes Bobby!” She cries out, one hand is behind her, the other to the back of his head keeping him at her core as she rocks against him. 

Although Bobby can work miracles with his tongue that is not going to satisfy her tonight, she needs more. “Bobby?” she says his name as a question, and he pulls away from her to look up, “what is it my love?”. “Will you take me?” She asks and his brow furrows, “was that not what I was doing?” She is panting and trying to relay what she needs. “I want you, deep inside me, wrapped around my tight vagina- I need you” she gets out and she watches his eyes get even darker. “God Athena” he groans as he stand up, swiftly picks her up and carries her to the bed. “I would do anything for you” he says as he places her gently on their bed. Athena quickly pulls him down on top of her and thrusts her tongue in his mouth, laying her claim. He bites and gently pulls on her lower lip causing her to moan. He looks deep into her eyes, “I am yours, yesterday, today, forever” he says as he quickly sheaths himself into her, catching her off guard. “Ahhh” she breathes out, as he’s about to move she halts him, “give me a moment” she murmurs. She is adjusting to him stretching her, and she is basking in him being right where he belongs. She contracts her muscles around him, “Bobby”. 

Bobby is barely holding control with her contracting around him. He knows that she needs this and he wants to ensure that she is satisfied yet he is not sure he will be able to hold himself back, he already desperately wants to explode inside her. She slowly starts to move and Bobby pulls out and slams back into her causing her to let out a surprised gasp. He continues to meticulously pound into her at a steady rate and he can see the need building in her, suddenly she is bucking against him while whimpering her need, “Athena” he whispers to her as he clasps her hands in his. She looks at him, “I belong to you” he says as steady as he can, “only you”. He reaches down with one hand to press against her clit and he feels her jerk against him, “FUCK Robert” she cries out as wave after wave of pleasure ripples through her body. “I love you so fucking much” she moans against his throat.

Before Bobby realizes what she is doing she has flipped him on his back and she starts to lick and suck against his throat. He feels his cock tighten inside her with excitement. “Athena, what are you doing?” he moans against her, “I’m taking care of what’s mine” she says as she slips him out of her and makes her way down his chest and abs, “you don’t have-“ he is cut off by the feeling of her fist wrapped around his hard member, “ah my love” he groans as he feels himself thrust against her hand. “I want you to come for me” she whispers to him. She finally makes it to his manhood, “you’re so huge and firm” she says seductively. She waits until he is looking at her before she takes him completely in her mouth. “ATHENA” he cries out as his hips buck, he can see her smirk before she slowly bobs her head up and down his member. This is his amazing God send of a wife, who after everything they’ve been through today claims him through and through. He feels her tongue swirl around him as one hand plays with his balls and the other is gently scratching his abs and legs alternating between the two. Suddenly he feels himself go down her throat and he loses it before he can even warn her, “fuck fuck fuck Athena” he gasps out. She patiently waits for him to spill himself inside her before she slowly slips him out of her mouth, careful to suck up every last drop. He drags her back up to him and plunders her mouth. He pulls the covers over their body’s and carefully tucks her to his side where they drift off together wrapped in each other’s arms.


	56. Lioness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the team sees the marks on Bobby’s back that Athena left after “A Misunderstanding”. Bobby lets slip how he got them and Athena walks in and they start to call her a lioness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A follow Up to A Misunderstanding 
> 
> **Thanks @posvibonly for the prompt
> 
> ***Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

“All right Buck be careful now” Bobby says as he watches the youngest try caramelization for the first time. “You can’t take your eyes off it for a second, there’s a fine line between when it’s done to when it’s burning”. “I really want this dessert so don’t mess it up Buck” Chimney yells over. The 118 are waiting for Buck to finish the dessert before they can eat their meal.

“Guys, I got this” Buck laughs, “Bobby’s been teaching me a lot of different cooking things lately. I think people might think my cooking is professionally trained” he brags. “Don’t get ahead of yourself kid” Bobby teases him. “Hey is Athena joining us for lunch today?” Bobby looks at the time. “I think she is going to try, as long as no crazy calls come in-“ “got you covered Cap” Eddie says as he knocks on the wooden door, causing the rest of the team to chuckle.

“Man this smells so good” Buck says as he lifts the spoon to his mouth. Bobby’s eyes go wide as he runs over to Buck, “Buck no!” Bobby shouts trying to get to Buck before the spoon touches the kids lips. Unfortunately, Bobby running to Buck full force startled the youngest member. Buck turns really quickly with the pan in his hand causing the ingredients to splash all over Bobby’s shirt. 

“Ahh shit that’s hot” Bobby yelps as he feels the hot sticky liquid hit his shirt and start to steep onto his chest. Without thinking Bobby rips his shirt of in the middle of the kitchen. “Sorry Buckaroo that was my fault, not yours” Bobby turns to head towards his office, “I’ll be right back” he yells behind him.

Bobby doesn’t notice how quiet the fire station got when he took his shirt off or as he walks towards his office. “What the hell?” Chimney asks pointing at Bobby. “Did you fucking see that?” Eddie asks his eyes huge- “Do we even want to know?” Hen chimes in. “Hell yes we do” Buck says.

Bobby comes back while finishing pulling his shirt on. “Well the dessert is a bust but let’s eat” he says with a smile, “and next time Buck let’s think twice before putting 240 degree sugar in your mouth” Bobby chuckles. “Oh- thanks for looking out pops” Buck says.

“So Cap-“ Eddie says while eyeing Bobby. “What’s up?” He says as he passes the biscuits. “Are you gonna tell us Cap?” Eddie asks while Chimney clears his throat. “Tell you what?” Bobby asks confused. “God” Chim says, tired of tiptoeing around the topic, “you going to tell us where you were when you got mauled by a lion?” and everyone is staring at him expectantly. Bobby is thrown completely off guard as he chokes on his water. “Excuse me? What in the world are you talking about?” “Come on Cap, we all saw your back?”

“My back?” Bobby looks perplexed but as his team continues to stare at him expectantly. Suddenly, realization dawns on his face, “ah, my back” he says as he tries to figure out how he wants to explain this. He knows his team is trying to make him uncomfortable so he thinks fuck it, they can be just as uncomfortable as I am. He looks his team dead in the eye, “that’s what happens when the sex is incredible”, and he watches as their eyes get huge.

“Hey y’all, what’s for lunch?” Athena says as she makes it to the top of the stairs. Bobby becomes completely flushed as he did not think his actions through and all eyes turn to her. Athena looks confused, “what is it?” She asks as she walks over to them. “Welcome Mrs. Lioness” Hen says while Athena’s eyebrows raise. Everyone else at the table start to chuckle, “Do I want to know- and what’s up with Mrs. Lioness?” She asks as she heads over to Bobby and drops a kiss on his head. “Nope” Bobby says as he gets up quickly and drags her off to his office, “Bobby, I’m hungry” she protests.

Bobby quickly pushes his wife into his office and locks the door. “Bobby” she says with a chuckle, “what was that about?” Bobby stares at her for a second, “can you take your belt off?” he says? “Why?” She asks but she is already unbuckling it and putting it on a chair. “Come back over here”, she looks at him, “are you going to tell me why you’re being so weird?”.

“I needed you to put your belt away from you so you wouldn’t hurt me”, she smirks, “I don’t need my belt for that” she jokes. Bobby chuckles lightly as he walks towards her, “I also need you to know that I love you.” She again looks confused, as he places his hands on her hips and walks her backwards. “Of course I know that” she says as she feels her body hit his desk. “Bobby” she whispers as he picks her up, puts her on the desk and steps in between her legs. 

Bobby leans up to her and she feels her heart hammering in her chest. “my love” he whispers as he leans closer. Athena closes the distance between them as she wraps her arms around his neck. Bobby releases a moan of appreciation as he brings her body as close to his as possible and feels her wrap her legs around him. He gently breaks the kiss and looks down at her. Her eyes are still closed and she has a light smile on her lips. He bites his lower lip, “babe?”. “Hmm” she says contentedly.

“When I was cooking with Buck today he spilled something very hot on me and I had to take my shirt off” she opens her eyes and looks at him, “ok?” she patiently waits for him to continue but he decides to drop small wet kisses along her neck instead. “They saw my back” he whispers and her brow furrows, “they asked me how I had been mauled-“ he is now talking really fast now, “I may have told them that I had incredible sex”. He watches as she connects the dots and her eyes get wide - “remember you love me” he rushes to say as she pushes at his shoulder, “ROBERT NASH” she exclaims. 

Before she can say anything else he grinds himself against her causing her to gasp with desire instead, “Bobby”. “Do you want to yell at me for being an idiot or would you rather tame your lion?” he asks her with a lopsided grin causing her to roll her eyes as he brings his lips to hers again. Athena doesn’t stop him but she doesn’t let him deepen the kiss. “I do love you,” she says as she slides off the desk, “and I’m hungry for food, we can finish this at home tonight” she murmurs as she goes to get her belt.

Bobby feels like his body is on fire, “Athena please” he whispers as he pulls her against him. Athena feels her heart start racing as she can feel his raging erection against her ass. He slips his hand down her pants, down her panties and to her core that is dripping for him. “Babe” she breathes out, “oh Athena” he moans in her ear. “Fuck it,” she says as she turns around and pulls his pants down. Bobby is surprised at how quick she is, and then he finds himself shoved into his desk chair. In a blink of an eye she is on top of him.

He unbuttons the top few buttons of her uniform, just until he can see the top of her breasts, and he proceeds to lick and suck them as she rides him. “My lion” she moans against him as she arches into his touch. Hearing her call him that, causes him to jerk into her even quicker. “Ah yes” she hisses in his ear. “Athena, Athena,” he moans out as he knows his release is coming. He reaches down between them, but she stops him, “I want you to come first” she pants as she squeezes around him. “Ahh FUCK ATHENA” he cries out against her body as he spills inside her. She lets out a satisfied moan, and before she can react he stands up, leans her against the table and starts thrusting into harder than he ever has before. She can barely breathe as he has her tumbling over the edge and all she can do is hold on for dear life. 

“Well fuck” she mutters as he slips out of her. She quickly pulls her uniform back on and buttons her shirt. Bobby tucks himself back into his work pants. He looks at her, “are you mad?” he asks. She smiles as she puts her belt on, “no, just hungry” he nods as he continues to make himself presentable, “and Bobby?” she says, “let’s try and keep what happens in the bedroom between the two of us” she says with a smirk. “Whatever you say my lioness” is his reply.


	57. A Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena get set up on a double date....not with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @ItsPippa for the prompt
> 
> *Set while they are secretly dating  
> **Warning: Explicit Sexual Content 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Why did you make me get dressed up if it’s just dinner with the 118?” Athena asks Hen. Hen is currently dragging her through the restaurant, “and I feel over dressed” she says as she looks at what Hen is wearing. “You look great, hurry up” Hen says.

Athena is growing annoyed as her best friend continues to drag her through the restaurant- “you know I can walk without your help right?” she snaps. “What?! Oh sorry” Hen says sheepishly as she lets go of Athena’s arm. She had just been afraid if Athena realized what was actually going on that she would bolt.

As they round the corner they are greeted with Bobby and Chimney. Bobby is also dressed more classy and Athena starts to frown when she takes in Chimney’s clothes. “Where’s the rest of the crew?” Bobby asks, “And why are Bobby and I dressed nicer than the two of you?” Athena chips in. Both Hen and Chimney’s eyes go wide, “what’s going on guys?” Bobby uses his Captains voice.

“We’re here” Eddie and Buck appear out of breath and they each have someone in tow with them who are also dressed up nicer then the four people escorting them. Athena’s gears are turning until they click in place. “Ah hell no, I’m out” she says as she tries to turn around and leave. “Wait Athena” Hen cries out in a panic as Athena turns around and ends up running into Bobby who had moved behind her to make sure Buck and Eddie were ok. 

“Ah” Athena gasps as she starts to lose her balance. Bobby grabs her quickly to steady her and he ends up pulling her flush against him, causing her entire body to light on fire. “You ok?” He asks as he can feel how tense she is, although he doesn’t want to let go, they aren’t in a proper setting where they can be themselves. He let’s her go, takes a step back and awaits her response, “they’re setting us up on a blind date” she murmurs causing him to frown. 

“Hi I’m Cindy, you must be Bobby” the woman standing by Eddie outstretches her hand to shake Bobby’s. Bobby is in shock and his body is in auto pilot, “Hi” is all he can really get out. Athena rolls her eyes and turns around, “I’m Gary” Gary says to everyone with a smile. Athena plasters a fake smile on her face, “so is everyone here for dinner?” she asks while giving her best friend a death stare. Buck jumps in, “well we knew Cindy and Gary and thought about how the two of you seem to have a lot in common”. Eddie decides to also jump in, “yea, but the only thing you ever make time for besides work is hanging out with us”. Athena smiles again, “so you lied to us” she says pointedly then asks, “will you not be joining us for dinner?” “Ah no” Chim said, “the dinner is for the four of you, have fun” Hen says lightly trying to get her best friend to relax just a bit.

Just then the waiter comes over, “I just wanted to clarify, are we doing two tables for two or one table for four?” Before their team can make this night suck anymore than it does Athena answers, “one table for four”. Cindy and Gary look at her, “I think we’ll be more comfortable together” she says and they shrug and nod. “We’ll have your table ready shortly”

Hen approaches Athena and Bobby. “No” is all Athena says, “come on Thena, you might be surprised”. “You’re right, I am, I’m surprised my best friend doesn’t know me better than this” Athena says quietly. Bobby touches the small of her back, “hey, she was just trying to help” he murmurs, causing her to nod and relax some. Hen is surprised at how well her boss de-escalated the infamous Athena Grant. 

“Your table is ready, right this way” the waiter says as he directs the four to their table.

————————————————————————

Athena finds herself sitting next to Gary and across from Bobby. “Thanks for letting us do this together, it makes me more comfortable” she says. “Oh of course, no problem.” She feels bad because his voice annoys her but she knows it’s more because of her friends meddling then who he is as a person. 

“Can I take your drink orders while you look at the menu!” The waiter asks. “I’ll have a rum and coke” Gary orders confidently, “oh man, I just love me some drinks, if you know what I mean” Cindy laughs, “I’ll have a margarita on the rocks and a Moscow mule” the waiter asks, “do you want those brought out separately or-“ Cindy interrupts, “same time is fine, it’s going to be a party tonight” she laughs. “Sparkling water” Bobby orders. “You’re no fun” Cindy pouts, “I have to drive” Bobby offers up. “Sprite and a water please” she looks around, “I work early shift tomorrow” she explains.

“Speaking of driving, did you two drive here?” She asks looking at Cindy and Gary. Cindy shakes her head while Gary nods. “I see” she mutters. “What?” Gary asks. “Our lovely mutual friends were hoping for some sort of carpool to happen after” she explains. Bobby is looking at her like she’s grown a second head, “do you need a ride home- I don’t mind?” Gary asks. Athena shakes her head politely, “nothing against you Gary, but I don’t get rides from people I barely know, let alone to my home”. The waiter comes back with their drinks, “thank you” Athena says softly. “Hen drove” Bobby says as he is finally catching up causing Athena to give him some major side eye, “yes Captain obvious” she teases. “So you’ll take a cab, from a complete stranger but you won’t let me take you home?” Gary tries to clarify, “I’ll take you” Bobby says and Athena struggles not to choke on the gulp of water she just took, while images of Bobby taking her, just not home, flooded her mind. “I can take you home” Bobby says again realizing the double meaning of what he said before when Athena can’t look up. “The night’s young, we’ll see how things go” she murmurs.

Athena looks at the menu but finds herself looking around the restaurant often. “Is something wrong?” Gary questions, “Hmm, no” she replies. “Then why do you keep looking around?” he asks, seemingly annoyed. “Occupational hazard” She says apologetically. Bobby jumps in, “the door is behind her, she’s an officer of the law”. Suddenly Cindy is squealing, “switch seats with me, it’s fine”. Athena tried to protest but Cindy was having none of it and so Athena relented. Once settled she did feel better, she could see the door and Bobby was closer to her. Bobby reached under the table and squeezed her hand.

“So Gary, what do you do?” She is going to try and make the best out of this as it is not his or Cindy’s fault that their friends are morons she thinks. “I’m a school counselor” he says. That surprises Athena, she is a sucker when it comes to children, maybe her team knows her better then she thought. “So how did you meet Buck?” “He volunteers and works with our at risk kids and youth”. Athena feels moved knowing what Buck is doing in his spare time. A genuine smile graces her lips, “Yea,” she says, “that sounds like Buck” she says while looking over at Bobby. “So glad to have him apart of our team” she murmurs causing Gary to frown, “don’t you mean part of Bobby’s team?” Startling Athena, “Hmm, oh yea, technically, Bobby’s team” She corrects but Gary still presses, “not technically unless you are apart of his team”. Bobby is frowning and he interrupts, “she is apart of our team, she says technically because it’s not official but you ask any member of our team and they will list Athena as part of our team” effectively shutting up Gary. Athena squeezes Bobby’s thigh in appreciation.

“Such a defender” Cindy says, “I like that”. “What do you do Cindy?” Bobby asks politely. “I’m a physical therapist” she says, “my hands work magic”. “I bet they do” Gary says. “Oo Gary, aren’t you full of surprises” Cindy says while laughing, and she gently nudges his shoulder. Athena feels uncomfortable and the food hadn’t even arrived yet. “Will you excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room” Athena says politely. Once in the bathroom she takes several deep breaths, checks herself in the mirror. She readjusts her skirt, and she realizes she is just stalling to not have to go back to the table.

Unknown to Athena, Bobby had excused himself on the pretense of seeing a colleague that he had to say hi to. Bobby scoped out the restaurant as he had helped with their safety inspection. He found a storage supply closet near the bathrooms and he steps in. He grins as he sees the lock in the door and a plan starts to form in his head.

————————————————————————

Bobby grabs Athena as she passes the closet and pulls her inside. “Bobby what the hell”, “it’s fine, the door locks” he says as he twists the lock. “Bobby” she gasps as he presses her against the door and he crashes his lips to hers. She feels his hands sliding up her legs and she lets out a low moan, “Bobby-ah God” Bobby slowly slides his fingers against her panties and over her most intimate parts. She hears the fabric tear, “did you make this for me” he whispers into her ear as he now strokes her wet folds causing her to whimper. 

“We have to get back” she whispers as she is trying to stay focused and steady her breathing. “Oh, do you want to get back to Gary?” he nips at her neck, “or do you want to stay here with me?” he starts to slide a finger inside of her. She finds herself arching into him and herself panting out “you”, she wraps her arms around his neck and her lips find his. She shoves her tongue into his mouth as she strives to taste all of him. She feels Bobby slip out of her and then his firm hands grasp her hips and lift her, she automatically wraps her legs around his waist.

“Athena,” he groans, “I want you” he whispers against her, “I want my huge cock buried deep in your tight vagina” he drags his teeth down her neck causing her to let out another moan, “yes” she gasps. “What?” He says sharply, “yes” she repeats as she pushes herself against him. Bobby almost can’t believe what he is hearing, but he quickly undoes his pants, shoves his boxers, aside and hovers over her, “are you sure, I can take you?” he smirks thinking of his earlier comment and giving her a last out. “Bobby please” and that’s all he needs before he thrusts into her, “oh yes” she moans out.

“Fuck Athena” he presses his mouth against her body as he is struggling to stay quiet. “Bobby yes, you feel so good, don’t stop” she clings to him as she rocks against him. Athena can hardly breath, her whole body is on fire, and the only thing she is thinking about is his huge dick thrusting in and out of her. “I feel good, no babe, you feel good, wrapped so tight around me, Ah” he gasps, “it’s like you were made for me” “Bobby look at me”, and he does. She frames his face, before she presses her mouth to his. She moans and cries out against his mouth as he continues to pound into her. He pulls all the way out and then quickly thrusts himself until he is buried to the hilt. She jerks back against the door and slaps her hand over her mouth, he bites his lip watching her and he does this two more times before she is coming undone completely. He knows his release is next with his final thrust and he is spilling himself inside of her. Although she is trembling from her release, she locks her legs around him trying to give him the support he needs to stand.

As they both come down from their high he slips out of her and gently brings her back down to the ground. “Hmm Athena” and he kisses her fiercely. “I can’t believe I did that” she says, and he looks at her with confusion. “Bobby, if we had gotten caught” she shakes her head, “worth it, but never again” his brow furrows in confusion. “No se-“ but she cuts him off with a laugh, “oh no, we totally can, just not in public like this. If I caught someone doing what we just did, they would be arrested” she says. “Well, luckily we didn’t get caught” he murmurs, “but I wouldn’t object to you using your cuffs on me”

“Where are you going?” he asks, “I have to to go back to the bathroom to make sure I’m presentable. You probably should too,” she explains as she reaches up to wipe some of her lipstick off of his mouth, “I’ll meet you back out there” she kisses him quickly before she sneaks out of the closet, leaving Bobby with a goofy grin on his face.

————————————————————————

Bobby returns to the table first. “Sorry about that” he says, “sometimes the job can be consuming”. He notices how Gary and Cindy seemed to be sitting even closer then when he had left, an interesting turn of events, he thinks to himself. “No problem, Gary and I were just talking how much we have in common. Did you know that he loves to go hiking on the weekends?” Bobby shakes his head, “I used to do that all the time and then people kept making fun of me and asking what the physical therapist would do if I hurt myself” she shakes her head in disbelief.

Athena returns to the table. “Sorry, I had a call I had to take, but all is well”. Gary smiles, “so you always on the job too?” he asks, she doesn’t like his tone and so she casually replies, “it was my son”. “You have a son?” he asks surprised causing her brows to furrow, “yes and a daughter- is that a problem?” She asks. Did Buck seriously not tell him this; she thinks to herself. “No not a problem, I just-“ he stops and looks apologetic. “I’m not mad, you just what?” She asks genuinely curious. “I’m around children all day and it’s great, I really don’t want any of my own”. Before she can respond Cindy jumps in, “oh what a relief. Most guys I’m with are asking when I want to start a family and that’s so annoying not everyone is a baby making factory” she glances at Athena, “no offense”. 

Athena would be more offended but this works in her favor so she’s not about to complain. She leans in, “you two have so much in common, who would have thunk?” She says. “I know right”. Cindy giggles. “Buck and Eddie really knew what they were doing when they set you up” Bobby sits back and watches her work her magic. The two of them stare at Athena, “oh no-but” “didn’t they set us up“ Cindy and Gary are talking over each other. Athena sits back and takes a sip of her drink. “I mean they said help a blind date, who are we” she gestures between Bobby and herself, “to say no to helping two people find love?”

“Blind dates can be so awkward” she continues, they asked us to come and help break the ice.” Gary’s eyes widen, “oh because you two know each other, it would be easier to keep the conversation flowing” he says. Athena snaps her finger, “exactly” she says, “but you guys didn’t need our help, look at you two, so connected already” Cindy giggles, “that’s why you didn’t want him to drive you home- it was too soon to tell us”. Athena nods while the two before her start connecting the dots on how they are meant to be together. “Dessert?” The waiter asks. “I’ll tell you what,” Athena interrupts, “please bring Bobby’s and my check” she gestures to Bobby, then she leaves some cash on the table, “this is to pay for the two love birds dessert” “right away ma’am”.

When the waiter brings the check, Bobby pays for it in cash and leaves extra for tip. “It was so nice meeting you, best of luck, I’m glad this went well” he says as he gets up and helps Athena out of her chair. As they walk away Bobby whispers, “impressive” in her ear causing her to smirk. As they get outside he turns to her, “what now?” She smiles, “the night is young Captain, you tell me” Bobby grabs her hand, “I think I’d like seconds on my dessert” he says causing her to chuckle as they make their way to his car.


	58. Fulfilling a Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena engage in phone sex for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *set after the kids know they are dating but before they are engaged
> 
> **Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Bobby calls Athena after his long shift and she picks up after the second ring surprising him. “Hi babe” she whispers, “are you just getting home?” She looks at the clock and big red numbers stare back at her, 11:00 PM. “I’m sorry to call you so late” he responds back. “You never have to apologize to me for thinking of me” she says with a smile. “What are you doing?” He asks. “Just laying in bed, trying to get to sleep” she says. “I can let you go” he responds, “no, I wasn’t sleeping, I’d rather talk to you” she chuckles. “Can I come over?” He questions, “I’d say yes but the kids are home and I feel like it’s too soon” she explains softly. “I get it” he says sadly, “I just wish I could be next to you” he says softly. “Hold on a sec”, Athena says. She gets up and softly pads to her bedroom door where she flips the lock.

“I have an idea, if you’re open to it?” She whispers softly to him. “What is it?” he is curious, “promise not to judge or laugh” she says quickly. “I would never my love”. “Have you ever had phone sex?” He nearly stops breathing at her suggestion. “Bobby, are you still there?” She asks worried. “Still here” he chokes out, “I haven’t, have you?” Athena shakes her head before remembering he can’t see her, “uh no” she says. “If I were to, it’d be with you” she says shyly. Bobby tosses his covers aside, “let’s try it” he says confidently. “Ok” she agrees.

“Tell me what you are wearing” he tells her lowly. Athena’s breath catches as she can already feel her body responding to him. “I’m wearing my brown silk slip” she breathes out. “Hmm” he whispers into the phone, are you wearing anything underneath?” “No” she breathes out and there is a hitch in her voice. “Mmm” “I’m not wearing anything” he tells her, “Bobby” she whispers out, “yes my love” “I would gently run my nails down your chest, to wrap my hand tightly around you” she whispers and Bobby lets his hands do what she is telling him “Athena” he moans out. “I would slowly peel off your slip to bask in your beauty” she slowly slips out of her nightgown. “Athena” “I’m listening” she moans. Bobby’s voice is doing things to her body that she wasn’t expecting. “I want you to reach up, take your breast in your hand and squeeze, while your fingers play with your nipple” Athena follows his instructions “Bobby” she moans out, “is your nipple erect for me?” “Yes” Athena feels herself arching as she is imagining his hands on her body.

“Are you pumping up and down your huge cock?” she asks him breathlessly, “yes” his voice comes out strained. “Athena, I want to be inside you, are you ready for me?” “Oh God yes” she moans back, “I’m entering you slowly, can you feel me?” Athena slowly slides her fingers inside her, “Bobby, oh God” she moans into the phone, “Yes Athena” he is squeezing his shaft steadily up and down, “you feel so fucking good, does that feel good” he grunts indicating he has picked up speed and Athena pumps her fingers faster in and out of her body. “Ahh, Ahh, Ahh” she is starting to lose control, as is he. “Babe, I’m going to come, are you” he is breathing hard as he feels the familiar tingling sensation of his release, “yes, yes, I want to come” she begs, “circle your clit” he demands and he hears her ragged breathing and he pictures her touching herself and sliding down his cock. “Bobby, I’m, I’m” “come for me” he demands and he hears her silently cursing as his voice drives her over the edge. Bobby pumps his shaft a couple more times while listening to her release and he feels himself explode. His cum spurts out of his tip and over his abs. His body twitches as he slowly comes down from his high.

Once his voice is steady he calls out to her, “Athena my love, are you still there?” “Yea,” she pants out. “I love you” he tells her, “I love you too” she responds, since she has had her release, he can hear the sleep in her voice. “Good night my love, I’ll see you tomorrow” “mmm, Good night, thanks for making me feel so good” she mumbles as she hangs up, rolls over and falls asleep. 

Bobby smiles, he loves the fact she was brave enough to ask him to do this and she felt safe enough that she is ready for sleep, like they usually do after their extra curricular activities. Although, he much prefers to have his way with her in person, there was something exhilarating about making her come undone with just his voice. He is looking forward to seeing her tomorrow. He cleans himself off before he settles down and closes his eyes to get a restful sleep.


	59. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bobby gets hurt on a call this triggers bad memories for Athena causing her to pull away. The 118 see how this affecting Bobby- what will happen to our favorite couple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @Ncis4ever for the prompt 
> 
> *Angst/hurt/comfort
> 
> **Set after people know they are dating but before they are engaged
> 
> ***Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

“Athena, did you hear me?” Hen’s voice is filled with concern at her friends silence on the phone. “Hmmm?” She says trying to pull herself out of the haze she found herself lost in suddenly, “Bobby’s been hurt, he’s in the hospital”. Athena nods before she remembers that she is on the phone. She clears her throat, “I’m on my way” she says.

Athena braces herself before she walks into his hospital room. Her eyes land on his and he looks so different like this, vulnerable- she thinks. His eyes crinkle as they find hers, “Athena” he breathes out as he reaches for her. She goes to him immediately, “Bobby are you ok?” She asks as she clutches his hand, “I am now” is his response as he kisses the back of her hand. “They say they want to observe me for a couple of hours before they release me” she nods.

As they wait Bobby fills her in on what happened. The team had responded to a house fire. It had seemed typical at first. They were able to clear the building but then the child had stated her dog was still inside and had run back. Bobby had followed and was able to get her out, but the ground had caved in him. Due to his old back injury they had wanted to make sure that he was not injured and still capable to do the job. Athena sat quietly listening, “hey-are you ok?” he asks while squeezing her hand. Athena nods mutely.

However inside she is a raging storm. When she walked into his room, no one had told her what she was going to find and for a few seconds she saw Emmett lying before her. When he had talked to her, it had broken the spell and she could see him but the aching loss stayed with her. Being next to him, she realized just how much she loved him, and just how much she had to lose if he weren’t able to make it home to her. Athena knew she was strong, but she wasn’t sure she was strong enough to take another loss like that. 

The drive back to his place was uncomfortable to say the least. Bobby didn’t know what he had done wrong but he felt like he was miles away from her. She walks him to his apartment, “you’re sure you are ok?” She asks him and he nods silently while watching her. Athena steps into his apartment and starts to prepare his medications for him. She is deep in thought as she is preparing to make sure he will be ok.

She takes a deep breath in before she turns around. “Bobby” and he is before her, “yes” he is eager to talk to her as he feels like the silence is killing him. “I’m so glad you’re ok” she breathes out and he smiles and starts to reach for her but she shifts away causing him to frown. She inches her way to his front door. “Athena, what is it?” he has never seen her like this and now he is extremely worried.

“I think we need some space” she breathes out. “Space?” he questions her and she nods. He searches her face but she has her mask on, “I just think that with everything going on, we need to center ourselves you know?” and now he is starting to feel frustrated, “no I don’t know” she lets her mask slip for just a second and his eyes widen, “Athena, are you-“ he pauses, “are you breaking up with me?”. She swallows as she finds her mouth suddenly dry, “no Bobby- I just need some space to figure things out” she tries to explain. “To figure what out, do you love me?” He asks and her eyes widen, “of course I love you” she says desperately because it’s true, “then I don’t get it- why would you need space” his anger has turned to fear, he can’t lose her, he just can’t he thinks. “Athena-“ and before she can outmaneuver him he is pulling her against him kissing her desperately, which she returns just as desperately as the tears start to fall from her eyes, “Athena please-“ she gently pushes him off of her, “I’m sorry- I’ll have Hen come and check on you” she whispers brokenly. And just like that she’s gone.

————————————————————————

Athena gets to her car and takes several deep breaths before she calls Elaine. “Hey Athena” Elaine answers quickly. “Hi Captain” Elaine furrows her brow and waits, “I need a couple of days” Elaine can hear the pain in her friends voice. She pulls up the schedule “looks like you have the weekend off, do you want to take today through Friday off that will give you about a week?”. She hears Athena breathe out sharply, “thanks Elaine”. “Athena is Bobby ok?” “Bobby is ok, this is for me” she barely gets out. “Ok, take care of yourself” Elaine responds before hanging up.

Athena quickly texts Hen- “Hey I need you to check in on Bobby ASAP”, is all she says. Hen is a good friend, and a good support for Bobby so she knows he is in good hands. She then calls Michael and arranges for the kids to go to his house while she figures herself out.

Athena parks in her garage and walks into her house. She feels exhausted. She closes all the shades in her home, unplugs her home phone, turns off her cell phone and crawls into bed. As she lays there memories of Emmett intermingle with memories of Bobby and she proceeds to cry her heart out until she falls asleep.

————————————————————————

Hen sees her phone chime, that’s weird she thinks. She tries to call Athena and her call is sent straight to voicemail, that’s even weirder. She feels like something in her gut is off and so she turns and heads straight to Bobby’s.

Hen knocks on his door and it is the fastest she has ever seen a door open and she sees his face fall. “Bobby? Are you ok?”’she asks, “sorry, I thought you may be Athena”. Bobby leaves the door open but he goes over to the couch and sits down, although collapses may be a better word to use.

“Athena texted and asked me to check on you”, and she sees him roll his eyes. “She wants space yet she still wants me to be okay, what the hell is that about” he mutters, more to himself then her.

“Bobby what happened?”. “I don’t know” he snaps at her. He looks at her startled expression, “I’m sorry, I just don’t know, she was there and I was kissing her, and then she was crying and then she was gone” the last part comes out barely a whisper. Hen knows how much her friend loves Bobby, more then anyone really, so she is struggling wrapping her brain around what Bobby is saying. “Did....did she break up with you?” Hen questions. A tear slides down Bobby’s face, the last time she saw him this broken was when she and Buck had broken into his apartment after his alcohol binge, no wonder Athena texted her. “I don’t know Hen-“ his voice cracks as he wipes his hand over his face, “she said she needed space, that she loves me but she needed space to figure things out” he chokes back another sob, “she was crying and she wouldn’t let me comfort her...space....what does that even mean?”

Hen is shaking her head because she has no words. She also finds it difficult to picture Athena crying, she has rarely seen her friend cry in all the years she has known her. Hen looks around the apartment and sees his medications from the Hospital ready for him and her gaze slides back to Bobby’s. “Why don’t you stay with Karen and I, just for tonight?” she suggests. Bobby wipes his tears away, “I appreciate it Hen, really I do, but I’ll be alright”. Hen looks at him, “Bobby- I’m not sure you should be alone right now”. Bobby takes a deep breath. “Look I know what I can handle and I can handle this. I’m actually on my way out to a meeting if you want to join me?”. Hen nods, “I’d like that”.

————————————————————————

Thursday and Friday was a hell of a shift and everyone was happy to be off for the weekend. This was a new side to Bobby that the team had never seen. He was deathly quiet, he wouldn’t joke with the team, he barely smiled. The family meals that the team usually enjoyed so much were awkward as the place Athena normally took sat empty but no one was willing to ask about it.

On calls when PD responded Bobby always looked up eagerly, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, and every time he was disappointed when it wasn’t. When end of shift happened everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Bobby came out to talk to them, “hey guys, I know the last couple days have been...well not great and that’s because of me. I’m sorry, I’m working through some things” he explains. “Does this have to do with Athena?” Buck asks earning a glare from the rest of his team. Bobby sighs and appears weighed down by the sadness that has been following him. “Yes, but it’s between her and I to sort out and I shouldn’t let it impact our team. I’m sorry.” They all nod understanding where he is coming from. “We’re all here for you Cap” Chim says and they all nod in agreement. “Go home, have a great weekend, see you on Monday” he says as he turns back to his office.

“Yo Hen are you going to talk some sense into your girl?” Buck asks looking expectantly at her. All eyes turn towards her. “Why does this fall on me?” She asks. “Because you’re her best friend” Eddie says. “Yea, I’m like her son, I can’t talk to her about this.” Buck says while Chim rolls his eyes. “Guys, I’ve gone to her house, she’s not there and she’s not taking any calls- what am I supposed to do- stalk her?” When they just stare at her she grumbles out a “fine”.

Hen finds herself entering the PD. “I’m looking for Sergeant Grant” she says and gets walked back to Athena’s desk. While she waits patiently Elaine walks by. “Hen” Elaine says surprised, “what are you doing here?” Hen smiles, “just hoping to catch Athena between calls” she responds. “Come into my office” Elaine says and Hen follows her. “Ah, Athena took a couple days off, can I help you?” She says as she turns to Hen. “Can you tell me why she is being such an idiot?” Hen snaps causing Elaine’s eyebrows to raise. “Sorry- it’s just Bobby got hurt, and then she and Bobby got in a fight of some sort, now he is miserable and no one can seem to get ahold of her and she’s not here and not at home” Hen rushes to explain.

Elaine nods as she is now starting to get a clearer picture, “I see, I’ll talk to her”. It’s Hen’s turn to be surprised. “What?” Elaine questions, “she’s my friend too”. Hen squints her eyes, “yea but you’re her Captain” she trails off, “aren’t you friends with your Captain?” Hen nods but she still seems unsure. “Look- if you can tell me where Athena is right now, you can talk to her”. Elaine snaps. “I don’t know” Hen says, “do you?”. Elaine knows exactly where her friend is. “Yes, and although you and Athena are close, I think I am distinctly the person she needs to talk to right now because I have a very unique perspective on the situation” Elaine explains softly. “Where is she?” Hen asks, “that’s not for me to share, but I promise you- I’ve got this”. Hen nods reluctantly before leaving, “just let her know she is loved, especially by Bobby” Hen says as her parting words.

————————————————————————

Once Elaine clocks out she gets in her car. She feels nervous as she and Athena weren’t close when Emmet died but she remembers what it was like to have to walk Athena into that gas station. The look on her face- it’s one part of the job she has always hated.

She knows that over the years Athena rarely even speaks Emmett’s name. The only one she seems to really acknowledge who Emmet was to her to is to Elaine and Rick, Emmett’s old partner. Elaine takes a deep breath in as she parks and starts to walk amongst the headstones. She hopes that her friend will let her be there for her, as Athena hates to appear weak, to anyone, especially friends and family.

It’s been awhile since Elaine’s been here but she still remembers exactly where his headstone lays. As she rounds the corner, her eyes fall on Athena, wrapped in a blanket and sitting in front of the headstone. Elaine approaches carefully and sits next to her. “Hey” she whispers quietly. It takes a while but Athena responds, “hey back”. Elaine can tell her friends been crying and right now she just needs a friend that will sit in her pain, so that is what she does.

Athena finally turns to her, “what are you doing here Elaine?” She asks softly. “I’m here for you” she says, Athena nods but her eyes show confusion. “You called after Bobby had been hurt asking for time off, and then Hen came into the PD today tell me that you two had gotten in a fight and no one could get ahold of you, I put two and two together, I’m pretty good at my job” she jokes and Athena cracks a smile and is silent for a moment before she speaks.

“When I walked into that hospital room, it was like I was walking into that gas station all over again, I couldn’t breathe for a second” Athena pauses as she collects herself. “I loved Emmett so much, and losing him changed me. I didn’t think I would ever feel that way again.” She explains. “Nothing against Michael, I did love him- it was just different”. Elaine nods, “you don’t have to justify your love to me” she encourages. “When Bobby and I started dating, I knew the risk but I didn’t know the risk” She emphasizes the second know. Elaine nods for her friend to continue, “Elaine, I love him so much, I don’t know if I’m strong enough to handle losing him. It would break me” a tear slides down her face which she quickly wipes away as she rest her face on her arms.

Elaine’s heart hurts for her friend. “That’s a risk anyone takes with love,” she says softly, “no one can guarantee another day” she glances over and sees that Athena is listening to her. “I think the question you need to ask yourself is how are you willing to lose Bobby”. Athena’s eyebrows bunch together, “what?”. “You said that you’re not strong enough to lose him and so you guys fought, you’ve been by yourself for three days and you’re broken. He’s alive, and you’re here and alone” Elaine says gently, “when you could be with him. You could be loving him, next to him, enjoying every moment that you have now. Do you want to lose him because you made the choice to give up one of the greatest loves of your life, or do you want to lose him knowing that you loved him with every fiber of your being up until his or your last day?” Elaine asks her.

Athena looks over at her friend slightly startled. “I never thought of it like that” she whispers. “What if he doesn’t-“ she starts but Elaine interrupts her, “Athena, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a man more stupid in love than he is with you. You need to just get over yourself. Stop getting in your way”. she says and Athena nods. “Where are you going?” Athena asks Elaine, “I wanted to give you a moment to say your goodbyes, then we can walk to our cars together”. Athena nods gratefully. As they get in their cars Athena stops for a moment, “Elaine-“ she says. When Elaine looks over at her friend Athena continues, “I know I don’t say it much, but thanks for being such a great friend”. Elaine nods as she sits in her car and watches as Athena pulls out.

————————————————————————

Athena takes a deep breath as she raps on Bobby’s door. Bobby opens it and is clearly surprised to see her on the other side. “Hi, can I come in?” She asks tentatively. Bobby looks at her, and although beautiful, she looks like a wreck. He nods as he moves to the side to let her in.

Part of him wants to pull her to him and tell her whatever it is that they will get through it together. However, she took that option from him when she walked away for her “space”. Athena feels weird, the only other time she has felt weird in his apartment was when he kicked her out. She shifted uncomfortably- “why are you here Athena?” Bobby asks her directly.

“I needed to see you-“ “oh so it’s about what you need?” he snaps as he is still hurt and angry. She hesitates but she pushes through, she holds on to how she feels about him. “No” she murmurs, “we are in a relationship-“ he raises his brows but lets her finish, “which means that it’s about what both of our needs are. I wasn’t fair to you earlier this week when I pushed you away and I was hoping that we could talk about it in order to move forward”. “To move forward with your space?” he asks. “To move forward together” she says still looking directly at him.

Bobby can see the swirling emotions in her eyes and he can see that she is way outside her comfort zone. “I’m sorry, continue please” he says and she is shaking her head, “you have nothing to apologize for, I hurt you, I hurt us, and I can never take that back no matter how badly I want to” her voice cracks but she persists, “I am so sorry Bobby, I am asking for a chance to explain myself, to see if you want to move forward with me”. His brows raise at what she is saying, “of course I want to move forward with you Athena, I love you”. “Well fuck” she says as she can’t hold back her sobs anymore. He is so willing to love her completely. If anyone would understand it would be him she thinks, “I don’t deserve you”. She keeps wiping her tears even though they are unending.

Bobby can’t stand to see her this upset. He is in front of her in an instant and he tentatively wraps his arms around her. He is nervous as last time she pushed him away, but this time her body melts into him and if possible, she starts crying even harder. “It’s okay,” he murmurs, “I got you”. He sweeps Athena into his arms and he lays them on the couch. He tucks her next to him firmly and he runs his hands up and down her back as well as her arms. He can hear her struggling to gain control but he feels her cling to him.

He feels her starting to calm down and she pulls away slightly. He resists at first until she explains, “I want to look at you while I explain, you deserve that” and he nods. “When I was in my 20’s I lost someone” she tells him. “He was a first responder and he was very important to me. It changed who I was and I had a difficult time getting through it” she explains. He notices she doesn’t say who or how they were connected but he realizes that’s not really the point so he lets it go as he listens to her.

“When I walked into that hospital room, no one had told me you were ok” her breath hitches, “I felt like I was 20 again and I didn’t know if I could handle losing you to the job.” She is shaking her head, “I love you so much, I’m not strong enough” she whispers. “I was wrong to push you away and not talk to you” she continues, “I’ve been miserable for the past three days and Elaine made me realize that I would rather spend the time we do have together then another moment apart”. She sighs heavily, “which brings me here. I am so sorry, I’m sorry I pushed you away, I’m sorry I hurt you- I’m sor-“ her words are cut short as Bobby has pulled her to him and is kissing her. Athena responds instantaneously, she wraps her arms around his neck and she presses herself to him. 

Although this feels amazing, she needs to hear from him, “Bobby- do you....ah” she moans as he nips her neck and she feels his hand slide down the back of her pants and panties to squeeze her ass. “I forgive you Athena,” he tells her as he continues to kiss the skin that is available to him. “Yes you did hurt me” he isn’t going to lie to her, “but you came back to talk to me, and I don’t think this is something you would do again” and she is shaking her head, “No I will never” she feels Bobby trying to slide his hand down the front of her pants, and he growls in frustration. She pulls back completely, “Bobby- this is serious”. 

“Athena,” he chuckles, as he unbuttons her pants now that he has access, “I can’t promise you I won’t get hurt on the job, just like you can’t promise the same to me” and she nods as she allows him to push her pants down, “but I can promise that I will fight like hell to return home to you, if you can promise the same?” Bobby temporarily stands to shed his pants and boxers. “I promise. And I promise I won’t run from you anymore” she says. “I forgive you” he says as he crawls over her, and she smiles at him. “Now, I’ve missed my girlfriend and I would love to make love to her, is that acceptable?”

She wraps her arms around him, “I’ve missed you too” she feels him enter her and she feels like she is home. A tear slips out, “are you ok?” he asks, she tightens her arms around him, “just happy to be home” she says as she thrusts into him causing him to groan.

Bobby is so glad that she is in his arms again and he has no plans of ever letting her go again. He is somewhat surprised at the ferocity of this thought, but instead of pondering it he thrusts hard and fast into her. She pulls her shirt off and unclasps her bra, leaving her bare to him. He bites her right above her left breast, right above her heart. She cries out slightly and he whispers, “you’re mine” as he watches goosebumps to break out over her body. Bobby interlaces their fingers and pulls her arms above her head as he looks into her eyes. Athena doesn’t look away, she knows that they are connecting to one another, they are promising their futures together and she would not look away even if her life depended on it. “Bobby” she moans, she feels the familiar ache building. It’s as if she has strings at her belly that someone suddenly gathers together and pulls up. “Fuck, Bobby” she is whimpering and she feels her chest light on fire, “baby please” “you are my future, You are my love, you are my everything” he pants into her ear as he gently nibbles on her lobe. He pulls back to watch her come undone, “oh Bobby- I LOVE YOU” she screams out as she feels her release hit, she clutches her legs around him and her hips come off the couch. Bobby watches her completely satisfied and then as she is trembling he releases inside her as she clutches him to her body. “I love you forever” he says as he collapses on her. She squeezes him, causing him to look at her, “I love all of you with all of me” and she kisses him gently.


	60. A Father’s Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has been neglecting spending time with the children. When Harry tells him about a father son get away, Michael declines, but has a lot of feelings when Bobby steps up instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @posvibonly for the prompt
> 
> *Not Canon
> 
> **Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Athena picked up Harry after school on Monday and he was grinning from ear to ear. “Well it looks like someone had a good day” she says with a smile. “Where’s May?””Bobby’s picking her up” she smiles. “Why?”. Athena grins, “I thought we could have a a mother-son date?” She asks him but he wrinkled his nose and she could feel a sadness creeping in. “Do you not want to?” Harry looks at her, “you mean like what you and Bobby do” causing Athena to chuckle, “no, this will be way more fun then that- I was thinking ice cream and then the park?” “Can I get a large ice cream?” Harry asks giving her puppy dog eyes. Athena chuckles, “this time, yes” “alright” Harry yells in victory.

Later as they are walking through the park Harry looks at his mother with curiosity, “Mom, why are we doing this?” He asks her. “I know that things have been really crazy lately and I haven’t had as much time to spend with you and May” Athena explains. “I just want you to know that you are always the most important thing in my life and I wanted to spend time with you, is that ok?” Harry nods thoughtfully, “yes- but mom?” He looks back at her, “you are out there saving people. I’m really proud that you’re my mom and I am really proud of what you do. I know you love us and I love you too” Athena feels her heart swell and her eyes mist. She pulls Harry in for a tight hug, “aww mom” he says but he squeezes her back.

After Athena lets him go Harry sneaks a peek at her. “I wish dad felt the same way” he says. Athena’s brow furrows, “what do you mean sweetie?” Harry shrugs his shoulders. “Harry a shrug is not an answer” she says. “We just don’t really see him all the often anymore” he says quietly. Athena sighs as she tries to remember the last time Harry had gotten to spend time with Michael and her mind draws a blank. “When’s the last time you talked to him on the phone?” She asks and Harry gives her a look akin to her own causing her to chuckle a bit. “I know a phone call isn’t the same thing but indulge me, when was the last time?” “Last week but it was only for a minute, he said he was too busy to be bothered”. Athena felt like someone just stabbed her in the heart, “he said what?” She asks sharply and Harry repeats what he said. “Baby, I am so sorry, that is not okay that he said that”. She sighs again, “is it okay if I talk to your father about this?” Harry nods, “it’s okay though mom” Although Athena vehemently disagrees with her son she still engages, “and why is that?” “Because I have Bobby, he always makes time for me to do father son things- like you make time for me” he beams at her and again she is fighting back tears. “It makes me so happy to hear you say that, Bobby loves you so much Harry, as do I”. “I know” he says with a big smile.

Bobby looks at Athena when she and Harry got home as she seems a bit tense. “Hey, how was everything?” He asks, “Mom says dates with me are more fun then with you, you gotta step up your game” Harry says as he goes to his room leaving Athena with her mouth hanging open. “Well good to know” he says as he approaches his wife with a twinkle in his eye, “to be fair that’s not quite how I worded it” she says while laughing lightly and leaning in to Bobby’s kiss. “How was your father-daughter date?” She asks when they break away as she follows him into the kitchen. “It was good, she mentioned missing Michael though” “Harry said the same thing, I really hadn’t realized how long it’s been since they had they opportunity to spend time with him. Harry said it was alright if I call him about it tonight”. Bobby realized why Athena looked tense, “do you want me there?” he says as he kisses her temple as he passes her to grab the towel next to her, “no, it’ll be fine” she smiles, “I’m going to call him now actually before dinner”. He nods in her direction, she lightly spanks him and murmurs, “you got a great ass” as she passes.

Athena goes into the room as she calls Michael and she is praying that he answers. “This is Michael”, “Hey Michael it’s me” she says. “Athena- hey, what’s up?” He sounds busy but Athena pushes through. “I just wanted to call and check on you, how are you doing?” She asks lightly. “We’re not married anymore, it’s not your job to check in on me” he tells her taking her by surprise. “I am very well aware of that-“ he cuts her off, “then why are you calling?” making her brow raise as she takes a deep breath, “the kids miss you Michael, I don’t know when the last time is that you saw them, and Harry told me that when you talked to him last week you told him you were too busy to be bothered” “I didn’t mean it like that Athena, I was just busy at the time.” He defends himself. “When can they come see you?” She sighs, it shouldn’t be a battle to get him to see their kids, they deserve better she thinks. “I’ll have to look at my calendar” he says, “well can you at least talk to them tonight?” She pleads, “they miss you, you’re their father” “fine, whatever, put them on the phone” she hates how he agrees but she will take what she can get, “I’ll put May on then Harry” she says, “fine” she rolls her eyes at how bored he sounds.

Athena knocks on May’s door, “it’s your dad” she indicates and May’s face lights up. “When you’re done give the phone to your brother” and she nods eagerly as she takes Athena’s phone. While her children are on the phone she goes to the kitchen to join her husband. Athena leans her hip against the counter and rubs her neck as Bobby switches the stovetop to warm and turns to her. “Once the kids are done with their call dinner will be ready” he states and she smiles, “thanks my love”. Bobby’s eyes narrow on his wife, he walks over and turns her back to him. His hands fall on her shoulders and he starts to lightly massage her shoulders and neck. “Ooo mmmm Bobby” she moans softly as she leans into him, “that feels amazing” she drawls out. “I vote this continues after dinner, in the bedroom” she murmurs, Bobby lightly kisses his way down her neck, “hmmm I think that can be arranged my love” he whispers back to her.

Suddenly they hear stomping down the stairs, “here’s your phone” Harry says sharply before he turns and practically runs back to his room before either of his parents can say anything. “I got this one” Bobby whispers before following his son back to his room. Bobby knocks lightly before he opens Harry’s door. “Hey bud, can you tell me what’s going on?” “I’m fine” Harry mumbles as he wipes at the tears on his face. “You know I almost believe you- except this is not the Harry that I know and love” Bobby says as he sits at the end of Harry’s bed. “If you tell me what’s going on, I may be able to help” he offers out. Harry eyes him, “At school today I was told they are doing a father son camping trip this weekend. If you have passing grades you get to go and it’s free. Dad and I used to go camping all the time” Harry sniffles, “I have really good grades you know, almost all A’s” “I know bud” Bobby says, in his heart he knows the direction this conversation is going to go, but he waits patiently for his stepson to tell him. “When I asked him to go with me he told me he didn’t have time. I tried to tell him how important it was to me and he said it was just a stupid trip and I needed to grow up” a few more tears trickle down Harry’s face, suddenly Harry is looking at Bobby, “why doesn’t he have time for me, does he not love me anymore?” and Bobby can’t take it anymore. He swiftly pulls Harry into a bear hug, “no, of course he loves you bud” he says fiercely “you are too much of an amazing kid for his dad not to love him. I don’t know why your dad can’t go with you this weekend, and I’m sorry as this is something I can’t fix for you.” 

Harry is hugging Bobby back fiercely. “For what it’s worth I love you and am so proud of you” Bobby says as he continues to hug his stepson. “Can I go with you?” Harry asks timidly, Bobby almost doesn’t hear him. “You want me to go with you to your father son camping trip?” his voice almost cracks. Harry lets him go, “I mean it’s fine if you can’t” Harry shrugs his shoulders. “Harry look at me” Bobby says sternly, causing Harry to raise his eyes, “there is nothing more that I’d rather do then go with you this weekend, I will make arrangements with work ok?” Harry’s face lights up, “really?!” “Absolutely” Bobby says seeing how excited Harry is, “oh my gosh, thanks dad!” Harry practically yells at him as he launches himself at Bobby to give him the tightest hug he can. Bobby chuckles, “no problem- now let’s clean up for supper” Harry nods eagerly as he runs to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Their family has dinner together and then the kids help clean up. 

————————————————————————

Soon it’s just Bobby and Athena in their room with the door locked. Bobby looks at his wife, “strip” he commands causing her eyebrows to raise, “what no foreplay” she teases making him chuckle, “you asked for a back rub tonight and I can’t do that with your clothes on” he tells her. “Hmm Hmm, I’m sure” she says still teasing as she disrobes, puts her clothes in the hamper and crawls on the bed. Bobby goes to the bathroom to get her favorite lavender infused lotion. Bobby straddles his wife as he starts to gently massage the lotion into her skin. “Bobby” she breathes out while also letting out little moans of pleasure here and there. She flinches as he reaches a particularly tight muscle, “sorry” he whispers while he carefully massages the knot away. 

“Why was Harry so upset?” She asks him, and he can feel the anger coursing through her body when he tells her what Michael did. “It’s relatively okay” he tells her, “how is that?” she asks and he explains how Harry had asked him to go instead. He’ll take the time off while one of his members covers as Captain. Athena is unusually quiet. “Babe?” he whispers and she wiggles beneath him, he shifts his weight and she is able to flip over and look at him, she has tears in her eyes. “Did I hurt you?” She shakes her head.

“Robert Nash, you never cease to amaze me” she says before leaning up to crash her mouth against his. Bobby loves the way she tastes as she deepens the kiss and he moans against her. She shifts her weight and he is suddenly beneath her. Athena quickly pulls his shirt over his head and then pulls his pants and boxers off his body. She smiles when his hardened cock springs free and stands at attention for her. “Athen—ahhh” Bobby groans as she has already enveloped him into her mouth. Slowly she bobs up and down while her tongue works magic on him. He feels her nails drag along his cock and balls and he jerks into her. “Ah Babe” he wasn’t expecting this, he wanted to give her pleasure, not the other way around. She releases him and kisses her way up his body, she licks his neck and then gently tugs on his ear, “you are the most amazing dad and husband anyone could ask for” she whispers to him.

Bobby quickly sits up, having her straddle him as he guides her down onto his engorged member. He grasps her hips as he helps her ride up and down him. Athena has one hand grasping his shoulder and the other braced against their headboard. She moans and bites her lip as Bobby slides one hand up her back. Bobby lowers his lips to her neck and chest as she has arched herself into him, and she releases a deep moan of pleasure. She shifts her body, slightly and he pulls her lips to his as their bodies move faster together. He can feel her release coming, “let go” he whispers and he hears her muted sounds of release as she clenched tightly around him. He can feel her juices surround him and he lets out his release. The thick cum spurts out of his tip and merge with her juices. Their mouths again clashing as they are both trying to make sure the children don’t hear them. 

————————————————————————  
A couple days later....

“Dishes are done and kitchen is clean” Bobby says with triumph. “Just finishing this room then done with the vacuuming” she smiles as he passes her and kisses her lightly. “What’s left?” he asks her, “lunch date?” She asks, “Agreed”, he spanks her lightly as he goes to put the towels in the laundry room. As Athena is wrapping up the cord for the vaccum they hear a knock on the door. “Babe, can you get that please?” she calls out, “no prob” as Bobby opens the front door, “Michael” he says mildly surprised, “ah, come in” he says as he moves sideways to let Michael pass. Athena looks up from what she is doing and her brow furrows, “Hey” she says somewhat perplexed.

Athena puts the vaccum away and then joins her husband and her ex in the living room. “You want something to drink?” she offers and Michael shakes his head. “I was hoping you two had a minute to talk?” “Sure” they say in unison as they head to the kitchen table.

“What’s going on Michael?” Athena asks. “It has come to my attention that Bobby is taking Harry to the father son camping trip that the school is hosting this weekend?” Athena and Bobby look at each other, “yes” Athena says. “I’m not okay with that” Michael says while ignoring Bobby. “Umm excuse you?” Athena asks. “I’m not okay with Bobby taking Harry” Michael repeats himself and Athena chortles, “why are you laughing I’m being serious” Michael says. “Well how do you expect me to respond” Athena asks, “you stroll into our home” She waves her hands around, “after not seeing the kids for how long? To tell us that Harry can’t go camping because you won’t allow it? You do realize how ridiculous that sounds, right?”

“It’s not ridiculous Athena! I’m his father” Michael raises his voice. “Then act like it” Athena raises her voice also as she stands up. She can feel the anger flowing through her body. “Do you have any intentions of taking Harry this weekend?” “I already said I can’t, I don’t have time. It’s a stupid trip” Michael also gets up. “Well then I don’t see what’s the problem is?” She says while looking at him incredulously. “Damnit Athena” Michael says as he slams his hand on the table causing her to jump, “hey, that’s enough” Bobby finally gets up while his hand is outstretched to Michael , but his body and other arm is curled behind him shielding his wife. “You don’t get to come into our house, make your demands, and yell at my wife”.

Michael takes a deep breath in, “I’m sorry” he says but he remains standing. “If you can’t go, what is the problem with Bobby taking Harry” Athena asks. “He’s not Harry’s father” Michael cuts out. Athena opens and closes her mouth a couple times as she is just floored. “What?” Bobby asks. Michael finally turns and addresses Bobby, “look, I know you married into the family, and you were willingly to have Athena despite her having two children. But they are NOT yours, they are hers and mine”. Athena finally finds her words, “they are just as much his children as they are mine” she spits out, “in fact, at this point, they are more his then yours”.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Michael snarls. “When’s the last time you have even seen them in person? When’s the last time you did something they wanted to do? Harry told you how important this was to him and yet you still blew him off” Athena explains. “Bobby is here, day in and day out. When he is at the fire station he always calls to say goodnight to the kids, he helps them with their homework, he grounds them when they do something wrong” she takes a breath in, “the kids go to him for advice, they love him as a father” she says. Yet she isn’t finished, “it doesn’t mean they love you any less or that they don’t see you as their dad, they just have the added bonus of having two dads” she ends softly.

Michael feels enraged, “two dads that’s ridiculous. I will not have it” he says harshly. Athena stands there looking at Michael disappointment and disgust swirling inside of her. Bobby turns towards her, “Athena” he says, “you know I would do anything for Harry and May” she nods as he continues, “I also don’t want to cause problems between the kids and Michael” he says softly making Athena’s eyes widen. “Finally someone is making sense” Michael breathes out, “Bobby gets it”.

“No” she says while looking at the two of them. “What do you mean no?” Michael’s brow furrows and Bobby looks shocked. “I mean no,” she snaps, “you are done hurting our children, you’re done deciding when you feel like you want to parent them, and you’re done telling Bobby who he is to them. Bobby will be taking Harry this weekend, I will give you the information of where they are going, who they will be with, and contact information for the teachers going, you already have Bobby’s number”. Michael’s eyes budlge at her directness but he realizes there is not much he can do about it, “Michael” she says as he starts to leave, “what?” He spits out as he turns around, “we need to create a parenting schedule to file with the Courts, I didn’t think we needed one originally but it seems like we do, I’ll file and pay for everything” “whatever” he mutters as he turns and storms out of the house.

Bobby looks at her, “Babe, you ok?” She nods as she fights back tears, “they just want to be apart of his life, to be loved by him. I don’t know why he makes it so hard” Bobby hugs her but then he feels her pull away, he looks down, “and you- don’t you ever let anyone talk you out of being a parent to your children. This isn’t about us as adults, it’s about what’s best for our children. And it’s best for them to know they have an amazing dad like you that they can rely on Bobby” he nods and leans down to kiss her, “you’re right, we’re family” he murmurs. “Damn straight” She nods as she squeezes him tighter.


	61. Untamed Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena eats an ice cream cone and it affects Bobby in unexpected ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Bobby realized he was staring but by God! Athena had caved and gotten a cone with their kids. He knows they are just having family day at the park but his mind is far away from G-rated. The kids had finished their cones quickly, but not his wife, no, she was trying to torture him he decided.

Bobby watched her delicate hand grasp the oval cone, how she would gently turn it to get more of her desires met. He watched her tongue dart out and slowly make its way around the ice cream ball. He wasn’t even sure if she realized how she would shut her eyes, tilt her head back and slightly moan when she felt that one of her licks was particularly satisfying.

When she waited too long between tastes and she would have to lick her way up the cone, Bobby shifted uncomfortably from his seated position. He was rock hard and now he had to figure out what he was going to do about it. He cursed his imagination as it wasn’t making things easy for him.

In his minds eye they were alone at the park. He could see him approaching her by the big orchard. He bite his inner cheek as he thought of her body pressed against the tree and him, he knows his wife, she would wrap her legs around him readily.

“Bobby aren’t you going to join us?” Harry calls out as the three of the are over by the swings. He smiles at his step son, “I just want to see the three people I love the most from here”, Athena throws him a brilliant smile. It’s partially true, but he most definitely isn’t going to tell his stepson that he has a raging hard on for his mother so he can’t leave the table.

This table, he is now envisioning his wife walking over to him, the sway of her hips with a sultry smile on her lips. He can picture her leaning over the table and biting her lip, “do you want to test how sturdy this table is while you come at me from behind?” She says as he slaps and squeezes her perfect ass.

Suddenly his daydreaming is being cut into, “Bobby are you ok, you seem a bit behind?” his wife is asking him. “Hmm” he says as he blinks several times, “are you ok?”. She pulls her lower lip into her mouth when she is worried and all he wants to do is tug on that lip himself.

“Yes” he mutters, “wait, no”. She looks worried, “well which one is it?” she gently rubs his shoulders. “Athena, I need you to stop” he says and she looks hurt. “It’s not you-“ he starts to say but then he pauses, “well actually it is, it’s totally you, but it’s not your fault.” She looks utterly confused, “look I’m sorry, but I need to go home, do you and the kids mind walking home- I need to take the car” he says to her perplexed face.

“Umm ok?” She hands him the keys, “do you want me to come-” His eyes go wide and before she can finish her sentence he gently puts his hand over her mouth, “more than anything, but I need to go home”. Bobby swiftly gets up and all but runs to their car as she is staring at him. Athena’s wheels are turning as she watches her husbands retreating form and her eyes go wide at their last words exchanged. She is shaking her head as she turns to go talk to her children.

“Hey guys, Bobby’s not feeling well he went home, I need to go check on him. Do you guys mind hanging out here until I know what’s wrong?” She asks her children. May smiles, “mom we’re having a good time and dad already has our things- why don’t you ask him to pick us up here?” She suggests. “That’s a wonderful idea- you sure you don’t mind?” “Sweet” Harry yells out as he takes off running. Athena quickly confirms with Michael before she heads home. She is going to make her husband pay for making her walk home she thinks.

She enters her home and quickly locks the front doors. She puts her bag down on the couch in the living room and peers around but she doesn’t see her husband. She smirks, she has a feeling she knows what’s going on and she quickly sheds her shirt and bra as she walks towards her bedroom door. Before opening the door she takes off her shorts and panties. She puts the clothes in the basket on the wash before she quietly opens their bedroom door.

Athena slips inside and closes the door. Bobby is currently sprawled naked on their bed with his eyes closed and his enormous cock grasped in his hand. “Oh Athena” he moans out as his hand moves up and down on his member, causing liquid to pool at her core. She bites her lip as she sashays over to him, “tell me where you want me love” she says lowly as she starts to crawl up on the bed from his feet, Bobby’s eyes spring open and find hers, “Athena” he moans as he watches her slink up his body.

“Tell me babe” she murmurs as she drags her nails up his body causing him to whimper and her to smirk. She straddles him but hovers over him, “what part of my body turned you on so much you had to rush home to take care of it?” As she is asking him the question her hands roam her body, “was it my hips?” She squeezes herself, one hand grasps her breast while the other dips to her core, “was it here or here?” She asks. Bobby sits up, “it was your mouth and ass” he tells her unashamedly. 

“Ah, and which one do you want first” She asks as she arches a brow, “what?” He whispers. She leans into him, “my mouth or my ass” which one do you want first?” She repeats, “your mouth” he growls as he snakes a hand to the back of her head to plunder her mouth. He suckles on her lips before he is gently tugging on them, just like he imagined, causing her to let out a throaty moan. She had meant to tease him, to have him coming undone but Bobby could pull her under faster than anyone has ever done.

Bobby quickly flips positions with his wife causing her to arch into him. He pulls away slightly causing her to open her eyes. She sees how badly he wants her and it takes her breath away, “Bob-” and before she can say his name he slams into her causing her whole body to jerk upwards. She slams one hand against their backboard to create the leverage they need, he whispers to her, “talk dirty to me”. “I love your huge cock inside me” she gasps, trying to give him what he is asking for, “Ah Bobby”, “how does it make you feel”. He continues to slam into her unrelenting, “you make me want to come all over you, all over your huge dick” “Do you want me to slam into you again” he asks, “yes” She whimpers “well too bad” he says causing her eyes to fly open as he pulls out, “Robert” she exclaims, but he is pulling her up and turning her around. 

“I love your ass” he is squeezing her cheeks, alternating between them. He leaves sloppy wet kisses across each cheek before he slaps them, leaving them slightly stinging and her moaning. He gently leans her forward before he is plunging back inside of her. He sets the pace as he grips her hips and she can feel her cheeks pound against his flesh. He continues to rub and slap her cheeks randomly, she can barely catch her breath. Suddenly, she feels him spread her cheeks and then place a wet finger gently against her hole and he slowly rubs over and across the expanse of tight skin. 

All the sensations combined push her over the edge and a slew of curse words erupt from her mouth as she collapses on the bed while her ass still rocks into him. “YES ATHENA, FUCK ME” he screams as he feels her clenching around him. As she is completely spent, he slowly pulls out of his wife, and gently kisses her cheeks again. He drags her up against his body and he smiles as she snuggles as close as she can against his side. 

“I don’t know what caused this but I am grateful” she murmurs against his skin. He chuckles, “perhaps you need to eat ice cream more” he replies with a smile.


	62. Swimming Pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Athena looks over and Bobby is sound asleep. She doesn’t want to wake him but she feels restless. She quietly slips out of bed and peeks outside to their private pool and she smiles. She looks at the bag he packed her. She picks up the under garments, all sheer, lace, frilly- sexy items, and she chuckles to herself. Of course he hadn’t thought to pack her a swim suit. She peeks outside again, the fences between the places seem high enough, she shrugs as she decides to risk it.

She quickly strips and wraps a towel around her, then quietly grabs her phone and slips outside just as quietly. The night air feels refreshing and she dips her toe in the water, before a huge smile breaks across her face, thank God for heated pools, she thinks. She adjusts her volume on her phone before she picks a calming playlist and waits until she hears the light music rolling out of her phone. Athena quickly steps into the pool and closes her eyes as she feels the warm water encase her body. This is just perfect she thinks, the moon is high and casting just enough light that she can see the pool length in front of her and the hotel is quite around them. She doesn’t know how he always seems to know exactly what they need. Athena pushes her body off the side wall to start her laps. Her strong arms carry her steadily through the water as she freestyles through the pool. 

Bobby rolls over and throws his arm across the bed to bring Athena closer to him. When his arm finds just sheets, he raises his head and opens his eyes squinting, “Athena?” he whispers but there is no response. He blinks the sleep from his eyes and stretches his body out. He sees her suitcase open but still his wife is no where to be found. He slowly gets out of bed and enters the bathroom where he sees her night clothes on the floor. He suddenly hears splashing and his brows furrow- she couldn’t possibly be? Could she? He thinks. He heads in the direction of pool and slowly opens the door, sure enough there she is steadily making her way through the water. “Athena?” He says quietly to not startle her, causing her to pause her swimming. She looks up, “hi” she whispers as she smiles at him, “why are you awake?”

“You weren’t next to me and I couldn’t sleep” he explains. “Sorry” she says apologetically, “you should come in, the water feels great” she says as she splashes him playfully. He chuckles looking down at his boxers, “I can’t, I didn’t bring a suit” he says. She tilts her head, “pity” she says as she is smirking at him, “that didn’t stop me”. “Yea I wish-“ he stops as he processes everything she just said, “wait what?” he asks her. “You heard me Captain” she jokes. Bobby looks at her, he really looks at her now, and though most of her is submerged he can make out the outline of her bare body through the moonlight causing him to groan. 

Bobby slips out of his boxers and walks down the stairs of the pool. He leans against the side of the pool as he watches Athena swim up to him. “Hello wife” he tells her with a gentle smile, he can feel her legs on either side of him as she leans forward, “hello husband” she says as she drops a quick kiss on his lips. Bobby goes to reach for her but before he knows it she is pushing off the wall and back stroking away from him. Bobby watches as the water laps against her sides and the droplets fall on her pert nipples. His fingers barely ghost along her legs before she is gone. “Athena” Bobby growls out, as she is nearly on the other side of the pool. He swiftly swims after her, “yes?” She questions innocently. He can still see the moonlight kissing her body and he feels his cock harden significantly thinking about him being the one to kiss his wife’s body.

They’ve made love in the shower, he thinks about the water cascading down their bodies. He has even made her come to completion using just his fingers in a lake, but he has never had the opportunity to take her fully in a body of water quite like this and he bites his lip in anticipation. Athena has her arms stretched out along the back of the pool and her feet slowly paddle the water.

As Bobby gets near her she pushes off the wall again. This time she splashes him as she moves past him. “Athena, what the hell?” He sputters. “Is there a problem?” She says with a grin. “When you asked me to join you, I thought you wanted to be together” “Do you want to swim with me?” She asks with an eye brow raised. “Yes” he says darkly. “Well then come catch me” she says with a twinkle in her eye.

He is amazed how quick she is as she is back in the deep end. Bobby growls as he pretends to go right causing her to take off to the left. He takes her by surprise as he encircles her waist and pushes her gently against the wall. “Ah you caught me” she says with a giggle. “I will always catch you” he growls and he sees her eyes darken significantly.

He loves that they are practically weightless as he pulls her legs around him. “Bobby” she whispers lowly. Athena wraps her arms around his neck, and she enjoys the feeling of his hands skimming up and down her body. “How do you always do it?” She asks. “Do what?” he asks. “Know exactly what we need” he is gently peppering kisses along her neck as she lets her head fall back.

“You work so hard for everyone else, you deserve someone who will work hard for you” he smiles, “and being with you isn’t even work, it pleasure” he whispers as he enters her “Ah God Bobby” she cries out. 

Bobby slowly pumps in and out of his wife. “Bo- Ah fuck” her back slides up against the pool wall causing her breast to move above the water. Bobby grins as he dips his head to her chest, he suckles on one and then the other as he feel her tremble around him.

Athena is clawing at her husbands back as he has her firmly pinned and he is causing her to lose her mind. Bobby feels Athena bite down on his shoulder as he scrapes his teeth down her neck and suckles at her throat, he knows she is ready to burst. “It’s okay,” he coaxes her, “I’ve got you”. “Neighbors, mmm, gotta...oh god....quiet” She pants.

Bobby grins, “come against my mouth” he whispers in her ear, before he devours her mouth. Athena runs one of her hands through the hair on the back of his head as she shoves her tongue in his mouth and finds her release. He feels himself shooting into her and hears her satisfied sigh. 

He slowly pulls out of her but she doesn’t let him go causing him to smile. “I will never get tired of this” she murmurs against him. “Of what?”. “You, me, us- I love you Robert Nash”. she says as she kisses him, “Mmmm and I love you Athena Nash” he chuckles. “Can we go back to bed?” he asks her and she furrows her brow, “why?” she asks with a slight pout, “because I want to see how loud I can make you scream” he says while pushing off the wall with her in his arms causing her to laugh.


	63. The Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby finds Athena napping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Bobby gets home from running errands and he sees Athena on the couch. She was napping and the light blanket that had been over her now lay on the floor. The sun hit her just right- she looks like an angel with the light aglow around her. It shouldn’t be a surprise to him after all this time, but he is still feels it when she takes his breath away.

Bobby gently and quietly picks up the blanket, his intent to drape it back over her but her eyes flutter open. “Hi there my love” she says quietly as she blinks the sleep from her eyes. “Sorry” he whispers back, “didn’t mean to wake you”. Athena reaches out and cups her hand on his face. Bobby leans into her touch and then he turns and kisses her hand gently. “Here’s your blanket” he murmurs- “I’ll be quiet so you can nap”.

Athena stretches out along the couch causing her shirt to ride up, she notices her husbands eyes on the hem of her shirt and the ever expanse of skin she is showing. “Mmmm I have something else in mind then sleeping” she says quietly. Bobby’s eyes snap back to hers and he sees her desire lurking in them. He lets out a chuckle as he leans forward and starts to kiss her abs. He darts out his tongue and trails it around her belly button. “Bobby” Athena sighs as she turns onto her back. Bobby quickly scrambles to straddle his wife. Bobby grinds his manhood against her causing her to arch her back. “Bobby” she moans, he takes the opportunity to swiftly free her of her shirt. While her arms are above her head he dips his head down to her chest and Athena clutches the armrest of the couch. “That feel so good” Athena moans as she is pushing her body against his. Her skin is on fire feeling his clothes against her bare skin. Bobby quickly releases Athena of her bra, “babe you are a goddess” he whispers against her skin. He then drags one of his rough hands up her side, over her rib cage until he is squeezing her bare breast in his palm and tweaking her pert nipple while he sucks and licks her other.

“Fuck Bobby” Athena says as she brings her hand to his face and drags him to hers. Athena assaults his mouth with her tongue. As she drags her hands down his chest- her intention to make him as bare as she is- he stops her movements. “Bobby, I want, no I need you, please my love”. “And you will have me, in due time my life, my love”. He says as he peppers her neck and shoulder with kisses and light nibbles, she groans and grinds herself against him. Bobby repays her eagerness with a rougher bite to her shoulder causing her to gasp “Robert” he then soothes the bite with his tongue.

Bobby slides down her body and gently pulls her leggings and her underwear off her body. He brings his hands firmly up her legs and slowly parts them. Bobby smiles seeing how ready she is for him, and he lightly peppers the inside of her thighs with wet kisses. He loves watching her squirm with her desire for him. “Do you want me?” he whispers, “always” she breathes out. “Ah my love” he moans as he lightly blows on her most sensitive of areas “Bobby” she’s begging him, which she doesn’t do that often and so he can’t resist her anymore. He slowly parts her folds and licks her just as slowly. He nuzzles her clit with his nose causing her to jerk her body. He loves the sounds of pleasure that are falling from her lips. His feels his cock twitch as he has plans to make her scream. He quickly inserts his tongue in her and starts to pump in and out of her. He can feel her quaking, as she’s in the edge he pulls out his hardened member and slams into her. “FUCK” she cries out. He is now above her and she pulls his torso against her. She gazes intensely into his eyes, every movement drives her wild as his rough clothes drag against her bare skin. “Babe, babe” she is moaning. “I’m right her my love, let go” he says. “Ahhh” she screams as she falls back onto the couch, her body convulsing and still Bobby doesn’t let up until he feels himself pour into her. As he does he collapses on top of her and she bites down on his shoulder causing him to groan. “That’s going to leave a mark” he groans and she giggles beneath him “you deserve it” she says. “Why- for making you scream in pleasure?” He jokes, she laughs- “no- for teasing me for so long, however, you can make me scream whenever you’d like” she kisses him deeply.


	64. In the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby walks in on Athena just being herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

It’s 9 AM as Bobby walks through his front door after getting off a 48 hour shift. He feels exhausted and he is grateful that the kids are already at school.

He takes a deep breath in as he closes the door behind him. Athena made breakfast for the kids this morning- he can still smell the sweetness of the syrup mixed with the saltiness of the sausages. He hears his stomach growl and he hopes there are left overs. He rushes through the paperwork this morning so he hadn’t eaten.

He smiles as he hears her music playing throughout the house. He knows she has today off but he has no idea what’s on her agenda. He sheds his coat and takes his things to their room. He debates hoping in the shower but decides he wants to eat first. He is surprised that his wife is not in here. He quickly changes into more comfortable clothes before heading back out to the kitchen. 

As he hits the living room he freezes as his eyes land on his wife. It appears she is currently mopping their floors but he is more interested in her outfit choice. She is wearing an oversized button up shirt of his that falls just a bit shorter than mid thigh. She has only a single button buttoned right beneath her chest and the panties she has on leaves very little to the imagination, he pretty sure she wore those last night.

Not only that but she is caught up in the music that she is listening to that she dancing around their kitchen without a care in the world. He watches as she shimmy’s and booty shakes to whatever song is playing and suddenly breakfast is the last thing on his mind.

He slowly walks over to her and pulls her into his strong embrace, catching her off guard. She lets out a laugh, “honey, your home” she turns around in his arms and lightly kisses him. “How was your shift?” He ignores her question entirely, “what are you doing?” he asks her instead as he is trying to gain control of his body.

“Oh, I made the kids breakfast and then they carpooled. I felt tired so I went back to bed. I woke up and was thirsty but it was cold and I couldn’t find my robe and I saw your shirt there so I figured that would do” she says, completely unaware of how she is affecting him currently. “But then I got in here and saw how dirty the floors were and a cleaning mood hit me, so I turned on my jams and here we are” she chuckles.

“Athena,” he murmurs as he walks her backwards towards their kitchen counter. “We really need to get shades on these windows” he points to the glass behind them and she furrows her brow. “But there is nothing back there-“ he silences her with a passionate kiss. “That may be, but what if someone were to see my sexy wife dancing in practically nothing but her underwear in the kitchen, where would we be? Hmm” he whispers as he trails kisses along her collar bone. “I would imagine, right here, pressed between my husband and my kitchen counter” She gasps out.

Bobby slides Athena’s underwear down and feels as she shifts in order to slide them completely off. “Mmm, you smell smoky” she murmurs. “Does that bother you?” He asks as he slips his hand up her body. He can feel the shakiness of her breath as his palm slides across her body. “Umm” is the response he gets as his hand is at her core. Her hand is gently on his wrist as he parts her folds and slides through her sticky wet mess, “yes” she breathes out as she arches into him. “Well alright then” he says with a smirk, knowing that’s not what she meant, he pulls away from her and turns towards their room.

“Wai- what?” She opens her eyes to her husband’s retreating back. He is stripping out of his clothes as he heads towards the shower. She follows with a frustrated growl. “Robert Nash” she says to his naked form as he turns on the shower. “Problem?” he asks her. “Yes there’s a problem. I was minding my own business when you get me all hot and bothered and then you just leave? What the hell is that?” He looks over to her and it takes all that he has not to chuckle.

She is flushed from the beginning of their activity and now she has her arms crossed making her breast more prominent with a pout on her beautiful mouth. “I asked if my smoky smell bothered you, you said yes, is there a problem?” He loves when she is sexually frustrated because it makes it easy to toy with her, “no-“ she tries to explain, “glad there not a problem” he walks over to her, drops a light kiss to her lips and lightly drags his fingers across the hem of his shirt and her booty.

As he starts to pull away her eyes widen, “yes there’s a fucking problem” she nearly shouts. “what’s the problem?” he asks her lightly as her eyes narrow on him. Oh he wants to play, she thinks, she’ll play, “there’s no fucking” she dips her voice as she bites her lip then lets out a sigh. “It’s alright-“ She fiddles with the one button keeping her shirt together until she decides to undo it, “you take a shower, I’ll take care of myself” she lets out a moan as she cups herself and dips her finger into her hot mess.

Bobby’s eyes go wide as he watches Athena start to pleasure herself. Before she knows it she is being dragged up against his body again as his mouth devours her. As she is moaning he pulls her into the bathroom, spins her and presses her body again the glass of the shower.

Bobby licks Athena’s fingers before gently sliding her shirt off her body. Athena can feel her nipples harden against the glass as Bobby kisses his way down her back. She parts her legs for him and pushes her butt out. “Bobby please” she whisper moans. Bobby lightly nips at her cheeks before he is pressing his face into her to lick her thoroughly. “Ah fuck” she moans, suddenly he is pressing his body against her and his fingers dance along her sex. She pushes back giving her enough room to spin around and she drags him down to her. He chuckles at her ferocity until she grinds herself against him.

“I need you” she whispers. She doesn’t feel like she can stand it anymore. Bobby opens the shower door, and pulls her inside while their tongues duel one another. Now they can feel the hot water hit their bodies adding another sensation to push them to the edge. She stands on her tip toes and bites his ear, “fuck me until my legs give out” she moans lowly as she drags his cock against her wet folds. She expects him to ravage her with his cock, instead he thrust three fingers inside her roughly. “Ahh Bobby” while thrusting in her he proceeds to kiss and suck the skin on her body. Occasionally giving her a gently nip. He can feel her legs shaking as he bites his lower lip, “oooh babe, please, Ah...that feels- oh fuck” he hits a particularly sensitive spot.

Athena doesn’t think her legs can hold her anymore, which is what she asked him for. Suddenly she finds him picking her up and sheathing himself inside her. “Ahhh” she screams out. Athena grasps the top of the shower to hold herself up as she can’t think clearly with the sensations that he is causing in her. “BABE” she cries out and Bobby starts to pump in and out of her. She concentrates on contracting around him, “Athena,” “God your pussy is so tight for me” he groans as he starts to increase his speed, “do you like how my huge cock fits inside your tight pussy” he growls. “Fuck yea babe” she can barely say. Bobby presses against her clit and she opens her mouth but no sound comes out. Instead she tightens her thighs around him and she bites down on his shoulder. She is spasming her release around his cock and the pain from his shoulder has him shooting out his juices inside of her. As they get their breath back he slides out of her and she slides to the floor. “Go on without me” she teases. He scoops her up, “no woman left behind” he jokes as he turns off the shower, pulls back the covers and deposits her back in bed before swiftly joining her. “Bobby we have to-“ “stay in bed all day making sweet love? I agree” he says before swiftly claiming her mouth as her laughs slowly turn into moans.


	65. Star Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Bobby and Athena liked each other from the moment they first meet but both were too scared to do anything about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There was a prompt floating around about this (so I think there are multiple versions of this), I also got some input about what people would like to see before I wrote this; you know who you all are and thank you- hope you enjoy
> 
> **predating/dating in secret  
> Quotes from the show not my own
> 
> ***Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Athena takes a deep breath, it’s almost her end of shift but she really doesn’t want to go home. Lately she feels like she is suffocating when there. She and Michael were fighting more and more. What was worse then the fights though was the silence. There were times he would just take his ring off and be gone without explanation. She sighs, what is she doing wrong? She doesn’t think she’s changed that much over the years. Still, he is going to some other woman to get his needs met. Yet she stays the ever dutiful wife. At least she has the kids, they are two things that she will never regret. It must be her lucky night, she hears her CAD go off, stabbing, this will definitely take her past end of watch, Michael should be asleep by the time she gets home, assuming he’s not warming someone else’s bed.

“Dispatch show 727-L-30 responding to the stab.” “727-L-30, shift change is 5” Athena rolls her eyes, “copy, and crime doesn’t stop, en route” “727-L-30 en route, 2330” Athena shakes her head slightly, she knows it’s a newbie at the helm, but she knows her job.

“LAPD I’m Sergeant Grant, got a call about a stabbing, unknown assailant” Athena says as she sees a new man under the Captain helmet. Her eyes sweep him over and she feels a tug of attraction towards this tall man with a twinkle in his eye. She frowns at her body’s betrayal- she is still married, even if it’s currently imploding, she made a vow and she will not be made a fool.

Bobby looks over the gorgeous woman who just walked onto the call, maybe LA is the place for him after all he thinks while looking at her. He feels surprising disappointment as he notices the plain band on her left hand. Well, maybe this could be the start of a new friendship he thinks; “Well actually his name is Maurice. Don’t worry he’s been disarmed. Go easy on him Sergeant he’s had a rough day”. 

Athena was too distracted by him approaching her. Good heavens, he’s tall she thinks as she is forced to look up at him. He has a twinkle in his eye as he deposits the rooster into her arms. “Wha...oh no...” but he has already swept by her, his job done and leaving other people to pick up the pieces, your everyday Clark Kent. So much for not being made a fool she thinks. She quickly calls animal control and they are able to take the call from there.

As she gets home she sees that Michael is not there. This shouldn’t surprise her but it makes her hurt more then she cares to admit. She takes off the uniform and for the first time , in a long time of her career she is not able to compartmentalize her job. Her mind wanders to the new Captain of the 118 and she wonders if he is going to stick around.

————————————————————————

Athena stands in line waiting to order her morning coffee. She feels off today, probably because Michael just came out to her. Not only that but he had the audacity to blame her, to tell her that she knew on some level. Did she though? She had told him that he was right which she also hated. Why had she done that? Was he right- had a part of her known? She is so lost in her thoughts she doesn’t realize the line has moved. She suddenly feels a tap on her shoulder, “excuse me sergeant”. She’s in plain clothes, who- as her head swivels she finds familiar coffee eyes staring at her soul. 

“Bobby- no” she shakes her head, “Robert Nash- 118?” He smiles softly at her, “Bobby is fine” he says and then he nods in the direction of the line “ah sorry”. She steps forward. Bobby stays behind her and Athena feels uncomfortable. It’s not necessarily because he is standing so close to her but rather the tingling sensation that is in the pit of her stomach. “How did you know it was me?” she asks as they step forward. “I highly doubt anyone forgets you” he says before he can think. Athena gives him a weird look but doesn’t comment on the cute shade of pink he is turning. He clears his throat, “no hard feelings about Maurice?” he says with a slight chuckle. He sees the corner of her mouth turn up, “not today- but don’t think I’ll forget what you did” she teases slightly and she enjoys watching his eyes light up. What the hell is she doing she thinks.

“What are you ordering?” She asks, “coffee” and she chuckles. “Hi can I get two large black coffees, a blueberry muffin and-“ she pauses, “do you want anything to eat?” “I was going to get a muffin” he says as she turns around, “make that 2 muffins”. It’s taking Bobby a second to catch up, but by the time his brain is working again, she has gently tugged him to the side. “Sergeant-“ “my friends call me Athena” she says lightly. “So we’re friends now?” She turns and looks at him with the most genuine eyes, “I’d like that”. Son of a bitch- Bobby thinks. How unfair is this- a goddess stands before him that does all kind of wild things to his heart, body and mind and she’s taken. Her husband better treat her like a fucking Queen, he thinks but he says, “if we’re friends can I have your number? I like to call my friends”. Causing her to smirk, “why Captain, are you getting fresh with me?” before she snatches his phone and inputs her number. “Don’t you want mine?” He frowns, “when you feel like it, text me, and I’ll have it.” he does just that and watches as she feels her phone vibrate, she pulls it out and smiles at his response “always” is what he responded causing her to smirk and save his number in her phone.

————————————————————————

Athena sits in her home. It’s quite now, so much more quiet then she was expecting with Michael having moved out. She doesn’t really know what to do with herself and she finds her mind wandering to a tall, muscular firefighter with the warmest eyes she has ever seen. Internally she yells at herself, it’s too soon, she would be a joke. Yet her mind wanders to his big calloused hands against her soft skin, and the way that he says her name, almost reverently, like if he says it to harshly she will disappear. Her eyes snap open as she feels the wetness pool between her legs. This is wildly inappropriate she thinks, but she finds herself pulling out her phone and calling him. “Are you free for coffee?” and he agrees.

Athena loves her time with him. She loves how they talk as equals and he never seems to judge her. He knows about the stress of the job and he provides her the support she needs. Athena knows she’s feeling some sort of way about him but she is too scared to define it for herself or ask him about it. She also feels like she needs to focus on her family. She just broke them, is it really fair for her to bring in this wild card. As she looks at him over her coffee mug she thinks about what a delectable wild card he is. She watches as he drinks his coffee and eats his muffin, it’s like he gives these tasks his full attention and she finds her mind wandering to his lips against hers. He darts his tongue out to catch a crumb and she finds herself rubbing her legs together thinking of that tongue against her body.

“I’m sorry to hear about your divorce” he tells her taking her off guard. “Ah, yes, thank you” she says awkwardly. She wonders if he really is sorry or if it’s just something that people say and then she frowns thinking about how her body is reacting so readily to him, to the sound of his voice and she appears embarrassed.

Bobby is watching her carefully. She is finally free, the only woman he has wanted since moving to LA. He loves when they get together, how she shares her thoughts with him, they way she laughs, God, even the way she smells. She is so fiercely loyal but there is a softness to her too. It’s not a side she lets a lot of people see but for some reason she lets him in. Bobby could get lost in her forever he thinks, and then he kicks himself. She has only ever appeared friendly in his direction, it’s not his place to uproot the friendship that they have built. Oh but how he wants to feel her soft body, pliant under him, how he wants to hear his name tear from her lips with the pleasure he causes her.

“Bobby?” she asks. She can see something in his eyes change and he seems to have zoned out. She feels her mouth go dry as she could swear it’s desire dancing in his eyes. “Christine asked me out and I said yes” he blurts out as he is embarrassed that she caught him fantasizing about her. “Oh” she appears taken aback. Inside Athena feels like her heart just shattered into a million pieces but outside she steadies her breath, “when’s the date?” She asks. “Um tomorrow night” he tells her and he squints. “Athena, are you ok?” he asks, “yea, fine, great” She says a little too loudly. She clears her throat as she is uncomfortable, she doesn’t like thinking about Bobby with another woman, she doesn’t like thinking of him with anyone but herself but she also knows how unfair that is. She had her chance and she blew it. “You should wear your blue shirt” she finds herself saying, “it brings out the kindness in your eyes”. “Ah, right, ok” he looks at her and feels like she is suddenly a million miles away from him. “Thanks” he whispers softly and she just nods, “you know I need to go” she says suddenly as she gets up. “Oh okay, bye” he barely gets out before she is gone. What the fuck just happened he thinks to himself.

————————————————————————

It’s been two weeks since he told her about Christine and their coffee dates have become practically non existent. He misses her and he doesn’t understand why she is blowing him off. She rarely talks to him outside of work and even when they do have calls together she can barely look him in the eye. Bobby has definitely been more cranky lately something his team has picked up. 

“How are things with Christine Cap?” Chimney asks and instantly regrets as Bobby’s mouth forms a thin line. “She doesn’t get the job, she knew when she asked me out but we just bicker about my hours” he says honestly. “Well maybe she’s not the one for you then” Hen says and the only thing Bobby can see when thinking about the one for him is Athena Grant. But she doesn’t want him, this thought causes him to grind his teeth, “yo cap, be careful- women can be crazy” is Buck’s sage advice making Bobby roll his eyes.

At dinner with Christine his mind wanders to Athena. He wonders what she is doing and who she is with. He wants to know what her thoughts were about their call that day. “Bobby, you’re not listening to me” Christine sighs. Bobby’s eyes snap back to hers. “Christine I’m sorry” he says. “You are so great, and I don’t think this is going to work out. With my job I’m not as available as you deserve” Christine smiles sadly. “I think you’re right, I wish you the best Robert Nash” she says as she presses a light kiss to his lips. The kiss does nothing for him but he pretends, to not hurt her. “Thanks for understanding and same to you”. He pays the bill quickly before he heads home. 

He falls asleep with thoughts of Athena on his mind and she invaded his dreams, her luscious lips, her contagious laughter, her perfect booty. He groans as he has to go into work the next day as he doesn’t feel well rested and he just feels on edge. “I’ll be in my office if anyone needs me” he snaps at his team causing their eyes to go wide.

————————————————————————

“Sergeant Grant, a moment” her Captain calls out. Athena nods as she heads into Elaine’s office. “Everything ok?” Elaine asks her, “why wouldn’t it be Captain?” She asks confused. “You’ve just been working a lot of hours since the changes in your life, wanted to check on you”. Athena has been pouring herself into her work, it’s been a good distraction instead of thinking of Bobby making out with someone that is not her, she feels instant irritation flood her body. “Everything is fine Cap, may I go?”. Elaine nods, “Good to hear, you’re reports look superb I just need you to clarify this report with Captain Nash of the 118, and get his signature”. Athena freezes for a second as she really hasn’t talked to him since he told her he was going to be dating someone that wasn’t her. “Is there a problem Sergeant?” Athena quickly shakes her head, “no, no problem Cap” she says as she grabs the report and leaves.

Athena drives to the 118 and is thankful that the crew is there. “Hey y’all” she calls out. “Thena, how’s it going, haven’t seen you in a while” she smiles at her friend, “yea works been crazy” she provides an explanation and Hen nods. “That’s actually why I’m here, I need to talk to Bobby” Hen’s eyes go wide, “Cap’s been in a mood” Chim jumps in, “I’d be careful” he says. Buck chuckles, “come on Cap versus Athena, Athena would win hands down- he’s in his office”. Athena chuckles at them and thanks them before heading that way.

Athena makes it to his office and knocks, “what” he snaps out causing her to raise her brows, “is now a bad time?” She cracks the door open, his head snaps to hers, “no come in” he breathes out. She frowns as she takes in his appearance, she has never seen him quite like this. She closes and locks the door behind her as she is worried about her friend and she doesn’t want people walking in on a private conversation.

“Are you ok?” She asks as she walks towards him. He looks like hell. “Why are you here Athena?” He sighs, she tormented his dreams he can’t have her tormenting him at work too. “What’s wrong?” she asks, ignoring his question as she feels her heart constrict. “Let me help you” she whispers, “oh now you want to help?” he snaps at her, “you haven’t been available the past two weeks but now suddenly you are available”. Her eyes narrow, “my work schedule has been crazy alright” she snaps back but she does feel bad as she has pulled away from him, she can’t deny it, “besides, you’ve been spending time with Christine” she practically chokes on her name. 

“We broke up, but you wouldn’t know that because you won’t talk to me now will you?” He throws it out at her and she can’t deny it. “Bobby I’m sorry” she says softly, “for what?” He asks confusing her, “for my break up or for not talking to me?” He clarifies. “Ah, for not talking to you” she says causing his eyes to narrow, “and your break up, both” she tries to amend. He scrubs his face, “why are you here?” He asks her again. Athena feels her heart ache for his pain and she is beating herself up as she is part of the cause. “I needed to go over this incident report with you and have you sign it” she murmurs and he nods taking the report from her.

Athena bites her lower lip, “what happened?” She asks as he is reading the report. “Hmm?” he grunts, “between you and Christine?” Bobby continues to multitask as he reads the report he answers her because it feels good to be talking to her again. “She didn’t really understand the job you know, it was only two weeks but we were always bickering about the hours. Besides she wasn’t really who I wanted to date anyways so it wasn’t fair you know?” He explains and Athena’s brow furrows and she feels her heart getting shattered again, great he wanted to date someone else she thinks as she curses herself silently.

“Who did you want to date?” She asks, she is trying to be a better friend so despite her pain she is going to be there for him this time. “This report looks good, I would just amend this- I’m pretty sure Buck did this not me- I’ll double check our reports” he gets up to go over to their file cabinets searching for that report. “What did you ask?” as he still multitasks. “You said Christine wasn’t who you wanted to date?” She questions, “yea” Bobby sighs, “she wasn’t you so I broke things off- found it” Bobby pulls a file out of the cabinet. 

Athena feels like a bucket of water was just dumped on her head. Part of her isn’t sure she heard him right as he is still acting like nothing just changed but she is also not sure if he is aware of what he just said. Athena takes her service belt off and places it on his bed before walking over to him. She stands in front of him, “what did you just say?” She challenges him, “Athena,” he whines when she won’t move, “I found the report I need” his eyes meet hers and she snatches the file from his hand and tosses it aside, “forget the damn report-what did you just say?” Bobby feels his breath leave his body as he stares into her eyes, so many emotions dance in her eyes but the one he thinks he is detecting most is desire which confuses him. He racks his brain on what he said and then he pales as he remembers, “I said I found it” he tries as he swallows finding his mouth dry all of a sudden. She takes another step into him and he feels his breathing increase, “before that Captain” she murmurs and he feels his cock twitch. 

“I said she wasn’t you” he says defiantly and he expects her to slap him. But the next thing he knows is she is on her tip toes kissing him. Bobby feels a roar of approval rip through his body as he grabs her hips and pulls her to him. He backs up and deposits her on his desk and groans as she parts her legs for him to step into her. He drags her core against his and he marvels as he hears her moan. “Athena” he whispers and he doesn’t stop to think as she pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside. He quickly unbuttons her uniform and slides it off her body. 

“Bobby” she pants out as she feels his hands against her smooth skin, “yes” she moans. He pulls at her pants and she lifts herself to help him pull them down. She pulls his down and as he centers himself he is able to find his brain, “are you sure?” “Please Bobby, take me” she begs and without further hesitation he slides into her, she pulls his mouth to hers as she moans her delights against his mouth. This feels better than she ever could have imagined as she feels whole again with him inside her.

“You good?” He whispers, and she nods before he pulls out and slams back into her. Athena arches her body into him as she has one arm wrapped around his neck and the other braced behind her on the desk. He lowers his lips to her breast and he hears her hiss out his name. He knows their time is limited because at any moment his alarm can go off, so although he wants to take his time he finds himself pounding into her. “It’s okay” she gasps, as if she knows what he is thinking, “next time” she moans and he revels in the thought of there being a next time. 

She suddenly pushes herself off the desk and claws at his back as she feels her release coming, “that’s it babe, come for me” he whispers as he nips her ear. “FUCK BOBBY” she cries out against his chest and he can feel her juices flow out of her and around his dick. The contractions and her sounds of pleasure have him blowing inside of her, “GOD ATHENA” he cries out against her mouth. They stay like that fused together for a moment before reality comes crashing down on them. 

Bobby pulls out of her and he searches for his shirt she had tossed aside. Athena pulls up her work pants and re-buttons her shirt. She goes to the mirror to make sure she still looks presentable. Bobby turns and groans as he is greeted by her ass as she is bending to pick up the file she threw.

“Next time?” he questions with a bit of a smirk. Athena can’t help the smile the spreads across her face, “easy Captain, you should probably at least take me out on a date” she teases, “done” he readily agrees. As he eyes her he feels like he needs to tell her, “Athena, I don’t want to see other people” he explains softly. She shakes her head, “I don’t either, only you” and he smiles. She bites her lip, “but Bobby” she says and he waits for her to continue, “I did just get out of a divorce, I would like to keep this between us for now-“ and Bobby gets it. This is new for them, they need time to figure out what this is before they share it with the world, “I get it and I agree” he says and he sees the tension leave her body. “Great” she whispers as she kisses him softly. The bell rings, “can we finish up on the reports later?” And she nods as she secures her utility belt. “Stay safe” she calls out after him before walking out back to her patrol car.


End file.
